Le pouvoir de l'amour
by Miliampere
Summary: Harry retourne dans le passé pour la 7 année des Maraudeurs pour défier Voldemort, lui aussi dans le passé. Harry a détruit les 7 horcruxes. Après les 7 tomes. Combat, Romance, suspens, ... Lequel des deux héritiers va gagner? Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

** L'AMOUR PLUS FORT QUE TOUT**

Harry, âgé de 20 ans, va retourner dans le passé durant la 7° année des Maraudeurs pour faire face à Voldemort qui lui aussi est venu dans le passé pour changer l'histoire. Harry a détruit les 7 horcruxes, il a changé autant physiquement que moralement et il aura besoin de l'aide et de l'amour de tous ses amis (Sirius est en vie) pour pouvoir accomplir la prophétie et gagner ce que tout le monde appelle le « combat final ». Beaucoup d'actions et de sentiments. Lequel héritier de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard va remporter la victoire.

* * *

**I) Présentation et Préparation :**

Harry Potter souffla pour la énième fois et leva les yeux vers son parrain :

- Et si je me la jouais provoq' sur ce coup là ?

- Que veux-tu dire par te la jouer «provoq' » ?

Harry repoussa le dossier sur lequel il était penché depuis 2h, pris ses cheveux dans ses mains, puis releva la tête vers Sirius.

- Ben, Voldemort retourne dans le passé dans le seul but de me faire chier un peu plus qu'il ne le fait déjà –et c'est pour dire- donc au lieu de me faire passer pour un nouvel élève qui entre à Poudlard directement en 7° année et ben j'y vais comme je suis.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu arrives dans le passé tranquille pénard, tu entres et tu dis « Salut je suis Harry Potter, je viens du futur et je suis là pour exterminer le Voldemort de mon temps qui est venu ici pour tuer les Maraudeur ! » Dis moi frangin, tu n'aurais pas une idée encore plus stupide que celle-ci ?!?

Harry se tourna vers sa « sœur de coeur», pendant que tout le groupe qui suivait la conversation riait de la remarque de celle-ci. Sirianne Black, les yeux rieurs, se retenait à grandes peines de rire. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle et Harry, il y a 4 ans, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Harry se rappelait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, il avait 16 ans et Sirius avec plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient partis pour une « mission » secrète de 6 jours. A leur retour, Sirianne était avec eux.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis ses 1 ans, où elle est sa mère avaient été assassinée par des mangemorts, elle est sa mère ? Non ! Sirianne avait été enlevée pour devenir l'héritière de Voldemort, mais avec l'aide de Drago Malefoy, qu'elle considère comme son deuxième frère, elle avait réussie à s'échapper en appelant les membres de l'Ordre à la rescousse.

- Non mais c'est vrai, à quoi ça sert de me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Franchement ! C'est stupide et puis à mon avis ils ne mettront pas de temps à se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche chez moi…

- Moi, je suis d'accord avec Sirianne, tu ne peux pas arriver là bas et dire directement qui tu es.

Cette fois Harry se tourna vers celui qu'il considère comme son frère. En temps normal, il aurait envoyé une réplique cinglante à celui-ci, mais il n'avait plus la tête à ça depuis déjà un moment. Drago émit un petit ricanement qui fut interrompue par Sirianne. Drago avait renié sa famille à la fin de sa sixième année et avait demandé à Harry de l'aider, alors qu'il était en danger : En reniant sa famille, il avait refusé de servir Voldemort.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que Voldemort, dans le passé, ne se montre pas, donc personne ne sait qu'il est là ; et toi, quand tu iras, tous les élèves de Serpentard qui deviendront des mangemorts, comme Malefoy (Drago fit la grimace à l'évocation de son père) ne te reconnaîtront pas mais nous si.

Sirius regarda son filleul, aujourd'hui âgé de 20 ans. En Septembre, Harry serait envoyé dans le passé au temps où lui-même, Sirius, était en 7° année à Poudlard, pour protéger l'école magique du puissant mage noir, qui pour changer le futur (où leurs présents) a eu l'idée de tuer les Maraudeur avant que Harry ne naisse. Ceci dans le but de gagner cette deuxième guerre qu'il était en train de perdre.

**……….FLASH BACK……….**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Sirianne et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient assis autour de la table du quartier général de l' « O.P » comme l'appelait Harry. Ils avaient tous l'air grave et Harry baissa la tête en faisant glisser ses cheveux dans ses mains.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

Le son de sa voix était triste, comme tous les jours, mais cette fois un ton désespéré se faisait entendre.

Harry sentit une main sur son épaule et se pencha pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son parrain.

- Complètement sûr Potter. Dit Maugrey.

- Attendez deux secondes. Je ne crois pas avoir tout pigé. Voldemort avec toute son armée va retourner dans le passé au moment où vous (elle se tourne vers son père et Remus) vous êtes en 7° année à Poudlard pour pouvoir vous tuer et ainsi faire en sorte de changer l'histoire en empêchant la naissance de Harry et la mienne?

- C'est exactement çà Sirianne, répondit Sirius, et le seul moyen de l'en empêcher serait d'aller nous même dans le passé, soit en 1982, pour faire face à Voldemort et protéger Poudlard.

Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le ciel bleu clair. Aucun nuage ne se fit voir, sauf celui qui est toujours présent dans l'esprit de l'élu. Voldemort cherche à le détruire en tuant tous ceux qu'Harry aime, et malheureusement, il y arrivait. Petit à petit, Harry s'enfermait dans sa bulle de mélancolie ou se cachait derrière un caractère de battant intouchable. Sirius et les autres avaient du mal à le sortir de là.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Harry, nous ferons tout pour l'empêcher d'agir quoi qu'il fasse.

- Si tu le dits Remus, si tu le dis… Et vous avez une idée pour empêcher ce massacre ? Demanda Harry à l'assemblée.

- C'est toi qui demandes çà ? Cette fois, c'était la voix froide et dédaigneuse de Roker, un nouveau membre, qui répondit. Ce n'est pas toi par hasard qui dirige l'Ordre du Phœnix ? Alors c'est à toi de nous dire quoi faire.

Sirius, son filleul, sa fille, ainsi que tous les autres se tournèrent d'un seul coup vers cet homme. Ils ne s'entendaient pas beaucoup.

*******FIN DU FLASH BACK*******

Harry passera donc pour un nouvel élève et entrera directement en 7° année où il sera connu sous le nom de Daniel Radcliffe. Il devra protéger discrètement les Maraudeurs.

Le survivant regarda son dossier au haussant un sourcil tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles de Sirius. Retourner dans le passé pour enfin rencontrer ses parents lui faisait très plaisir, autant que de voir les maraudeurs faire leurs blagues ; mais changer d'apparence et d'identité l'effrayait un peu. D'autant plus que la survie de sa famille et le bon déroulement de l'histoire reposeraient sur ses épaules.

- D'accord, c'est vrai tu as raison mais…

- Ouah ! Pincez- moi je rêve, Potter vient d'avouer qu'il a tord !!

- La ferme Malefoy ! (Harry et Ron). Sirianne donna un coup de coude à son deuxième frère.

- Merci. Donc comme je le disais, je suis d'accord avec Sirius, MAIS, qu'un nouvel élève arrive directement en 7° année à Poudlard ça s'est rarement vu !!

- Rarement ne veut pas dire jamais. Dit Sirianne avec un sourire qu'Harry lui rendit.

Sirius savait très bien pourquoi Sirianne et Harry se souriaient mutuellement. Elle-même, enlevée et séquestrée depuis son enfance jusqu'à ses 16 ans, était entrée à Poudlard seulement en 6° année. Il ne pourra jamais oublier la tête de son filleul quand il a vu Sirianne de beau matin, dans la cuisine du terrier.

******* FLASH BACK *******

Il était tôt, très tôt, la lumière entrait à peine à travers les volets de la chambre de Ron dans laquelle Harry dormait encore. Il se réveilla complètement, mit ses lunettes et regarda l'heure sur sa montre. 6H du matin !! Harry se rallongea. Il savait qu'il était matinal mais à ce point là il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui l'avait réveillé. Ce n'était pas Voldemort, ni Hedwige ni Coquecigrue. Puis il se souvint, c'était ces deux rires, les deux rires qui le faisaient frissonner de bonheur. L'un des deux il pourrait le reconnaître parmi 1000. Semblable à un aboiement, son parrain riait dans la cuisine avec les autres membres de l'O.P. Cette fois Harry se réveilla complètement. Qu'est ce que Sirius faisait là ? Et les autres aussi ? Ils étaient sensés être en mission pendant une semaine… Et ils étaient sensés ne rentrer que après-demain. Ou alors ils avaient finis cette mission plus tôt que prévus ?

Harry fronça les sourcils puis la seconde d'après, il ouvrit grand les yeux, ne croyant pas que qu'il venait d'entendre. Le rire, le deuxième rire qui n'avait rien avoir avec les membres de l'O.P, ce rire il s'en souvenait sans pour autant lui donner un visage. Il l'avait déjà entendu mais où ?

Il décida donc de descendre silencieusement à la cuisine pour ne pas réveiller Ron. Puis ce remémorant ce que lui avait dit son parrain, il se remit à froncer les sourcils : « Nous ne sommes pas sûr de ce que nous faisons, il semblerai qu'une personne que l'on croit morte ne le soit pas et nous devons l'aider ». Harry n'avait pas cherché plus loin mais maintenant… Il accéléra le pas dans le couloir et arriva à l'escalier en colimaçon. Cette fois il comprenait la conversation. Mais il y avait toujours cette voix, une voix douce d'une jeune fille, une voix enjouée et heureuse. Harry se pencha un peu plus pour essayer de voir ce visage à qui appartenait la voix quand tout à coup…

- Et si tu descendais complètement au lieu de nous espionner du haut des escaliers ?

Sirius ! Il avait toujours ce don exaspérant de coincer Harry à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas se faire voir. Le concerné sursauta avant de descendre avec un grand sourire et arrivé en bas, il croisa les bras et regarda son parrain qui était adossé à l'évier près de la porte d'entrée. Il avait momentanément oublié la voix mystérieuse.

- Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais faire un truc dans ton dos sans que tu me coinces avant ?

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit tandis qu'Harry descendait les dernières marches. Derrière lui, attablé au bord de la longue table, des yeux noirs l'observaient avec une émotion manifeste. Harry s'approcha de son parrain qui mit la main sur le front de son filleul avant de la passer dans ses cheveux noirs en batailles.

- Tu te lèves tôt dis donc !

- Tu m'as réveillé, vous étiez sensés arriver dans deux jours !

- Oui c'est vrai mais la mission s'est déroulée beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement que nous le pensions. Donc nous sommes en effet rentrés plus tôt.

- Comment ça c'est passé ? Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ? C'est qui la personne que vous deviez aider ? Elle est là ?

- Oh une question à la fois tu veux ! Ca c'est très bien passé, nous n'avons pas eu trop de problèmes sauf arrivé à l'endroit où se trouvait la personne qui maintenant est juste derrière toi.

Harry regarda son parrain bizarrement, il y avait dans sa voix et dans son regard comme une once de joie qui laissait Harry perplexe. Puis il se souvint du rire, ce rire cristallin. Soudain, ce fut comme si il prit une claque en pleine figure. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se retourna précipitamment pour laisser échapper un cri de stupéfaction tandis qu'il découvrit le visage du rire. Un visage doux, de couleur mat, un sourire angélique, et l'oeil noir très expressif, un peu brillant, cause d'une émotion forte.

Un long trait noir, comme un losange, s'étendait du haut de son front jusqu'à la moitié de sa joue en traversant la moitié de l'œil gauche. De beaux cheveux noirs encadraient ce visage. Ils étaient un peu ondulés, et arrivaient jusqu'au cou.

Sirianne Black était là, près d'Harry, qui croyait sa sœur morte. Maintenant il s'en souvenait, il entendait ce rire quand il était enfant et qu'ils étaient tout les deux en train de rire dans le jardin de chez ses parents. Harry sembla alors revenir à la vie.

- Sirianne ? …

Harry se tourna vers son parrain qui lui accorda un sourire et se retourna vers la nouvelle venue.

- Sirianne ? Qu'est ce que ? Comment ? Mais c'est… Whaou !!

- Bonjour Harry… Tu dois être un peu étonné de me voir.

- Un peu… C'est un euphémisme… Mais enfin c'est… incroyable.

Sirianne était maintenant levée, Harry s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur sa joue. Sirianne souriait et pleurait en même temps. Harry fini par prendre le visage de sa « sœur » dans ses deux mains puis attrapa les siennes. Sirianne maintenant pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer et voilà que je peux plus m'arrêter. Dit-elle en riant à moitié. Puis elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. – Tu m'as manqué frangin.

Harry fini par la serrer très fort dans ses bras et à caresser ses cheveux, un grand sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué petite sœur.

******* FIN DU FLASH BACK*******

Depuis ce jour, le duo était devenu inséparable. Il était d'une complicité hors du commun, tout deux se comprenaient d'un simple regard. En fait Sirianne avait un peu peur du départ d'Harry vers le passé. Elle savait qu'Harry allait souffrir. Il en verrait de toutes les couleurs mais cette fois Voldemort ne sera pas le seul fautif, elle en avait peur.

Harry souffla bruyamment, regarda pour une troisième fois son dossier, où toute sa vie en tant qu'élève de 1982 était tracée, il savait qu'il devait le faire, de toute façon, il fallait surveiller les Maraudeurs, les protéger contre Voldemort. Pour le vaincre, Harry est capable de tout, même de l'inimaginable. Et là, l'inimaginable allait se produire…


	2. Chapter 2

II) Une rentrée pas comme les autres.

- Harry? Harry! HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK!!!!

- Un? Quoi? Sirianne? MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE DE CRIER COMME CA ! J'AI CRU QUE J'ALLAIS FAIRE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE ! ET PUIS ARRETE DE RIGOLER COMME CA CE N'EST PAS DROLE.

Sirianne se tenait au bois du lit de Harry, elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle tellement elle riait.

- Tu… tu verrais ta tête… haha… trop drôle… pff mais bon il fallait bien que je te réveille d'un moyen ou d'un autre. C'était soit j'hurlais, soit je te secouais légèrement alors franchement j'ai préféré la première solution.

- Ouais ben la prochaine fois utilise la deuxième ok ?

- Aller grouille toi au lieu de ronchonner, on t'attend pour le petit déjeuner ensuite départ pour l'année 1982 prévus à 11h-10 avec Papa.

- Comment ça ? Sirius m'accompagne ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches des escaliers du 12 square Grimmaurd.

- Ben oui qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que tu vas aller là-bas tout seul ?

- En fait je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

Harry et Sirianne arrivèrent enfin vers la cuisine, et après avoir était littéralement étouffé par Molly, Harry pu enfin commencer à manger. Mauvaise surprise, non seulement son parrain n'était pas là mais en plus il y avait Rogue qui allait en profiter pour le charrier jusqu'au dernier moment. Et ça n'a pas loupé.

- Alors Potter vous allez enfin voir votre père n'est ce pas ?

Harry s'attendait à un gros coup de gueule, donc il décida de rester sur ses gardes, mais il n'était pas le seul. Adossé au mur, un homme brun aux cheveux mi-court avec des yeux verts regardait Rogue avec un air assassin qui ressemblait étrangement à un autre regard qu'Harry connaissait.

- Oui en effet je verrai mon père. C'est le but de ma mission non ?

- Vous pourrez donc constater à quel point il était arrogant et prétentieux.

- Désolé Rogue mais je crois que vous confondez mon père et un petit alchimiste pathétique qui se prenait pour un grand prince de sang mêlé.

L'homme qui était en train de boire son café contre le mur éclata de rire tandis que le regard des autres allait entre Harry et Rogue qui faisaient leur petit duel de vannes. Petit duel qui devenait de plus en plus célèbre dans l'ordre du phœnix.

- Espèce de sale insolent.

- Je suis insolent avec celui qui s'en prend à ma famille, vous devriez le savoir Rogue, avec toutes ces années.

- Je crois que cette année aux côtés de vos parents ne vous fera pas du bien. Vous avez déjà la tête particulièrement enflée, mais à votre retour je vous conseillerai de la faire percer à St Mangouste.

- La mienne au moins de fait pas office de réserve d'huile.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant si on ne bouge pas on va finir par être en retard.

Cette fois c'était l'homme brun qui avait parlé.

- Je vois qu'on se met à tenir son filleul, après 6 ans, il était temps.

- Si j'arrête ce petit jeu c'est surtout pour t'épargner une énième humiliation _Servilus_ !!

- Sirius ?! C'est toi ?

- Dans ce déguisement je porte le nom de Gary Oldman. Et je joue ton parrain dans l'autre temps. Un rôle que je trouve parfait d'ailleurs. Répondit Sirius/Gary dans un sourire.

Harry se mit à rire en examinant de haut en bas son parrain. Il était un peu plus grand, avait les cheveux lisses mi-longs, brun, et des yeux verts bleus, ce qui choqua le plus Harry.

- Et ben je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Tu as une drôle d'allure ça change !!

- Oui je trouve aussi mais tu auras le temps de l'admirer plus tard car on doit partir maintenant.

Harry dit donc au revoir au membre de l'ordre, dont une Molly en larmes, une Hermione inquiète, et des jumeaux super jaloux. Après quelques embrassades et plus enlacements, Harry pu se diriger vers le portoloin temporel sur le buffet de la cuisine où Sirius l'attendait.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Il faut bien non ?

- Alors allons-y.

Harry jeta un dernier regard vers ses amies. Sirianne leva le pouce en signe de victoire puis Harry se tourna vers son parrain. Ils posèrent tout les deux une main sur le portoloin et Harry se sentit emporté dans un énorme tourbillon.

Quand Harry pu enfin respirer, il sentit sa peau se tendre dans tous les sens. Il se voyait rétrécir et il savait que son physique était en train de changer. Sirius le regarda en souriant.

- Ca ne doit pas être très agréable.

- C'est même particulièrement insupportable ! Dit Harry. De quoi j'ai l'air ? Demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

- D'un jeune homme de 17 ans. Tu as rapetissé d'une dizaine de centimètres.

- Génial et avec toi qui a grandit j'ai l'impression d'être un nain !!

Sirius éclata de rire tandis qu'ils sortaient tout les deux de la salle où ils étaient. Harry se regarda dans les vitres des différents magasins de la gare King Cross. Il avait les cheveux beaucoup plus courts qu'à l'ordinaire, de la même couleur brune que Sirius et il avait le nez plus petit, il y avait deux points qu'il n'aimait pas.

- J'ai les yeux marron, mes yeux verts vont me manquer. Dit-il en se tournant vers son parrain, mais il tomba nez à nez avec une épaule. Et en plus je dois lever la tête pour pouvoir te parler.

- Et oui, d'un côté ça m'arrange, comme ça je suis plus imposant et je montre plus mon autorité. Répondit Sirius en levant la tête avec une voix haute perchée.

Harry ria en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- Ton autorité? Ton _autorité_ ? Depuis quand tu as de l'autorité toi ? Tu n'en as jamais eu, du moins pas avec moi.

- Oh si ...

- Oui quand j'en ai envie ou quand je suis de bonne humeur mais je pourrais très bien n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

- Toi tu n'admettras jamais que tu sois sous l'autorité de quelqu'un.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure, tu as dit que je n'avais jamais eu d'autorité sur toi.

- … … … … Bon… D'accord tu as gagné. Dit enfin Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Yes !!

Tout deux se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Dans ces moments là, rien ne pouvait les arrêter, ils riaient de tout et de rien. C'était une façon de faire tomber la pression. Ils essayèrent de se calmer quand ils arrivèrent devant le passage de la voie 9 ¾. Arrivé sur cette voie, Harry regarda le train avec une certaine nostalgie.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est ma 8ème rentrée à Poudlard. Trop bizarre, vraiment, j'en aurais vécu des trucs à Poudlard.

- Oui c'est vrai. Bon il faut que tu y ailles, autant que tu trouves rapidement un compartiment.

- Oui tu as raison. Harry/Daniel se tourna vers son parrain et le regarda avec inquiétude. A partir de maintenant, la sécurité des Maraudeurs repose sur moi.

- On sera la pour t'aider ne t'inquiètes pas, il te suffit de nous joindre et on viendra t'aider si il y a un problème. Sois prudent (je le serais), fait attention à ce que tu dis (ne t'inquiète pas), si il y a une attaque tu nous appelles (tu me l'as déjà dit), et fais attention à toi (Gary je sais), et ne fait pas d'idiotie (Tu me prends pour qui ?), et essayes de garder le contrôle de tes nerfs (Gary !!), et de ne pas trop utiliser tes pouvoirs devant tout le monde (Gary !!!!), et de ne pas utiliser le pouvoir de Gryffondor devant James surtout et…

- GARY !!!!

- Quoi ?

- C'est bon respires, je ferais attention à ce que je dis et à ce que je fais, ne paniques pas. Je serais super prudent et s'il y a un truc qui cloche je vous appelle, alors calme ok ?

- Oui ok excuse moi. Sirius regarda son filleul et mis ses mains sur ses épaules. Si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à… Bon d'accord je me tais.

Harry éclata de rire devant l'abandon de Sirius et le regarda attendri.

- Je t'embête avec tout ces conseils n'est ce pas ?

- Sir… Gary, je sais que si j'ai un problème je peux venir te voir, tu me le répètes depuis 7 ans.

Harry alla alors se serrer contre son parrain qui lui rendit son étreinte quand ils entendirent une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Patmol ! Cornedrue ! Attendez-moi !!

Harry se sépara de son parrain tout en gardant ses mains sur les bras de celui-ci et vit Remus Lupin, âgé de 17 ans, se diriger vers deux jeunes hommes eux aussi très souriants, se tournant vers leur ami commun. De là où ils étaient on n'entendait pas leur conversation, mais quelques secondes après, un autre garçon plus joufflu vint les rejoindre. Le regard d'Harry passa du bonheur et de l'amour à la haine totale. Ce que son parrain remarqua.

- C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai accompagné.

- Pour m'empêcher de commettre un meurtre ? Demanda Harry qui regardait Peter Pettigrow avec un regard assassin.

- Pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Harry regarde-moi. (Ce qu'Harry fit). Peter n'a que 17 ans en ce moment là, il est totalement innocent. Il n'a pas fait toutes ces horreurs, il ne faut pas que tu agisses avec lui comme tu agirais avec le Queudver que tu connais.

- Il a permit à Voldemort de tuer mes parents et il t'a envoyé à Azkaban en te faisant passer pour un meurtrier et tu voudrais que je fasse ami - ami avec lui ?

- Non pas à ce point la mais, Harry je te connais et je sais que tu pourrais lui faire du mal pour venger tes parents et il ne le faut pas. D'ailleurs tu sais que la plupart des Serpentard deviendront des Mangemorts, et eux aussi ils n'ont que 17 ans, même si certains sont peut-être déjà au service de Voldemort, il ne faut pas que tu leur fasses du mal sous prétexte qu'ils ont fait telle ou telle chose. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de cela durant cette année s'il te plaît.

Harry regarda son parrain, avec un drôle d'expression dans le regard, comme une douleur, puis reporta son regard vers les Maraudeurs.

- Ce sera dur. Très dur. Je ferais de mon mieux.

- Tant mieux. Le train siffle il faut que tu y ailles, fait attention à toi surtout.

- Pitié ne recommence pas. Dit Harry avec un sourire.

Sirius sourit en retour et prit son filleul dans ses bras. Harry posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son parrain, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus haut.

- Et bien à une prochaine fois…Gary. En fait, je préfère ta vraie apparence, j'y suis plus habitué.

- A la prochaine… Daniel. Répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Cinq minutes après le départ du Poudlard Express, Daniel se trouva dans l'obligation de partager un compartiment avec des élèves, ils étaient tous pleins. Il choisit donc un compartiment occupé par quatre garçons.

- Heu… Salut, je peux me joindre à vous, tous les compartiments sont pleins ?

- Pas de problème, entre.

- Merci.

Harry entra avec sa valise dans le compartiment, d'un coup de baguette, il diminua la taille de celle-ci à celle d'une valisette et là posa à ses pieds.

- Je suis Sirius Black, à ma droite c'est James Potter, en face Remus Lupin, et voici Peter Pettigrow.

- Je suis Daniel Radcliffe. Répondit-il à Sirius avec un sourire.

- Tu es nouveau ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu, et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir 11 ans.

Daniel se tourna vers James, prêt à lancer la tirade de tout ce qu'il avait apprit par cœur.

- En fait oui je suis nouveau ici. Je vais rentrer directement en 7ème année.

- C'est possible ça ?

- Oui Remus, c'est rare mais c'est possible.

- Et tu étais dans quelle école avant ?

- Je n'allais pas à l'école, en fait ma magie est arrivée très tard, après mes 11 ans, du coup j'ai pris du retard et j'ai du le rattraper, j'ai donc été suivi par des professeurs personnels qui venaient chez moi.

- Ca doit être cool.

- Les débuts oui, mais je me suis vite fatigué, je n'avais pas de sortie la samedi avec des amis, je n'avais pas une maison comme vous, et je ne jouais pas au Quidditch comme vous peut-être ?

- Oui Sirius et moi on fait partit de l'équipe, il est gardien et moi attrapeur. Tu n'as jamais joué au Quidditch ?

- J'ai déjà volé sur un balai mais je n'ai jamais fait de partie officielle, seulement avec des amis. Il parait que vous faîtes des compétitions, vous en avez gagné ?

- Oh oui plusieurs fois.

Daniel sourit fier de son effet. Moins il parlait de sa « vie », moins il risquait de faire des erreurs.

- Et vous avez quoi ?

- On a une coupe quand on gagne le tournoi, nous ça fait 4 ans qu'on gagne la coupe de Quidditch et la coupe des quatre maisons.

- La coupe des quoi ? Fit Daniel, comme si il ne connaissait pas tout ça.

- La coupe des quatre maisons. A Poudlard, on est réparti en quatre maisons différentes, Serpentard, Pousouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Nous quatre on est à Gryffondor et…

James s'arrêta dans sa tirade. La poignée de la porte tremblait, elle bougeait légèrement comme si quelqu'un était en train de la forcer. James fronça les sourcils, Daniel mit sa main droite dans sa veste, il était prêt à brandir sa baguette même si il n'espérait pas se battre contre des mangemorts dès le premier jour. Soudain une voix se fit entendre.

- Bon les mecs, je sais que vous êtes là alors ouvrait cette porte, ce n'est pas drôle !!

- Marianne !! Attend je t'ouvre.

Sirius se leva rapidement et ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir dit bonjour à l'assemblée, Marianne s'assit, la tête contre le torse de Sirius.

- Pourquoi vous avez fermé à clef ?

- On n'a pas fermé, c'est la serrure qu'à un défaut.

Mais Marianne n'y fit pas attention, elle regardait Daniel.

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Tu es un nouvel élève ?

- Oui, répondit précipitamment Sirius, Marianne voici Daniel Radcliffe, un nouvel élève qui entre directement en 7ème année, Dan voici Marianne Cooper, elle aussi elle est à Gryffondor.

- A propos de Gryffondor, dit Marianne, il n'y a pas un préfet qui est censé être à une réunion, hmm ?

Remus, regarda sa montre avec de grands yeux et parti en courant avec un « merde » bien audible pour tous.

Daniel éclata de rire avec tous les autres, il fut frappé par la ressemblance entre son rire et celui de son futur père.

- A propos, j'ai vu Lily dans le compartiment d'à côté. Dit-elle en se tournant vers James.

- Comment elle va ?

- Qui est Lily ? Demanda innocemment Daniel.

- Elle va très bien mais pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas toi–même ? Répondit Marianne têtue.

- C'est une amie de Marianne, Lily Evans, 17 ans, Gryffondor… Dit Sirius à Daniel

- Pourquoi faire ? Me prendre une autre claque comme la dernière fois ?

- … C'est aussi l'élue du cœur de ce pauvre James. Termina Sirius

- Parce que la dernière fois tu as été arrogant et particulièrement insultant. Répliqua Marianne.

- Lily n'a pas l'air d'aimer James. Remarqua Daniel en évitant de rire.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'autre graisseux passait dans le coin. Se défendit James

- Oui, en fait Lily ne peux pas le saquer et James ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.

- Tout aurais pu te retenir de l'envoyer valser à travers le couloir en l'insultant !

- Et James il veut sortir avec elle ? Daniel était au bord de l'éclat de rire.

- Oui mais Lily dit qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec une arrogance pareille. Rigola Sirius

- Il l'avait traitée de sang de bourbe !!! Hurla James

- ET OH ALLO LA LUNE ICI LA TERRE !!!!!!!

Les quatre interlocuteurs s'interrompirent d'un coup pour se tourner vers Peter qui les regardaient d'un air ahuris.

- Je ne comprends rien à vos discussions, vous braillez comme des malades !!

Daniel fut étonné de voir les trois autres rires comme des bossus, mais il fut vite gagné par ce rire. Sirius lui avait appris il y a longtemps qu'il fallait mieux rire que pleurer. Alors pourquoi ne pas rire pour le manque de réaction de ce traître ?

- Queudver tu as toujours un train de retard !! Se moqua James.

- C'est pourtant simple Peter, j'étais en train d'expliquer à Daniel qui était Lily et la _superbe_ relation qu'elle a avec James tandis que Marianne était en train de dire à James qu'il devrait être moins arrogant si il voulait que Lily finisse par l'apprécier. Ca y est tu as compris ou je ré explique ? Demanda Sirius.

- Franchement ce n'est pas sorcier !! Renchérit Daniel.

- Tiens il faudra que je le replace ce jeu de mot.

La fin du voyage ce passa plutôt bien. Mieux que Daniel l'avait imaginé. Il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé à Queudver. Il avait par contre littéralement explosé de rire en voyant la troupe à Lucius Malefoy débarquer dans le compartiment. Typique des visites de Drago Malefoy quand c'était Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient à Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas compris cette crise de fou rire et Daniel s'était bien gardé de leur expliquer.

La répartition des 1ère année était terminée, Daniel avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, il passa d'ailleurs le repas à parler avec sa future mère, il remarqua le regard de jalousie que lui lançait son futur père, mais Daniel s'en foutait, il s'amusait et il savait que dès demain, les cours commenceraient. Ce qui l'inquiétait car pour ne pas prendre de risque il avait refusé de prendre une potion qui ramènerait sa puissance magique à égalité par rapport à un élève de 7ème. Au cas où Voldemort attaquerait sans que Daniel ait le temps de reprendre sa force magique.


	3. Chapter 3

**LES PREMIERES REVIEWS...**

...ça se fête!! ^^

**Srithanio :** Merci pour ton premier commentaire !!! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réglé le problème des chapitres !!! Merci quand même de me mettre au courant car je n'avais pas fait gaffe !! Enfin c'est réglé… j'espère que la suite te plaira plus que le début en tout cas, je te promet de faire plus d'effort pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Mais dis moi... Il y a vraiment un "LOL" au milieu du texte?? Je suis choquée!! Sinon je te rassure sur deux points: Oui, je suis bien une fille!!! Et non, les critiques ne me dérangent pas du tout au contraire, bien sur je préfère que ca plaise à tout le monde mais chacun peux dire don avis je ne le prendrais pas mal!

**Shuriken 57: **Je suis ravie que mon scénario te plaise! Mais je suis désolé que tu doices attendre la suite!! C'est vraiment pas de bol, car ce qui est arrivé n'était pas prévue au départ, seul le chapitre 1 devait être mit en ligne, c'est moi qui ai raté la première publication! Alors soit un peu patiente s'il te plait la suite ne devrait (normalement) pas trop trop tarder.

**Chotsala :** Comme pour "shuriken57", j'ai fait une erreur, et je suis désolé de devoir vous faire attendre pour avoir la suite, surtout que tu as eu le courage de lire jusqu'au chapitre 10! En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire ca fait toujours très plaisir!!!

**Araknofobia :** Merci pour ton message! c'est vrai que pour nommer les voyageurs temporels, l'idée m'est venue tout de suite, car faut l'avouer, moi aussi j'ai du mal à retenir tous les noms dans les fics où le temps change, donc généralement je reste dans le simple! J'espère que la suite te plaira

**Severus Rogue :** Mouhaha!!! le ténébreux maître de potions me lit?? Quel honneur!!! Pour rassurer tous les fans de ce Prince de Sang Mélé, il finira au bout d'un moment par apparaître je vous le promet, c'est déjà prévu!!! Mais je n'en dit pas plus, ça gâche tout sinon!! En ce qui concerne ta proposition de OS, je suis partante! Et non rassure toi pas de Lemon! Alors je te propose d'en repparler, (je sais déjà le genre de One-Shot que j'adore!! ). Et non, pas de panique, dans mon histoire, Severus n'est pas le méchant grincheux pas sympa, mais ... Mouhaha... suspens!

Bref, voili voilou, bonne lecture!! (pour ceus qui n'ont pas encore lu evidemment! ^^ ) et à une prochaine fois!! Good Bye!

* * *

III) Premiers cours et premiers émois :

Daniel se leva vers 6h30, comme tous les matins depuis longtemps déjà. Comme il s'y attendait, les quatre Maraudeurs avec qui il partageait maintenant le dortoir dormaient à points fermés. Il prit donc son précieux miroir à double sens et appela son parrain, il savait qu'à cette heure ci, lui aussi était réveillé.

- Salut ! Comment ça va ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question non ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé de temps.

- Pour être honnête ça fait très bizarre. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue. Ca a été dur, surtout avec Queudver mais ça va. Et puis de supporter le regard noir de mon père pendant tout le repas…

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'il te surveillait de près. Il ne voulait pas que tu t'approches trop près d'elle. Il comptait,- comment il a dit déjà ?- Ah oui, t'éclater la gueule si tu la touchais.

- haha, non mais franchement !! Mon père m'éclater la gueule ? Je me demande comment je réagirais.

Sirius et Harry continuèrent de discuter pendant un quart d'heure de tout et de rien.

Soudain Remus remua dans son lit. Il se réveillait.

- Remus se réveille, il faut que je parte.

- Ah ce Lunard, toujours aussi matinal qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être saoulant !! Aller, je te laisse.

- A la prochaine.

Daniel eu à peine le temps de ranger son miroir dans son placard que Remus se réveilla.

- Bonjour Remus.

- Oh salut Dan, quelle heure il est ?

- 6h50. Tu te lèves tôt dis donc !

- Je pourrais te retourner la remarque.

Remus regarda intensément Daniel qui se sentit mal et détourna les yeux en faisant semblant de se lever. Il savait par l'expérience que la lycanthropie de Remus lui permettait d'assimiler plus de choses, et de percevoir des détails. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas être passé au rayon X. Il alla prendre une douche pour se réveiller et descendit directement à la grande salle.

Il y avait les emplois du temps en tas sur le bord de la table des Gryffondor. Il trouva celui des dernières années et alla le lire en prenant son café. Il avait à peine commencé son deuxième toast quand les Maraudeurs arrivèrent. Lily était juste devant eux et Daniel vit Sirius et Marianne pousser James pour le forcer à aller parler à Lily. Mais celle-ci, en voyant Daniel, alla directement vers lui.

- Bonjour Daniel. Alors maintenant que tu as fait ta première nuit à Poudlard, comment tu trouves le château ?

- Franchement il est génial. Les portraits aussi sont marrants, il n'y en a pas chez moi, il n'y a que des photos mais elles ne parlent pas. Sinon c'est vraiment une chance que je ne me sois pas pommé en venant ici, même si j'ai du demander mon chemin à trois reprises.

- Oui les tableaux sont toujours prêts à aider les nouveaux, les fantômes aussi en général. Sauf un : Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Il s'en prend aux premières années car ils ne peuvent pas se défendre mais il peut aussi nous embêter, si ça t'arrive, menace le de prévenir le Baron Sanglant, c'est le seul fantôme qui lui fasse peur.

- Le Baron Sanglant, c'est retenu. Tu as d'autres conseils pour ma survie à l'intérieur de ces murailles ?

- Oh plusieurs, évites de te retrouver seul dans un couloir d'un coin désert du château, si tu tombes sur la troupe à Malefoy – c'est le blond là-bas, à la table de Serpentard – ils t'enverront à l'infirmerie. Les Maraudeurs, ceux avec qui tu partages ton dortoir, sont les seuls à pouvoir les défier, ils sont aussi doués, voir plus, que ces sales ordures verts et argents.

- Ils ne me font pas peur, je les ai vu dans le train hier, ils sont venus voir les Maraudeurs, ils me font plus penser à des crétins arrogants, imbus de leurs personnes, qui se croient supérieurs aux autres grâce à leur sang pur !!

- Tu es de sang pur toi ?

- Ma mère était une enfant de moldus, mais franchement, le sang que j'ai, il pourrait être pur ou vert kaki que je ne verrai pas de grandes différence.

- Tant mieux, tu n'es pas comme ces crétins alors, mais bon je dis ça mais moi je suis une enfant de moldus alors…

- Et alors ? Ce ne sont pas nos aptitudes qui montrent ceux que nous sommes, ce sont nos choix.

- Excusez-nous, on peut se joindre à vous ?

Les maraudeurs accompagnés de Marianne les regardaient. Daniel regarda Lily qui finit par hausser les épaules en regardant James. James sourit et ils s'assirent tous tandis que Lily se mis à manger ses toasts.

- Alors Lily ? Tu… Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Lily regarda James d'un air soupçonneux puis, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas un air arrogant à la figure, elle décida de répondre.

- Oui assez bien merci. Quoi que un peu gâchées par ma sœur.

- C'est dommage qu'elle n'aime pas la magie ! C'est pourtant quelque chose de passionnant. Et tu as vu de la famille ?

- Oui mes cousines, mes oncles et mes tantes, mais c'est dur de les inviter à la maison, ma chambre est pleine de photos de sorciers, mon chaudron est à côté de mon lit donc la déco laisse un peu à désirer.

- Oui c'est sur. Et toi Daniel je ne t'ai pas demandé hier. Qu'as-tu fait de tes vacances ?

- Oh et ben je me suis préparé à ma rentrée ici et j'ai passé mes vacances avec ma famille et mes amis. Mes vacances sont passées rudement vite à cause des préparatifs.

- Ouais ça prend du temps. A propos de temps, où sont nos emplois du temps ?

- Là-bas en bout de table. Voyons vous êtes 6… _Accio 6 emplois du temps._

D'un coup, six fiches arrivèrent vers Daniel qui les déposa devant chacun.

- Merci Daniel ! Dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

- Et merde on a deux heures de potions avec les Serpentard ! ! Font chier, à chaque fois c'est nous qui devons nous les taper.

- Quel vocabulaire soutenu James ! Lança Marianne avec humour.

- Oh ça va hein !

- Moi je trouve l'emploi du temps plutôt bien fait, nous avons une heure de creuse tous les jours, ce qui nous permettra de prendre de l'avance dans nos devoirs et comme ça nous aurons plus de temps pour réviser nos A.S.P.I.C.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt bien, Daniel et James furent mis ensemble pour réaliser leur potion, au grand bonheur du premier, James semblait bien l'apprécier. Puis vient le cours de défense contre les forces du mal où tout commença à se gâter.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Morhange et cette année, je compte vous faire revenir à niveau. Vous avez eu pendant ses 6 dernières années, trois professeurs différents, ce qui a du vous désorienter du programme. C'est donc ainsi que j'ai décidé de reprendre le programme depuis le début. Et je ne tolèrerais AUCUN REPROCHE !! Hurla-t-il lorsqu'il vit toutes les têtes scandalisées de la classe.

James allait répliquer mais referma la bouche, comme si il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Bien, j'aime mieux ça, maintenant levez vous et mettez vous par deux s'il vous plaît et sans bavardage. Pour aujourd'hui je vous laisse choisir les groupes mais après je mettrais les plus forts avec les plus faibles pour qu'ils les aident à progresser. Vous avez deux minutes.

James se tourna par habitude vers Sirius mais il le poussa vers Lily, qui lui demanda avec un sourire ce qu'il lui voulait. Après avoir bafouillé, James et Lily finirent par être ensemble pour le duel. Peter se mit avec Remus, Marianne avec une certaine Fabienne qui était à Serdaigle. Sirius se tourna alors vers Daniel.

- Le nouveau me fera t'il l'honneur de se battre contre moi ?

- Me battre contre un Maraudeur dès mon premier cours, quel honneur !

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit encore plus, Daniel se sentait très bien. Il était à l'aise avec le jeune Sirius, et pourtant il avait redouté ces moments, où il était près des Maraudeurs.

- Bien, maintenant je veux que vous vous stupéfixiez l'un après l'autre. C'est parti.

Des « stupéfix » retentirent de partout. Lily stupéfixa James qui avait l'air dégoûté à l'idée de lui jeter un sort. Peter se retrouva immobile dès le premier geste de Remus. Daniel se tourna vers Sirius qui essaya de le stupéfixer, Harry par habitude se décala sur le côté et d'un simple geste stupéfixa Sirius. Après plusieurs essais James réussi à stupéfixer Lily sous les demandes de celle-ci. Peter ne réussit qu'à perdre sa baguette en essayant de stupéfixer Remus, tandis que Sirius et Harry se stupéfixaient l'un après l'autre.

Ensuite ils essayèrent le sortilège de désarmement, puis le _leviscorpus_. Tous se débrouillèrent très bien mais les Maraudeurs s'ennuyaient et ne faisaient rien pour le cacher. Le professeur fini par s'en apercevoir.

- Bien maintenant retournaient tous vous asseoir. Certains d'entre vous sont assez doués, mais il y a de la place pour les progrès ! J'espère que vous avez tous vos livres ? Parfait. Alors jusqu'à la fin de l'heure vous allez me lire le premier chapitre.

Les élèves se regardèrent mutuellement. James et Sirius se regardèrent l'air de dire « c'est qui ce crétin ? », Remus fixa le prof comme s'il l'évaluait, Peter semblait soulagé de ne faire que lire, Lily et Marianne se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules. Mais la plupart des élèves le regardèrent d'un air bizarre. Daniel lui, le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Ce prof lui rappelait Ombrage et il ne comptait pas se laisser faire une deuxième fois. Il décida quand même de sortir son livre.

Après quelques minutes, Lily se mit à lever la main et Harry la soupçonna de réagir comme Hermione.

- Vous avez une question miss… ?

- Evans, j'aimerais connaître vos objectifs d'apprentissage théoriques et pratiques au cours de cette année en vue des A.S.P.I.C que nous passerons.

Le professeur marqua un temps d'absence avant de formuler au mieux sa réponse.

- C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de vous en parler. Et bien un cours sur deux comme je vous l'ai dit nous reverrons tous les sortilèges que vous avez vus depuis le début de votre scolarité et les autres cours nous lirons ce manuel en faisant de la théorie. Cela vous va-t-il ?

- Donc nous n'allons pas voir de nouveau sortilèges ? Ceux qui risquent de nous être posés pendant nos épreuves en fin d'année ?

- Voyons miss Evans, la théorie vous permet de connaître de manière précise les sortilèges de défense… Et puis si durant la pratique, vous êtes excellents, les sortilèges que vous avez déjà appris seront revus plus vites, et je pourrais vous en enseigner d'autres.

Cette fois, il y eu plusieurs contestations, Daniel le regarda noir, se pencha en arrière sur son dossier et croisa les bras. James ne se laissa pas faire pour autant.

- Donc on ne va peut-être pas pratiquer de nouveaux sortilèges de défense ?

- Dans ma classe je veux que l'on lève la main Mr Potter.

Daniel tendit la main en l'air.

- Oui Mr… ?

- Radcliffe, je suis d'accord avec James, si on met du temps à refaire tous les sortilèges, on n'en apprendra pas de nouveaux.

- Mais si vous mettez du temps à refaire tous les sortilèges que vous avez appris, c'est que vous en aviez besoin.

- Pas forcément, c'est impossible de refaire six années d'étude de défense contre les forces du mal en moins d'un an en plus de préparer les A.S.P.I.C.

- Rien n'est impossible Mr Radcliffe.

- Moi je suis d'accord avec Daniel, comment faire pour revoir tout du début de l'année, en plus de tout ce que l'on doit apprendre en plus, c'est du délire, défendit Sirius, nous n'auront jamais assez de temps. Non seulement on rate à coup sur nos A.S.P.I.C, mais en plus on ne se prépare pas à ce qui nous attend dehors.

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous attend dehors si ce n'est de continuer des études approfondies sur le métier que vous aimeriez faire Mr Black ?

- Ben je ne sais pas moi, peut-être bien que… voyons… il y a un certain… comment il s'appelle déjà ?… vous savez, celui qui veut tous nous tuer… à oui, Lord Voldemort !

Mr Morhange se tourna vers James avec un air froid mais celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Il faut être très courageux pour oser dire son nom, ou alors très suicidaire.

- Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même.

- Vous croyez Mr Radcliffe ?

- Oui je crois, et James a raison, Voldemort a une armée de mangemorts et c'était un Serpentard, il n'hésitera pas à nous tuer tous, sous prétexte que telle personne a des parents moldus, qu'un des élèves est le fils d'un auror, ou que un autre a soit disant trahi son sang. Alors si nous n'apprenons pas à nous défendre, nous n'aurons aucune chance contre lui et il aura la voie libre pour faire ce qu'il a toujours eu envie : faire régner la terreur sur le monde des sorciers et peut-être même des moldus. Et ce n'est sûrement pas en lisant des livres dans vos cours que l'on pourra lui faire face…

- Ca suffit !!! Morhange paraissait soudain en colère. Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que je ne vous apprendrai pas à vous défendre au cours de cette année ?

- Non mais de revoir tout dep…

- Silence !! Parce que si c'est le cas Mr Radcliffe, sachez que j'ai prévus un programme de défense de votre niveau.

- Oui d'accord mais…

- SILENCE !!! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez appris avec votre professeur particulier mais je crois qu'il faut que vous vous acclimatiez à la vie en collectivité Mr Radcliffe, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Daniel referma sa main gauche et la sentie comme si elle chauffait, il essaya de se calmer.

- J'en pense que…

- SILENCE !!! Je vous pré…

- POURQUOI ME POSEZ VOUS DES QUESTIONS SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS QUE J'Y REPONDE ???

Trop tard, Daniel avait craqué, mais il ressemblait trop à Ombrage, il ne se laisserait pas faire une deuxième fois. Sirius lui avait demandé de rester calme mais la c'était trop, il était déjà assez sur les nerfs pour qu'en plus ce mec en rajoute. Morhange resta quelques instants stupéfié par tant de culot puis se rassit derrière son bureau.

- Mr Radcliffe vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. Maintenant écoutez moi bien vous tous. J'enseigne comme bon me semble, je gère le programme comme je le décide et ce ne sont pas des étudiants dans votre genre qui vont me dire comment tenir ma classe et mes cours alors maintenant vous sortez vos livres et vous lisez ce chapitre à moins que vous ne vouliez une heure de colle.

Le professeur avait dit cela d'une manière très calme mais tout le monde avait constaté une colère soutenue. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement puis se remirent à lire silencieusement. Daniel le regarda méchamment puis ouvrit son livre bruyamment, enfin il pu lire le titre du premier chapitre : « Comment tenir sa baguette pour un sortilège réussit ». Il en resta scotché puis regarda autour de lui. La plupart des élèves regardait le titre avec des yeux ronds, comment est ce qu'un prof pouvait donner ce chapitre à lire à des élèves de 17 ans ?

- Il est malade ce mec ce n'est pas possible !! Lança Sirius à tous les autres.

Daniel, après s'être fait littéralement incendié par le prof, était parti vers le parc avec les Maraudeurs qui l'avaient invité, Marianne c'était joint à eux.

- Non tu crois !! Lâcha James encore en colère contre ce prof. Non mais tu l'as entendu, tout refaire depuis le début de notre scolarité… c'est stupide.

- Totalement d'accord, et puis tu as vu le titre du premier chapitre… « Comment tenir sa baguette pour un sortilège réussit », enfin quoi on a plus 11 ans on sait tenir une baguette quand même !!

- A propos tu as réussit à capter quelque chose sur lui quand tu l'as fixé ? Demanda Peter.

Soudain il y eu un froid où James, Sirius et Remus fixèrent Peter avec des yeux noirs. Queudver sembla comprendre son erreur car il pinça les lèvres et regarda Daniel. Celui-ci fit semblant de regarder ses mains comme si il était préoccupé.

- Daniel? Hé ho, Daniel?

- Sirius! Tu me disais quelque chose ?

- Ca va ? Tu as l'air d'être dans la lune, c'est à cause de Morhange n'est ce pas ? De la manière dont il t'a parlé ?

- Hein ? Euh ! Non, non, en fait si ! Il est bizarre ce mec c'est tout. Je le trouve, mystérieux, il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Là je suis d'accord avec toi ! Marianne parla enfin depuis tout à l'heure. C'est vrai, il arrive comme ça et il veut nous faire une heure théorique, une heure pratique, une heure théorique. On n'aura jamais le temps d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts, quoi qu'il dise !!

James regarda intensément Daniel. Il se souvint enfin de quelque chose.

- Comment tu as dit déjà quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Voldemort ? (Hoquet chez Queudver) Que d'avoir peur d'un nom…

- Ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même.

- Tu n'as donc pas peur de dire son nom ?

Daniel regarda Peter fixement. Il aurait voulu le voir mourir dans la plus insupportable des souffrances. Mais il se ravisa et lui répondit.

- Non je n'ai pas peur de dire son nom.

- Il n'empêche tu lui a bien cloué le bec à ce prof, la façon dont il te parlait…

- Oui, dès mon premier cours je me dispute avec mon prof… ça commence…

Remus regarda dans le vide, il voulait faire part de quelque chose mais sans donner des soupçons à Daniel.

- Vous en pensez quoi de ce prof ?

- Ben pour le moment pas grand-chose, il a été super stricte et super désagréable, mais c'est peut-être seulement pour le début, pour nous montrer qu'il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pattes. Par contre sa manière qu'il a d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal laisse à désirer.

Daniel réfléchit aux paroles de James.

- C'est vrai que c'est peut-être juste pour nous impressionner mais ça nous a seulement impressionné dans le mauvais sens.

- Parce que moi il ne m'inspire pas non plus confiance, il y a quelque chose qui me déplait en lui.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Et ben ça façon de… je ne sais pas… la façon qu'il a de nous regarder… Il a un regard bizarre. Et puis sa façon de parler aussi. Enfin bref, mon instinct me dit de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Les Maraudeurs et Daniel continuèrent de parler pendant quelques minutes puis Daniel fit semblant de vouloir aller à la bibliothèque, en fait, il voulait parler au vrai Sirius…

- Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose de bizarre Morhange ? Demanda-t-il à travers le miroir.

Sirius se mit à sourire.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire ?

- Ben pourquoi pas ?

- Harry, il ne faut pas que je te dise quoi que se soit… Il faut que tu agisses par toi-même. S'il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre chez lui, tu t'en rendras compte en jour et en heure, alors que si je te le dis, tu agiras tout de suite et ça pourrait avoir des répercussions sur le temps.

- Mais tu pourrais me le dire et je le surveillerai en attendant qu'il se trahisse lui-même.

- Je ne te dirai rien !

- Donc il cache un truc !

- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Sirius souriait de plus en plus.

- Arrgg, tu m'énerves… Bon tant pis je le surveillerai… Sinon quoi de neuf à la maison ? Comment ça va ?

- Pas grand-chose, Ron et Hermione se disputent et se réconcilient, Molly n'arrête pas de faire la cuisine et des gâteaux, d'après Fred et George, c'est un signe de grande inquiétude. Les jumeaux sont toujours dans leurs magasins, Tonks est retourné à St Mangouste pour se faire enlever ses bandages (du à une bagarre ultérieure) et pour une autre échographie (elle est enceinte), et… ben c'est tout.

- Donc rien de nouveau en effet… Et Sirianne elle va bien ?

- Oui elle va bien mais tu lui manques. Elle et Malefoy sont obligés de supporter Ron et Hermione sans toi.

- Ils se retrouvent tout seul pour supporter les chicanes de Ron et Hermione, je suis content de ne pas être à leurs places. Bien que…

- Bien que quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ca me fait bizarre de me retrouver ici… Le premier cours de DCFM a été horrible et de devoir supporter Queudver, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être facile mais c'est infaisable… Et mon père il est tellement…

Daniel n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce qu'il ressentait avec des mots.

- Tellement… ?

- Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir papa et maman près de moi. Et là je me retrouve avec ma mère qui veut m'aider à m'intégrer à l'école, et avec mon père qui me surveille pour pas que j'approche ma mère et j'ai sentit qu'il était septique lors du cours avec Morhange.

- Il faut dire que tu n'y as pas été de main morte…

- Il l'a cherché… se défendit Daniel.

- Oui c'est vrai mais la manière dont tu as parlé de Voldemort nous a tous étonné, sans oublier la façon dont tu as parlé au prof, et puis comment tu t'es défendu. Tu t'es mis à hurler.

- Il me posait des questions et ne voulait pas que je réponde !!

- Oui c'est vrai qu'il a un peu manqué de tact.

- «UU

Un peu » !! Il a dépassé les bornes, non mais il se prend pour qui ?

- Harry tu as oublié que tu n'es pas Harry Potter, ici tu es Daniel Radcliffe, un nouvel élève de 17 ans. Qui par surcroît n'a jamais été dans une vraie école et qui viens de l'autre bout du pays… Dans notre temps tu es habitué à ce que tout le monde t'écoute quand tu parles des agissements de Voldemort parce que c'est toi et que tu le connais par cœur et parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir le tuer. De plus, tu as l'habitude de te battre contre ses armées et tu en connais un rayon sur la magie noire. Mais sois réaliste, ici tu n'es qu'un étudiant de 17 ans qui a toujours pris des cours particuliers, il faut que tu t'y fasses…

- Oui c'est difficile… Daniel se mit à réfléchir. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va finir par découvrir le secret ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Le taquina Sirius.

- Dit tout de suite que tu ne veux pas me le dire.

- Exact.

Daniel et Sirius sourirent encore plus.

- C'est une chance que ce miroir marche même à travers le temps… Parce que sinon je ne tiendrai pas le coup.

- N'exagères pas ce n'est pas si compliqué.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que mon père se méfie de moi, tu dis toi même que deux Potter dans une même pièce ça peut faire des étincelles.

- En ce moment, ton père n'a que 17 ans comme toi, il ne te voit pas comme son fils mais comme un nouveau camarade de classe.

- Oui tu as raison, dit-il en soupirant. Bon il faut que j'y aille, j'ai sortilège pendant 2 heures.

Après s'être dit au revoir, chacun repartit dans leur temps. Daniel se dirigea vers le couloir de sortilège. Il repensait à sa discussion avec son parrain, toute cette histoire, il ne la sentait pas…


	4. Chapter 4

IV) Des paroles alarmantes :

La journée passa très vite, dans tous les cours, les professeurs parlaient des A.S.P.I.C qui les attendaient. Dans tous les cours, Daniel faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop doué. Les jours défilaient tranquillement, Daniel se lia facilement avec Sirius et Lily, il s'entendait bien aussi avec Marianne : sa future marraine, puisqu'elle deviendra la mère de Sirianne.

Le mois de Septembre était terminé et ils étaient déjà en mi-octobre sans qu'aucune menace n'ait dérangé le bon déroulement de la vie à Poudlard.

Une seule chose vint troubler la vie de Daniel. La relation qu'il entretenait avec son père était de plus en plus tendue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son père était furieux contre lui. Ou plutôt jaloux. Ce qui empirait les choses car Lily défendait Daniel contre James, donc les deux se prenaient souvent la tête. C'était inquiétant pour Daniel de voir ses parents s'engueuler alors qu'ils sont censés sortir ensemble, d'après le Sirius du futur. Le jeune Sirius quant à lui, jonglait entre les deux : un coup il était avec Daniel, un coup avec ses amis. Même s'il savait que son nouvel ami lui cachait quelque chose, d'important.

D'ailleurs ce secret, Daniel avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Dans son vrai temps, la saison des attaques avait reprise et Daniel s'absentait souvent le soir soit pour aider dans la bataille, soit pour constater les dégâts. Des attaques dans des coins Moldus ou même à Pré – au – Lard avaient eu lieux… Les Maraudeurs avec qui il partageait son dortoir, étaient de plus en plus septiques sur l'honnêteté du nouvel arrivant.

Quelques évènements les faisaient douter… Tout d'abord les absences répétées de Daniel, mais aussi ses dons de magie. D'après celui-ci, il avait connu sa magie bien en retard, après ses 11 ans, mais Daniel était bien plus puissant que ses camarades, même que son parrain et son père, qui sont considérés comme de très bons élèves. De plus, il arrivait à réaliser les sortilèges et enchantements de tous les cours avant les élèves eux-mêmes, bien qu'il ait souvent essayé de rater ces sortilèges.

Les Maraudeurs ont donc décidé, après plusieurs réunions, de faire des recherches sur lui. Mais cette tâche se révéla difficile, car ils ne connaissent pas énormément Daniel. En fait ils ne savent presque rien. Il fut donc décidé que Sirius, qui s'entendait très bien avec Daniel, lui pose des questions sur sa vie. Ce qu'il fit lorsque durant un après midi de libre, il avait invité Daniel à se balader avec lui près du lac de Poudlard.

- Tu iras voir ta famille pendant les vacances ? Questionna Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être, et toi ?

- Non moi je resterai à Poudlard avec les autres. Ils doivent te manquer, surtout si tu es habitué à être avec eux tous les jours.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'ils me manquent un peu. Surtout les disputes de Ron et Hermione et Sisi. Dit Daniel

- Ron, Hermione, Sisi ? Qui sont-ils ? Ton frère et tes sœurs ?

- Oui on peut dire ça, répondit Daniel en riant. Non en fait se sont mes deux meilleurs amis, je les considère comme mon frère et ma sœur. Et ils sortent ensemble, mais ils passent leurs temps et se chicaner pour des bêtises et à se réconcilier deux heures après. Sisi par contre c'est ma sœur, ou plutôt la fille de mon parrain mais je la considère comme ma sœur à part entière.

- Et tu n'as pas de vrais frères ou de vraies sœurs ?

- Non je suis fils unique, et toi j'ai cru entendre le professeur Slughorn parler avec un élève de cinquième année et il l'appelait Black.

- Oui c'est mon petit frère mais on ne s'apprécie pas vraiment. En fait je ne peux pas le supporter !! Mes parents non plus d'ailleurs. Ils sont imbus de leurs personnes. Je déteste ma famille !! Lâcha Sirius avec mépris en lançant un caillou avec son pied. Mais bon je préfère ne pas en parler. Et toi tu t'entends bien avec tes parents ?

Daniel et Sirius étaient maintenant arrivés dans le long couloir biscornu qui menait vers la forêt interdite. C'était sur ce même couloir que Remus avait parlé avec Harry de ses parents quand celui-ci était en troisième année. Daniel savait que l'un des Maraudeurs lui poserait toutes ces questions. Il se posa contre le bord du pont et regarda au loin dans le vide, sentant la présence de Sirius à côté de lui.

- Mes parents sont morts. Lâcha-t-il comme un lourd secret.

Daniel entendit l'inspiration de surprise de Sirius.

- Ouais, tu as devant toi un orphelin… dit il d'un air las en regardant Sirius.

- Je… Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas… C'est affreux… Et moi qui dit que je déteste mes parents… pff quel tact !!!

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, comme tu le dis, tu ne le savais pas… Mon parrain est devenu mon tuteur après ça… En fait c'est la seule personne qui ait vraiment réussit à remplacer mon père.

- Comment sont-ils morts ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Daniel le regarda en se demandant jusqu'où il devait aller. Excuse-moi, dit Sirius, c'est indiscret, et puis tu ne veux peut-être pas en parl…

- Voldemort ! Lança Daniel.

- Vol…

- Oui, Voldemort a tué mes parents. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je serais incapable de te répondre. C'est sûrement un lourd secret de famille, mon parrain n'a jamais voulu m'en parler.

- C'est pour ça !! Dit soudain Sirius comme s'il comprenait soudain. C'est pour ça que tu étais en colère contre Morhange, quand il disait qu'on n'allait pas voir directement de nouveaux sorts.

- Oui c'est pour ça ! Répliqua Daniel avec haine en regardant Sirius. C'est exactement pour ça. Il ne sait pas de quoi Voldemort est capable et si on n'apprend pas à se défendre, alors on ne pourra pas lui faire face. Mais je me suis promis de les venger… Je vengerai mes parents même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie.

- C'est aussi pour ça que tu a l'air de connaître Voldemort et sa façon d'agir ?

- Très perspicace Mr Black ! Dit Daniel avec un sourire. Oui c'est en effet pour ça. Je veux connaître sa façon de faire et aussi sa façon d'agir, pour pouvoir mieux le défier quand je le croiserai. Car je le croiserai sûrement. Si c'est vraiment un secret sur ma famille qui a poussé Voldemort à tuer mes parents alors il voudra sûrement finir le travail. Et ce jour là je veux être prêt à me défendre.

Sirius resta silencieux en ne sachant pas comment se sortir de cette situation particulièrement gênante.

- Oh toi tu es gêné !! Lança Daniel avec un sourire.

- NON ! Se défendit tant bien que mal Sirius.

- Si ! Si ! Tu voulais juste parler des vacances et tu te retrouves dans une situation désagréable. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise. Ca le fait à tout le monde à chaque fois que je leur dis ça, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis c'est du passé, il faut savoir se relever après une chute non ?

- Oui mais bon…

- Mais bon rien ! Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette triste réalité Sirius ! Ok ? Maintenant rentrons ou les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fout.

Sur le chemin du retour, aucun des deux ne rompit le silence. C'est seulement arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame que Daniel demanda à Sirius de garder cette information pour lui. Expliquant qu'il n'avait pas envie que tu le monde le regarde bizarrement. Sirius ne tint pas entièrement cette promesse, il en parla à James, Remus, Peter et Marianne, qui promirent de n'en parler à personne, même pas à Daniel lui-même. Après ça, Sirius décida de ne plus faire de recherches sur la vie privée de Daniel. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne l'encourageait pas à continuer ses fouilles. Après tout, Daniel détestait tout ce qui touchait à Voldemort donc Sirius lui accorda sa confiance.

Quelques semaines passèrent sans que aucun des Maraudeurs ne trouvent quoi que ce soit sur Daniel. Sirius ne les aidait pas ce qui énervait particulièrement James. Bien qu'il essayait de justifier son désaccord sur cette idée, James n'aimait pas que Sirius le laisse tomber, il trouvait ça bizarre vu que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis 6 ans. Mais les recherches continuaient.

Maintenant, le mois de novembre était achevé et décembre avait commencé depuis une petite semaine. Vu que Remus était préfet, il avait le droit de se rendre dans la réserve sans l'accord d'un professeur. Il fut donc décidé que se serait lui qui ferait des recherches à la bibliothèque. Lily qui depuis quelques jours, connaissait les intentions de James et ses amis sur le sujet Daniel, essayait en vain de les arrêter. Du coup, les disputes entre elle et James redoublèrent et Lily décida de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Daniel et Sirius, lui aussi s'était un peu écarté des autres Maraudeurs. Daniel était d'ailleurs inquiet à ce sujet. Il en avait parlé avec son vrai parrain mais celui-ci n'était pas inquiet, ou alors il cachait bien son jeu.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Harry, fais ce que tu as à faire et ne t'occupes pas de ce problème.

- Mais c'est aussi le mien Sirius. C'est mon père qui s'engueule avec ma mère, c'est toi qui n'es plus avec Remus et les autres. Et tout ça à cause de moi.

- Mais il t'est arrivé exactement la même chose. En septième année, tu t'es engueulé avec Ron qui, lui, s'est fâché avec Hermione et donc vous avez fini tous les deux, ce qui a encore plus énervé Ron, ça a gueulé mais ça c'est arrangé.

- Oui mais c'est parce que Ron s'est fait des films en croyant que Hermione le trompait avec moi.

- Et là c'est exactement pareil. Toi tu t'es dès le départ entendu avec Lily alors que James n'a jamais pu lui décrocher un sourire, et il est jaloux. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Mais toi…

- Moi j'ai appris un truc catastrophique sur toi, ce qui ne me donne plus envie de faire des recherches sur ta vie.

- C'est quoi ce truc catastrophique ? Demanda Daniel soudain inquiet.

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit soudain et il regarda son filleul avec tendresse.

- Tu as un parrain qui fait super bien son boulot !! Lança-t-il.

- Et il a fallu que j'aille dans le passé pour que tu t'en rendes compte !! S'étonna Harry en rigolant.

Cette discussion avait continué loin dans la nuit, et Daniel était beaucoup moins apeuré au sujet des Maraudeurs. Mais cette histoire était loin d'être terminée. Les jours passaient, tous pareils, et James continuait avec Remus et Peter à mener son enquête. Ils se concertaient souvent pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient. Le plus dur pour Daniel était de ne pas ce faire avoir par Remus à cause de sa lycanthropie. Celui-ci essayait souvent d'en savoir un peu plus sur la magie de Daniel. Son aura, sa puissance et ses pouvoirs étaient si puissants qu'il avait du mal à les cacher au regard persan du loup-garou. Daniel eu du mal à arrêter les Maraudeurs dans leurs recherches. Car oui, il savait qu'ils enquêtaient sur lui. Après leurs avoir parlé, essayé de gagner leur confiance, et après avoir tenté tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour les stopper, Daniel baissa les bras mais décida de les surveiller comme il surveillait Morhange depuis son premier cours. Et c'est lors d'une enquête à la bibliothèque que Remus compris pourquoi il ne fallait pas se mêler des affaires des autres.

Ce jour là, Remus avait décidé de se renseigner dans la réserve, voir s'il ne trouvait pas un livre généalogique parlant de la famille Radcliffe, ou alors un livre annonçant toutes les victimes de Voldemort. Alors qu'il était dans la réserve, il parlait à voix basse, sans savoir qu'il était écouté.

- Radcliffe… Radcliffe… Meurtre de Vous-savez-Qui… Murmura-t-il en fouillant les pages d'un grimoire poussiéreux.

- Tes recherches sur moi avancent bien Remus ?

Remus laissa échapper un cri de peur et lâcha son livre qui s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit, avec un nuage de poussières.

- Daniel !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je pourrai te retourner la question.

- Moi je suis préfet, j'ai donc le droit d'être ici. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Je te l'accorde, répondit calmement Daniel en penchant la tête. Mais ma question c'est « qu'est ce que tu fais, « ici » ? »

- Des recherches… Dit celui-ci.

- Des recherches, bien sûr, voyons ça… dit Daniel en se penchant pour attraper le livre. Mais Remus l'attrapa avant.

- Et ben quoi Remus, tu me caches des trucs maintenant ?

- Cette fois c'est moi qui pourrais te retourner la question. Lança Remus.

- Mais trouves donc un élève qui n'a pas de secret !! Répliqua Daniel. Même toi tu dois en avoir un, ou même plusieurs, n'est ce pas _Lunard_ ?

Remus regarda son camarade avec des yeux ronds, sa respiration s'accéléra soudain. Il n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont Daniel avait dit « Lunard ». Est-ce qu'il était au courant ? Non c'est impossible !

- Ouais et alors, moi au moins mes amis savent qui je suis, il connaisse un peu ma vie.

- Oui, bien sûr, après 6 ans à tout partager, vous n'avez plus de secrets les uns des autres. Dit Daniel d'une voix mielleuse. (Ce qui le dégoûtait horriblement), C'est évident que vous connaissez chacun les secrets de l'autre, sinon vous ne seriez pas devenus _les Maraudeurs_ !!

Cette fois, Remus avait vraiment peur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il la voix un peu tremblante.

Daniel se mit à sourire juste pour faire effet, il savait qu'il se mettait dans une situation difficile, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions et il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de chercher autre chose. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de Remus, il pouvait voir son air fatigué, la pleine lune était ce soir.

- Je veux dire que chacun a des secrets et qu'il existe certains secrets qui sont fait pour rester… secrets. Sauf si on décide de ne pas suivre cette règle !

- Et qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Répliqua Remus en essayant de se reprendre.

- J'insinue, qu'il serait intéressant de savoir comment Dumbledore réagirait s'il apprenait que certains de ses élèves ne suivent pas le règlement. Ou même la loi…

Cette fois Remus regarda Daniel avec haine, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, Daniel savait, comment ? Il ne savait pas. Mais Daniel savait le grand secret des Maraudeurs. Et il avait l'intention d'aller tout dire à Dumbledore.

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peux te foutre ? Cracha-t-il avec courage.

- Je ne sais pas… Répondit lentement Daniel comme s'il semblait réfléchir. Mais je suis sûr qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que chacun s'occupe de ses affaires. Comme je l'ai dit les, secrets sont fait pour rester secrets, alors James, Peter et toi, vous vous mêlez de vos affaires et vous laissez ma vie privée tranquille et…

- Et ?...

- Et moi aussi je m'occuperais de ce qui me regarde et je vous laisserais tranquillement faire vos petites promenades « au clair de lune ».

Remus rata quelques respirations, ils étaient vraiment mal…

- Je te laisse réfléchir Lunard…

Daniel partit sans se retourner, laissant derrière lui un Remus sous le choc. Il ne savait plus quoi penser mais il était sûr d'une chose, il fallait tout de suite réunir les Maraudeurs.

- Tu es sûr qu'il est au courant ? Demanda anxieusement James.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de douter ? Répliqua Remus avec ironie.

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans leur dortoir, Daniel n'était pas là. (Pas dans la pièce, seulement derrière la porte !! lol !!). Remus faisait les cent pas dans la salle avec inquiétude et énervement, James était assis sur le bout de son lit, Peter était complètement sur son lit la tête contre le mur, tandis que Sirius regardait dehors, les bras croisés, le regard dans le vide. Il n'en revenait pas, comment Daniel, avec qui il s'entendait bien, pouvait faire une chose pareille, c'était vraiment trop louche.

- Donc il est au courant. Déclara Peter.

- Wou-hou Queudver quel sens de la déduction !! Râla James.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que ça. Tenta Sirius.

- « Pas si grave que ça » !!! « _PAS SI GRAVE QUE CA_ » !!!!!! Rassures moi Sirius tu te fous de ma gueule là ?? Non parce que là tu vois, C'EST grave !!! Non mais ce n'est pas croyable, en quelques mois, Daniel connaît quelque chose que même Marianne ignorait avant qu'on ne se trahisse nous même.

- Ben justement peut-être que l'on a recommencé la même erreur. Objecta Sirius.

- Ou alors cette même erreur a été consciemment reproduite par l'un d'entre nous. Dit Remus presque dans un grognement.

- Et comment je dois prendre ça ? Cria presque Sirius. Tu penses que c'est moi qui aurait pu lui dire c'est ça ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille ?

- Après tout ça t'es déjà arrivé, pas vrai ? D'abord Rogue après lui, se serait logique. Dis moi c'est qui le prochain dans la liste ? Non juste pour que je me prépare pour subir à nouveau cette situation.

Remus était hors de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait mal en lui-même. Sirius se retourna à une vitesse phénoménale, comment Remus pouvait croire qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait cette farce à Rogue !!

- TU N'EN A PAS ASSEZ DE ME REPETER ENCORE ET TOUJOURS CETTE HISTOIRE !!! D' ACCORD J AI DECONNE AVEC ROGUE MAIS LA, CE N EST PAS MOI QUI LUI EST DIT OK ??? JE SAIS PAS COMMENT IL L A APPRIS !!!

- Alors comment as t'il pu savoir notre secret hein ? Lança James. Vas-y,-toi qui passes ton temps avec ce mec, comment a-t-il fait ? Tu dois bien le connaître maintenant. Ou alors c'est justement à cause de ça que tu ne voulais plus faire de recherches sur lui, parce que toi aussi il t'a menacé de nous dénoncer, ce sal enfoiré !!

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !! Le défendit Sirius, tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux plus faire des recherches sur sa vie, et puis après tout cette idée était stupide. Il lui est sûrement arrivé des choses affreuses dans son passé et puis il a raison non ? Chacun a droit d'avoir des secrets, nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir non ? Après tout, nous aussi nous avons des secrets que nous ne révélons à personne. Son secret c'est sa vie, il a envie de la préserver et il a sûrement de bonnes raisons. Nous n'aurions jamais du faire ça c'était idiot… Et puis… Il t'a dit que si on arrêtait d'enquêter sur lui, il ne dira rien ? Bon ben alors, arrêtaient vos recherches et voilà…

James se mit à rire, c'était un rire nerveux qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la joie. Ce rire était plein de mépris, identique à celui de son futur fils quand celui-ci se bat contre les Mangemorts.

- Mais oui, sommes nous bêtes ? Il suffit de suivre ses ordres à la lettre et tout ce passera bien !! Lança-t-il ironiquement. Puis il fit une pause et regarda Sirius d'un air de pitié. Non mais tu le fais exprès !! Ce n'est pas possible !!! TU LE FAIS EXPRES DE FAIRE L'IDIOT OU QUOI ??? COMME SI ON POUVAIT LUI FAIRE CONFIANCE A CE MEC !!! LUI IL SAIT TOUT SUR NOUS MAIS NOUS ON NE SAIT RIEN SUR LUI !! IL NOUS MENACE DE NOUS BALANCER AU DIRECTEUR ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE C EST ON FAIT CE QU IL DIT !!!

- Ecoute-moi au lieu de gueuler !! Se défendit Sirius. Je connais Dan et je suis sûr que si vous ne faites plus de recherches sur lui, il ne dira rien. Et puis ça fera sûrement plaisir à une certaine Lily !! Dit-il avec un certain sourire.

James le regarda d'un air suspicieux, c'est vrai que ça ferait plaisir à Lily s'il arrêtait cette enquête. Mais il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot en arrêtant juste pour ça.

- Sirius, toi il t'écoute et il t'aime bien alors essaye de le raisonner, essaye au moins de lui parler d'accord ?

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça cornedrue, je lui parlerai… Dit soudain Sirius d'un air très sérieux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Daniel était en train d'étudier la carte du Maraudeur, adossé au rocher qui surplombait la cabane de Hagrid, ce même rocher où quelques années auparavant (ou quelques années plus tard, tout dépend du point de vue. lol) Hermione avait giflé Drago. D'ici, il avait un panorama magnifique sur les alentours de Poudlard. A sa gauche, il avait une belle vue sur la forêt interdite, en face la cabane de Hagrid, où se dressaient juste derrière des falaises et des collines magnifiques, puis à sa droite, le lac qu'il avait déjà survolé avec Buck. Daniel était donc en train de rêvasser sur ses souvenirs de Poudlard, et en jetant un coup d'œil à cette carte et il vit le point représentant Sirius se diriger rapidement vers lui.

- _Méfait accompli_ ! Dit-il rapidement en donnant un coup de baguette sur la carte.

Quelques secondes après, Sirius arrivait, vraiment furieux. Daniel se leva pour lui faire face.

- Salut Sir… Il s'arrêta illico, Sirius, son futur parrain, venait de dégainer sa baguette et de lui planter entre les deux yeux. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Su quoi ?

- Et moi qui croyais pouvoir te faire confiance ! Lança Sirius avec une once de tristesse. Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Remus !! C'est dégueulasse, lui faire ça à lui, l'emmerder avec ce problème là alors que ça le fait chier plus qu'autre chose… Si on a fait ça James, Peter et moi c'est pour l'aider. Et moi qui ai pris ta défense !! Comment as-tu su ? Aller !! Réponds !! Cria Sirius, la baguette toujours tendue.

Daniel qui connaît bien les accès de fureur de son parrain (puisqu'ils sont semblables aux siens) se mit à paniquer légèrement.

- Ecoute Sirius, j'ai fais ça pour une bonne raison, je vais t'expliquer mais d'abord tu baisses ta baguette, ça te va ?

Sirius le regarda avec menace et baissa légèrement sa baguette, toujours bien serré dans sa main.

- Très bien, je t'écoute, vas y…

- Pas ici, Dit Daniel en regardant autour de lui ; viens allons ailleurs.

Il partit, Sirius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il décida de le suivre, il avait vraiment envie de savoir la raison de cette mise en scène contre Remus. Ils avaient fait à peine quelques mètres qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le saule cogneur. « Resterai plus qu'il m'emmène dans le cabane hurlante tiens !! » pensa Sirius. Mais Daniel tourna à gauche et descendit vers une partie de la forêt inconnue des élèves. C'était un lac, le lac, son lac, le lac où Daniel aimait se réfugier pour s'isoler, c'était ici qu'il avait fait apparaître des patronus pour essayer de sauver son parrain le soir où il l'avait rencontré.

- Bien, ici personne ne nous trouvera, ou ne nous entendra.

- Si tu le dis. Déclara Sirius en haussant les sourcils. Bon alors, pourquoi as-tu fais un truc pareil à Remus, qu'est ce que ça te ferais si tu nous dénonçais ??

- Rien c'est pour ça que je ne le ferai pas.

- Quoi ?!? Alors pourquoi lui avoir fait tout ce cirque ?

- Pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire des recherches sur moi. Je sais que si je menaçais Remus à cause de sa lycanthropie ça l'affecterait plus que tout autre chose.

- Mais pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu as à cacher ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Beaucoup de choses Sirius. Dit Harry d'un ton sérieux. Trop de choses même. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer mais tu ne vas pas tout comprendre et tu te poseras des questions, auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre.

- Ok, répondit Sirius en réfléchissant, vas y je t'écoute, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Daniel s'assit sur le rocher, regarda la surface de l'eau et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ce geste, Sirius le voyait souvent mais c'était James qui le réalisait.

- D'accord, Dit Daniel. Si j'ai dit ça à Remus, c'est parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils continuent leur enquête. Si je suis ici, commença t'il en se tournant vers Sirius, c'est pour vous protéger. Voldemort est ici pour vous tuer, vous les Maraudeurs, et moi je suis là pour lui faire face.

- Quel est le rapport avec le fait que Remus soit un Loup-garou ?

- Je savais que Remus en était un avant même que je vous rencontre parce que je vous connais depuis longtemps et pas seulement depuis la rentrée. Je vous connais même très bien et si je cache tant de chose c'est pour vous protéger.

- Mais pour nous protéger de quoi ? De Voldemort ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis !! Et puis comment peux tu nous connaître depuis longtemps si nous on ne t'a jamais vu.

Harry regarda à nouveau dans le vide. Il savait qu'il ne garderait pas se secret très longtemps. Sirius sera alors le premier à le connaître. Mais pas entièrement.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Daniel Radcliffe, je ne viens pas d'Islande, je n'ai pas pris de cours avec un prof particulier. J'ai une certaine histoire liée à Voldemort. Et à cause de ça, il veut venir ici pour vous tuer et moi je suis là pour l'en empêcher. C'est pour ça que je vous suis partout.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Ca même si tu savais qui j'étais je ne te le dirais pas !! Dit Daniel avec un sourire.

Sirius se mit à faire les cents pas, sa baguette toujours sortie. Puis il s'arrêta.

- Tout ça c'est du délire. Tu viens d'un autre monde, tu ne nous a même pas dit ta vraie identité, tu viens pour nous sauver de l'attaque du Voldemort de ton monde sous prétexte que tu as un problème avec lui, et tu nous connais super bien. Et tu crois que du haut de tes 17 ans tu vas pouvoir tous nous sauver !! Sirius regarda Daniel avec inquiétude. Dit donc c'est quand ton prochain rendez-vous pour un électrochoc à St Mangouste?

Contre toutes attentes, Daniel explosa de rire en regardant son futur parrain.

- Oui c'est vrai que vous sous cet angle ça peut paraître complètement loufoque, d'ailleurs, quand on a décidé de m'emmener ici, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça idiot et irréalisable mais…

- Mais tu vas me demander de te croire sans poser de questions et de te faire confiance ?

- Et ben tu vois tu commences déjà toi aussi à me connaître. Rigola Daniel.

- Mais je ne sais même pas qui tu es !?! S'exclama Sirius.

- Et il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, ça te mettrait encore plus en danger.

- Non mais tu dérailles !!! Là c'est clair je t'emmène te faire soigner !!

- Ecoute Sirius, depuis le début de l'année tu me fais confiance, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer…

- Parce que tu es cinglé ! Non mais tu crois que toi, tu peux tous nous protéger, toute l'école ?

- Pas toute l'école Sirius. Pas toute l'école.

- Oui bien sûr, suis-je bête ? Lança ironiquement Sirius.

Il se mit à rire, nerveusement. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Il se tourna vers Daniel espérant qu'il se mette à dire « c'est une blague !! » ; mais cette réponse de vint pas. Au lieu de ça, il vit Daniel assis de nouveau sur le rocher, les bras en croix posés sur ses genoux, puis son menton posé sur ses bras. Il regardait dans le vide. Le regard virant entre le sérieux et l'importance de la situation, avec une once de tristesse et de douleur.

Sirius fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude puis alla s'agenouiller devant Daniel. De la même manière que le vrai parrain de celui-ci.

- Tu es sérieux ? Murmura-t-il.

- Si Voldemort arrive à vous tuer, les conséquences seraient inimaginables. Répondit-il dans un souffle.

Sirius se tu quelques secondes. Puis…

- Et est ce que je peux t'aider ?


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Luluflo4 et à Grispoils pour leurs messages!! Ca fait toujours plaisir!!

En attendant, voilà la suite!!

* * *

V) Les ennuis débutent :

Le fait que Sirius sache ce qui se passait aidait énormément Daniel. Il pouvait maintenant oser plus de choses, comme partir le soir et revenir juste pour le dîner, il savait que Sirius le couvrirait. Tous deux s'entendaient maintenant très bien. Il leur arrivait de partir faire une ballade dans le parc. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, de Voldemort, de James et Lily, de Marianne.

La pleine lune avait eu lieu. Et Remus fut soulagé de constater que Daniel n'avait rien dit.

James et les autres avaient fini de faire des recherches sur Daniel. Celui-ci n'avait pas fait de remarques mais Lily avait apprécié. D'ailleurs James et elle s'entendaient maintenant beaucoup mieux. Ils arrivaient à rire ensemble même, James étant moins arrogant qu'à quinze ans. Daniel continuait de surveiller les Maraudeurs avec la carte. Sirius et James arrêtaient maintenant de se disputer.

Par contre maintenant, James haïssait Daniel.

Il avait commencé à neiger depuis hier et tout le monde passait la plupart de son temps dehors. Sauf les septièmes années comme Lily ou Marianne qui voulaient à tout prix réviser pour les A.S.P.I.C.

Les vacances étaient dans une semaine, il était prévu que Peter rentre chez lui, Lily, Marianne ainsi que Remus restent à Poudlard pour réviser tandis que James irait chez lui avec Sirius. Daniel rentrerait chez lui.

Il était d'ailleurs inquiet à l'idée de laisser les Maraudeurs, surtout son père et son parrain sans surveillance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on sera avec le père de James, c'est le chef des aurors ! Ne cessait de répéter Sirius.

- Sans vouloir le vexer, mes mangemorts sont plus nombreux et plus affreux que ceux que lui il connaît.

Ils étaient tout deux en train de marcher dans la neige, en longeant le lac qui commençait à geler.

- Sans vouloir te vexer toi, ça m'étonnerait que des mangemorts arrivent à entrer dans « les Portes de la Paix ». (C'est le nom de la maison).

- Oh si ! Crois moi ils peuvent le faire.

Puis soudain il s'arrêta, il avait entendu un bruit qu'il n'aurait pas du entendre. Il se figea d'un coup, à côté de lui, Sirius avait fait la même chose. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent lentement. Sirius ouvrit la bouche de surprise tandis que Daniel se posta devant lui pour le protéger. Devant eux, 5, 10, 20 créatures ténébreuses de Voldemort se tenaient. Comme des gros chiens noirs, les crocs sortis, étaient en face d'eux.

- Qu'est… qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda un Sirius livide.

- Je t'expliquerai si on s'en sort indemne. Murmura Daniel en reculant de quelques pas, sa baguette sortie.

- Et tu as une idée pour nous sortir de là sans dommage ? Redemanda Sirius, apeuré en reculant lui aussi.

- Oui en effet j'en suis une.

- Alors tout va bien, déclara Sirius avec humour, alors qu'il tremblait comme un malade. Mais dit moi, c'est quoi ton idée ?

Une des créatures commença à grogner et à avancer, les autres se mirent à suivre.

- COURIR !!!!!!!!! Cria Daniel en se retournant et en poussant Sirius.

Ils se mirent à courir à une vitesse alarmante, derrière eux, les créatures se mirent à aboyer et à les poursuivre. Daniel qui était bien plus physique prenait de l'avance par rapport à lui, Sirius avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Puis Daniel s'arrêta plusieurs mètres devant Sirius et se retourna.

- COURS, NE T ARRETE PAS !!! Puis il pointa sa baguette sur les créatures. AVADA KEDAVRA !! SECTUSEMPRA !! SECTUSEMPRA !! AVADA KEDAVRA !! ENDOLORIS !! AVADA KEDAVRA !! SECTUSEMPRA !!

Tandis que Sirius couraient, il voyait des lumières vertes sortir de la baguette de Daniel. D'après les gémissements des créatures, Daniel ne ratait pas ses cibles. Il se remit à courir aux côtés de Sirius, ils couraient maintenant vers le passage de la cabane hurlante, celui-ci continuant à intervalles réguliers de lancer des sorts aux créatures.

- IMMOBILUS !!

Daniel venait d'arrêter les branches du saule cogneur. Il laissa Sirius courir et se tourna de nouveau vers les créatures. Il recommença la même série de sortilèges. Quand Sirius prit le passage secret, les créatures étaient plus loin, à causes de leurs chutes sur les cadavres. Daniel passa lui aussi dans le trou en lançant un « _finite incantatem_ » pour que les branches se remettent à bouger en écrasant les créatures.

Enfin, le silence revint. On n'entendait plus que les cris des créatures au loin, qui faisaient face aux branches du saule cogneur. Sirius et Daniel se regardèrent, ils étaient poussiéreux et salis à cause de leur chute dans le trou de l'arbre. Ils étaient essoufflés par leurs courses folles et Sirius avait le regard paniqué.

- C'était quoi ces trucs ? Demanda-t-il en murmurant.

- Ce sont des créatures des ténèbres que Voldemort a lui-même inventées. Elles ne réagissent à aucun sortilège, sauf les impardonnables. Pour l'instant. Souffla Daniel.

Puis il se leva et aida Sirius, qui tremblait encore, à se lever aussi. Ils avancèrent en silence dans le chemin, puis ils arrivèrent dans la cabane hurlante. Là, Sirius se laissa tomber dans les escaliers, et souffla pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Daniel regarda par la fenêtre obscurcie le village de Pré-au-lard.

- Heureusement, il n'y a personne devant la cabane, on va pouvoir sortir par là. Et il se tourna vers Sirius. Alors, c'est toi qui disais que je ne pouvais pas vous protéger hein ? Demanda t'il avec un sourire goguenard, « Oui, t'inquiète pas pour nous, on est assez grand pour se défendre, tu crois que toi tout seul tu peux nous défendre ? ». Et là je peux savoir ce que tu aurais fait hein ?

Sirius le regarda d'un œil noir.

- Oh ça va, c'est bon, tu gardes ton sarcasme pour toi !! Je ne savais même pas que ces créatures existaient.

- C'est parce qu'elles n'existent pas encore. Déclara Daniel. Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur les armées de Voldemort dans mon monde, donc tu ne te rends pas compte du danger que ça représente. Et c'est une chance que cette attaque soit arrivée quand j'étais avec toi parce que sinon…

- « Sinon » est toujours le mot en trop en fin de phrase. Répondit Sirius du tac au tac.

- C'est vrai. Consentit Daniel. Mais on continuera cette discussion ailleurs qu'ici si tu veux bien. Allez viens il faut qu'on sorte de là.

Sirius se leva et suivi Daniel en dehors de la cabane hurlante. En effet, il n'y avait personne dans les alentours.

- Dis-moi, comment vas-tu faire pour nous débarrasser de ces bestioles ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'irai m'en occupé avec des amis.

- Ron, Hermione et Sisi ?

- Entre autres…

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Les rares passants les regardaient de travers, il faut dire, ils étaient couverts de saletés. Puis Sirius pensa à un détail auquel il n'avait pas fait attention.

- Daniel, si tu sais que je suis un animagus, tu sais en quoi je me transforme ?

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Daniel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors est ce que c'est une coïncidence ou bien est ce que Voldemort a fait exprès de créer ces créatures à l'image de mon animagi ?

- Ah, c'est donc à ça que tu voulais en venir. Et ben… En fait je suis presque certain qu'il a en effet créé exprès ces créatures avec la forme exacte de ton animagi.

- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il l'utilise, par exemple pour faire croire à James ou aux autres que c'est moi ?

- Oh si il l'a déjà fait. Répondit Daniel la mine sinistre.

- Ah bon ?!

Daniel s'arrêta et se tourna vers Sirius, puis tira sur son tee-shirt pour lui montrer l'emplacement de son cœur. Sirius eu un haut-le-cœur quand il vit, à cette endroit, 5 longues cicatrices parallèles, resserrées, et très bien marquées, comme une griffure profonde faite par un chien.

- Si on regarde de près, on en voit encore plusieurs à d'autres endroits mais des petites presque invisibles, qui finiront par partir avec le temps. Mais celles-là resterons toujours j'en ai bien peur. Dit Daniel tandis que Sirius regardait les yeux ronds ces cinq cicatrices.

- Il l'a déjà fait… Avec toi ?

- Je croyais que c'était toi mais j'ai vite compris que non. Répondit Daniel.

- Cette chose ne t'a pas loupée ! Remarqua Sirius. Tu veux dire que tu connais mon animagi parce que tu l'as déjà vu ?

- Oh que oui !! Répondit Daniel soudain souriant. Si tu savais combien de fois je te vois sous ta forme animagi. Ah on est arrivé au portail.

En effet, ils étaient arrivés devant le portail de l'école. Celui-ci étant fermé par magie.

- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On prit le ciel pour que Hagrid passe et nous ouvre les portes ? Demanda ironiquement Sirius.

- Tu sais que tu es franchement désagréable quand tu t'y mets ? Demanda Daniel sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ooh ! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais là tu vois, je viens de me taper un sprint dans la neige, j'ai les poumons en compote, et tout ça à cause de créatures sanguinaires qui ont voulu nous bouffer, et qui, pour en rajouter, ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon animagus, en plus de ça on est couvert de terre, on vient de traverser Pré-au-lard alors que l'on devrait être au dîner à l'heure qu'il est et on se retrouve coincé à l'extérieure de notre école, alors après tout ça, tu m'excusera, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à rigoler.

- Et bien pour ta gouverne, nous venons tout les deux de passer à deux doigts de la mort, et jusqu'au dernière nouvelle, c'est moi qui risque des ennuis car j'ai utilisé deux des trois sortilèges impardonnables, et étant à Poudlard, c'est moi qui vais devoir fournir une explication au ministre. En espérant bien sûr, que personne d'autre n'est rencontré les créatures. Oh et en se qui concerne le portail de Poudlard…

Daniel donna un coup de baguette sur la chaîne du portail qui céda. Ils entrèrent en silence, chacun bouillonnant de colère. Puis Sirius commença à s'inquiéter du sort de Daniel.

- Tu risques vraiment beaucoup si…

- Puis-je savoir où vous étiez passés ? Demanda une voix dans la pénombre.

- Professeur Dumbledore !! S'exclamèrent Daniel et Sirius ensemble.

- Et je ne suis pas seul, le chef des aurors et là aussi.

- Mr Potter !! Bonjour !! Lança Sirius avec un sourire.

- Bonsoir Sirius. Répondit Benoît Potter sans un seul sourire. Il se tourna vers Daniel. C'est vous qui avez utilisé deux des sortilèges impardonnables ?

-Oui. Répondit Daniel en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se trouvait devant son grand-père.

- A plusieurs reprises ?

- Oui. Répondit-il toujours sans broncher.

- Et si nous allions dans notre bureau ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Bonne idée Albus. Vous donnez moi votre baguette. Dit-il en se tournant vers Daniel. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Ils partirent donc tout les quatre vers le bureau du directeur. Durant le trajet, Benoît tenait fermement sa baguette, comme si il s'attendait à voir Daniel se jeter sur l'un d'entre eux. Sirius essayait de questionner Daniel par le regard, mais il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien. Sirius se mit littéralement à flipper quand Dumbledore leur dit qu'il avait prévenu leurs responsables légaux et qu'ils étaient en se moment même dans son bureau. Daniel aussi était inquiet mais c'était pour son parrain qu'il l'était : il allait se retrouver face à ses parents. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand il entendit, à deux pas du bureau, des bruits de carreaux cassés. Il ne connaissait que trois personnes capables de casser du verre quand ils étaient en colère, Sirius, Sirianne et lui-même.

- Gary ! Murmura-t-il.

Puis sans prendre garde aux appels des trois autres, il se précipita vers le bureau d'Albus. Quand il entra dans le bureau, Sirius avait le même regard assassin que le soir où il s'était retrouvé en face de Pettigrow, sauf que là, il était face à ses parents. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Gary ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Oh ! Har… Daniel, dit il avec un sourire, comment vas-tu ?

- Ca tu le sais déjà mais toi ? Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux Black.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut qu'on arrive à sortir de ce pétrin d'abord.

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre, Dumbledore, Sirius et son grand-père arrivèrent. Albus alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, il fit apparaître deux chaises supplémentèrent pour Daniel et Sirius. Benoît se posa contre le mur au côté du directeur.

- Bien maintenant nous sommes tous là.

- Ils étaient obligés de venir ? Demanda Sirius, les yeux baissés en désignant avec sa tête ses parents.

- Si tu pouvais essayer de parler le moins possible ça nous arrangerait. Chuchota Daniel à son oreille.

- Sirius c'est un cas de force majeur, nous avons du appeler tes parents, ou tuteur, il y a quand même eu utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables. Albus les a appelés, il n'a pas eu le choix.

- Dans la vie on a toujours le choix. Murmura Daniel.

- Et vous êtes ? Demanda assez sévèrement Mr Potter.

Daniel regarda Gary qui eu un demi sourire. Puis il regarda son grand-père.

- Je m'appelle Daniel Radcliffe Oldman, je suis à Gryffondor dans la même classe que votre fils.

- Et c'est dans vos habitudes de lancer le sortilège de la mort ?

Daniel ne répondit pas, il avait souvent assisté à un interrogatoire d'auror, des fois c'était lui qui était interrogé, et il savait que les aurors n'avaient pas peur d'énerver les accusés pour leur faire faire un faux pas.

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Dans ce cas vous auriez de gros ennuis !

- C'est sûr que par rapport à la situation actuelle… ironisa Daniel.

- Vous vous croyez drôle ? Demanda méchamment Benoît.

- Vous vous croyez méchant ? Questionna du tac au tac Daniel.

- En continuant comme ça vous vous mettez dans une sale posture. Le prévint l'auror.

- J'aime bien jouer avec le feu. Déclara Daniel.

Gary, qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux, laissa échapper un sursaut de rire avant de reprendre son air fermé. Il était marrant d'entendre dire que Daniel aimait jouer avec le feu : il était l'héritier de Gryffondor, le feu était son élément. Heureusement, seul Daniel le remarqua.

- Treves de plaisanteries!! Mme Black, Mr Black, Mr Oldman, je suppose que vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici. Je vais vous expliquer…

- Pas besoin de nous expliquer, je pense que mon fils a encore fait une bêtise irresponsable, mais cette fois, c'est arrivé jusqu'au oreille du ministère. Minauda Mme Black, j'espère que cette fois vous le punirez comme il se doit… Si seulement il avait suivi les traces de mon cher Regulus. Dit-elle, soudain rêveuse.

- Ben heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas fait au contraire parce que sinon ça se serait mal terminé pour lui. Murmura Daniel.

- Daniel !! Chuchota Gary.

Daniel regarda Gary l'air de dire « il est hors de question que je la laisse parler de toi comme ça » et Gary le regarda en disant par le regard « reste calme et laisse tomber le sarcasme je m'en fous de se qu'ils pensent ».

- Bien. Répondit Albus avec le plus grand sérieux. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de pareil à Poudlard, même avec les Maraudeurs. (Sourire chez Sirius, plus discret pour Daniel et Gary). C'est bien la première fois que je vois un jeune homme de 17 ans lancer le sortilège de la mort.

- Cela vous est déjà arrivé de lancer ce sortilège ? Demanda Potter.

- N-Non. Répondit Daniel en bégayant. (Il essayait de paraître dérouté pour montrer qu'il était affecté pas ce qu'il avait fait, et les deux Sirius l'avaient compris).

- Maintenant la question est pourquoi ?

- Vous voulez dire que Sirius n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire ? Demanda Mr Black.

- En fait non, votre fils a seulement assisté à la scène. Répondit Albus.

- Je savais bien que ça finirait mal ! Il traîne toujours avec des racailles, il fait les 400 coups, il est impoli et maintenant il assiste à une tuerie. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter un fils pareil !! Lança Mme Black.

Le jeune Sirius avait la tête baissée, il regardait ses poings mais son visage était crispé par la haine.

- La question la plus logique serait plutôt : Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour avoir des parents pareils ? » Lâcha Daniel avec hargne.

Mr Black regarda Daniel avec froideur et serra sa main dans sa veste. Daniel, lui, le regarda avec dégoût.

- Hmm, Hmm, (Dumbledore se racle la gorge), je crois que nous devrions passer au sujet principal.

- Vous avez raison Albus. Mr Radcliffe, pourquoi avez-vous usez du sortilège du doloris et celui de la mort ?

- Parce que…

Mais Daniel s'arrêta et tout le monde regarda derrière lui. Un patronus en forme de colombe venait d'apparaître. Gary et Daniel se regardèrent les yeux ronds.

- Sisi, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Puis ils se levèrent en même temps, ils ouvrirent la porte du bureau. Une Sirianne échevelée, et légèrement blessée se tenait devant eux. Sauf qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à Sirianne, cette fille était blonde, aux yeux verts, avec le même visage que son père.

Elle sauta au coup de son frère.

- Oh ! Daniel, j'ai eu si peur qu'ils ne vous attrapent aussi quand on a été séparés !! S'exclama-t-elle dans le coup de Daniel. Tu n'as rien ? J'ai eu si peur ! Dit-elle en le regardant. Et ton ami ? Il n'a rien non plus ? (Elle se serre à nouveau dans ses bras) J'ai un plan mais tu me laisses causer. Murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers son père et se logea dans ses bras.

- Papa, je suis désolé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du venir, mais j'avais un truc important à lui dire. Excuse-moi !! Elle fit couler quelques larmes. (C'est qu'elle est bonne comédienne !!).

Puis se serra dans ses bras pour lui murmurer sûrement la même chose qu'à Daniel.

- Excusez moi d'interrompre ces retrouvailles, mais… Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Dumbledore en installant une autre chaise.

Sisi s'assit sur la chaise, tremblant comme une feuille, puis passa son regard sur Dumbledore, l'auror, et les Black, sans montrer qu'elle les connaissait.

- Je… (Elle semblait essoufflée) Je… Je suis Sisi Oldman… Je suis… La sœur… de Daniel.

- Comment vous êtes vous mis dans cette état, et que faites vous ici ?

- Oui moi aussi j'aimerais bien le savoir !! Dit Gary, en regardant Sisi.

- Je suis désolé… Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de venir… mais… mais c'était très important… je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait ces créatures…

- Quelles créatures ? Demanda Benoît, soudain inquiet, ce sont elles qui vous ont mis dans cet état ?

- Non… J'ai réussi à leur échapper… mais c'était… effrayant, en fait c'est parce que je suis souvent tombée que j'ai ces petites égratignures.

- Quelles sortes de créatures ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- C'était comme d'énormes chiens noirs. Répondit le jeune Sirius. Tandis que Daniel et Gary faisaient semblant de soulager une Sisi en larmes. Ils étaient peut-être 20, et on été en train de discuter avec Daniel vers le lac quand…

- Quand je suis arrivé… vers eux. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du… venir… mais je ne voyais pas quoi… faire d'autres, il fallait que je vois Daniel… et… ça ne pouvait pas attendre les vacances.

- Et donc Sisi et arrivé vers nous, continua Daniel, on s'est mis à discuter, je lui est demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, dit il en regardant droit devant lui, comme un peu déconnecté, puis je lui est dit qu'elle ne devait pas être là et qu'elle devait rentré quand…

- Quand ces créatures sont arrivées. Termina Sirius. Au début on été effrayés mais on croyait que c'était un autre élevage de Hagrid, dit Sirius, mais elles se sont misent à aboyer et à nous courir après, alors on s'est mis à courir.

- Au début… J'ai essayé de les stupéfixer, j'ai lancé plusieurs sorts simples, mais ça n'avait aucun effet. Et elles se rapprochaient… Daniel mit ses mains devant les yeux, ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- On s'est mis à courir tout les trois, et puis on est passé devant un rocher où on a été séparés. Dit Sisi. Moi, je me suis mise à courir vers une sortie mais je me suis perdue et j'ai fini dans une sorte de forêt sombre, je crois que c'est la forêt que vous appelez interdire, Daniel m'en a parlé dans ses lettres. Et j'ai continué à courir puis, le silence est revenu, alors je suis resté quelques minutes sans bouger puis je me suis misent à chercher la sortie de la forêt, et je suis venue directement ici. Daniel m'avait dit où était votre bureau. Dit-elle à l'intention de Dumbledore.

- Quand on a été séparés, Daniel et moi on s'est mis à courir, mais les créatures étaient plus rapides, et… on a cru qu'elles allaient nous rattraper alors, alors Daniel, il avait de l'avance et … comme les sortilèges simples ne marchaient pas, et ben il… Sirius hésita et se tue.

Il comprenait maintenant ce que voulait dire Daniel quand il disait qu'il aurait des problèmes avec le ministère. Il regarda Daniel mais ne vit qu'un mec qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, le visage caché par ses mains, il était vraiment bon acteur.

- Je… (Daniel respirait bruyamment, comme si il été à deux doigt de pleurer), je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Ils étaient là, les monstres… et je… je… je courais… plus vite que Sirius… Il était derrière et ils se rapprochaient… je ne savais pas… je pensais…j'avais peur… ils avaient l'air… j'avais peur qu'ils nous tuent, ils se rapprochaient alors… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à… à… Daniel remit ses mains sur son visage et fit un signe de dénégation, son parrain lui mit une main sur son épaule. Je n'arrive pas… je n'arrive pas à y croire… (Il y avait de faux sanglots dans sa voix, il la faisait tellement bien trembler, même Potter se faisait berner). C'est affreux… tellement affreux…, (des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, Sirius resta béat devant tant de comédie), qu'est ce qu'il… (Il leva les yeux vers son grand-père) Qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant ?

Mr Potter ne répondit pas, il savait ce que Daniel voulait dire, quand il disait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire devant une telle situation, lui-même avait déjà vécu ce genre de chose.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous aller sur la scène de l'incident ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Vous avez raison Albus, Melle Oldman, peut-être voulez-vous aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner tout ça ?

- Oh je… (Elle regarde autour d'elle) je préfère rester avec papa et Daniel…, si vous voulez bien ?

Ils allèrent donc tous ensemble vers le parc, heureusement, les couloirs étaient déserts, ils ne croisèrent personnes. Sirianne était entre son père et Daniel, Sirius lui, était à côté de Daniel. Mr Potter eu la bonne idée de s'interposer entre lui et ses parents, et Dumbledore menait le groupe.

Arrivés sur place, Sirius eu un haut le cœur, Mr Potter eu un air dégoûté, Dumbledore fut choqué, Mr et Mme Black n'eurent pas vraiment de réaction, Sisi fit semblant d'être effrayé par ce qu'elle voyait et de cacha la tête contre son père, Daniel parut encore plus atteint par le massacre et serrait le bras que son parrain avait mit devant lui pour le soutenir.

Il faut dire que l'image du parc n'était pas très reluisante. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Certains monstres gémissaient, à l'agonie, à cause des coups de « sectusempra » de Daniel. Du sang se répandait dans la neige et des chiens avec des blessures profondes, les pires étaient des éventrations, avaient une forte odeur de sang.

- De toute ma carrière je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de semblable… Dit Benoît Potter.

- C'est… En effet, moi-même je n'ai quasiment pas vu ce genre de situation.

- C'est ignoble… Dit le jeune Sirius dans un hoquet de dégoût.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire Mr Potter ? Pour Mr Radcliffe et pour… tout ça ? Demanda le professeur en montrant le désastre d'une main.

L'auror s'avança vers les créatures en enjambant les cadavres. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question de Dumbledore. Il hésita à donner le fond de sa pensée. Puis après avoir regardé la plupart des créatures, il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Vous savez ce que je pense ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Non quoi ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Daniel et Sisi se regardèrent inquiet, puis se tournèrent vers Gary qui regardait fixement Benoît. De manière bizarre en fait, et Daniel se souvint que Sirius lui avait dit, il y a des années, que ses grands-parents avaient toujours considérés Sirius comme un second fils. Mr Potter tourna la tête et regarda Daniel dans les yeux, celui-ci ne détourna pas les yeux. Il s'attendait au pire. L'auror prit une grande respiration.

- Je pense que malheureusement, Voldemort devient de plus en plus noir. Des créatures où seuls les impardonnables ont de l'effet. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu ça. Puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore. En ce qui concerne les agissements de Mr Radcliffe, la position de témoin de Sirius, je vais opter pour la légitime défense, et je crois pouvoir clore le dossier facilement, sans qu'il ne passe par plusieurs mains, et sans qu'il y ait d'enquête.

- Et pourrions nous savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Mr Black. Mon fils traîne avec un assassin, qui n'hésite pas à s'en prendre à des créatures dont on ne sait rien. Il a déjà fait les 400 coups, il détient un record de retenue, il est insolent et mal élevé, il a déjà fugué de chez lui à l'âge de 16 ans, c'est un gamin ingrat qui traîne avec des personnes peut fréquentable et vous…

- LA FERME !!! LA FERME !!!

Avant même que Gary ou qui que ce soit est eu le temps de réagir, Daniel dégaina une deuxième baguette, écrasa le père Sirius contre un tronc d'arbre et brandie sa baguette entre ses deux yeux. Le jeune Sirius regarda estomaqué son camarade le défendre corps et âme. Il n'avait vu qu'une fois son ami en colère, mais là ça dépassait le normal. L'herbe qui entourait Daniel bougeait dans tout les sens comme si un énorme vent s'était levé. Les yeux de Daniel lançaient des éclairs. Sa baguette aussi d'ailleurs.

Dans un même temps, Daniel entendit les autres crier son nom mais il n'y fit pas attention. La rage lui bouchait les tympans. Ils leurs en voulaient, d'avoir gâché l'enfance de son parrain. Tout comme il en voulait aux Dursley d'avoir détruit la sienne.

Il fut interrompu dans sa lancée par son parrain qui l'attrapa en serrant le torse de Daniel par ses deux bras. Gary, après l'avoir coincé, le retourna vivement.

- LACHE MOI !!! Hurla Daniel. Que j'aille lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule !! Comme il le mérite. Cracha-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

- Daniel arrête, qu'est ce qui te prend ? Laisse-le !!

- Je ne laisserais pas dire des conneries pareilles ! Cria-t-il.

- Harry ! Gary murmura à son oreille. Laisses tomber. Ca date déjà d'une vingtaine d'année pour moi alors arrête.

Daniel arrêta de se débattre, il sentait dans la voix de son parrain comme un air de « s'il te plaît ». Malgré tout, il continuait de trembler de haine et il était crispé. Gary resserra son étreinte, mais cette fois avec douceur, et mit sa main gauche sur la joue droite de son filleul.

Daniel ferma les yeux, serra ses propres bras autour de ceux de son parrain et cessa de trembler. Gary fini donc par le lâcher lentement. Daniel respira profondément quand Gary le lâcha et Benoît s'approcha comme pour le retenir de se relancer sur Mr Black mais Gary fit « non » de la tête. Il connaissait assez bien Daniel pour savoir qu'il ne recommencerait pas.

Daniel se sépara de Gary, regarda par terre, puis leva ses yeux vers son futur parrain qui avait serré ses poings par fureur. Il vit très nettement et avec effroi un trait de sang sortir de chacune de ses mains. Il avait tellement serré ses mains que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau.

- Vous voyez. Vous voyez !! C'est ce que je vous disais… Ses relations laissent à désirer…

- « Ses relations » comme vous le dîtes si bien, se trouvent être en partie composées de mon propre fils Mr Black ! Répliqua sèchement l'auror. Seriez vous donc par hasard en train d'insinuer que mon éducation ne soit pas assez bien pour vous ?

Mr Black se senti pâlir et ne répondit rien.

- Bien. En tout cas pour répondre à votre question, je dirais que c'est pour une raison personnelle que je ne m'éterniserai pas sur se dossier.

En disant ça, Benoît avait posé ses yeux sur Sirius, qui sourit en le regardant à son tour.

- Albus ! Il faut que je retourne au ministère clore ce problème ! Je vous laisse vous occuper de tout le reste.

- Merci Benoît, d'avoir agit aussi vite !

Potter inclina la tête en disant que c'était son travail, il dit au revoir à Sirius, salua Daniel, Sisi et Gary, mais bizarrement il n'eu aucun regard pour les parents de Sirius. Enfin, il partit dans la pénombre sans un regard en arrière.


	6. Chapter 6

VI) La grande découverte :

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mr et Mme Black étaient rentrés chez eux, Dumbledore était retourné dans son bureau pour y régler un dernier détail, MC Gonagall n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Daniel et Sirius, ainsi que Sisi, avait été emmené à l'infirmerie, sous l'œil vigilant de Gary. Après avoir été soigné, Daniel mit un sortilège d'insonorisation tout autour de la pièce et ils purent enfin parler librement.

- Ouf !!!! Souffla Sisi. Enfin tranquille ! Encore une ou deux minutes et je craquais moi !

- N'empêche, tu as eu chaud Daniel !! Mais comment vous avez fait pour monter tout ce plan ? Demanda Sirius.

- C'est relativement simple en fait ! Quand Gary est arrivé, Sisi était déjà au courant du problème alors elle a pu se faire toutes ses marques et comme ça, elle a menti en parlant des créatures.

- C'est un peu gros non ? Que Sisi arrive ici comme par magie -tient il est pas mal ce jeu de mot !- et que c'est juste à ce moment là que l'on se fait attaquer !

- Pas plus gros que le lendemain de chaque pleine lune où vous êtes quatre à ne pas tenir debout alors qu'il n'y est censé avoir qu'un seul loup-garou.

Sirius regarda Daniel comme si il était fou et jeta un coup d'œil à Sisi et Gary.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit Sisi. On est au courant nous aussi !! Je dirais même heureusement que l'on est au courant !!!

- Parce que vous aussi vous avez une autre identité que je ne dois pas savoir. Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire.

Cette double identité commençait à l'amuser, mais il aimerait bien en connaître un peu plus.

- Juste une question, vous, dit Sirius en regardant Gary, vous êtes vraiment le parrain de Daniel ou c'est juste pour la couverture ?

Gary et Daniel se regardèrent en même temps avec un sourire.

- Non, je suis réellement son parrain. Et ce n'est pas un rôle très reposant !!

- Oh ça va. Dit Daniel en lui tirant la langue.

Sirius eu l'impression d'avoir un gamin de 10 ans devant lui et se mit à rire. Il lui semblait improbable que cette personne qui venait de tirer la langue à son parrain puisse être celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques instants plus tôt, avec tant de sérieux sur le visage, quand il était face aux créatures.

- N'empêche, quelle comédie !! Je vous tire mon chapeau, c'était trop bien fait. On s'est tous laissé prendre.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont très doué pour la comédie ces deux là ! Répliqua Gary.

- Dit papa, tu n'aimerais pas qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de nous quand même ? Demanda Sisi avec un sourire.

Gary ne répondit pas. Sirius se demanda s'il devait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il finit quand même par le faire.

- Comment tu fais ? Demanda-t-il à Daniel. Comment tu as fait pour les tuer ? Sans…

- Sans avoir un sentiment proche du dégoût ? Demanda Daniel en regardant Sirius dans les yeux.

Sirius fit « oui » de la tête. Daniel regarda son parrain qui hocha légèrement la tête. Sirius eu soudain l'impression qu'il venait de demander quelque chose à son parrain et celui-ci avait répondu, sans un mot.

- C'est l'habitude, c'est tout. Ne vas pas croire que ça ne me fait rien. Mais je m'y fais. Comment as-tu réagis la première fois que toi et James avait du faire face à Remus lorsqu'il est sous la forme d'un loup-garou ?

- J'avais trouvé ça affreux. Répondit Sirius après une seconde de réflexion. C'est Remus, et je lui faisais du mal.

- Et ben c'est pareil. Dit Sisi. Aujourd'hui, lui faire face quand c'est un loup-garou ne te gêne moins car tu sais que tu dois le faire.

- Et pour nous c'est pareil. Continua Daniel. La première fois que j'ai tué un mangemort, j'ai mis des jours à m'en remettre alors qu'aujourd'hui, bien que ça me dégoûte toujours autant, je réagis moins violemment.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis soudain une plume rouge apparu devant Gary avec un parchemin. Sisi et Daniel se regardèrent inquiet et Gary prit le parchemin.

- Alors ? Demanda Daniel, un peu stressé.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda Sirius.

- C'est ce que l'on utilise pour s'écrire dans notre groupe. Répondit Sisi. C'est plus rapide que les hiboux et on ne peut pas intercepter les messages qui arrivent directement aux destinataires.

- _Alors_ ? Répéta Daniel.

- « Alors », le repas est prêt et il sera froid si je ne rentre pas avec Sisi, et elle te passe le bonjour en espérant te voir bientôt.

Daniel, Sisi et Gary se regardèrent et partirent tout les trois dans un fou rire.

- Molly Weasley, toujours aussi bonne cuisinière !! Lâcha Daniel sans se rendre compte de son erreur.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle quand elle dit que tu ne manges pas assez ! Lui reprocha Gary en souriant.

- OH ! Sirius, tu ne vas pas recommencer. Répondit Daniel.

A peine eu t'il fini sa phrase qu'il ouvrit les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Sisi tourna lentement la tête vers Sirius qui regardait l'adulte devant lui de manière bizarre. Gary, lui se leva, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, prit sa tête dans ses mains puis regarda son filleul qui se mit ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux repliés.

- Harry James Potter Black, tu es la personne la plus stupide que j'ai eu l'infortune de rencontrer !! Déclara-t-il.

- Oui ben c'est bon Sirius, n'en rajoute pas.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. 4 mois de filatures foutus en l'air à cause de l'idiot qui me sert de frère ! Rajouta Sisi.

Le jeune Sirius prit enfin la parole.

- Moi, Dit-il en pointant l'adulte du doigt. C'est moi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Daniel. Toi… Harry ? Tu es le fils de… Wouah… Alors toi tu es ? Ma… fille ?

Sirius les regarda tout les trois puis parti dans un rire incontrôlable… Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, allongé sur son lit. Puis il tenta de se calmer et regarda Daniel.

- J'ai enfin fini par savoir !

- Oui, oui, j'ai vu. Répondit Harry. Voilà le secret et trahi. Quand je t'ai demandé si quelqu'un allait savoir, tu m'as répondu que tu ne savais pas ! Dit-il à son parrain, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que toi tu allais tout découvrir ?

- Parce que si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais fait plus attention et ça n'aurait pas été naturel.

- Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois pas… je suis en train de parler à mon double… et à ma fille… et à mon filleul… C'est trop dingue !!! Dit Sirius en secouant la tête. Quand James et les autres vont savoir ça…

Sirius fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit 3 « NON » criés en sa direction. Il regarda avec étonnement les trois personnes devant lui.

- Ben quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Sirius, tu ne dois surtout pas lui dire ! S'exclama Harry. Il ne doit pas savoir, même toi tu n'aurais pas du savoir ça !! Ca compliquerait les choses. Et puis, si tu mets quelqu'un au courant, son attitude envers moi risque de changer, et ça paraîtrait suspect. Tu comprends…

- Oui, c'est vrai que James…

- Ne m'apprécie pas vraiment ! Je sais, je m'en suis rendu compte. Dit Harry en soupirant.

- Le fait est que c'est très important que personne ne soit au courant. Toi tu l'es, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas très grave, mais imagine qu'un Serpentard s'en rende compte parce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un et que quelqu'un d'autre t'entende par exemple, là ce serait grave. Le trois quart des Serpentards présents est pour nous des mangemorts et si jamais ils apprennent qu'Harry est ici pour protéger Poudlard, ça pourrait finir très mal.

- De toute façon Sisi, tout ça finira très mal quoi qu'il arrive… Répondit Harry avec gravité.

- Peut-être mais autant minimiser les catastrophes. Répliqua Sisi d'un ton sec.

- Ne recommençaient pas tout les deux ! Prévint Sirius.

Le jeune Sirius prit la parole.

- Mais toi tu t'appelles vraiment Sisi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Sisi n'est que mon surnom. En fait je m'appelle Sirianne.

- Oui, c'est logique. Sirius réfléchit deux secondes. Donc, je ne dois parler à personne, ni même à James ou aux autres, de vous ou de… tout ça.

- Moins vite ils le sauront et mieux ce sera. Déclara Sirius du futur.

- Ok. C'est trop cool quand même. Je comprends mieux…

- Tu comprends mieux quoi ? Demanda Sirianne.

- Ben tout. Comment Dan… enfin Harry sait que Remus est un loup-garou, comment il sait que l'on est des animagus. Et puis tout ça quoi. En fait ! Remus sera furieux contre toi s'il s'en rend compte ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Oh mais il l'est déjà ! Dit l'autre Sirius avec un sourire en regardant son filleul.

- Ah bon ? C'est dommage. Remarqua Harry, faussement inquiet.

- Chut ! Dit rapidement Sirianne. Quelqu'un vient.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, James, Remus, Peter et Marianne entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

- Patmol ! Lança James complètement paniqué. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je viens de voir Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore qui disaient que tu étais à l'infirmerie avec Daniel. Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Mais enfin dis-moi !!!

Maintenant, James était à la droite de Sirius, Marianne à sa gauche, Remus derrière James et Peter au bout du lit.

- Si tu me laissais parler entre toutes tes questions, je pourrais peut-être te répondre. Dit Sirius avec un sourire. On s'est fait attaqué, Daniel, Sisi et moi.

- Sisi ? Demanda Marianne en regardant le lit de Daniel. Oh bonjour. Daniel comment vas-tu ?

- Pas de panique tout le monde va bien !! Plus de peur que de mal.

- Tant mieux ! Dit-elle. Et vous êtes ? Le parrain de Daniel ?

- Oui c'est Gary, mon parrain, et voici Sisi, ma sœur.

- Oui bon ravi de vous rencontrer, coupa James d'un ton sec. Et maintenant tu m'expliques ?

- Oui. Répondit Sirius sur un ton lui aussi sec. J'étais entrain de me balader avec Daniel, (moue dédaigneuse chez James), quand Sisi est arrivée pour lui causer. Et là on s'est fait attaquer par d'énormes créatures noires qui voulaient nous bouffer. Du coup on s'est mis à courir et Sisi est partie de son côté, puis Daniel nous a sauvé.

- Et comment il a fait ? Demanda James un peu irrité.

- Oh et bien il…

- Et bien je vois que les nouvelles vont vite dans ce château ! Lança une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Minerva MC Gonagall et Dumbledore se trouvaient à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

- Mr Black, (réaction chez les deux Black, coup de coude de Daniel à son parrain, petit sourire chez le jeune Sirius), Mr Radcliffe, comment allez-vous ? Miss Oldman ?

- Nous allons très bien professeur, répondit Sirius (le jeune), Quoi que encore un peu secoué. Reprit-il.

- Cela n'a rien détonnant. Consentit Dumbledore. Mr Radcliffe, je viens de recevoir un hibou express de Mr Potter, il a pu clore le dossier, aucune sanction ne sera retenue contre vous, bien sur il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise.

- Bien sur professeur. Merci beau…

- Mon père était là ? Demanda James, puis il regarda Sirius, c'était si grave au point que mon père se déplace ?

- J'en ai bien peur Mr Potter, mais rassurez vous tout va bien. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas divulguer cette terrible histoire dans tout le château. Dit-il en regardant tous les élèves. Mr Oldman, Miss Oldman, Rentrez- vous chez vous, ou préférez vous passer la nuit ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh nous allons rentrer. De toute façon je crois que nous sommes attendus.

- Bien, Minerva, voulez-vous les raccompagner s'il vous plaît ? Merci. Quand à vous jeunes hommes, je vous invite à regagner votre dortoir, vous avez besoin de récupérer et un repas vous y attend déjà.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous de l'infirmerie, Gary et sa fille allait se diriger vers les portes de Poudlard en compagnie du professeur de métamorphose. Sisi serra donc son frère dans ses bras en lui faisant jurer de lui écrire plus souvent (donc de venir plus longtemps la voir), et Daniel reçu x conseils de la part de son parrain du genre « fais attention à toi » « portes toi bien » « donne de tes nouvelles ». Ce à quoi Daniel répondait par des « oui » lassés, ce qui faisait rire le jeune-futur-parrain.

Alors qu'ils partaient, Sisi se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil à son frère et fit un signe de main à Sirius avec un grand sourire. Ce qui ne plut pas à Marianne. James, lui ne disait toujours rien.

Après avoir marché en silence, ils arrivèrent devant la grosse dame.

- Guirlande sauteuse. Murmura Marianne tout bas.

- Vous-même. Répondit le portrait.

Daniel et les autres montèrent sans réfléchir dans le dortoir des 7° années. Lui et Sirius étaient tout sale et quand ils arrivèrent Sirius se dirigea sans réfléchir vers la salle de bain mais des cris d'effrois le firent retourner rapidement. Il laissa lui aussi échapper un cri lorsqu'il vit la source de cette réaction. Daniel se retourna rapidement quand il comprit que c'était _lui_ la source.

Etant tellement habitué à être chez lui dans ce dortoir, la compagnie de Sirius et de Remus ne le dérangeait pas et tout en Marianne lui rappelait Sirianne, il avait donc enlevé son pull plein de terre sans se rendre compte qu'il serait torse nu devant les Maraudeurs.

D'accord, il était affreusement musclé et ça faisait craquer beaucoup de fille dans son temps lorsqu'il avait un tee-shirt moulant. Mais toutes ces années à se battre contre Voldemort et à être torturé, même kidnappé, avait laissé beaucoup plus de traces que ces 5 griffures sur le cœur. Dans le dos, des égratignures, des griffures et des coupures étaient tracées, puis un hématome dans les reins à cause d'un des derniers combats. Mais devant, c'était pire. Une entaille, tel un coup de poignard se trouvait juste au dessus du nombril. Il avait de nombreuses égratignures sur le coté, comme si il s'était râpé sur du gravier sur une longue distance et une longue cicatrice sur sa poitrine droite était due à une lourde opération lorsque à 18 ans, toutes ses vertèbres droites avaient écrasé son poumon. Et Sirius vit, en plus de cela, plusieurs autres griffures faîtes à cause de ces affreuses créatures noires.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi toutes ces blessures ? Demanda James.

- En quoi ça te concerne ? Répondit Daniel

- Certaines ont l'air vraiment grave ! Prévint anxieusement Marianne.

- Et d'autres ne s'enlèveront jamais, on dirait. Renchérit Peter.

- Je me répète, en quoi ça vous concerne ? Répliqua Daniel.

- Tu es… Commença James, sans bien savoir quoi répondre.

- Je suis quoi ? Demanda vivement Daniel.

- Je ne… Enfin c'est grave ! S'enflamma James.

- En quoi ça t'inquiètes ? S'énerva Daniel. Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez jamais été blessé ?

- Comment tu t'es fais ça ? Demanda anxieusement Marianne.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas. Répondit Daniel en se retournant.

- Arrête, tu ne vas quand même pas garder ça. Depuis quand tu l'as ?

Remus le regardait d'une manière bizarre.

- Un certain temps, et puis de toute façon on ne peut rien faire contre. Répondit encore Daniel. Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais j'aimerais bien prendre une douche.

- Mais… Tenta Marianne.

- Mari. Laisse tomber. Défendit Sirius, Daniel eut un regard reconnaissant. Laisse le tranquille, il fait ce qu'il veut.

Marianne essaya de protester mais laissa tomber devant le regard de Sirius. Daniel posa son pull et se dirigea vers son futur parrain, ils entrèrent tout deux dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qua la porte soit fermée, James se tourna vers les autres.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais qu'une fille qui ne fait pas partie de l'école y entre aussi facilement, que comme par hasard, des créatures sanguinaires les attaquent tous les trois, que Daniel, sans savoir comment, arrive encore par un autre hasard, à les arrêter, et qu'il ait autant de blessure sur lui, c'est particulièrement… _bizarre_.

Les trois autres ne purent que hocher la tête sans rien dire, tandis que Remus regardait la porte avec soupçon. Il y avait un problème et pas des moindres, avec l'aura de Daniel.

- Bon alors tu m'expliques ! Lança Sirius quand la porte fut fermée.

- Attends, je veux d'abord votre réponse. Répondit Daniel en regardant autour de lui.

- Notre rép… ? Demanda Sirius.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de terminer car une plume rouge accompagné d'un parchemin arriva devant Daniel. 4 mots y étaient écrits mais pour Daniel c'était suffisant.

_C'est fait. _

_Bisous._

_Sirianne._

- C'est bon, maintenant tu peux causer. Déclara Daniel en donnant un coup de baguette sur le parchemin.

- Qu'est ce que c'était cette fois ? Demanda Sirius.

- C'était Sisi qui me disait que les créatures avaient _mystérieusement_ disparue. Répondit' il en souriant.

Mais Sirius ne releva pas l'humour, il regardait les égratignures de son futur filleul.

- Tu es musclé ! Dit-il, comme pour se rassurer de la santé de Daniel.

- Oui. Répondit l'autre, comme si c'était normal.

- Ca aide de courir le matin. Dit Sirius dans un sourire.

- Avant je courrais pour faire tomber la tension. J'étais pas bien et courir ça m'aider à faire le vide, après, pour le plaisir, parce que j'aimais ça, puis maintenant c'est par intérêt car si je ne cours pas, je ne me sens pas bien.

C'est vrai que depuis le début de l'année, Daniel allait courir le matin, ce qui laissait les autres perplexes.

- Bref, comment tu t'es fais ça ? Demanda Sirius en montrant toutes les blessures.

- Oh, ça, dit Daniel en se retournant, c'est simplement des blessures que j'ai eu à force de combattre Voldemort.

- Il va falloir que tu m'explique beaucoup de choses je pense. Souffla Sirius, car là, je suis complètement dépassé.

- Si tu veux mais là c'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et s'être rassasiés, Daniel et Sirius allaient se coucher en même temps que les autres gryffondor. Remus regardait toujours Daniel fixement, James lui regardait son torse les sourcils froncés et Sirius regardait Daniel et James, puis James et Daniel, et encore Daniel et James, sans bien réaliser que c'était le père et le fils qu'il regardait. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment Daniel faisait pour tenir depuis Septembre. En fait il se demandait comment lui-même avait fait pour ne rien voir, et comment il ferait pour ne rien laissait paraître.

Après des « bonne nuit » et des « à demain » très vagues, Sirius attendit en faignant de dormir que James, Peter et Remus fassent de même. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Sirius se tourna vers Daniel.

- Et maintenant ? Murmura t'il, c'est le moment ?

Daniel releva la tête et regarda Sirius en souriant. Alors une longue discussion s'installa, dans la nuit, entre eux deux, sans que rien ne les dérange, ni Voldemort, ni les Mangemorts, ni quoi que ce soit d'autres.


	7. Chapter 7

VII) Le baiser du nouvel an :

- NON SIRIANNE TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS À MES CHEUVEUX !!!

Hermione courra dans les escaliers et contourna la table à pleine vitesse. Ron était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Remus, Tonks donnait un goûter à Clara, sa fille de 3 ans (et celle de Remus, par la même occasion) et Sirius faisait les mots croisés du chicaneur, Harry lui, lisait un livre.

Ils arrêtèrent tous leurs activités en entendant Hermione crier à travers la maison et débarquer dans la cuisine à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Elle se mit au fond de la cuisine alors que Sirianne débarquait aussi rapidement à l'autre bout de la table.

- Alleeeerrrr. Mionnneee. S'il te plaîîîîtttt…

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Molly qui faisait encore la cuisine.

- Il se passe que cette cinglée veut me refaire ma coiffure !! Cria Hermione.

- Mais c'est pour le nouvel an !!

- Non, non, non, et non. S'exclama Hermione.

Personne ne disait rien et tout le monde regardait Hermione et Sirianne qui défendait leurs points de vue. Harry, lui, lisait toujours son bouquin.

- La dernière fois, tu m'as mis les cheveux vert pomme et il a fallu que je garde ça UNE semaine car tu ne savais pas quel était l'antisort !! Plaida Hermione.

Alors Sirianne se mit à courir en passant derrière Remus et Hermione se barra de l'autre côté, mais au moment où elle passait derrière Harry, celui-ci se leva et la ceintura en la retournant. Elle se remit en hurler, Sirianne éclata de rire en tendant sa baguette et Ron se leva pour secourir sa petite-amie. Drago qui venait d'arriver, se mêla à la bataille.

- Harry ! HARRY LACHE MOI !!!!

- Moi je trouve que ça te vas très bien le vert pomme ! Rigola-t-il.

- SI TU NE ME LACHE PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE TE JETTE UN SORT !!!

- Et comment tu comptes faire ? Tu ne peux pas te servir de tes mains.

- Sirianne ! NONNNN !

Trop tard, Sirianne avait jeté son sort, sauf que Ron, qui était ceinturé par Drago, se retourna et c'est le pauvre serpentard qui se prit le sort à la place d'Hermione.

Quand la fumée qui entouré les 5 jeunes se dissipa, Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine s'écroulèrent de rire. Drago avait les cheveux moitié roses bonbon, moitié gris argenté.

- Ah ben ça, c'est malin, c'est même très, très drôle ! Dit-il avec ironie.

Harry se tenait au comptoir pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait et Hermione dû s'asseoir sur une chaise en se tenant le ventre.

Pour se venger Drago tendit sa baguette vers Sirianne et lui envoya le sort mais Sirianne répondit et le sort ricocha pour atteindre… Ron. Cette fois, il eu droit à une coiffure jaune canari. Tous ceux qui avaient réussi à se calmer explosèrent à nouveau de rire. Sirius et Remus s'étouffaient et Tonks avait du mal à tenir Clara qui voulait jouer avec eux et changeait toujours de coiffure (métamorphosisme).

Ron hurla en se tenant les cheveux avant de partir dans l'hilarité générale.

Le combat commença véritablement quand pour échapper à la baguette de Ron, ils se mirent tous à courir à travers la maison.

- Et après ils veulent qu'on les traite en adulte ? Demanda Sirius à Remus.

Pour seule réponse, un cri aigu déchira l'air.

- Ah !! Hermione s'est fait avoir. Commenta Tonks.

- Des enfants, ce ne sont que des enfants. Reprocha Molly.

Pourtant, un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage quand elle retourna aux fourneaux, aidé par Dobby.

On était le 31 décembre et c'était ce soir le nouvel an.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione revint dans la cuisine en riant comme une folle, soutenue par Malefoy qui n'arrivait pas trop à tenir debout. Elle avait à nouveau les cheveux verts, mais cette fois, ils étaient couleurs sapins et des épines en sortaient. C'est dingue ce que Harry pouvait être doué.

- Hermione tu es magnifique ! Se moqua Sirius.

- Oh ça va hein !! Je te ferais dire que c'est ton filleul qui est l'auteur de cette horreur, alors ça suffit ! Tu ferais mieux de le gronder au lieu de te moquer ! Ria t'elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Ron qui arriva en courant, comme si il voulait échapper à quelque chose d'effrayant.

- TOUS AUX ABRIS !!! ILS ARRIVENT !!

Comme si tout le monde avait compris qu'il se passait une horreur, ils s'éloignèrent de la table et allèrent vers le fond de la cuisine quand arriva Sirianne, à reculons, en face d'Harry. Ils s'échangeaient des sorts sans qu'ils atteignent leurs cibles. Il faut dire que leur fou rire les empêchait de viser. C'est ainsi que les murs se retrouvèrent multicolores et que du sable recouvrit le feu de la cheminée. Mais à un moment, Sirianne réussit à toucher Harry qui se retrouva avec des cheveux bleu nuit et plein d'étoiles filantes qui les parcouraient.

Sirianne cria victoire en rigolant sans voir Harry jeter sa baguette sur le divan près de la cheminée et plaquer Sirianne contre le mur.

- Harry tu es un mauvais perdant lâche moi !

- Molly il reste des œufs dans le frigo ? Demanda malicieusement Harry.

Hermione réagit tout de suite et attrapa deux œufs pour les écraser sur la tête de Sirianne.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!! C'EST DEGUEULASSE !!! DRAGO NON !

Drago venait de faire léviter le sable de la cheminée et l'étala au dessus des œufs, pour que ça colle bien.

- DRAGO JE TE DETESTE !! JE TE PREVIENS QUE VAIS T'EN COLLER UNE !! Papa qu'est ce que… PAPA POSE CETTE FARINE TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Trop tard, Sirius venait de faire neiger de la farine par-dessus le sable.

- Patmol j'adore tes petits sablés !! Arriva à dire Remus entre deux fous rires.

- Oui, je suis très doué en cuisine !! Rigola-t-il.

Harry lâcha Sirianne et Hermione lui jeta un sort pour ne pas que le chef d'œuvre s'en aille. Sirianne était toute rouge et avait les larmes de rire aux yeux, elle se regarda dans le dos d'une cuillère et essaya de paraître en colère mais se mit à rire à s'en arracher la mâchoire.

- Vous tous ! Dit elle en regardant son père, son frère et Drago, je vais… je vais me venger, je vous préviens…

Personne n'y fit attention tellement tout le monde riait et il leurs fallut bien une demi-heure pour se calmer. Pour ça, Molly mit plusieurs tasses de café, qu'ils burent tous.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais du soutien féminin ? Demanda Sirianne à Hermione quand elle fut calmée.

- Non je ne préfère pas que tu le saches. Répondit Hermione en se retenant de se remettre à rire.

- Et moi, je peux savoir qui va nettoyer cette cuisine ? Demanda Molly en riant.

Les 5 enfants (parce que là c'est plus des enfants que des adultes) se regardèrent les yeux brillants, puis Ron se remit rapidement aux échecs, Harry reprit vite son livre tandis que Sirianne alla aider son père à finir les mots croisés. Tous évitèrent de se regarder à nouveau pour ne pas se remettre à rire avec les adultes.

Là soirée aurait pu être magnifique si un peu avant le festin, une lettre de Minerva Mc Gonagall n'était pas parvenue devant eux.

- Il y a une attaque de détraqueur à Poudlard. Dit sombrement Harry.

En deux en trois mouvements, ils étaient tous dehors en train de transplaner vers Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent devant le portail et en effet, des centaines de détraqueurs étaient en train d'attaquer tout autour de château.

Harry reprit sa place de chef de l'ordre du Phoenix, le jeune insouciant qu'il était tout à l'heure avait disparu.

- Tonks tu vas dans la grande salle pour savoir si il manque des élèves et tu restes avec eux pour les rassurer, les autres vous vous dispersez tout autour du château.

Sans attendre, chacun se volatilisait dans une fumée blanche, sauf pour Sirianne et Drago : étant d'anciens mangemorts, ils se matérialisaient dans une fumée noire. (Pour comprendre, avoir vu le film 5)

C'est alors que les patronus commencèrent à apparaître, de nulle part. Un chien, un cerf, une loutre, un serpent, un autre chien, une colombe, un loup, et d'autres patronus des autres membres du phoenix qui eux aussi avaient été prévenus.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que la défense était là, ils se battaient encore mais ils étaient à bout de force. Tellement à bout de force qu'Hermione et Drago qui couraient vers une des tours n'avaient pas vu que la muraille était cassée.

Dans un cri effroyable, Drago commença à tomber.

- DRAGGGOOOOOO !!!

Hermione attrapa de peu la main de Drago qui était maintenant suspendu dans les airs à 5 étages du sol.

- Hermione ! Attention, les détraqueurs sont derrière !!

- Je vais te faire remonter !! Je vais te faire remonter !! Souffla-t-elle à bout de force.

- Vite, ils vont d'avoir ! Cria Drago, Lâche moi ils vont t'embrasser.

- Il est hors de question que je te lâche !!! Cria Hermione. ALLER MONTE !!

En essayant de soulever Drago, un détraqueurs tomba sur elle et commença à aspirer ses souvenirs. Dans un bruit effrayé, elle lâcha Drago sans s'en rendre compte et essaya d'échapper aux détraqueurs qui arrivaient de nulle part. Elle créa son patronus et quand elle fut en sécurité, elle se tourna vers le bord du château. Personne. Toujours à terre, elle s'approcha précipitamment vers le bord de la falaise, mais personne ne s'y tenait.

- NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, ce n'était pas vrai, c'était impossible. Sans faire attention aux autres détraqueurs, ni aux autres membres de l'ordre, elle commença sa course folle dans les escaliers et dans les couloirs en répétant inlassablement « Drago ! Drago ! Drago !... » .

Comment de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle l'avait lâché, elle s'en savait rien, elle ne savait plus, elle ne voulait plus savoir… Elle ne voyait que sa main, que ses yeux gris emplis de terreur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit… Pas Drago, malgré tout, il ne le méritait pas.

Malheureusement, arrivé en bas, personne, aucun corps n'était là.

- Drago ? DRAGO ?? MALEFOY !! BORDEL OU ES TU ?

Elle pleurait, pleurait sans s'arrêter, mais seules ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que… Mais un nom lui vint en tête « Sirianne ». Il fallait qu'elle sache, elle connaissait la magie noire, elle connaissait Drago. Elle se remit à courir dans la neige sans faire attention au froid dans ses poumons, sans faire attention à la neige. Elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit à la volée les portes de la grande salle. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle. Tous les membres de l'ordre étaient là, sauf Harry, sauf Drago.

- Est-ce que tu sais où est Drago, il était avec toi ? Demanda anxieusement Sirianne.

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle et n'arrivait plus à parler normalement.

- La falaise… les détraqueurs… je tenais…sa main… les détraqueurs… j'ai lâché… Je suis désolé Sirianne, vraiment désolé !!!

Sirianne ne comprenait pas, ou alors elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle regarda Hermione sans vraiment la voir.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Hermione, OU ES DRAGO ??

- La falaise de la tour nord est cassée et Drago est tombé, je tenais sa main mais les détraqueurs sont arrivés, je l'ai lâché, je l'ai lâché, DRAGO EST TOMBE DE LA FALAISE !!! Hurla elle comme pour enlever se mal qui était en elle.

Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu dire tout ça d'un coup. Elle avait mal. Sirianne blanchit à vue d'œil et sa marque sur le côté gauche de son visage n'en fut que plus ressortit. Elle se mit à respirer profondément, comme pour ne pas couler et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Harry entra en courant dans la grande salle à son tour.

- Oh dieu soit loué vous allez tous bien. Soupira-t-il, puis devant les pleurs d'Hermione et l'expression de Sirianne, il se tourna vers le couloir. Malefoy ! Eh Malefoy ! Ils sont tous là ! Oui, oui, Sirianne et Hermione sont là aussi. J'ai gagné mon pari, vu leurs têtes, elles te croient mort.

Sirianne, Hermione et tout les autres retinrent leurs souffles quand Drago entra dans la pièce : blanc comme un linge, ses cheveux multicolores ; mais vivant.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Sirianne courut vers lui en rangeant sa baguette. Drago lui sourit doucement en ouvrant les bras. Sirianne se jeta contre lui et l'embrassa. Passant ses bras, sur ses épaules, elle glissa se mains dans les cheveux rouges et gris de celui qu'elle aimait, sans ce soucier de la centaine de paires de yeux qui la regardait. Drago qui au début était complètement statique, se décontracta et tira Sirianne pour la serrer contre lui.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et soudain, Sirianne reprit ses pensées.

« Merde, je l'ai embrassé, et devant la grande salle en plus ! Bravo Sirianne ! Pour te faire remarquer tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux ! Reste plus qu'il me repousse et… Non mais attend, lui aussi il m'embrasse non ? Yes Yes Yes !!!!! »

Leur baiser semblait ne jamais s'arrêter.

- mm, mm, excusez moi d'interrompre ce… baiser ! Commença la voix de Harry qui se retenait de rire, mais je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, maintenant qu'on est sûr qu'il n'y a plus de détraqueurs. Mais si jamais je vous dérange il vous suffit de me le dire !

- Et ben oui, tu me déranges sérieusement là Potter ! Lança gaiement Malefoy.

- Bon maintenant vous ne vous étouffez pas mutuellement, on peut y aller ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, oui allons y. Répondit lentement Sirianne qui semblait être sur une autre planète.

Après une sortie quelque peu remarquée durant laquelle Sirianne alla prendre la main de Drago, ils transplanèrent tous jusqu'au petit parc qui se trouvait devant le 12 square Grimmault. En voyant cette porte que Harry avait décidé de repeindre en bleu nuit, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Voilà enfin un endroit où il se sentait chez soi. Ca a été sa première vraie maison. Maintenant soit, il vivait aux « Portes de la paix », mais cette maison lui était ouverte de jour comme de nuit.

Dans la cuisine, les membres de l'ordre étaient toujours silencieux et Sirianne se demandait si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Puis devant leurs chocolats chauds que Molly leur a forcé de boire (même Sirius n'a pas osez la contredire), Harry se mit à sourire de travers en regardant sa sœur puis se tourna vers son parrain.

- Ils leur en auront fallut du temps. Lança-t-il à la cantonade.

- Oui c'est vrai, se moqua Sirius. Il était temps ! Parce que nous, on en pouvait plus !

- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris ! Rigola Sirianne.

- Non mais franchement de quoi vous vous plaignez ? Demanda vivement Hermione à Sirius et aux autres. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez eu à supporter ces deux zigotos. Dit-elle en pointant le nouveau couple du doigt.

Puis sans donner d'autres explications, elle se leva et s'assit sur le dossier du fauteuil prêt de la cheminée. Puis elle prit un air sérieux, son regard devint flou.

- Mais Mione, je suis sûr que lui il ne m'aime pas. Je suis sûr qu'il ne me regarde pas comme sa « petite-amie ». Franchement on se connaît depuis qu'on marche à quatre pattes ! Il me prend juste pour une petite sœur, comme Harry. Il a toujours été là quand ça n'allait pas quand on était au manoir, il me protégeait et je suis sûr que je suis la petite sœur de service. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime. Il ne laisse rien paraître évidemment, et puis il n'est pas du genre à aller se confier. Il a une certaine fierté typiquement Malfoyienne, mais mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il me fait craquer ! Tu as vu son sourire, il me fait littéralement fondre… Et ses yeux, hmmmmm… Alors j'ai le choix, soit je vais direct le voir, soit j'attends qu'il vienne lui-même. Sauf que si je vais lui dire j'ai une chance sur deux de me faire jeter et dans ce cas, je n'oserais plus le regarder en face, c'est sûr. Mais, imagine un peu Mione, je ne vais pas le voir et il se mais à sortir avec une autre pimbêche, genre blondasse autant que lui !! Il faudra que je les regarde se bécoter sans rien dire !! Qu'est ce que je dois faire Mione ?

Toute l'assemblée était écroulée de rire, au moins la tension était tombée. Harry et Sirius se regardaient et n'arrivaient plus à respirer, Sirianne aussi riait mais elle était rouge de confusion. Le sketch d'Hermione était accompagné de gestes typiques de Sirianne et elle aussi se retenait de rire.

- Heureusement que je t'avais demandé de ne parler de ça à personne ! Lança Sirianne.

- Je croyais qu'après tout ce temps passé ici, tu avais compris qu'aucun secret ne reste secret dans cette maison.

Et c'était vrai, au quartier général, quand un secret était dit, on pouvait être sûr que quelqu'un d'autres l'entendait, ou que de toute façon, tous finissaient par le savoir. Mais ce qui était bien aussi dans cette maison, c'est que tout le monde faisait comme s'ils ne savaient rien, et laissaient les concernés régler leurs problèmes.

- En attendant Sisi, ne crois pas que tu vas être la seule à te donner en spectacle ce soir.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Sirianne.

Mais Drago ne laissa personne continuer.

- Granger si tu fais ça je te jure que je te jette un sort ! Prévint-il.

- Tu m'as fait croire je tu étais mort alors que je te tenais par-dessus la falaise Malefoy alors je crois que j'ai bien droit à une compensation non ? Demanda-t'elle avec un sourire.

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et repris ce même air sérieux, sauf que cette fois, son regard était plus froid, plus Malefoy. Les talents d'Hermione pour les imitations faisaient fureur dans l'ordre.

- Je te préviens Granger, si tu va lui raconter ça je vais vraiment t'arracher un bras pour te taper avec. Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Elle est trop… trop… NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA !!! Oui un Malefoy peut être amoureux, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être ! Mais je suis sûr que je ne suis que le grand frère qui la protège depuis qu'elle a 1 an, celui qui lui prête une épaule quand elle ne va pas bien. Et puis comment peut-elle craquer pour moi franchement ! Oui je sais, si je ne vais pas la voir, je ne serais jamais fixé, mais justement comment peut elle m'aimer ? Soyons logique ! Personnellement, je pensais qu'elle essaierait de mettre le grappin sur Potter à la mort de Weasley. JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS ME REGARDER COMME CA ! Oui je sais c'est une idée stupide que j'ai eu car c'est impossible que Potter et Sirianne finissent ensemble, mais quand même j'ai eu cette peur. Et bien sûr elle ne t'a rien dit ? Mais dit donc vous discutez de quoi quand vous êtes entre fille ? De serviettes et de chiffons ? Et puis zut, je ne vais sûrement pas aller la voir, imagine qu'elle me dise non, j'aurais l'air d'un parfait idiot, NE DIS PAS QUE CA NE CHANGERAI PAS DES HABITUDES !! Essaye un peu de me comprendre au lieu de te foutre de ma tête comme ça !

Cette fois, dire que les personnes dans la cuisine riaient était un euphémisme. Même Molly se tenait à la table tellement elle riait, Arthur en avait enlevé ses lunettes et Ron s'était étouffé avec son chocolat chaud. Ils pleuraient tous de rire et même Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Drago lui ne disait pas un mot, mais se retenait de rejoindre les autres dans l'hilarité générale. Par contre dans le rire d'Harry, on voyait bien une certaine tristesse à l'entente de la mort de Ginny, en 21 Janvier dernier, il y a presque un an. C'était son premier nouvel an sans elle et personne ne semblait remarquer son absence.

- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devenir dingue ! Vous veniez me voir tous les deux, mais personne de voulait faire un pas vers l'autre, je ne suis pas une conseillère matrimoniale !! Et c'est bien parce que vous m'avez fait promettre de ne rien dire que je n'ai rien dit parce que sinon je vous jure, que j'étais prête à vous crier dessus pour vous dire de vous embrasser une fois pour toute !

Puis elle se mit à rire elle aussi et vint se rassoir à côté de Ron.

- En fait il y a tout de même un truc dans cette histoire que je ne comprends pas !

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Sirianne.

- Je suis sûr d'avoir vue Drago tomber de la falaise ! Dit-elle en se remettant à trembler.

- Oh ça ? Commença Harry en sirotant son chocolat chaud devenu froid, c'est moi en fait. J'était sur le sol quand je vous est entendu hurler, 5 étages plus haut, et comme j'ai vu des débris de la tour par terre, j'ai vite compris ce qu'il se passait, alors je me suis transformé en gryffon et je me suis approché de vous pour savoir ce qui se passait quand j'ai vu Malefoy tomber à la renverse pendant que les détraqueurs s'en prenaient à toi, j'ai juste eu le temps de l'attraper en vol et on a était se poser doucement en bas, pour en finir avec les détraqueurs.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit Potter, mais pour une fois, j'étais super content de te voir.

Sirianne se leva pour aller embrasser Harry et la soirée continua dans la bonne entente, le dîner était succulent et quand minuit sonna, tout le monde se souhaita une bonne année, voir même deux, pour Harry/Daniel. Et c'est seulement vers 3h du matin que tout le monde se mit à aller se coucher. Il faut dire que les détraqueurs ne sont pas fait pour réveiller mais plutôt pour endormir.

Harry lui, se dirigea vers le salon rouge et or, pour prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque murale. L'arbre généalogique avait totalement disparu, ce qui n'avait pas déplu à Sirius.

C'est alors que Drago entra quand Harry sortait. Un certain froid s'installa, Drago ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, maintenant qu'il sortait avec sa sœur. Harry semblait lire dans ses pensées.

- Alors maintenant tu sors avec Sisi. Dit-il d'un air neutre.

- Ouais. Répondit le blond.

Harry s'approcha de Malefoy. Il y a des années, Drago était bien plus grand que lui, mais maintenant, le sport quotidien et la puissance magique d'Harry le rendaient tout aussi imposant, si ce n'est plus.

- Ne t'avises jamais de lui faire du mal, de n'importe qu'elle manière. Dit-il simplement. Ou sinon il se pourrait bien que la prochaine fois, je te laisse t'écraser au sol, face contre terre.

Puis sans un mot de plus, il passa devant Malefoy et alla se coucher. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il posa son livre et s'assit au bord de la fenêtre avec un de ses albums photo. Il s'arrêta à la page qu'il cherchait. Dans sa robe de bal blanche, avec une rose blanche dans les cheveux, Ginny était tout simplement magnifique. C'était en septième année, et Harry avait préparé une surprise à Ginny, lui faisant croire qu'il ne voulait pas aller au bal, Hermione lui avait appris à danser et il avait donné à Ginny une rose blanche, qui lui avait guidé le chemin vers un coin désert du parc, où on surplombait le château. Depuis, la rose blanche était restée leur symbole. Quiconque voyait une rose blanche savait que ça représentait Harry et Ginny.

Il prit un des trois pendentifs qu'il tenait au cou entre ses mains. Lors de la mort de Ginny, il ne savait plus comment il avait fait, mais il avait prit ce pendentif, un petit pendentif représentant… une rose blanche.

Elle lui manquait horriblement. Il pouvait se rappeler de chaque trait de son visage, du goût de ses lèvres quand elles frôlaient les siennes, où même de son parfum de fleur. De toutes ses mimiques qu'il adorait tant. Il s'en voulait affreusement, elle n'était plus là pour qu'il la serre dans ses bras.

- Tu n'aurais pas due… Tu n'aurais pas du t'interposer entre le sort et moi Ginny.

Elle avait agie comme Lily Evans Potter, en se mettant face à l'Avada Kedevra pour épargner Harry.

- Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle t'aimait. Dit une voix dans le couloir.

Harry se retourna rapidement et vit son parrain qui se tenait contre la porte.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fût près de son filleul.

- Oui, oui.

- Harry, tu es l'une des personnes que je connais le mieux dans cette maison, alors dis moi ce qui te tourmentes.

- … Elle aurait due être là. Soupira-t-il en regardant la photo.

- Oui. Mais la vie est ainsi faite. Beaucoup d'innocent aurait du être chez leurs amis, leurs familles.

- Elle n'aurait pas due s'interposer.

- Elle l'a fait car elle ne voulait pas te voir mourir.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. Murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meurt à cause de moi.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Je lui ai dit que c'était dangereux…

- Elle a choisie.

- Avec Voldemort.

- _Harry. _

Harry leva ses yeux vers son parrain. Ses yeux verts, tristes, éteins. Depuis ce 21 Janvier, Harry n'était plus pareil. Seul Sirius avait réussi à le sortir du gouffre dans lequel il était tombé en perdant Ginny. Peut-être parce que lui-même avait perdu Marianne. Mais depuis, jamais ses yeux ne brillaient, ils avaient perdus leurs lumières.

- Ginny savait ce qu'elle faisait ! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as forcé à faire ça, elle l'a fait elle-même, et elle n'aurait pas voulue que tu t'en rendes coupable.

Harry ferma les yeux puis regarda la neige tomber. Il sentait le regard de Sirius derrière lui. Il plongea encore une fois, comme toutes les autres fois, dans ce regard noir et inquiet.

- Elle me manque tellement. Lâcha-t-il en posant sa tête dans l'épaule de son parrain.

Sirius serra son filleul contre lui tandis qu'Harry passait ses bras autour de son parrain. Il se mit à pleurer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas pleurer, qu'il devait être fort, il avait une prophétie à accomplir. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Hermione sortait avec Ron, ça c'était normal. Mais de voir Sirianne se jeter sur le cou de Drago et l'embrasser comme elle l'avait fait lui rappelait une jeune fille de 17 ans qui courait embrasser son petit ami, ses cheveux roux volant derrière elle, alors qu'il venait de se battre contre Voldemort. Et ça n'avait servi qu'à lui rappeler un peu plus l'absence que cette rouquine qu'il aimait.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII) La tension monte:

3 janvier 1983, Sirius et James sont en train de discuter dans leur wagon en regardant par la fenêtre. Les vacances sont terminées et il est temps de rentrer.

Alors qu'ils parlaient de leurs vacances, ils jetaient des coups d'œil sur le quai pour essayer de trouver un membre manquant au groupe. Quand Peter arriva sur la voie. Sirius passa sa tête par la fenêtre.

- Eh ! Queudver ! Tu viens avec nous ? Lança Sirius.

Peter, qui avait fini par adopter ce surnom, le regarda en souriant.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Patmol, je vais bien merci et toi ? Oh et mes vacances se sont très bien passées merci. Et les tiennes ? En réponse à ta question, oui j'arrive.

Sirius éclata de rire en se rasseyant sur son siège.

- Alors les mecs, quoi de neuf ? Demanda Peter une fois installé.

- Je crois que c'est son parrain. Lâcha James sans faire attention à la question.

Il regardait quelque chose de précis sur le quai, un pli entre les sourcils. Sirius regarda James puis le quai et ouvrit grand les yeux. Daniel venait d'arriver et discutait avec animation avec Sisi et Gary.

- Quoi son parrain ? Demanda Sirius sur la défensive.

- Vous vous souvenez des marques sur le corps de Daniel, commença James, sans lâcher les Oldman des yeux. Et bien je crois que c'est son parrain qui en est la cause.

- Quoi ? Son parrain ? S'exclame Sirius. Puis il se rebella, et je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ben quoi ? C'est plus courant qu'on ne le pense. C'est simple. Son parrain n'a pas eu le choix que de s'occuper de Daniel à la mort de ses parents et il est donc ultra sévère avec son filleul. Ou alors encore mieux, il bat ses enfants et Sisi aussi a autant de blessures. Moi perso je suis pour cette idée.

- « Encore mieux », « je suis pour cette idée »… Sirius regardait son ami avec une respiration saccadée. Non mais tu t'écoutes causer ? On n'est pas en train de parler d'une blague envers les Serpentard. On parle de Daniel et de son parrain. Comment peux-tu ?... Comment _oses_-tu ?

Sirius suffoquait, il n'en revenait pas. James croyait que lui il était capable de faire du mal à… Mais soudain il ne souvint d'une des dernières phrases de Daniel avant de partir en vacances : _Fait attention, Sirius ; il ne faut pas que, si James ou qui que soit d'autres parle de moi, tu réagisses violemment. Tu es Sirius Black et tu sais que je suis ton filleul, mais eux, ne le savent pas._

- Pour ta gouverne Cornedrue. Le parrain de Daniel considérait son père comme son propre frère et jamais il n'oserait faire du mal à Dan qu'il considère comme son fils, et puis, si tu veux savoir, Gary Oldman serait prêt à mourir pour ses deux enfants et il a déjà tout risqué pour sauver Daniel. Alors c'est impossible que toutes ces blessures soit due à de la maltraitance donc à ta place, j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de dire des conneries pareilles.

Sur ce, James voulait répliquer mais Sirius s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers le quai. Daniel, Sisi et Gary était près du mur quand ils virent Sirius se diriger vers eux rapidement.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans une telle colère ? Demanda Sisi à son père.

- Une énorme bêtise de James qui me concerne personnellement.

- Je vous en supplie, dîtes moi que ce crétin va se faire greffer une nouvelle cervelle. Répliqua vivement Sirius en arrivant devant les trois.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? Demanda sérieusement Sisi.

Mais Sirius ne fit pas attention à la question de sa future fille et se tourna vers Daniel.

- Devine quoi ! Non mais devine quelle connerie ton père vient de me sortir !! Non, tu ne devines pas ? Et ben ce n'est pas étonnant !! Puis Sirius regarda Daniel avec pitié. Je te bas ! Toutes ces marques que tu as, c'est moi qui te les donne, je te bas, je te frappe, c'est la seule chose que ce crétin qui te sers de père arrive à trouver !

- Tu me bas ? Demanda Daniel, puis il se tourna vers Gary, tu aurais pu me le dire quand même !! Je n'étais même pas au courant !!

- Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Enfonça Sisi ; moi je le savais, c'est même notre sujet de discussion principale à la maison. Franchement, quand ça te concerne, tu es toujours le dernier au courant.

Sirius regarda sa fille et son filleul, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils le prenaient si bien. Ils se retenaient à grandes peines de rire, Gary aussi d'ailleurs. Sirius fronça les sourcils, quand on y réfléchit, quand on voit ça de leurs côtés, c'est vrai que l'idée de James était… _comique_.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi !

- Mais pap… je veux dire Sirius, que veux tu qu'on y fasse ?

- J'espère juste que cette histoire ne va pas aller trop loin... commenta le concerné.

- Comment veux tu que ça aille plus loin que les paroles d'un élève ? Demanda Gary à son filleul.

- En troisième année, Hermione croyait qu'un assassin complètement malade m'avait envoyé un balai ensorcelé dans le but de me tuer, alors qu'en fait il s'agissait de… Commença Daniel.

- De ? Questionna Sirius.

- J'adore les références que tu prends Daniel, c'est toujours sympa de se sentir utile à quelque chose ! Lança gaiement Gary.

Daniel, sans que Sirius ne comprenne pourquoi, éclata de rire en regardant Gary.

- Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire de balai ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est une des nombreuses histoires que tu ne connaîtras que lorsque tu les vivras. Répondit Sisi.

- Okai si vous voulez, mais en attendant qu'est ce que vous ferez pour James ?

- Rien, si ce n'est le surveiller.

- Bon ça va être l'heure de partir. Déclara Gary en regardant l'heure.

En se tournant vers son filleul, il s'apprêtait à lui donner encore une fois x recommandations, mais quand il vit la tête rieuse de son filleul, le regard amusé de sa fille, et son double qui croisait les bras en le regardant. Il préféra se taire.

- Appel nous en cas de problème. Lui dit' il simplement.

Ils éclatèrent tout les quatre de rires puis ils se dirent au revoir. Après ça, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le Poudlard express. Puis allèrent jusqu'au compartiment de James et Peter.

- Bonjour Daniel. Tenta Peter ; lui et Daniel ne s'entendaient pas très bien.

- Salut… vous deux. Répondit Daniel en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius.

Il y eu un léger silence dans l'assemblée, jusqu'à ce que Sirius proposa une partie d'échec à James et que Daniel sortit le bouquin d'école de DCFM, mais d'après Sirius, la couverture n'était… qu'une couverture, car en voyant le pli entre les sourcils de Daniel, il s'agissait d'un livre beaucoup plus complexe.

Le reste du voyage ce fit de cette manière, Daniel était toujours dans son livre mais Sirius comprit vite qu'il s'agissait en fait de la carte du Maraudeur et que Daniel suivait Lily, Marianne et Remus à la trace. James et Sirius, ainsi que Peter passèrent le voyage à jouer à des batailles explosives.

C'est n'est que lors du banquet que les quatre élèves retrouvèrent les trois autres. Maintenant, Lily faisait entièrement partie du groupe. Même si les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec James étaient modulables. Un coup ils s'aimaient bien, un autre coup ils se tiraient par les cheveux. Mais maintenant, Daniel le prenaient ave le sourire. Après tout, Ron et Hermione en auront vécus, des chicanes, avant de sortir ensemble.

- Alors les garçons, vous avez passés de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Marianne.

- Génial !! J'ai littéralement explosé la tête de James dans la neige ! Lança Sirius.

- J'espère que tu as réussi à la désenfler un peu ! Commenta Lily.

James leva rapidement les yeux vers elle, prêt à répliquer mais Lily avait les yeux étincelants et regardait James avec un sourire en coin. James lui rendit son sourire et retourna dans son ragoût.

- Malheureusement non ! Je crains qu'on ne soit obligé de supporter son affreuse tête enflée jusqu'à sa mort. Se moqua Sirius en riant.

Mais tandis que tout le monde explosait de rire, Sirius fronça les sourcils et fini par devenir blanc comme un linge en regardant rapidement Daniel et James, les yeux grands ouverts. Daniel semblait avoir prévus cette réaction car il avait un air désolé sur le visage. Sirius semblait comprendre et relâcha sa fourchette et son couteau.

- Sirius ? Demanda Remus. Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est rien… Je… Je n'ai pas faim… Excusez-moi.

Sirius se leva sans attendre son reste et sortit précipitamment de la Grande salle. Daniel secoua la tête lentement avant de lancer un faible « je vais le rejoindre » et de sortir à son tour.

Il retrouva rapidement Sirius, en train de regarder la neige tomber à travers la grande horloge mécanique. Quand il entendit son futur filleul arriver, il ne se retourna pas.

- « Je vengerai mes parents même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie ». Murmura-t-il tout bas.

- Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

- J'avais oublié… ce détail. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient… qu'ils étaient…

Sirius ne voulait pas le dire, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à…

- C'est faux ! Lança-t'il en se retournant et en regardant Daniel dans les yeux. Dis-moi que c'est faux !! Que c'est juste pour la couverture !! Que c'est… fait exprès, pour l'histoire !! Daniel !

- Non.

Il regardait Sirius sans le lâcher des yeux. Ces yeux noirs, profond, dans lesquels il se plongeait quand il n'allait pas bien. Ces yeux qui, à 17 ans, n'étaient pas hantés par 12 ans d'enfermement, ces yeux aussi noirs que le nom que Sirius portait. Il vit ces yeux s'embuer de larmes à l'entente de ce simple mot : _Non_.

- Ils sont morts, tout les deux. C'est Voldemort qui les a tués.

Sirius tomba contre le mur, et regardait au loin, comme un point invisible.

- Quand ?

- …

- Daniel ! Quand ?

- Dans 5 ans. Ils mouront dans 5 ans.

Sirius n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Il les voyait James et… une inconnue !

- Qui ? QUI ?

- Qui quoi ?

- Ta mère…

- Oh.

Daniel vint de placer devant Sirius et s'agenouilla. Sirius le vit fermer les yeux et murmurer des paroles inaudibles. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Sirius eut un hoquet de surprise.

Des yeux verts, d'un magnifique vert émeraude. James lui parlait tellement souvent de ces yeux, qu'il les connaissait par cœur. Une seule fille, une seule fille dans Poudlard avait de tels yeux.

- Oh mon dieu… Lily Evans.

- Je la connais mieux sous le nom de Lily Potter.

Mais Sirius ne releva pas l'humour. Il ne voyait plus Daniel, mais seulement ses yeux.

- 5 ans. 5 ans… Mais… Tu n'auras que ?

- 1 an… environ.

- 1 an… Tu ne les connaîtras même pas !! S'exclama-t-il.

- J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur eux. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas pareil.

Sirius ferma les yeux. James, son ami, son frère. Mourir. Lily. Harry. Tout seul.

- Sirius, écoutes.

Sirius eu du mal à lever les yeux vers lui.

- C'est comme ça c'est tout. On en connaîtra d'autres. Ils… n'auraient pas voulus qu'on s'apitoie sur leurs sorts. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, et il y en aura encore. C'est comme ça, c'est la guerre !!

- Ils ne le méritaient pas…

- Personne ne mérite de mourir.

- Si, certains, mais pas eux.

- Je sais.

Sirius n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger.

- Un jour tu m'as appris quelque chose. C'est même l'une des premières choses que tu m'as dit. Mais je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier.

Sirius consentit à lever les yeux vers lui.

- C'est quoi ?

- Les gens morts, qu'on aime et qui nous ont aimés ne nous quittent jamais. On les retrouve toujours en nous, dans notre cœur. Et ils sont toujours là quand on en a besoin.

Là-dessus, Daniel referma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient de nouveaux marrons.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, James et les autres étaient assis dans différents canapés près de la cheminée. Sirius les regarda tous un par un, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les voir mourir bientôt.

- Regarde Sirius. Murmura Daniel dans son oreille, ils sont tous vivants pour l'instant. Vous êtes tous vivants, ensemble et en bonne santé, alors profite de leurs présences au lieu de te morfondre sur votre avenir. Ils t'attendent.

Sirius respira profondément et regarda Daniel qui lui sourit. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les autres Maraudeurs, Sirius pensait que son filleul le suivait. Mais celui-ci se dirigeait vers leur dortoir.

- Où étais-tu ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de partir sans manger ? Tu es malade ?

Sirius regarda Marianne en souriant. Puis avec une pensée pour Sirianne, il se mit sur le canapé et prit Marianne près de lui en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Daniel avait raison, ils étaient tous unis, et Daniel n'avait pas l'air de trop subir l'absence de ses parents, du moins en apparence. Alors autant profiter des instants comme celui-ci.

- J'ai… Commença James en regardant Sirius dans les yeux. J'ai parlé de mon idée sur le cas de Daniel.

- L'idée que son parrain puisse lui faire du mal ? Demanda doucement Sirius.

- L'idée de James n'est pas mauvaise. Commença Lily, mais il ne faut pas en tirer trop vite des conclusions car nous n'avons aucune preuve. Mais si c'est vraiment ce qui se passe alors c'est vraiment très grave. Vous vous rendez compte ! Daniel, battu par son parrain !

Sirius regarda dans la cheminée les flammes qui dansaient. Maintenant il comprenait la réaction que Daniel avait eue à King Cross. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit lui aussi à ricaner.

- Alors toi tu penses toujours que je me fais des films ? Se fâcha James.

- Si tu savais. Ria Sirius. Si tu savais à quel point c'est ridicule !! Tu… pff… c'est extra ! Vous n'arrêtez pas hein ! Dit-il en regardant tout le monde autour de lui. Vous n'arrêtez pas de lui chercher la petite bête ! C'est dingue !! Vous ne connaissez même pas la vie de Dan…

- Mais bien sûr toi tu la connais !

- Non James. Mieux que toi c'est sûr, mais pas autant que je le voudrais en tout cas.

- Tu persistes à dire que l'on peut lui faire confiance ! Plaida Remus. Mais tu oublis le coup qu'il nous a fait.

- Tu oublis toi qu'il a réussi à tenir sa langue !

- Peut-être mais maintenant il nous tient comme des marionnettes !!

- Il m'a sauvé la vie ! ! ! Cria presque Sirius.

- Il a seulement voulu sauver la sienne !! Cria James à son tour.

- Tu es injuste ! Tu n'aimes pas Daniel simplement parce que tu ne supportes pas que ce soit lui qui a tenu tête à Morhange avant toi ! Parce que lui il a tout de suite été apprécié par tout le monde. Et parce que tu es jaloux !! JALOUX simplement parce que Lily s'est tout de suite bien entendu avec lui alors que ça fait des années que vous pouvez pas vous blairer et qu'elle t'insulte alors que tu aimerais bien sortir avec elle !!

Cette tirade fut suivie d'un silence pesant dans le groupe. Sans même savoir comment il avait fait, Sirius avait repoussé Marianne et s'était levé, les poings serrés. James aussi s'était levé mais regardait Sirius les yeux ronds tandis que Lily regardait Sirius et James alternativement avec des joues toutes rouges. Mais ce fut une voix calme qui reprit la discussion là où elle s'était arrêtée.

- Je crois qu'il y a un léger malentendu.

Daniel se trouvait là près du groupe. Il les regardait : Sirius et les autres, d'une manière différente.

Pour une fois ce n'était pas des camarades de classe qu'il regardait mais c'est son père, sa mère, son parrain et sa marraine, le traître de ses parents, et aussi Lupin, ce grand ami qui avait déjà était son professeur.

Il s'avança lentement au milieu du groupe et s'assis calmement par terre, adossé au fauteuil le plus près de la cheminée, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. Le dos tournés de tous les autres.

- Contrairement à certains, quand j'ai un problème, je viens le dire en face du concerné et pas dans son dos.

- Je… Commença James.

- Au moins tu sais que je parle de toi. Coupa Daniel, c'est un bon début.

Contre toutes attentes, il se détourna du feu comme s'il savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien et regarda James dans les yeux.

- Alors vas-y ! Voyons si tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor pour ton courage ! Je t'écoute. C'est quoi ce qui te dérange chez moi ?

On aurait pu croire qu'il avait lancé un sortilège de silence sur James car il ne parla pas lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche. Puis après tout il se rebella, il était l'héritier de Gryffondor ! Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce nouveau venu. Pour se donner du courage, il se releva.

- Tu veux savoir ? Et bien je vais te dire ce qui me dérange chez toi ! Tu arrives, de nul part en cours de cycle scolaire. D'accord ça arrive ! Mais en à peine un trimestre, tu arrives à découvrir un secret que même Marianne, ou même Dumbledore n'ont jamais trouvé alors qu'ils nous connaissent depuis qu'on a franchi ces portes. Pour continuer, tu menaces Remus de nous dénoncer alors que si on a fait ça, ce n'est pas du tout pour se la jouer super pro ! C'est pour l'aider ! Et comme par hasard, toi et Sirius vous vous faites attaquer par des créatures lancées par Voldemort ! Oh et tiens en parlant de lui, tu parles de lui comme si tu le connaissais personnellement et comme si tu l'avais déjà croisé dans ta vie. Et pour couronner le tout on ne sait rien sur toi. Seulement que tes parents sont morts et que tu vis chez ton parrain. Désolé pour toi. Mais maintenant qu'on en est à ton parrain, tu as tout plein de blessures sur ton corps et tu n'as aucune explication à donner pour ça, alors ce que je pense, c'est que en fait si tu es venu t'incruster dans notre groupe, c'est simplement pour éviter les coups que ton parrain te donne. Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit. Sauf peut-être que à mon avis tu n'es qu'un menteur depuis le début et que tu n'as qu'à aller me dénoncer à Dumbledore si ça t'amuses mais moi je trouverai ce que tu caches.

Sirius pensait que Daniel allait se mettre à hurler ou pire, lui jeter un sort. Mais au lieu de cela, Daniel regardait son père avec un air de pitié, de désolation, accompagné quand même d'un petit sourire en coin.

- Bien. C'était…instructif ! Donc on va tout reprendre dans l'ordre. Premièrement, oui je suis arrivé directement en septième année mais comme tu viens de le dire, ça arrive. Ensuite oui j'ai découvert le secret de Remus - tu trouves ça bizarre ? Pas moi – simplement parce qu'un de mes plus proches amis est lui aussi comme Remus et si tu veux savoir c'est une personne particulièrement charmante en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. En ce qui concerne votre secret à vous quatre, je l'ai découvert simplement parce que j'ai beaucoup étudié le sujet et que j'ai reconnu les signes, mais pour être honnête, vous n'êtes pas très doué non plus pour les cacher. En ce qui concerne l'attaque, il s'agit d'une pure coïncidence et si j'ai réussi à nous sortir de là, c'est vraiment grâce à de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Voldemort maintenant, oui je le connais bien et si tu veux savoir, oui je l'ai déjà croisé car c'est lui qui a tué mes parents et que si je connais autant de chose sur lui et sa façon d'agir c'est juste par envie de vengeance.

En racontant tout ça, Daniel avait une voix relativement calme et ne semblait même pas énervé. Ce qu'il racontait, c'était juste une constatation. Mais maintenant…

- En ce qui concerne mon parrain. Commença-t-il doucement, bien que son visage se transformait sous le coup de l'énervement. Cet homme a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Il a pris un nombre incalculable de danger simplement parce que j'avais besoin de l'avoir près de moi à un moment de ma vie où tout allait mal. C'est la seule personne qui ait pu réussir à remplacer mon père et j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui. Je pourrais lui confier mon âme sans crainte s'il le fallait et jamais, jamais il n'aurait pu lever la main sur moi ou même me faire du mal consciemment. Toutes ces blessures, c'est parce qu'il m'est arrivé pas mal de trucs dans ma vie qui ne te concerne pas. En attendant j'espère bien que tu arrêteras de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, ou encore de t'en prendre à mon parrain, ou même à n'importe quel membre de ma famille car tu risquerais de le regretter, que tu sois James Potter ou non.

Tout le monde garda le silence après cet étalement d'explications. Sirius regardait Daniel sans le lâcher des yeux. Il venait de dire tellement de chose que lui comprenait et jamais il n'avait entendu quelque chose de semblable. Il devait vraiment être idiot de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la vraie identité de Daniel et s'il n'avait pas à garder ce secret, il aurait pris son filleul dans ses bras.

Cette fois par contre ce fut Remus qui, d'une voix étranglée, rompit le silence.

- Tu… Tu en connais un, comme moi… ?

- Oui.

Daniel regarda toutes les personnes autour de lui dans les yeux, même Sirius.

- Il y a une chose qui n'a pas l'air d'être assimilé dans cette école, ni même dans ce pays. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Fourchelangue ne rime pas avec mage noir, marque des ténèbres ne veut pas forcément dire mangemorts, Serpentard ne veut pas dire personnes peut fréquentables et loup-garou ne veut pas non plus dire bêtes sanguinaires.

- Bien dit ! Commenta Marianne.

- En attendant, reprit Daniel en regardant cette fois encore James, j'espère que cette petite mise au point n'aura pas été faite en vain et que vous allez enfin me laisser tranquille car comme son nom l'indique, la vie privée est « privée ». Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Là-dessus, Daniel monta sans un regard en arrière et alla directement se coucher. Il avait une drôle de sensation. Ca lui était arrivé de faire la morale aux membres de l'ordre car ils avaient eu un désaccord mais jamais il n'avait cloué le bec à sa famille, aussi recomposée soit elle.

Les autres, toujours scotchés à leurs sièges, se mirent à discuter de ces dernières paroles. James étaient encore en colère contre Daniel et ne croyait que la moitié de ce qu'avez dit Daniel, Sirius le défendait encore et ça s'était terminé par une engueulade et tout le monde monta se coucher chacun de son côté.

Les jours qui suivirent continuèrent dans le même ton. Daniel restait de son côté, la carte du Maraudeur toujours à portée de main. Les maraudeurs restaient entre eux et d'après le héros du futur, c'était très bien comme ça. C'est seulement quelques jours après cette discussion que Sirius comprit pourquoi il ne fallait pas faire de mal à la famille de Daniel.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la salle commune à faire leurs devoirs, Lily était partie chercher un livre à la bibliothèque pour l'aider dans un devoir. Daniel lui était dans son dortoir à étudier une fois de plus la carte du Maraudeur pour surveiller sa mère. Et il eu raison de la faire quand il vit le point noir de sa mère se faire encerclé par plusieurs autres points qui portaient les noms de « Lucius Malefoy », « Bellatrix Black », « Rodulphus Lestrange » et « Rosier ».

Daniel réagit au quart de tour, lâcha son album photo et couru vers la salle commune. Lily se trouvait trois étages plus bas, il fallait se dépêcher avant qu'il n'arrive trop tard.

Sirius était en train de faire son devoir de sortilège et quand il vit la tête de Daniel, il comprit que quelque chose se passait.

- Lily a un problème !

Ce fut la seule chose que Daniel pu crier avant de passer le trou de la salle commune. James et les autres se regardèrent durant un quart de secondes avant de foncer à la suite de Daniel.

Daniel sprintait sans jamais s'arrêter, dieu que ça aider de courir tous les matins ! Il lui fallut une minute à peine pour arriver jusqu'à Lily.

Ceinturée par Rosier et Lestrange, Bellatrix étaient en train de l'insulter de tous les noms tandis que Lucius, passait sa main sur la joue de Lily. Daniel eu juste le temps d'admirer le courage de sa mère quand elle cracha sur le visage du blond serpentard mais il ne pu que rugir de rage et se remettre à courir quand Lucius la gifla.

Aucun des Serpentard n'eu le temps de réagir quand les deux qui maintenaient Lily se retrouvèrent stupéfixés contre le mur. Bellatrix fut ceinturé par une armure et Daniel eu tout le plaisir d'envoyer son poing droit à Lucius. Il fut envoyé par terre avec du sang giclant de son visage. Rosier et Lestrange s'étaient dégagés du mur et fonçaient tout deux sur Daniel. Ils avaient tous oubliés qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Mais la différence était que Daniel savait se défendre avec et sans baguette, merci Sirianne !

Le duel à la main commença à trois contre un. Daniel frappait partout et les serpentard eurent de plus en plus de mal à se relever.

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter et Marianne arrivèrent quand Daniel plaquait au mur Lestrange. Il avait le visage déformé par la haine et une chaleur immense semblait sortir de son corps. Il lui décocha un coup de poing dans le menton et les autres entendirent le craquement de la mâchoire et des dents du serpentard.

Un long silence suivi se combat. Daniel avait les mains en sang et on entendait plus que les petits cris de Bellatrix qui essayait sans succès de s'arracher à l'armure. Daniel la ceintura à son tour et la plaqua, face contre mur. Sirius comprit au visage de Daniel, qu'il avait déjà du se battre contre elle, et il comprit mieux que personne les paroles de Daniel.

- Je me suis promis de ne pas tous vous tuer les uns après les autres et là, je me demande ce qui me retient de te jeter un Doloris et pleine face. Alors si j'étais toi je m'éloignerai des Maraudeurs si tu ne veux pas finir dans le même état que tes copains.

Daniel eu tout juste le temps de la lâcher quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir opposé aux Maraudeurs. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il allait recevoir une retenue proportionnelle à ce qu'il avait fait et ne voulait que tout le monde l'ait aussi.

- Barrez-vous ! Dit-il tout bas aux Maraudeurs. Barrez-vous vite avant qu'ils ne vous voient.

James qui s'était approché et avait pris Lily dans ses bras ne comprit pas tout de suite et ne commença à s'éloigner que lorsque Lily le repoussa gentiment et que Sirius commença à le tirer vers lui. Ils étaient déjà hors de vue quand Dumbledore, suivit de Mc Gonagall, Slughorn et Mme Pomphresh arrivèrent à grands pas vers la scène du crime. Du coin de l'œil, Daniel vit Lily accentuer sa blessure à la joue, due à sa gifle, et déchirer son tee-shirt, alors qu'il était censé être intacte.

- Radcliffe !! Encore vous !! Aboya Minerva.

- Que c'est il passé cette fois ? Demanda Dumbledore en le regardant fixement.

- Doux jésus ! Miss Evans, avez-vous vu dans quel état vous êtes ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- C'est… à cause d'eux ! Clama Lily. Ils… J'étais en train de rentrer vers ma salle commune quand ils sont arrivés. Et ils m'ont ceinturé et Malefoy m'a foutue une gifle.

- Je n'ai rien fait !! Je n'ai rien fait !! Plaida Bellatrix.

- Non bien sûr que non, mis à part insulter Lily de tous les noms, commenta Daniel avec colère, qui tenait toujours Bellatrix par le bras.

- Nous allons continuer tout ça à l'infirmerie si vous le voulez bien.

Dumbledore lança un sort aux 3 évanouis qui se mirent à léviter à 50 cm du sol. L'infirmière prit le bras de Lily, le professeur de métamorphose attrapa Daniel par le bras et Slughorn s'occupa de Bellatrix.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'infirmerie pour la deuxième fois depuis trois semaines.

Pomphresh s'occupa tout de suite des Serpentard inconscients, ils étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment amochés. On ne voyait plus rien se leur visages tellement ils étaient couverts de sang.

Lily commença à trembler, comme si l'adrénaline retombait et Daniel alla près d'elle pour la réconforter.

Dumbledore fit apparaître un mur opaque pour séparer physiquement les gryffondor des serpentard. Il commença à questionner Lily en empêchant Daniel de l'interrompre. Lily commença son récit. En accentuant un peu les gestes de Lucius et les insultes de Bellatrix. Elle cita même des étreintes trop déplacées de Rosier et Lestrange.

- Et bien. Je ne sais pas pour vous Albus mais j'ai l'impression que ces jeunes élèves ne savent plus se tenir.

Jamais, au grand jamais Daniel n'avait vu Minerva autant en colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle était hors d'elle. Albus n'a pas eu le temps de répondre qu'un cri effroyable parvint de l'autre côté du mur magique.

- Mon dieu Mr Radcliffe ! Cria l'infirmière en passant le mur. Mais c'est… de la BOUCHERIE !!!

- Voyons Pompom, cela ne peut pas être aussi…

- Oh si ! OH SI !! Mr le directeur, vous pouvez me croire, depuis que je travail ici, je n'ai jamais vu une chose aussi horrible.

- Mais enfin ! Expliquez-vous ! Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Mc Gonagall.

- Je me demande lequel est le pire ! Miss Black est en état de choc incroyable, on dirait qu'elle a vu un inferi. Et Mr Lestrange a la mâchoire éclatée et toutes ses dents sont cassées. TOUTES SES DENTS !! Rosier a un œil complètement rouge de la taille d'une balle de pétanque ! Et un hématome sur le ventre comme si il s'était pris un cognard. Quand à Mr Malefoy, Je ne peux même plus trouver son nez tellement il est cassé.

Albus regarda Pompom d'un air neutre et se tourna vers Daniel qui avala difficilement sa salive.

- Mr Radcliffe ! Qu'avez-vous à dire cette fois pour votre défense ?

- Je voulais aider Lily !! S'exclama-t-il, vous auriez fait la même chose !! Elle était à quatre contre un !! Il y en a deux qui la ceinturait et l'autre était en train de la tripoter !! C'était dégueulasse ! Ils sont ignobles et franchement ils méritaient tout ça ! Même contre moi c'était du trois contre un et si vous voulez savoir, si c'était à refaire je le referais.

- Mr Radcliffe cela fait deux fois que vous vous retrouvez dans une situation délicate, mais là, les circonstances ne méritaient pas que vous vous en preniez à eux de cette manière.

- Pourquoi ? Il aurait fallut qu'il lui arrache ses vêtements et qu'il l'embrasse de force pour avoir le droit de foutre ces minables au tapis ! Se défendit Daniel.

- Ca suffit ! Calmez-vous Mr Radcliffe ! Cria le professeur de métamorphose. J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor ! Et 10 de plus pour insubordination devant le Directeur.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir aussi vous mettre une retenue. Mais je vais laissez Minerva le faire à ma place. Miss Evans vous resterez ici pour ce soir, L'infirmière vous examinera et vous dormirez ici cette nuit. Quant à notre petit groupe… Je vais m'en charger, avec le professeur Slughorn.

- Bien Mr Radcliffe je crois que toute une semaine de retenue vous fera le plus grand bien. Vous viendrez me voir lundi soir dans mon bureau à 20h après le dîner.

- Bien professeur.

Pour le reste, Daniel fut exclu de l'infirmerie et il pu ainsi retourner dans la salle commune. Lily n'avait pas droit à des visites ce soir. Arrivé dans la salle commune, Daniel fut tiré vers les fauteuils de la cheminée par des mains puissantes mais affreusement tremblantes.

- Raconte !! Mais raconte !!! Comment elle va ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment as-tu su ?

- Cornedrue, peut-être que si tu le laissais causer il pourrait parler. Commenta une voix calme.

C'était Remus. Daniel s'assit sur le premier siège sur sa droite et les autres l'imitèrent, Marianne était blanche comme un linge.

- Elle va bien, elle saigne un peu à la lèvre à cause de la gifle de Malefoy. Je crois qu'elle est seulement en état de choc mais elle n'a pas droit à des visites ce soir.

- Pourquoi tu nous as demandé de partir ?

- C'est simple Remus. Vous êtes les Maraudeurs et vous êtes connus pour faire face aux serpentard alors je suis sur qu'on vous aurez rendu autant coupable que moi de l'état de ces crétins vert et argent. Et puis je suis le seul à les avoir terrassé et j'ai une semaine de retenue à partir de lundi et je suis sur que vous auriez eu la même chose alors que… Daniel regarda autour de lui et baissa la voix, mercredi soir c'est la pleine lune.

Remus blanchi et regarda Daniel comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. James était cloué sur place et seul Sirius se permit un sourire.

- Et… Et alors ? Demanda anxieusement James.

- Et alors… reprit Daniel en la regardant dans les yeux, même si Remus était mon pire ennemi, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne le laisserai pas tout seul alors que vous êtes là pour l'aider.

- Comment as tu su que Lily avait un problème ? Demanda Marianne pour enlever le blanc qui s'était installé.

- Ne me poses pas de questions et je ne te répondrais pas de mensonges.

- Il n'empêche, reprit Peter, tu es trop doué ! Tu as vu comment tu les as écrasé les serpentards, à trois contre un ! Et tu les as quand même battus !

Daniel répondit par un grognement et encore une fois, Sirius se demanda pourquoi Daniel n'aimait pas Peter alors que c'était un ami de son père.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais je vais me coucher.

Sur ce, Daniel se leva et alla se coucher mais arrivé au bas des escaliers…

- Daniel… Merci. Murmura le lycanthrope.

Daniel se retourna vers Remus et lui fit un sourire.

- Ouais il a raison. Merci.

Cette fois c'était James mais il ne le remerciait pas pour la même chose. Remus ne serait pas tout seul pour la pleine lune, mais Lily avait échappé aux serpentard grâce à Daniel et James lui en était reconnaissant.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, Daniel soupira. Il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il revoyait Lucius caresser la joue de sa mère. Il s'approcha de son lit et posa la main sur sa boîte à lettre sur sa table de nuit. C'était son moyen de communiquer avec sa vraie famille. Alors que sa main était dessus, il murmura :

« _12 Square Grimmault_ »

C'est comme si un crochet l'attrapait au niveau du nombril. Il tourna ainsi sans s'arrêter et d'un coup, s'écrasa contre le mur jaune pâle du couloir du quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix. Il regarda autour de lui avec un léger sourire et entendit des rires dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il vit Clara, la fille de 3 ans de Remus et Tonks, qui se trouvait sur les genoux d'Hermione. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de voir autre chose.

- Harry !!! Cria joyeusement Sirianne en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Salut frangine. Comment ça va ?

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu viens ici ? Demanda anxieusement sa sœur.

- J'n'y crois pas, tu veux toujours que je vienne et quand je viens ça t'inquiète. Essaya de rigoler Harry.

Mais Sirius s'était levé et s'était approché de lui.

- Je savais que tu viendrais. Dit-il tout bas.

Harry le regarda tristement et se serra dans ses bras.

Après plusieurs embrassades. Harry prit sa petite sœur (Clara) sur ses genoux et s'assit près de Sirius.

- Pourquoi tu savais qu'il viendrait ? Demanda Sisi. Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- C'est ma mère, elle s'est fait coincer par les affreux serpentard.

- Quoi ?!? Cria Sirianne en regardant Remus et Sirius. Mais elle va bien ? Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, elle était seulement en état de choc, je m'inquiétais plutôt pour les serpentard à cette époque. Commenta Remus

- Pourquoi ? Demanda anxieusement Hermione.

- Parce que la prochaine fois qu'ils touchent à ma mère je les tus.

- Harry leur a explosé la tête ! Lança gaiement Sirius.

- Cool ! Félicitation ! Je vois que mes conseils on servit !! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Mais tu risques de te prendre une sanction ! Demanda Ron.

- Ouais ! Lança Harry. Une semaine de retenue.

Hermione et Sirianne froncèrent les sourcils et se mirent à compter dans leur tête.

- Mais attend… Commença Hermione.

- … Si mes calculs sont bons…

- … Durant cette semaine…

- C'est la pleine lune ! S'exclama Sirianne.

- Peut-être et alors ? Demanda Drago qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

- Dragooo. Soupira Sirianne. Si Harry est en retenue il ne pourra pas surveiller les Maraudeurs quand ils seront en train de se balader sous leurs formes animagus et les Mangemorts _savent_ ce qu'ils font lors des nuits de plein de lune.

Tous regardèrent Sirius et Remus tandis que Molly mettait tout un plat de cookies sur la table. Clara se mit à glousser en les voyants et monta sur les genoux d'Harry pour en attraper.

- Oui je sais mais je pourrais toujours me cloner et ainsi faire deux choses à la fois mais en attendant…

- En attendant, coupa Remus, Harry nous a évité de prendre nous aussi des retenues durant cette semaine.

- Tant mieux pour vous. Lança Ron.

- Toi tu ne comprends pas ! Répondit Hermione en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

- Comprend pas quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Oh mon dieu ! Les garçons sont-ils tous aussi bêtes ?

- Oui Hermione malheureusement. Ce que veux dire Remus, c'est que Harry a évité que Remus soit tout seul lors d'une nuit de plaine lune même si il a une semaine entière de retenue.

- Oh ! Reprit Ron. Je vois.

Ainsi ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Harry racontait les histoires de Poudlard : Quand James avait tellement rater son sortilège qu'il fallut évacuer la salle pleine de neige. Quand Queudver avait fini avec un tentacule sur le nez à cause d'une potion ratée.

Il s'amusa aussi à raconter le rapprochement de James et Lily. C'était amusant de les voir de tourner autour sans s'atteindre !

Au bout d'une heure, il décida quand même de rentrer. Sirius voyait bien que l'attaque contre sa mère l'avait secoué et ainsi il le prit dans ses bras et Harry se laissa bercer pendant de longues minutes avant de reprendre le portoloin temporel.


	9. Chapter 9

Réponse aux reviews :

**Bachelor49 :** _Oui je sais que les Maraudeurs font leurs 7__ième__ année en 1977, mais moi je ne vois pas Harry avoir vingt en an l'an 2000, mais en l'an 2008 (comme nous quoi) ce qui fait que 2008 = 20ans __ 1988 = Naissance de Harry. (donc James et Lily ont 20ans)._

_DONC : 1835 = Les maraudeurs ont 17 ans._

_C'est vrai que j'aurais pu mettre les mêmes dates que dans les livres, mais bon, je me suis compliquer l'existence à tout compter. D'ailleurs, il y a surement une petite erreur de 1 an maintenant que j'y pense, mais je ne crois pas que ca gâche vraiment l'histoire hein ?? _

Et merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews ! ! !

Par exemple à klaude, nounou, lilylys, titemb-bm, Clamaraa, et tous ceux que je n'ai pas cité.

IX) Un dîner dans le futur :

Arrivé en 1983, il s'écrasa sur le sol à côté de son lit et encore une fois, il sentit son visage se modeler.

- C'est d'un sérieux tout ça !! Imagine que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui te vois débarquer de nulle part !

- Sirius ! S'exclama Daniel en se relevant ! Ne me fais pas _ça_ !

- Quoi ? Je t'ai fait peur ?

Le grand sourire sur le visage du jeune Sirius faisait bien comprendre à Daniel qu'il ne s'en voulait pas le moins du monde. Il était assis sur son lit en train de feuilleter un magazine sur le Quidditch.

- Alors comment ça va dans le futur ?

Mais Daniel ne lui répondit pas. Il regardait fixement Sirius.

- Ca fait trop bizarre ! Il y a à peine 1 minute, je te voyais là ! Dit il en pointant le portoloin du doigt, et maintenant, je te vois là ! Dit-il cette fois en pointant Sirius lui-même.

- Oh surtout ne me parle pas de ça. J'ai déjà essayé de t'imaginer en train de voyager entre les deux temps et à chaque fois je n'obtiens qu'un affreux mal de tête !

Mais malgré tout, Sirius regardait le portoloin avec une certaine nostalgie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

- Rien, rien.

- Sirius, tu es certainement la personne que je connais le mieux dans cette école, alors dit moi ce qui te tourmente !

- J'essaye, commença Sirius avec un sourire forcé, d'imaginer la vie que l'on a là-bas. C'est tout.

En disant ça, Sirius avait tourné son regard vers le lit de James. Daniel avait suivit son regard en soupirant longuement puis il prit un de ses albums photos. Puis alla s'installer à son tour sur le lit de Sirius.

- Regarde. Dit-il seulement en ouvrant.

Cet album reflétait la septième année de Daniel lorsqu'il était à Poudlard dans son vrai monde. Sirius se mit à crier quand il vit la vraie apparence de Daniel mais aussi celle de sa future fille.

- Elle ressemble trop à Marianne !!! Cria presque Sirius.

- Vas y crie encore plus fort je ne suis pas sûr que les serpentard dans leur cachot t'aient entendu.

- Désolé, mais c'est trop dingue ! ! Et toi tu ressemble à…

- Mon père, oui.

Sirius regarda Daniel d'une manière bizarre mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Quand il tourna encore une page. Il se trouva dans une grande cuisine claire et chaleureuse en même temps. Mais le mobilier, il le reconnut tout se suite.

- Mon dieu… mais c'est… Non !!

- C'est chez nous. Chez toi, chez Sisi et chez moi.

- Je suis retourné vivre… _là-bas_ !

- Nous avons fait de cet endroit le quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix.

- Le quoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Sirius regarda alors les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table. Il en reconnaissait certain. Sirianne et Daniel bien sûr mais aussi…

- Mon dieu… REMUS !

- Ouais. Remus.

- Et là c'est… Alastor Maugrey ?

- Oui.

- Et… Mon dieu, le couple Weasley ?

- Exact, et tout les rouquins que tu vois, se sont les enfants Weasley.

- Et elle ?

Sirius montrait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui regardait un petit bébé de 3 mois qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- C'est Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin que tout le monde a pris l'habitude d'appeler Tonks.

- Lupin !?!

- Ils se sont mariés 2 mois avant que Tonks ne soit enceinte. Expliqua Daniel avec un sourire. La petite Clara. Elle a 3 ans maintenant et elle adore avoir les cheveux bleus.

- Attend… La Nymphadora Tonks qui a 7 ans ! C'est la fille d'Andromeda qui a été renié par notre famille à cause de son mariage avec Ted Tonks ? C'est ma…

- Cousine préférée, oui je sais.

Sirius regarda Daniel en faisant semblant d'être en colère.

- Dit donc, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose sur moi que tu ne sais pas ?

- Ben… en fait non. Rigola Daniel.

Sirius se mit à rire lui aussi et regarda fixement le bébé que ça petite cousine tenait dans les bras.

- Donc, Remus est… disons plutôt sera, mon beau-petit-cousin et Clara ma petite cousine au deuxième degré.

- Moi je trouve qu'il est plus simple de dire qu'elle est ta filleule mais bon c'est toi qui vois.

- Ma quoi ? S'étonna Sirius.

- Ouais, repris Daniel qui rigola à nouveau. Tu dis toujours que tu as fait l'erreur de devenir mon parrain, mais tu as eu l'idée stupide de recommencer avec Clara.

En disant ça, Daniel s'était allongé, les mains derrière la tête, sur le lit de Sirius, comme si c'était une chose naturelle. Sirius s'allongea sur le ventre, soutenu par ses coudes, et regarda la photo.

- Et elle, c'est qui ?

Daniel se mit dans la même position que Sirius et regarda une jeune fille de 17 ans, les cheveux bruns, bouclés, qui était en train de discuter avec Sirianne en grattant la tête d'un chat orange.

- Elle c'est Hermione Granger, et lui, c'est Ron, ils sortent ensemble ! Ca a été le couple le plus dur à former. Comme James et Lily, se tournent autour, mais ne s'atteignent jamais.

- Et ben j'espère qu'ils vont finir ensemble c'est deux là parce que ce n'est pas gagné !

- J'espère bien aussi ! Je n'aimerais pas apprendre que je ne suis que le résultat d'une nuit perdue.

- Ah oui j'avais oublié. Désolé.

Mais en disant cela, les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent en pensant à la manière dont finirai son meilleur ami et sa femme.

- Ne pense pas à ça Sirius.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Répondit-il en murmurant. Et moi je suis où ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant la photo avant que Daniel n'ait pu intervenir. Ah ! Ca y est je me suis trouvé ! Dis donc j'ai les cheveux vachement longs ! Trop bien ! Je suis plutôt beau mec tu ne trouves pas ?

Daniel s'écroula de rire en entendant Sirius puis tourna la page. Cette fois, ils étaient de retour à Poudlard et 8 élèves étaient avec leurs uniformes et leurs sacs, sous l'arbre où les Maraudeurs allaient souvent se poser.

- Et ben, quel groupe ! Six gryffondors, un serpentard et une serdaigle.

- Ouais, là… ben c'est moi, à côté tu l'as reconnu c'est Sirianne, juste à côté c'est Drago Malefoy qui la lorgne des yeux, là tu reconnais Hermione, contre le torse de Ron, et enfin c'est Neville Longdubat avec Luna Lovegood.

- Malefoy ! _Malefoy_ ! Ce n'est quand même pas le fils de Lucius Malefoy qui regarde MA fille comme ça ?

- Il n'est pas comme son père et il a été d'une importance capitale dans la vie de Sirianne, il lui a sauvé la vie et on lui doit bien ça. C'est quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance mais surtout ne lui dit pas !! Il serait capable de se laisser aller et de se refaire embobiner par les Mangemorts.

- Et Sirianne sort avec lui ?

- Depuis le nouvel an, il y a eu une attaque, Sirianne croyait que Malefoy était mort, elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle l'a embrassé.

- Génial ! Un Malefoy pour gendre !!

Ils continuèrent à discuter en regardant l'album photo.

- Et elle, c'est qui ? Demanda Sirius en pointant une jeune fille rousse qui était toujours avec Harry.

- Oh, euh… c'est, c'est Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ! Commenta Sirius avec plein de sous-entendu.

Harry baissa les yeux et regarda la photo où Ginny souriait, vivait.

- On était ensemble en fait.

- Vous avez rompus ? Pourquoi ? Elle t'a trompé ?

- Non c'est…

- C'est toi ? Harry ce n'est pas sympa.

- Non.

- C'est le frangin qu'était contre ?

- Sirius ! Commença à s'impatienter Harry.

- Quoi ?

Harry soupira et regarda les yeux rieurs de Ginny.

- Voldemort l'a tué il y a environ un an. Il voulait me tuer, mais Ginny s'est interposée, elle s'est prise l'Avada Kedavra à ma place.

Il y eu un froid léger où Sirius se sentit bête.

- Encore une fois j'ai perdue une occasion de me taire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Puis il tourna la page.

En fin de soirée, au moment d'aller se coucher, Daniel vit que Sirius n'allait pas bien c'était évident, il regardait James et Lily comme si il voyait des fantômes et Daniel était sûr qu'il avait remarqué l'absence de Marianne sur les photos, bien qu'il n'est rien dit à ce sujet.

Le lendemain, Lily était sortie de l'infirmerie, elle avait sauté au coup de Daniel en le remerciant lors de son arrivée dans la tour des Gryffondors, ce qui, sur le coup, ne plut pas à James. Le soir, ils étaient tous en train de faire leurs devoirs, on était vendredi soir et ils préféraient tous faire leurs devoirs pour être tranquille tout le week-end.

Daniel qui était assis tout seul à sa table, vit du coin de l'œil James et Lily se disputer. Il comprit pourquoi quand James l'appela.

- Et, Dan ? Tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda-t-il.

Il comprit que c'était Lily qui avait insisté, et plus il la voyait, plus il l'appréciait.

Il releva la tête et vit que Sirius le regardait intensément l'air de dire « Bon tu viens avec tes parents ou quoi ». Daniel rangea donc ses affaires et alla se mettre à côté de Remus. Leur relation était maintenant beaucoup plus amicale et Daniel espérait que ça dure. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Remus commençait à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

Ils firent donc leurs devoirs et l'atmosphère commença à se détendre à partir du devoir de DCFM. Daniel était le plus incollable sur ce sujet et ils leurs fit un cours théorique et pratique sur le sujet. A tel point qu'il se rendit compte que ni Sirius, ni Remus n'était assez à niveau pour devenir les sorciers que Daniel connaissait.

Alors que le repas allait commencer, Daniel feignit de ne pas avoir faim et sortit précipitamment de la grande salle et cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui alla le rejoindre.

- Je savais que tu viendrais me retrouver. Dit-il avec le sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Moi ? Rien. C'est plutôt à toi de m'expliquer ce que tu as !

- Je vais bien. Répondit un peu trop rapidement Sirius.

Daniel lui sourit en retour mais il n'était pas dupe.

- Que dirais tu d'aller dîner, ils doivent avoir faim à nous attendre.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas faim.

- Difficile de manger dans la grande salle quand on sait que Molly a préparé un magnifique festin.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda en direction du portoloin temporel. Puis il regarda à nouveau Daniel qui lui sourit en retour.

- Sirius, ce soir je t'emmène manger au quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix. Déclara-t-il.

- Sérieux ?

- Sérieux.

Alors Daniel posa sa main sur le portoloin et Sirius fit de même. Au moment où Daniel prononça « 12 Square Grimmault », Sirius eu l'impression d'âtre happé par un crochet au niveau du nombril.

Quand il se releva, après s'être cogné contre le sol. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba nez à nez avec James, mais avec 10 cm de plus.

- AHHH !! Daniel !! Ne me fais pas un truc pareil !!

- Qui s'appelle Daniel dans le coin ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… _Harry_.

- Harry ? Demande une voix dans le salon, qu'Harry reconnut comme celle de Sirius. Tu es là ?

- Oui c'est moi. Répondit-il tout haut.

- Je serais plutôt tenté de dire « c'est nous » ! Lança le parrain.

- Ah, ah ! Très drôle !

Puis il monta vers le salon rouge et or, le jeune Sirius sur ses talons.

- Où sont tous les membres de l'ordre ?

- Hermione et Ron sont aux « Portes de la paix » pour aérer un peu, d'après Hermione, mais moi je crois que c'est plutôt pour chourer un autre bouquin de la bibliothèque, Sirianne et Drago sont parti se balader et Remus est partie avec Tonks et Clara pour l'échographie de Tonks.

- Suspens… Fille ou Garçon ?

- On le saura ce soir !

- Attendez, vous êtes sûr qu'on est vraiment dans la maison familiale des Blacks ?

Sirius, le jeune, parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds dans la maison, il avait d'abord regardait son double puis avait secoué la tête, comme pour faire évacuer un mal de tête, et maintenant il regardait autour de lui comme si il avait peur de perdre une miette du décor.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'appelle encore comme ça mais oui, on est bien là. Commenta Sirius, le parrain.

- Mais… là… il ne doit pas y avoir l'arbre généalogique ? Celui où ma mère m'a viré ?

- Tu veux dire plutôt « votre » mère, rigola Harry avec un sourire, et ben si mais on a réussi à l'enlever, en fait on l'a désillusionné, on a tout peint en blanc, il nous a fallut trois couches, et on a peint en couleur après ça.

- Et ma… ou notre comme tu veux… mère, dans cette histoire ?

- Elle est morte, annonça le parrain. Il y a des années.

- Oh, réagit Sirius, toutes mes condoléances. Ironisa-t-il.

Harry et son parrain se mirent à pouffer de rire et Sirius retourna dans son journal.

- Pff, commença t-il, on se plaignait de Fudge mais là…

- Pitié Sirius, épargnes moi ce soir ! Ne me parle pas du Ministre sinon ça va mal finir.

Ils descendirent tous les trois dans la cuisine et le jeune Sirius resta ébahit devant la beauté de la cuisine, les murs jaunes avec les plans de travails et les placards bleus, tout ça dans un ton très clair et très chaleureux.

- Comment vous avez fait pour que l'affreuse cuisine noire devienne aussi belle ? Demanda-t-il.

- Deux trois coups de pinceau et quelques sorts biens choisit et le tour et joué. Répondit Harry.

- En fait ils ont repeint toute la maison.

- Qui « ils » ? Demanda le jeune à son double.

- Ben, Harry, Ron, Hermione Ginny et Molly.

- Tiens, en parlant d'elle, où est-elle?

- Partie s'occuper du terrier, elle reviendra tout à l'heure mais elle ne veut pas qu'on fasse la cuisine elle le fera tout à l'heure.

- C'est quoi tout ça ?

Sirius, toujours le jeune, était en train de regarder toute une collection d'albums, bien rangés par ordre chronologique.

- Oh, ça, c'est nous qui les faisons, ce sont des albums qui représentent toutes les batailles qu'on a fait depuis que l'ordre du Phoenix s'est remit au travail. Il y a les articles de journaux avec des photos que nous faisons nous même. Et quand il y a un article qui parle d'un membre précis de l'ordre, on le met aussi.

- C'est pour ça qu'il y a au moins cinq albums qui ne parlent que d'Harry ! Se moqua Sirius (le parrain).

- Han, han, très drôle. Fit Harry avec une grimace.

Sirius prit le premier des livres et ouvrit une page au pif, il vit une photo de lui, au côté d'Harry, se battant contre deux mangemorts que Sirius ne reconnut pas. Ils étaient tous les quatre devant une grande arcade avec un voile transparent.

- Tu étais plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui sur cette photo. Constata-t-il. Tu avais quel âge ?

- 15 ans, répondit-il sans même regarder.

- Comment tu le sais tu ne sais même pas ce que je regarde.

- Je sais que c'est le premier album et que c'est quand j'avais 15 ans que ça a commencé.

- Oh. Et c'est où là ?

Harry et son parrain regardèrent la photo et Harry ferma rapidement l'album.

- Hé ! Répliqua-t-il, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Tu ne devrais pas voir ça, ni la suite. C'est trop dangereux pour l'histoire.

- Pourquoi ? C'est juste une bataille contre des mangemorts ! La vie ne serait pas drôle si on n'en battait pas un peu.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire Sirius. Tu m'as promis de ne pas chercher à savoir.

- C'est juste une photo ça ne risque pas de changer quoi que ce soit !

- Il a raison, argumenta le parrain.

Sirius, le jeune, se tourna rapidement vers lui, croyant avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir, mais au contraire, c'était lui que le Sirius plus vieux regardait et c'était son filleul qu'il soutenait.

- Il a raison, reprit-il, il ne faut pas que tu saches certaines choses qui vont arriver et qui sont écrites dans ces albums.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Mon propre moi me laisse tomber !!

Il essaya de rire, mais il vit Sirius et Harry échanger un regard, puis il regarda lui-même le livre de photos. Il n'essaya même pas de savoir ce qu'il pouvait contenir vu le regard des deux autres et d'un coup, il repoussa le bouquin.

Il allait dire autre chose mais la porte s'ouvrir et une discussion animée se fit entendre.

- Tu sais Hermione, je suis sûr que tu auras fini tous les livres de la bibli d'Harry avant la fin de l'année.

- Ne soit pas stupide Ron !!

- Non bien sûr que non ! Et dis moi, tu as lu combien de livres en une semaine ?

- Seulement deux !

Le jeune Sirius et les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Il y a quelqu'un avec toi Sirius ? Harry ? Oh Harry !

Hermione se mit à courir vers la cuisine.

- Attention, murmura Harry aux deux Sirius, Trois, deux, un, contact.

Et en effet, au moment où Harry murmura « contact », Hermione le serra contre elle.

Les deux Sirius éclatèrent de rire de manière tellement simultanée que l'on ne percevait qu'un seul rire.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Et dans le passé, ça va ? Mais tu restes ici pour manger ? Il fallait nous envoyer un message, on serait venue tout de suite !

Elle semblait plus excitée qu'une puce lorsqu'elle parlait à Harry et Sirius se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas tomber de fatigue avant la fin de la journée. Et posa son sac à main sur le comptoir et s'occupa de la cafetière.

- Bonjour Sirius, bonjour Sirius du passé, qui veut un café ?

Mais au moment ou elle sortit une tasse de café du placard au dessus d'elle, elle poussa un cri et lâcha la tasse qui s'éclata par terre. Elle n'y prit pas attention mais se retourna rapidement et cria à nouveau en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche en regardant alternativement Harry et le jeune Sirius.

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Tu te rends compte du risque que tu prends.

- Je sais Hermione, c'est juste pour ce soir, comme ça.

Hermione lui sourit et hocha la tête en levant les yeux, comme si Harry n'était qu'un garçon sans aucune conscience. Elle sortit sa baguette, répara la tasse et s'occupa de nouveau du café. Puis se retourna.

- Bonjour Sirius du passé, oui, c'est plus simple de préciser parce que sinon il y aura confusion. En fait, je ne sais pas si tu sais qui je suis, je suis…

- Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry.

- Bon ben comme ça c'est clair ! Puis elle se tourna vers Harry, je vois que je suis connue même dans le passé.

- Seulement par moi ! Dit Sirius. Et c'est un honneur !

- Je vois que ton parrain n'a pas changé ! Dit Ron avec humour.

Harry et son parrain du présent éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon alors ! Puis ce que tu es si doué ! Qui je suis moi ?

Sirius prit un air de professionnel qui les fit tous rirent, il était étonné de voir qu'un rien les faisait rire ! Il prit un air hautain et se mit à sourire.

- Mon troisième œil, car oui mon cher ami j'ai un troisième œil, me dit que tu t'appelles Ron Weasley et que tu es l'un de tous les enfants Weasley, que tu es imbattable aux échecs, que tu sors avec Hermione et que tu es le meilleur ami de Harry.

- Il est doué dis donc !! Remarqua Ron.

- Quoi, tu n'avais pas encore remarqué, je suis vexé ! Reprocha Sirius (de ce présent là) avec un sourire.

Ils se mirent tous à rire et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien.

- Oh en fait Harry, commença Hermione au bout de dix minutes, j'ai été t'emprunter un livre dans ta bibliothèque, chez toi. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

Le jeune Sirius remarqua le regard de son double vers Harry et la grimace d'Harry en entendant les mots « Chez toi ».

- Un seul ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu es malade ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Oh, ça va ! C'est juste que je préfère les prendre un par un pour aller souvent chez toi, histoire que cette maison ne retombe pas dans l'abandon.

- Dobby s'en occupe très bien ! Commença-t-il en regardant fixement Hermione.

- Oui, bon, c'est vrai, plaida-t-elle en rougissant, c'est un prétexte pour que j'aille chez toi te prendre un ou deux de tes grimoires.

- Dans ces cas là, tu perds ton temps Mione, tu sais très bien que tu peux aller prendre un ou même plusieurs livres là-bas sans motif, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Ils se remirent à discuter quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fût un rire qui s'éleva du couloir, et Sirius pourrait le reconnaître, même si il ne l'avait jamais entendu.

- Salut la troupe ! Lança Sirianne en entrant avec Drago dans la cuisine. Elle se cloua sur place en voyant Harry assis entre _deux_ Sirius.

- Salut frangin !! Lança-t-elle pour se donner contenance. Salut papa fois deux !!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Sirianne posa sa veste sur le canapé, ce qui permit au jeune Sirius de la détailler de haut en bas.

Elle était très mate, comme Marianne, avait les chevaux noirs et soyeux de Marianne aussi. En fait, elle ressemblait tout simplement à Marianne. Sauf pour les yeux, elle avait les yeux de son père, et Sirius eu du mal à se rendre compte qu'en fait, elle avait _ses yeux_ à lui. Il y avait une autre différence avec sa mère et ce fut quand Sirianne se serra dans les bras de Harry qu'il su ce que c'était. Elle était plus petite qu'Harry, alors que Marianne était aussi grande que James.

- Alors, papa numéro deux, tu es satisfait du résultat ? Demanda Sirianne en s'asseyant.

Sirius n'avait pas remarqué qu'il la regardait depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

- Oh, euh… désolé, mais je ne suis pas sûr de m'habituer à tout ça !

- C'est vrai que « papa deux » c'est un surnom génial pour quelqu'un qui est en âge de passer ses Aspics.

- C'est dingue mais je me sens vieux d'un coup. Rigola-t-il.

- Potter, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de l'amener ici ! Commenta Malefoy.

Sirius, le jeune, regarda le blond, qui ressemblait à son père.

- Drago Malefoy. Dit' il.

- Drago Tout-court.

- "Drago Tout-court", ce n'est pas très courant comme nom de famille! Se moqua-t-il.

Harry se mit à rire et regarda dans le four, un rôti était en train de cuire à feu doux.

- Je me suis dit aussi que ça sentait bizarre.

- Dit tout de suite que ma cuisine est mauvaise !

Molly venait d'entrer et courra vers Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras. Harry se fit donc écraser les côtes.

- Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui ça va Molly, pas de panique. Et non, ta cuisine n'a rien de mauvaise.

Moly lui sourit en lui tapotant la joue et se tourna vers le jeune Sirius en le regardant de haut en bas.

- Bien j'espère que toi aussi tu as faim car nous passons à table dans 5 minutes. J'ai reçu un message de Remus, informa t'elle en se tournant vers Sirius, le vieux, il m'a dit qu'ils seraient en retard et qu'ils arriveraient quand le repas aura déjà commencé.

Sirius, le jeune, était un peu surpris de la façon dont la mère Weasley lui avait parlé.

- Il y a une règle d'or pour survivre dans cette maison. Chuchota son double.

- Laquelle ? Echapper le plus possible à Kreatture ?

- Non, rigola Sirius (le vieux, pour ceux qui sont perdus), ne jamais rien refuser à Molly quand il s'agit de nourriture parce que de toutes façons, elle te resservira quand même.

Ainsi, ils se mirent tous à table, et le jeune Sirius remarque tout de suite que certaine place semblaient habituelle car ils se levèrent tous pour se rasseoir sur la chaise d'à côté où juste en face de là où ils étaient. Le Sirius de ce présent là se mit donc au bout de la table, Harry à sa gauche et Sirianne à sa droite, ainsi les deux membres de la « deuxième génération » se faisaient faces. Drago Malefoy s'installa à côté de Sirianne puis à côté se mit Hermione, puis enfin Ron.

Sirius se dit qu'il serait mieux qu'il se mette à côté d'Harry, après tout, il le connaissait plus que tous les autres. Mais au moment où il commença à se mettre à l'aise, tout le monde présent dans la cuisine le regarda avant de fixer anxieusement Harry, attendant une quelconque réaction. Molly et Ron avaient tous deux blanchis.

- Il y a quelqu'un de particulier qui doit s'asseoir là ? Demanda Sirius en commençant à se relever.

Mais aussitôt, Harry l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força à se rasseoir.

- Non, tu peux rester là. Puis il regarda ceux qui étaient en face de lui, son parrain avait commencé à servir l'entrée. Je n'ai jamais interdit personne à s'asseoir ici, vous vous l'êtes interdit tout seul !

L'atmosphère se calma aussi vite qu'elle était descendue et ils se mirent à manger une salade de pâtes succulente. Mais un petit rire enfantin rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

- Maman, je peux le dire ? Hein maman, je peux le dire dis ?

- Oui Clara, tu peux leur dire, mais maintenant calme toi s'il te plaît ! Rigola une vois joyeuse.

Harry sourit et alla ouvrir la porte de la cuisine.

- J'espère vraiment que c'est un garçon car je ne supporterais pas une troisième petite sœur !! Rigola-t-il.

Sirius vit qu'Harry regardait quelque chose avec un grand sourire.

- HARRRYYYYYY !!! Cria une voix fluette de petite fille.

Harry s'accroupit et ouvra ses bras tandis que la petite Clara se jetait dedans.

- Salut petite princesse ! Alors un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Clara, qui était dans les bras de son grand frère, regarda toute la table de haut.

- Y a un petit frère dans le ventre de maman ! Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

La cuisine explosa de partout quand tout le monde alla féliciter Tonks et Remus qui venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine. Clara se mit à rire, contente de son effet.

- Dieu merci ! Rigola Harry en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de derrière. Un petit garçon, moi j'en pouvais plus des deux frangines ! Au moins, maintenant, il y en aura un pour m'épauler.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il en soit capable avant plusieurs années Potter ! Rigola Sirianne.

- Black ! Pitié, ne casse pas mon seul espoir !

Le frère et la sœur se mirent à rire mais le jeune Sirius fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers son double.

- Ils s'appellent souvent par leurs noms comme ça ?

- Presque tout le temps. Dit le père - parrain avec un sourire. C'est une sorte de jeu. Ils se chicanent tout le temps mais ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre.

Pendant que tout le monde commençait à se rasseoir, Molly avait sortit du vin, Clara remonta sa manche et montra un chouchou à Harry, toujours sur le divan.

- Tu peux me faire une tresssee ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry lui sourit aussi en prenant le chouchou mais quand il passa une main dans la nuque de la petite, elle tressauta avec un petit rire. Clara était très chatouilleuse. Harry commença alors à la chatouiller sur les côtés de son ventre. Clara riait maintenant à gorge déployée.

- Harry… arr… arrête…s'il…te…plaît !

- Je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! Se sont mes mains qui agissent toutes seules ! Dit-il en rigolant.

Mais il s'arrêta et commença à faire la tresse.

- Alors comme ça tu vas avoir un petit frère ? Demanda Harry.

- Vouiii !! Je l'ai vu sur l'écran magique. Il est tout petit !

Puis Harry termina sa tresse et porta Clara jusqu'à sa chaise rehaussée, entre Remus et Ron, et alla lui-même se rasseoir.

- Je vois que nous avons un invité ! Commenta Tonks.

Elle regardait fixement Sirius, puis son cousin, puis Harry, et retourna vers le jeune Sirius.

- Ouais. Répondit simplement Harry en buvant son verre d'eau.

- C'est d'un sérieux tout ça ! Rigola Remus.

Mais Harry n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que deux autres personnes entrèrent en trombe dans la cuisine. Sirius se demandait même si un repas paisible avait déjà existé dans cette famille. Il vit alors deux rouquins identiques entrer en trombe dans la cuisine.

- Hello la troupe ! On était au magasin et on a senti la bonne cuisine de maman alors on s'est dit « Pourquoi ne pas aller manger là-bas ? » n'est ce pas Fred ?

- En effet, pourquoi pas ? Et puis après tout… OH MON DIEU ! Georges !!

- Quoi ?

- Regarde !

Georges regarda l'endroit désigné par son frère et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune Sirius.

- J'n'y crois pas !! Un vrai maraudeur !

- Dis tout de suite que Sirius et moi sommes des faux ! Lança Remus.

Mais Georges n'y prit pas garde et fonça sur Sirius pour lui serrer la main.

- Nous sommes tes plus grands fans !

- C'est vrai ! Renchérit Fred. Harry tu aurais pu nous dire qu'il viendrait !

- Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu !

Mais encore une fois les jumeaux ne l'écoutèrent pas. Fred poussa Sirius sur l'autre chaise et s'installa entre Harry et Sirius. Les jumeaux continuèrent à regarder Sirius comme si s'était le plus gros des diamants. Sirius distingua alors une affreuse différence entre Fred et Georges. Fred avait en effet la moitié du visage un peu déformé comme si sa peau avait été brulée puis soignée. Il pensa avec horreur que tous devaient avoir plus ou moins de marque sur leurs corps dut à ce combat dont lui parlait Daniel… euh Harry !

La salle explosa de rire quand Sirius se transforma en chien et passa sous la table pour se refugier derrière Sisi.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent ?

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme.

- Sirius, je te présente Fred et Georges Weasley, aussi connu sous le nom des jumeaux Weasley, ou pire, des facétieux ! Ils ont repris votre flambeau à Poudlard, ils ont fait les 400 coups et ont même réussi à reprendre votre carte dans le bureau de Rusard, pour me la donner lors de ma troisième année.

- C'est vous qui avez… la carte ?

Les jumeaux hochèrent frénétiquement la tête.

- Oh et bien, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

Et le repas reprit calmement, maintenant Harry et le jeune Sirius était séparé par Georges. Aussi étonnant soit-il, pour la première fois, Sirius se sentit chez lui dans cette maison. Ils s'amusèrent tous à raconter leurs aventures et mésaventures quotidiennes. Et Sirius du prendre trois fois du plat de résistance, mais après tout, son double l'avait prévenu.

Harry prit des nouvelles de se qui se passait d'important dans son monde.

Tous lui répondirent de manière à ce que le jeune Sirius ne comprenne pas tout, mais le vieux lui, semblait tout comprendre.

Il y eut un léger froid quand Sirianne commença à parler en fourchelangue pour dire quelque chose à Harry qui sembla très grave vu l'expression de son visage. Sirius qui était déjà étonné d'entendre sa future fille siffler le fut encore plus quand Harry, le fils de James, lui répondit dans ce même sifflement.

- Vous… vous parlez fourchelangue ?

Sirianne et Harry sursautèrent et se regardèrent d'un air gêné.

- Oui, on parle fourchelangue. Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirianne comme si c'était normal.

- « Fourchelangue ne rime pas avec mage noir. » Répondit Sirius. Tu en fait vraiment exprès toi ! Dit-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Pour toutes réponses Harry lui sourit.

- Mais… Comment ça se fait que vous soyez des fourchelangue ?

- C'est un petit cadeau de Voldi.

- Voldi ? Demanda Sirius, qui ne comprenait rien.

- Voldemort, expliqua Harry.

- Ah, oui. Mais Voldemort vous ?

- Oui. Répondit Sirianne, il nous a rendu fourchelangue, mais ce n'est pas important.

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda son double comme pour avoir confirmation. L'autre Sirius ne fit que hausser les épaules l'air de dire « Ca n'a pas l'air de les tuer ».

Sirius les regarda un par un, puis reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était. Au bout d'un moment l'atmosphère devint irrespirable, Ron et Drago était en train de raconter les exploits que Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient réalisé à Poudlard. Sauf que, alors que Ron se faisait passer pour un héros, Drago avait un humour sadique pour rendre le trio suicidaire et stupide. Ainsi, ils étaient tous en train de rire aux éclats, Sirius se demandait d'ailleurs si il était censés croire le dixième de ce que racontait on mais vue les clins d'oeils de Hermione et Harry, il fallait mieux tout croire.

- Et alors, Hermione a eu l'idée d'imiter le cri du loup-garou pour sauver Harry.

- Mais bien sur, le loup-garou a foncé droit sur eux et ils ont failli se faire bouffer ! Renchérit Drago.

- Mais on s'en ait quand même sortit. Se défendit Hermione.

- Ouais comme d'hab. Grogna Malefoy.

- Ca a vachement l'air de te faire plaisir.

Sirius qui était en train de s'imaginer la scène comprit par rapport aux détails donnés que cette aventure avait eu lieu dans un endroit qu'il connaissait.

- Attend voir. Dit-il doucement. Cette histoire ne se serait pas passée au lagon près de la forêt interdite ?

- Si. Répondit Harry.

- Et bien sur, le fait que ce soit tout près de la cabane hurlante n'est qu'une coïncidence.

- Evidemment. Répondit encore Harry avec un sourire vers Remus.

En voyant la petite Clara dormir dans les bras de Remus, il regarda l'heure.

- oh lala. C'est l'heure d'y aller, ou alors notre absence va vraiment paraître suspecte.

Il se leva et fut suivi par le jeune Sirius.

- Non vraiment Molly il faut qu'on y aille. Le café sera pour une autre fois.

Ainsi, ils se dirent tous au revoir et après qui Molly lui ai fait mille recommandations et que Fred et Georges eurent finit de serrer frénétiquement la main de Sirius, ils purent reprendre le portoloin.

- Mais comment tu fais pour t'y habituer ? Demanda Sirius en voyant un jeune Remus en train de dormir.

Harry, ou plutôt Daniel, se regarda dans son miroir pour voir si tout était en place.

- Justement. Dit-il en regardant son père puis le jeune Queudver, je ne m'y habitue pas.

Ils se regardèrent et Sirius sembla enfin comprendre cette douleur qu'il voyait depuis le début de l'année, au fond des yeux de son filleul.

- Et quand tu repartiras ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- D'abord, il faut espérer que je puisse repartir. Répondit-il. Et ensuite, je me demande si ce ne sera pas encore plus dur.

Dans un silence pesant, chacun alla se coucher dans son lit, dans le noir.

- Je crois que je deviens dingue.

Daniel se tourna vers Sirius, qui regardait le plafond.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me suis sentit à l'aise au 12 square Grimmault. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry regarda sa photo sur la table de nuit, Sirius, Sisi et lui, et il ne put qu'approuver Sirius.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !!

La suite à mit du tempa à arriver, mais je promet d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre !!

**Grispoils :** Comment Sirius et Dan vont s'en sortir… Ben c'est simple : Daniel ne se sentait pas bien, un petit coup de blues, Sirius l'a rejoint, ils se sont balladés dans le par cet ils n'ont pas vu le temps passer… Ca ce tient non ??

**Severus Rogue :** Je pense que les jumeaux ont fini par l'apprendre, au sujet des maraudeurs. Durant l'été au QG, ils ont bien du s'en rendre compte non ? Mais c'est vrai que àça n'a pas été dit clairement…

En tout cas merci pour tes compliments !!

En ce qui concerne ton prénom… Désolé, c'est un simple Hasard, j'ai trouver le prénom de Sirianne car je l'aime beaucoup, et Sirianne, ça fait le début de Sirius, et la fin de Marianne, d'où le prénom…

**Lilylys :** Ravie que ce chapitre te fasse rire, fais gaffe, celui qui vient a tendance à faire pleurer !!

**Klaude :** Et ouais, Harry a beaucoup souffert, mais t'inquiètes pas pour lui !! ;-)

Merci à tous les autres, **Clamaraa**, **Nounou**, mais ma chère **LiliBlack13** !!! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise !!! C'est un bonheur de l'écrire, même si c'est parfois compliquer.

X) Le 21 Janvier à 17HOO :

- DEBOUT LES GARCONS !!! Cria une voix féminine à l'entrée du dortoir.

Les 4 Maraudeurs sursautèrent comme des malades et Lily Evans dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber tellement elle riait.

- James, je te conseil de ne pas te marier avec elle si tu veux avoir encore des grasses matinées.

James lança un regard noir à Remus pendant que Lily rougissait.

- Eh ! La tigresse, qu'est ce qui te prend de nous réveiller de cette manière ?

- Je ne sais pas Sirius, juste pour voir vos têtes.

- Ouais ben la prochaine fois abstient toi ! Grogna Sirius.

- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur ! Lança Marianne qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir

- Bonjour à vous aussi les filles. Rigola Peter.

Mais Lily ne répondit pas et regarda le cinquième lit, où son occupant dormait à point fermé.

- Daniel ? Dit-elle en le secouant légèrement. Daniel !

Daniel remua légèrement et entrouvrit les yeux. Lily se pencha au dessus de lui avec un sourire.

- Gi…Ginny ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ah non, je ne suis pas Ginny. Lança joyeusement Lily, alors que Sirius blanchissait.

Daniel ouvrit les yeux et lâcha un cri en reculent précipitamment de Lily.

- Ben qu'est ce qui te prend, c'est la première fois que je fais peur à un mec !

Daniel ne répondit pas et se pencha pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux en grognant.

- Qui est Ginny ? Demanda James.

Grognement en guise de réponse.

- Pardon ?

- Personne ! Répondit tout bas Daniel.

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, comme pour se moquer de lui, le ciel était bleu, sans aucun nuage.

Ce jour là aussi, il faisait beau, sans aucun nuage.

*****FLASH BACK*****

Ron et Hermione, Sirianne et Drago, Ginny et lui, voilà un groupe qui lui plaisait. Ils étaient tous différents mais tous unis, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. Tous les 6, côtes à côtes, avançaient dans l'allée, rigolaient, discutaient. Le ciel était bleu. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la forêt, tout ce transforma.

Des mangemorts, pleins de mangemorts arrivèrent pour les encercler.

Harry et Sirianne se mirent tout de suite en garde, suivit de peu par les quatre autres. Et les sorts commencèrent à fuser.

- Préparez vous à mourir. Murmura une voix.

- Dans tes rêves Bellatrix. Cria Sirianne.

Et le combat reprit entre les cris, les sorts, les coups. Deux mangemorts furent tués par des sorts bien placés de Sirianne. Alors que le combat semblait se finir. Lord Voldemort arriva et pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !!

Le sort vert semblait mettre un temps infini à toucher Harry. Sirianne se tourna lentement vers lui, les cheveux ondulant autour de son visage. Ginny lâcha Hermione et Ginny et Sirianne se mirent à courir vers le sort destiné à Harry. Mais alors qu'Harry levait sa baguette pour se défendre. Une chevelure orange fut tirée en arrière par le sort qui frappa la mauvaise cible.

- GIIIIIINNNNNYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!

Douleur et cris se mélangeaient mais Harry n'y prenait pas garde, il tomba à genou au dessus de cette tête magnifique mais sans vie. Voldemort se mit à rire, ce même rire que ce même soir, où une rouquine s'était sacrifiée pour un bébé, comme ce soir, où une autre protégeait son cœur. Voldemort se volatilisa et Harry prit la tête de Ginny entre ses mains.

- Ginny. Ginny. Ginny.

Il répétait inlassablement ce prénom qui sonnait si bien à ses oreilles alors qu'au loin sonnaient les 5 coups de 17h. Hermione, qui criait en regardant Ginny, transplana jusqu'au terrier, Drago attrapa Ron qui pleurait sans pouvoir bouger. Et Sirianne ceintura Harry pour lui enlever cette vision affreuse.

- Non. Non. NON GINNY NON !!

- C'est fini Harry, murmura Sirianne. C'est fini. C'est terminé pour elle.

Jamais ce jour si bleu ne lui avait parut aussi noir.

***** FIN DU FLASH BACK*****

- Daniel ? DANIEL !!!

Daniel qui regardait au loin sursauta et se tourna vers James.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Parce que ma santé t'inquiète maintenant ? Demanda-t-il durement.

- Oh non, répondit brutalement Marianne. C'est juste que tu as l'air d'un mort qui sort de sa tombe c'est tout.

Mais elle se tut tout de suite quand la carafe près de la fenêtre explosa. Ils regardèrent tous Sirius mais Daniel se retourna vivement.

- Si tu te crois drôle Sisi tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ! Hurla-t-il.

Puis il croisa le regard bleu clair de Marianne, regard si différent de celui de sa sœur, à lui.

Il souffla durement.

- Excuse moi Mari, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur ce matin. Déclara-t-il.

- Au point de me confondre avec ta sœur qui est blonde ? Demanda-t-elle.

Daniel la regarda longuement.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

- Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais il faut manger ! Lança Peter.

Pourtant Daniel n'avait pas faim, il tournait ses œufs brouillés avec sa fourchette sans pour autant les voir. Il soupira une fois de plus et passa sa main dans le col de son tee-shirt. Il toucha du bout du doigt cette jolie rose qui était froide.

- Daniel, tu n'as pas faim ? Demanda Remus.

Daniel regarda le lycanthrope et poussa son assiette. Il regarda Sirius et se leva pour sortir de la grande salle. Il déambula dans le château pour finir vers la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se retrouva la tête dans le vide à 8 étages du sol. Il escalada le mur pour se retrouver sur le toit et s'installa sur la cheminée condamnée sur laquelle il venait souvent se reposer avec Sisi. D'ici, il surplombait tout le château et quand le vent léger souffla sur son visage, cette douce mélodie, toute triste lui vint comme un murmure.

_Pour les jours silencieux_

_Où j'écoute tomber la pluie_

_Et les matins frileux _

_Qui me font regretter nos nuits_

Il ferma les yeux, ne pensa plus à rien. Et son visage lui apparut comme un ange.

_Pour toutes ces différences_

_Qui créent l'indifférence depuis _

_Pour les heures passées _

_A regarder tourner l'ennui_

Rien n'était pareil depuis. Rien. L'importance n'existait plus. Tout était différent.

_Et les trésors cachés _

_Qu'on enterre à jamais sans vie _

_Pour tous les souvenirs qui s'ennuient à mourir _

_Et puis _

Le temps avait t'il encore de l'importance ? La vie ne valait plus le coup d'être vécue.

_Plus je pense a toi et plus encore je m'aperçois que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas_

_Rien ne te remplace je manque de toi je meurs de toi et je m'aperçois que tu manque a l'espace._

Rien ne pouvait le soulager de ce vide, de ce froid qu'il éprouvait depuis ce jour.

_Pour cacher mes erreurs _

_Que je commets par cœur _

_Et si au profit du bonheur _

_J'échangeais la douleur _

_Sans bruit _

Si seulement il l'avait empêché de faire ça. Si seulement ce visage souriant pouvait être encore vrai.

_Pour ces sommeils qui dansent _

_Comme des récompenses _

_Enfuies _

Un visage qui hante ses nuits, un parfum qui colle à la peau, une voix qui donne des frissons.

_Quand le bleu des nuance _

_Devient gris de souffrance _

_Aussi_

Souffrir ou ne plus pleurer, mourir pour ne plus espérer. Un être fort dans un cœur faible.

_Pour les soleils violets que tu dissimulais meurtrie _

_Et les rires empruntés qui te raccrochaient à la vie. _

Rire pour ne pas pleurer, vivre mais résister, une larme qui coule, deux émeraudes qui se perdent.

_Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas._

_Rien ne te remplace que manque de toi je meurs de toi et je m'aperçois que tu manques à l'espace. _

Un souvenir qui vacille, une place vide, une autre larme qui suit, et c'est tout un chagrin qui sort.

_Laisse-moi respirer juste une heure encore,_

_Cette fleur fanée puisque la mort ennemi a pris l'amour d'une vie_

Une rose que l'on cueille, une autre qui fane, et l'amour n'est plus.

_Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas._

_Rien en te remplace je manque de toi je meurs de toi et je m'aperçois que tu manque a l'espace. _

Un regard vers le ciel, une image éternelle, un vent plus violent, un ciel toujours bleu, un jour qui passe.

_Laisse-moi respirer juste une heure encore_

_Cette fleur fanée puisque la mort ennemi a prit l'amour d'une vie._

Un silence pesant, un destin tragique, une victime parmi d'autres, un sourire qui n'est plu.

_Pour les jours silencieux où j'écoute tomber la pluie_

_Et les matins de dieu, je te regrette chaque nuit._

Un chagrin sans fin, une douleur sans soins, une plaie ouverte, un silence de mort.

Premier coup.

Un corps qui se fige, une oreille qui se tend.

Deuxième coup.

La peur sur le visage, les mains qui tremblent, l'amour déchu se lève.

Troisième coup.

Deux yeux qui se ferment, un bruit qu'on ne veut pas entendre, une réalité que l'on redoute.

Quatrième coup.

Un murmure comme une prière, une attente qui fait peur.

Cinquième coup.

Un gémissement comme une douleur, un prénom qui est dit.

« Ginny ».

Il y a un an Ginny est morte, le 21 Janvier à 17HOO.

Dans 24 ans, Ginny mourra, le 21 Janvier à 17HOO.

- Mr Radcliffe !

Le dénommé sursauta à l'entente de son faux nom et regarda autour de lui. Il vit tout de suite qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur sa cheminée, mais au bout du toit et devant lui se tenaient 8 étages de vides.

Au loin, tout en bas, se trouvait presque toute l'école réunit. Le professeur Dumbledore avait amplifié sa voix pour le réveiller.

- Mr Radcliffe je vous prierais de redescendre sans faire d'histoire et sans aggraver la situation.

Daniel soupira et retourna vers la lucarne, il redescendit et retourna sur ses pas empruntés le matin même. Il allait atteindre le troisième étage quand Dumbledore arriva suivi par quelques élèves, les autres étant partis.

- Mr Radcliffe ce n'est pas sérieux ! Réprimanda Dumbledore.

- Vous m'avez demandé de descendre, je suis là ! Répondit-il.

- Savez vous que nous vous cherchons depuis ce matin.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire paniquer toute l'école.

- C'est une jeune élève qui vous a trouvé, voyez vous.

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel et commença à partir mais fut retenu par la main de son ancien mentor.

- Pourrions-nous savoir ce que vous faisiez là haut ?

- Je refaisais la toiture. Répliqua le jeune.

- Sérieusement ! Commença Dumbledore en s'énervant.

- Sérieusement ? Daniel se mit à rire nerveusement, comme si dans un jour comme ça, on pouvait être sérieux. Répondit-il pour lui-même. Sérieusement, ça ne vous regarde pas du tout.

- Vous avez disparu et on vous retrouve sur les toits de Poudlard et vous ne voulez pas fournir d'explications ? Ne savez vous pas que c'est interdit ?

- Quoi donc ? D'avoir disparu, D'être sur les toits, ou de ne pas s'expliquer ?

- Je ne rigole pas Mr Radcliffe !

Dumbledore commençait à s'énerver.

- Non parce que, continua Daniel comme si le directeur n'avait rien dit, je suis ici, donc je n'ai pas disparu, rien dans le règlement nous interdit d'être sur les toits, et franchement si je n'ai pas envie de vous expliquer mes problèmes, ne compter pas sur moi pour le faire.

- Vous filez du mauvais coton Mr Radcliffe, je vous ai dit de faire attention, ou je devrais finir par vous sanctionner comme il se doit.

- Comme si ça me faisait peur. Répliqua-t-il.

Puis avant que Dumbledore ne fasse quoi que ce soit, Daniel fût déjà partit vers les portes de l'école.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Commença Sirius.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- J'n'y crois pas tu le défends encore ! Lâcha James avec dédain.

- Oui James, je le défends.

- Et en quel honneur cette fois ? Il a failli se tuer en plongeant dans le vide ! Cria James.

- IL N'AURAIT PAS SAUTE !! Hurla Sirius. Au cas où tu aurais oublié, il n'était pas bien ce matin.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le défendre mais merde faut te le dire en quelle langue, ce mec il n'est pas clean !

- Mr Potter cela suffit ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Mr Black expliquait vous.

- Quelqu'un qui lui était proche est mort l'an dernier. Dit'il tout bas pour ne pas être entendu des autres élèves. C'est pour ça qu'il ne va pas bien.

- Oh, je vois. Bien, maintenant, allez tous vaquer à vos occupations s'il vous plaît.

Les élèves s'en allèrent les uns après les autres. Albus se tourna vers Lily et Remus.

- Vous deux, vous êtes préfet et préfète-en-chef. Allez me chercher Daniel et amener le dans mon bureau, je voudrais lui parler.

Lily et Remus cochèrent la tête puis partirent sans un mot. James regardait la porte vers laquelle Daniel était passé, il se sentait un peu coupable maintenant de s'en être prit à Daniel sans savoir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier de Daniel, mais encore une fois il était perdu parce que en même temps, Daniel émanait de lui une confiance naturelle. Il se sentait en sécurité près de lui et c'était bien cela qui le gênait.

- Je vous attendais. Murmura Daniel.

- Comment savais-tu que l'on viendrait ?

Daniel était assis au bord de la fenêtre du dortoir et regardait au dehors alors que Lily et Remus se tenaient à l'entrée.

- Parce que c'était évident. Alors qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- Le directeur veut te voir, tout de suite dans son bureau.

Daniel ne répondit pas et se leva.

- Tu sais où c'est ? Demanda Lily.

Daniel la regarda et plongea dans les yeux verts de sa mère, ou dans les siens ?

- Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

Il passa devant eux mais Remus posa une main sur son épaule.

- Dan, je suis… désolé. Sirius nous a dit pour…ton ami.

Daniel le regarda sans rien dire.

- Je crois qu'il y a erreur de personne. Ce n'était pas _un_ ami.

Puis il avança vers la sortie sans rien dire d'autres.

Daniel frappa à la porte du bureau, de son ancien directeur. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Mr Radcliffe, asseyez-vous.

Il ne répondit pas et s'assit sur cette chaise sur laquelle il avait passé de longues heures à discuter avec Albus et Minerva.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- J'ai appris la mort de l'un de vos proches. Toutes mes condoléances.

- C'est exactement la 357èma fois que l'on me dit ça.

Dumbledore se demandait s'il pouvait sourire à cette remarque mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, cette chose était son phénix, Fumseck, il venait de se poser sur les genoux de Daniel et jamais il n'avait fait ça avec un autre élève inconnu.

- Bonjour Fumseck, murmura Daniel en le caressant. Comment vas-tu ?

- Vous connaissez Fumseck ?

Mais Daniel ne répondit pas il murmurait des choses au Phénix que Dumbledore ne comprenait pas. Cet étrange élève qu'il avait depuis le début de l'année lui était parfaitement inconnu, pourtant, il avait l'impression de le connaître. Il avait souvent évalué son aura et il pouvait dire que ce jeune homme était plus puissant qu'il ne le disait, mais bien des enfants ignorent encore aujourd'hui la qualité de leurs auras.

Il lui faisait penser à plusieurs personnes, mais ces personnes, Daniel les fréquentait jours après jours, mais aujourd'hui…

- J'ai en effet à vous parlez Mr Radcliffe.

- Oldman. Répondit le jeune, caressant toujours Fumseck.

- Pardon ?

- Daniel Radcliffe Oldman.

- Vous portez les deux noms ?

Daniel lâcha Fumseck et leva la tête vers son directeur.

- Gary est devenu mon tuteur un mois avant mes 16 ans. Depuis je porte son nom en plus du mien.

- Bien, alors Mr Radcliffe Oldman…

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, coupa Daniel, je préfèrerai encore Daniel tout court, c'est plus simple, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me faire vouvoyer, sauf par des personnes qui ne me sont pas proche.

- Et je suis une personne qui vous est proche ? Demanda le directeur avec un sourire.

Daniel ébaucha un sourire mais son visage se referma aussitôt.

- Je vous vois tous les jours professeur. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler tricot que vous m'avez fait appeler n'est ce pas ?

- Non en effet.

Dumbledore trouvait son élève de plus en plus bizarre. C'est comme si Daniel attendait que Dumbledore lui parle, comme si il attendait qu'il expose le problème pour pouvoir le défendre. Mais encore mieux, c'est comme si Daniel aimait ça, comme s'il aimait ces discussions, comma s'il se sentait ici, à l'aise, alors qu'il n'y était venu qu'une fois.

- Je suis inquiet Daniel, très inquiet.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul monsieur.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous inquiet ?

Daniel regarda par la fenêtre, d'où on voyait le terrain de Quidditch.

- Les mangemorts m'inquiètent, Voldemort m'inquiète, le professeur Morhange m'inquiète.

- Pourquoi ce professeur vous inquiète ?

- Il ne nous apprend pas à nous défendre ! S'exclama Daniel.

- Je le trouve tout à fait à la hauteur. Répondit calmement Albus.

- Evidemment, mais vous, vous savez vous battre, vous êtes le seul à faire peur à Voldemort.

- Je me pencherai sur vos inquiétudes sur le Professeur Morhange plus tard si vous le voulez bien. Mais c'est pour vous que je m'inquiète.

- Pour moi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Voyez-vous, depuis mes débuts ici, je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier avec un tel don en magie et de tels secrets.

- Pourtant moi je crois que si Professeur.

- Ah vraiment ? Et quel serait cet autre élève ?

Daniel s'adossa contre sa chaise et croisa les bras. Son regard marron croisa le regard bleu de Dumbledore.

Encore une fois, le vieux sorcier fut étonné de cette force qui sortait de ce jeune homme, cet air serein et grave en même temps le troublait au plus haut point.

- Sa grandeur inspire l'envie, mais l'envie engendre le dépit et le dépit répand le mensonge. Vous devriez vous en souvenir Professeur.

Dumbledore eu un sursaut de surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il continuait de fixer ce sorcier qui maintenant l'effrayait, pas pour lui-même, mais pour ses élèves.

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Il suffit que je le sache. Lâcha Daniel avec supériorité. Mettons les choses au point, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot, j'ai beaucoup d'autres préoccupations, beaucoup plus importantes. Vous vous méfiez de moi mais vous n'êtes pas le seul, je ne sais pas si on vous a raconté des choses sur moi ou non, mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter je vais très bien.

- Ce n'est pas l'air que vous donnez. J'ai reçu beaucoup de plainte sur vous, notamment de la part de Bellatrix Black mais aussi de James Potter.

- Bella chérie. Murmura Daniel avec un sourire carnassier. Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle, mais James… Quoi que, c'est logique. Et qu'est ce que ce cher Maraudeur a dit sur moi ?

- Déjà, j'aimerais savoir d'où viennent toutes ces blessures que vous avez sur votre torse et sur votre dos. J'avoue que je n'ose pas trop croire James, alors vous voulez bien me les montrer ?

- Non. Et James n'aurait pas du vous parler de ça.

- En fait il pense que c'est votre parrain qui…

- Mon parrain. Rigola Daniel. Mon parrain. Qu'est ce qu'il sait de mon parrain, il ne le connaît même pas comme moi je le connais. Mon parrain n'y est pour rien dans ces blessures, et c'est une histoire personnelle qui ne regarde que moi.

- Soit, et cette bataille avec les Serpentard, Bellatrix Black s'est plainte que vous l'ayez menacé d'un Doloris.

- La pauvre petite chérie ! Ironisa Daniel, je suis désolé de lui avoir fait peur.

- Je ne supporte pas ce genre de comportement et j'espère ne pas le revoir.

- A condition que ces crétins…

- Néanmoins. Coupa le directeur, c'est votre comportement d'aujourd'hui qui m'inquiète, vous avez loupé toute une journée de cours.

- Je croyais que Sirius vous avez expliqué. En ce qui concerne mon absence, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles je suis majeur.

Albus allait répondre mais un grand duc traversa le bureau avec une lettre. En la lisant, Dumbledore blanchit et fronça les sourcils.

- Je crois que je vais devoir interrompre cet entretien, mais sachez le Mr Radcliffe Oldman, je vous ai à l'œil.

Daniel se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais au moment de l'ouvrir il se retourna.

- Vous savez professeur, j'ai peut-être quelques secrets, mais je ne crois pas que Fumseck serait venu sur mes genoux s'il n'avait pas eu confiance en moi. Et je sais que vous êtes du genre à donner votre confiance à n'importe qui.

- Comment savez…

- Il suffit que je le sache professeur. Dit Daniel avec un sourire.

Arrivé dans le dortoir, Daniel vit avec soulagement qu'il était vide. Il pu donc prendre le miroir.

- Sirius Orion Black.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda doucement Sirius.

- C'est bizarre, j'étais sûr que tu allais me poser cette question. Répondit-il sans sourire.

Le parrain essaya de faire sourire son filleul, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue.


	11. Chapter 11

Encore une fois un petit, non un GRAND merci à vous tous.

Ca ne fait plaisir de voir autant de commentaires alors que je ne mets pas la suite rapidement.

Merci à _Nounou_ et à _Vivi,_ je suis toujours ravie que cette histoire vous plaise. Merci à _LiliBlack13_ aussi, pour son long commentaire.

Merci à _Klaude_ qui décidément est très perspicace (peut-être un peu devin ??) James va bien se faire engueuler, en partie pour ça, en partie pour autre chose… à voir.

Merci à _Grispoils_ et à _Lilylys_, mais la lettre qu'à reçu Dumbledore, le concerne personnellement, et n'apporte rien d'important pour l'histoire, dommage, nous ne serons jamais ce qui y été écrit, nous devrons mourir dans l'ignorance… ^^

Est-ce que Remus va découvrir la vérité ?… humm…je ne sais pas…encore une fois, nous verrons cela plus tard.

Merci à _Clamaraa_, que je dois rassurer au sujet d'Harry. T'inquiètes pas, il va aller mieux plus tard, mais chut ! C'est un secret !

En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, évidemment qu'il finira par le savoir, mais ça aussi nous verrons plus tard.

L'art et la manière de faire durer le suspens… mouhahaha…

En attendant : Bonne lecture !!!

XI) Rien ne va plus :

- Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, sachez que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'avoir défense contre les forces du mal aujourd'hui. Commença Sirius lors du petit déjeuner.

Sirius était assis face à James qui lui était à côté de Lily. Maintenant oui, on pouvait dire qu'ils s'aimaient mais qu'ils se tournaient autour. Hier, ils avaient passés l'heure d'Histoire de la magie à se regarder mutuellement, sans que leurs regards se croisent. Marianne était à la gauche de Sirius, et Remus était à sa droite. Peter était à côté de Lily, et Daniel, Daniel lui était à gauche de Marianne mais il ne parlait pas du tout à James ni à Peter d'ailleurs. En fait, c'était plutôt James qui n'allait pas vers lui.

- Ben moi non plus je n'ai pas du tout en vie d'y aller pour être honnête. Annonça Lily.

Daniel et James s'étouffèrent dans leurs cafés en même temps, ce qui faisait rire Daniel mais qui énervait James, Sirius lui, trouvait ça comique, que malgré l'animosité entre eux, ils soient si semblables. James et Daniel se tournèrent en même temps vers Lily mais Daniel fut plus rapide.

- Je n'y crois pas, Lily P…Evans ne veut pas aller en cours ! Appelez la gazette et vite.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, même Lily, sauf James qui regardait Daniel de travers.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi. Ce prof est…

Mais Lily ne pu dire ce que ce prof était car Dumbledore se leva.

- J'aimerai vous annoncer que le jour de la St Valentin sera un jour sans cours, et que le soir de la saint Valentin, un bal est prévu. Il vous est donc conseillé de prévoir vos robes du soir. Annonça le directeur avec un sourire.

La classe explosa dans un grand cri, et tous les élèves se mirent à parler en même temps.

- Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée mesdemoiselles et messieurs. Rigola Albus en s'asseyant.

Les maraudeurs se regardèrent. Ou plutôt, Sirius et Marianne se regardèrent avec un grand sourire, James regarde de côté la Tigresse, mais retourna vite sur son assiette tandis que Lily regardait d'un léger coup d'œil James. Et encore une fois, ils se regardèrent, mais pas en même temps.

Pendant tout le repas, Sirius regardait fixement James et lui faisant des signes de tête en direction de Lily. Et après avoir prit une bonne inspiration, l'héritier de Gryffondor se tourna vers Lily Evans.

- Lily ? Euh… Lily, est ce que… enfin, je veux dire, est ce que tu aimerais… euh…

- Ce que James veut savoir Lily, c'est si tu accepterais d'aller avec lui au bal de la St Valentin.

Lily rougit et se tourna vers son assiette et James foudroya Sirius du regard, mais l'animagus Black lui répondit par un sourire radieux.

- Je… e…euh… Je serais ravi d'y aller avec toi James. Répondit doucement Lily.

- Mais ?

- Mais quoi Daniel, se défendit Lily, il n'y a pas de mais, je vais au bal avec James et c'est tout.

- Zut. Rigola Daniel, ce n'est pas marrant s'il n'y a pas de « mais ».

- Et _toi_, tu y va avec QUI, au bal, _Daniel_ ? Demanda durement James.

- Moi je n'irai pas. Dit calmement Daniel. Enfin, peut-être que j'irai, mais avec personne.

Lily et Marianne le regardèrent étonnées, James fronça les sourcils, et Sirius resta sans rien dire. Il savait pourquoi, après tout.

- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui c'est un cours pratique, nous allons revoir les épouvantards. Qui peut me dire ce que sont que les épouvantards ?

Les élèves se regardèrent avec un air las, très las. Et ils levèrent tous la main comme si c'était la chose la plus dure à faire.

- Bien. Donc je n'ai pas à vous l'expliquer, tout le monde debout et en file indienne s'il vous plaît.

Et ainsi, tous les élèves passèrent, Daniel pu remarquer que la plus grande peur de Lily, c'était l'Hospital, celle de James, c'était de voir quelqu'un mourir, et celle de Sirius…

- Mr Black c'est à vous.

Sirius tremblait légèrement, et Daniel n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir la plus grande peur de son parrain, ça l'effrayait. Sirius respira un grand coup et ouvrit l'armoire d'un coup de baguette.

Un froid intense s'installa dans la pièce, une petite tour triangulaire apparut devant Sirius, celle-ci était entourée de petits détraqueurs. Daniel ne mit pas de temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'azkaban et de ses gardiens, et un choc sur cloua sur place. Azkaban était la plus grande peur de Sirius Black.

- RIDDICULUS !! Cria Sirius.

La prison se transforma en marionnette et les détraqueurs devinrent des balles avec lesquelles la marionnette jonglait.

Il y eu un silence puit Sirius alla derrière la file, c'était maintenant au tour de Daniel, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Daniel Radcliffe s'il vous plaît, s'impatienta le professeur.

- Sa plus grande peur, c'était Azkaban. Murmura Daniel, le regard vide.

- Mr Radcliffe. Prévint le prof.

Sirius poussa Daniel qui sembla se réveiller. Le professeur ne lui laissa pas de temps et ouvrit la porte. Daniel commença à stresser.

_« Il cache quelque chose, ce prof n'est pas quelqu'un de confiance, s'il voit ma plus grande peur il va deviner que c'est moi. Réfléchit, réfléchit, Voldemort ? Non ce serait la panique, les détraqueurs ? Non les mangemorts savent que c'est ça. Que quelqu'un meurt ? Trop banale venant de moi. Un mangemort, c'est ça, il me faut un mangemort. »_

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, l'épouvantard continuait à tourner mais tout d'un coup, alors que Morhange continuait à fixer Daniel, un mangemorts apparut.

- Riddikulus ! Cria Daniel sans même laisser le temps à l'épouventard d'approcher.

- Bien, maintenant retournez à vos places et écrivez un résumé sur cette leçon. Ordonna le prof après quelques minutes.

Mais durant le reste du cours, Daniel n'écoutait pas. Il avait une page blanche et dessinait un drôle de dessin, c'était un jeune homme souriant avec des lunettes et des cheveux en pagailles assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, ses deux mains étaient posées sur le cou d'un gros chien aux longs poils noirs qui le regardait la tête penchée.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué pour le dessin. Murmura Sirius.

Puis celui-ci regarda le dessin et ses yeux s'agrandirent en même temps que son sourire.

- C'est… c'est moi ? Demanda-t-il.

Daniel ne répondit pas et termina quelques détails de sont dessin, mais un petit sourire suffisait pour Sirius.

- Et lui… c'est toi ?

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes messieurs ? Tonna une voix.

- 2h de retenue, ce crétin vous a foutus deux heures de retenue juste pour un dessin ! Je rêve !

- C'est bon James ça change pas grand-chose, ce n'est pas si grave. Dit Sirius.

Ils étaient tous en train de se diriger vers le parc, ils avaient encore une heure de creuse encore deux cours.

- Daniel, est ce que ça va ? Murmura doucement Lily en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Oui, ça va.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Demanda sèchement James. Ce n'est qu'un simple épouventard, tout le monde peut supporter ça !

- James ! Protesta Marianne.

- Bon vous venez ? Demanda Peter qui n'avait rien suivit.

- Je… ne viens pas avec vous… j'ai… promis à Sisi de lui envoyer une lettre, il faut que j'aille la chercher et que je l'envoie.

Mais Sirius voyait bien que son futur filleul mentait.

- Si tu veux je t'accompagne ! Déclara Sirius.

Il adorait aller dans le futur.

- Je suis sûr qu'il pourra se débrouiller Patmol. Déclara James, les bras croisés.

- Il a raison, je saurai me débrouiller. Dit Harry en souriant à James.

Mais son regard démentait son sourire.

- « PORTES DE LA PAIX » Goddric Hollows.

Le portoloin temporel s'activa et Daniel sentit le sol de son salon sous ses pieds. Il s'allongea sur un des canapés et attendit. Au bout de cinq minutes, le feu dans la cheminée devint vert et Sirius apparut dans l'âtre.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Comment as-tu fais pour le supporter ? Demanda l'autre d'un coup.

Le sourire de Sirius disparut un peu.

- Je crois l'avoir déjà expliquer dans la cabane hurlante.

- Quand tu me l'as raconté, j'avais treize ans Sirius, tu n'allais pas me raconter les horreurs que renferme Azkaban. Plaida-t-il avec douleur.

Sirius soupira et regarda le feu doux de la cheminée.

- Ce n'est qu'un simple épouvantard, tout le monde peut supporter ça. Cita-t-il.

Harry eu une exclamation de dédain et regarda Sirius en attendant la suite.

- Et rien Harry ! Ca date maintenant, ça remonte à 7 ans, c'est du passé.

- Mais c'est ce que je vis Sirius ! S'exclama Harry, Je vis le passé, je te vois là-bas, avec eux…

- Harry. Soupira encore Sirius.

Il s'approcha de son filleul et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Il serait temps que tu lèves le pied non ?

- C'est ta plus grande peur.

- C'était ma plus grande peur. Précisa le parrain.

- Et tu l'as vécu pendant 12 ans.

- Harry écoute. J'y ai survécu. Je ne vais pas dire que je m'y suis habitué et que ce n'était pas si terrible parce que ce serait un mensonge. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

- Mais tu…

- C'est comme ça Harry. S'impatienta Sirius. La vie est ainsi faite. On y peut rien. C'est terminé, il faut tourner la page et passer à autre chose.

Harry soupira vaincu, et se serra contre son parrain, qui lui rendit son étreinte avec force, il était difficile de dire lequel des deux était entrain de consoler l'autre.

- Je crois vraiment que tu devrais venir te reposer ici quelques temps et laisser Ron prendre la place de Daniel. Murmura Sirius.

Se reposer ? Harry/ Daniel voulait bien mais quand même, c'était sa mission et il devait avouer qu'elle lui tenait très à cœur même si ce n'était pas toujours facile. D'ailleurs même cette journée allait se révéler riche en évènements.

Il courrait tellement vite qu'il ne pouvait pas différencier la course et le vol. Au dessus de lui, la sonnerie sonna, il avait sortilège et il était en retard, et merde !

Il entra en trombe dans la salle de cours du minuscule Flitwitch.

- Excusez-moi professeur, je suis en retard.

- Je vous excuse pour cette fois, mais à ne pas renouveler s'il vous plaît.

- Merci Monsieur.

Daniel alla s'asseoir à côté de Lily car pour une fois, James était à côté de Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ?

- Pas grand-chose, il allait nous dire le nouveau sortilège.

James lança un regard noir à Daniel qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Plus il voyait son père, moins il pouvait croire que c'était vraiment son père. Il faut dire qu'il était si complice avec Sirius depuis ses 14 ans que maintenant, il lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Dans sa façon de parler, d'agir, dans ses idées, ses gestes. Même sa façon de se battre était identique à celle de son parrain. Souvent, Remus s'en était moqué.

- Daniel ! Appela Lily.

- Hein ! Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'as rien écouté. Se moqua-t-elle.

Daniel lui sourit et Lily se mit à rire. Elle adorait Daniel, elle avait l'impression de le connaître comme si elle l'avait fait. Il était incroyable malgré tous ses secrets. Ainsi depuis 10 minutes, ils s'entraînaient tous les deux au nouveau sortilège. Daniel avait directement réussi bien sûr.

- Très bien Mr Radcliffe, 20 points pour Gryffondor.

Lily lui avait sourit et félicité, James n'avait pas du tout apprécié.

- Et moi je n'y arrive pas.

Daniel regarda ces deux yeux verts tout tristes, sans vraiment l'être, il comprenait pourquoi Sirius se moquait de lui quand il était lui-même comme ça, c'était trop drôle.

- Attend, tu t'y prends mal c'est pour ça.

Il commença alors à lui expliquer. Comme avec l'AD, il jouait au prof, et Lily était une bonne élève. Ainsi il corrigea sa position et lui expliqua la façon dont il fallait se concentrer pour que le sort marche, mais alors qu'il prit la main de sa mère pour lui montrer le geste précis à faire, il sentit le regard de braise de son père. Il l'ignora et passa le reste du temps à donner des conseils à sa mère, puis à Remus qui lui non plus ne comprenait rien.

Quand Daniel entra dans la salle commune, une demi-heure plus tard, il fut pris de court par… une engueulade. Le regard de James lançait des éclairs, le visage de Lily était rouge de colère.

- TU ES VRAIMENT TROP STUPIDE. J'EN AI MARRE DE TON SALE CARACTERE, JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHOSE ET SI J'AI ENVIE DE TRAINER AVEC DAN, CA NE TE REGARDE PAS ! DE TOUTES FACONS, JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI, MAIS DES QU'IL Y A QUELQUECHOSE QUE DAN FAIT, CA NE TE PLAIT PAS ! IL NE T'A RIEN FAIT AUTANT QUE JE SACHE !! TU ES JALOUX POUR DES CONNERIES JAMES ET FRANCHEMENT JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI. IL FAUDRAIT VRAIMENT QUE TU TE FASSES SOIGNER PARCE QUE CA VA VRAIMENT TROP LOIN TU ME FAIT REELLEMENT PITIE !!

James semblait pétrifié, ne pouvant parler. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, il vit Daniel à l'entrée de la salle commune. Son visage qui affichait presque un air blessé sur le visage eu soudain un air de haine totale, ce que Sirius remarqua. Daniel regarda son père dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un jour, James Potter, Cornedrue, son père, la forme de son Patronus, puisse le haïr à ce point. Il s'approcha.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

- Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, je suis ici dans ma salle commune. Fit doucement Daniel.

- Dans TA salle commune ? Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor.

- Et ça te donne le droit de m'interdire l'accès à cette salle ?

- Peut-être…

- Si tu prenais la peine d'apprendre à me connaître, tu verrais que nous sommes plus semblables que tu ne le souhaites. En attendant, je n'ai pas à attendre ton autorisation pour être ici et je te rappellerais que quand quelqu'un a un problème avec moi, il n'a qu'à venir directement m'en parler.

- Je…

- Il y a quand même une chose que tu dois savoir de moi : Tant qu'on ne veut pas de moi, mais qu'on a besoin de moi, je reste, mais quand on veut de moi, et qu'on a plus besoin de moi, alors je pars.

Daniel commença à monter dans le dortoir quand…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, et je ne veux pas de toi.

Daniel baissa la tête mais ne se retourna pas.

- Dommage, j'aurais pourtant voulu.

Puis il continua à monter.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi. Lança James.

Sirius commença à ouvrir la bouche mais…

- Sirius ne te mêle pas de ça ! S'exclama Daniel.

Il se retourna vers son père. Sirius eu la désagréable impression que en plus de s'adresser à lui, Daniel s'adressait à son parrain, à travers lui.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre tu sais ! Je ne suis pas contagieux rassure toi, mais toi par contre tu es stupide, tu n'acceptes pas de voir la vérité en face.

James aurait bien pu lui mettre un poing dans sa face pour le faire taire mais ne fit rien.

- Tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale.

- Et ben je vais te la faire quand même, parce que Sirius a raison, Lily a raison et dans toute cette histoire, tu es en train de passer pour un idiot immature. Tu crois quoi ? Que je drague Lily ? Se serait la meilleure !! Rassure toi malgré que je l'apprécie je n'ai pas la moindre envie de sortir avec elle, en attendant, elle a raison, elle n'est pas sous ta propriété et si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle se trouve un mec, tu n'a qu'à prendre ton courage à deux mains et lui dire ce que tu ressens au lieu de jouer au macho à la tête enflée.

- Comment oses-tu ? S'enquit James.

- Comment j'ose ? Mais c'est simple, je te dis simplement ce que tu refuses d'entendre ! Tu te la joues super maraudeur, mais tu n'es qu'arrogant et prétentieux, tu crois être supérieur à tout le monde parce que tu es le célèbre maraudeur fils d'auror mais tu es pathétique en fait. Mais merde regarde autour de toi ! C'est la guerre, il faut te le dire comment pour que tu comprennes ? En fourchelangue ? Ton père est le chef des aurors, il peut se faire tuer à tout moment et toi aussi par la même occasion simplement parce que tu es son fils. OK on dit toujours que tu es super doué en cours, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort ça ! Au lieu de perdre ton temps à faire des blagues foireuses, à emmerder Rogue et à savoir ce que je cache, tu ferais mieux de grandir dans ta tête et de te préparer à ce qui t'attend dehors !

- LA FERME !! Comment tu oses parler sur ce ton ! Lord Voldemort tu ne le connais même pas et…

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Se défendit Daniel.

- Oh pardon, j'oubliais que Môôôsieur Daniel Radcliffe avait toujours réponse à tout !

- J'essais juste de te faire comprendre ! Tenta Daniel.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien ce dont est capable Voldemort, je n'ai pas besoin d'un menteur dans ton genre pour me le faire comprendre !

- Alors prouve-le !! Cria Daniel.

- Je sais très bien ce que risque mon père et je t'interdit de dire que je ne prend pas attention à cette foutue guerre !

- Je…

- MA MERE EST MORTE TUEE PAR UN MANGEMORT SOUS MES YEUX ALORS NE VIENS PAS T'OCCUPER DE MA VIE COMME SI C'ETAIT LA TIENNE !! OCCUPE-TOI DE TA PETITE FRANGUINE ET LACHE-MOI !

- MOI AUSSI J'AI VU MOURIR MA MERE JAMES POTTER, SUR CE TERRAIN LA JE SUIS SUREMENT IMBATTABLE !!! MON PERE ET MA MERE SE SONT FAIT TUER LE MEME SOIR PAR VOLDEMORT ALORS QUE JE N'ETAIT QU'UN BAMBIN DE UN AN ET JE ME SOUVIENS ENCORE DU CRI DE MA MERE ET DU REGARD DE VOLDEMORT. QUAND J'AVAIS 14 ANS, UN DE MES AMIS ET MORT SOUS MES YEUX SANS QUE JE NE PUISSE RIEN FAIRE ET À 15 ANS J'AIE FAILLI VOIR MOURIR MON PARRAIN !! OH ET SI TU EN VEUX ENCORE UNE COUCHE, L'AN DERNIER C'EST UNE TRES PROCHE AMIE QUI A ETE ASSASSINE EN S'INTERPOSANT ENTRE L'AVADA KEDAVRA ET MOI ALORS NE VIENT PAS ME DIRE QUE TU ES LE SEUL A EN BAVER !!!

Cette déclaration fut suivie par un silence de mort et les deux paires d'yeux marron se toisaient avec haine. Daniel en avait plus que marre de la sale humeur de son père, et cette douleur qui s'accumulait en lui, à force de devoir être près de ses parents était à son point d'ébullition. Ses yeux étaient en flammes et les iris de ses yeux commençaient à tirer vers le vert, au bord de ses pupilles. Encore une fois, une sorte de vent entourait Daniel et les feuilles de cours posaient sur la table derrière le fils Potter s'envolèrent d'un coup. D'ailleurs se n'était pas la seule chose bizarre. Lors de son énumération de mort, deux carafes et trois verres d'eau avaient explosés, en plus d'une vitre. Sirius vit du coin de l'œil Remus devenir blanc comme un linge puit regarder rapidement Daniel, Lily, James, Daniel, Lily, James et enfin lui-même. Sirius lui fit un sourire d'excuse mais Remus avait déjà reporté son regard sur Daniel et James.

- Je ne cherche pas une excuse mais tu es en train de perdre du temps alors à ta place je profiterais de celui qui te reste à devenir quelqu'un au lieu de rester l'élève de Poudlard qui fait que des conneries.

Cette dernière remarque semblait avoir allumer un feu dans le ventre de James qui soudain semblait passablement en colère.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour « devenir quelqu'un » comme tu dis. Alors maintenant mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Radcliffe !

- Oldman. Ajouta Daniel.

- Quoi ?

- Radcliffe - Oldman. Le nom de mon parrain s'ajoute à celui de mon père.

- Le père de cette blondasse qui entre dans l'enceinte de l'école comme dans un moulin. Commenta James avec sarcasme.

- Ne t'en prend pas à ma sœur ! S'exclama Daniel alors que Sirius allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Tu ne la connais même pas.

- Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de la connaître tout comme j'aurais préféré ne jamais te rencontrer.

Daniel prit cette remarque comme une gifle et dégaina sa baguette dans une rapidité effrayante. Sirius était sur que pour une fois, Daniel été vraiment blessé.

- Tu sais quoi ? Cherches vas y !! Cherches donc tout ce que tu veux savoir sur moi et trouves, je n'attends que ça, je _n'espère_ que ça parce que quand tu trouveras ce que je cache, je me ferais un plaisir de voir ta réaction, je me languis d'avance de te voir gêné parce que quand tu auras compris, tu auras honte de te regarder dans un miroir Cornedrue !

Il avait dit tout ça dans un murmure effrayant plein de magie et avait baissé sa baguette qui pendait maintenant le long de son corps. Quand Sirius vit le visage de James se transformer, il su ce qui allait se passer, il connaissait James et il savait ce qu'il comptait faire.

Tout se passa en quelques secondes, Sirius eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour prévenir Daniel que James avait déjà lancé son poing dans le visage de Daniel, sans savoir qu'il venait de frapper son fils.

Sirius crut que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer mais il comprit vite que se n'était pas le cas. Tout aurait pu se terminer comme ça, Daniel avait une main sur sa joue et le visage penché sur le côté, on ne le voyait pas à cause de ses cheveux tombant dessus.

Quand Daniel releva la tête, il le fit avec lenteur, ce qui fit frissonner Sirius. Il osa regarder autour de lui pour voir Peter terrifié, Remus encore plus abasourdi et Lily en larme. Les autres regardaient la scène avec effroi.

Sirius reporta son regard vers Daniel et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Un vent violent l'entourait mais cette fois, ce vent avait une couleur. Rouge et Or se mélangeait dans une fusion quasi parfaite, c'était beau, c'était puissant, c'était magique, c'était l'aura de Daniel. Elle semblait engloutir James. Tout ce qui dans la pièce était en verre explosa, et Daniel osa alors lever les yeux vers son père. Sirius commença à avoir peur. Les cheveux de Daniel foncèrent jusqu'à ce que la racine devienne noire, ses yeux en plus d'être pleins de larmes (Ce que Sirius n'avait jamais vu), étaient devenus vert émeraudes.

- Daniel… qu'est ce que… arrête tu n'es pas drôle. Bégaya James.

Le visage de Daniel reflétait sa douleur et sa colère, il fit tomber sa baguette à terre et il ferma ses mains jusqu'à se que les jonctions de ses phalanges deviennent blanches. Son aura augmenta alors en puissance et faisait trembler Daniel, sa transformation continuait et cette fois, on voyait Daniel grandir de centimètres en centimètres.

Daniel aurait fini par frapper son père si Sirius ne lui avait pas sauté dessus. Sirius, en effet avait ceinturé Daniel pour l'éloigner de James, comme son double l'avait fait le soir de l'attaque juste avant les vacances de noël. Il l'éloigna de son père et Daniel se laissa faire, son aura diminua alors.

- Harry… Murmura Sirius. Fait attention, tu reprends ton apparence.

Daniel plongea ses yeux vers dans les yeux noirs de Sirius et secoua la tête, alors ses cheveux et ses yeux redevinrent marrons, il reprit sa taille « normale ». Son aura diminua encore et Daniel sembla se « réveiller », puisqu'il regarda autour de lui, vit son aura, et la fit disparaître d'un geste. Sans un regard pour personne, et sans récupérer sa baguette, il sorti en courant de la salle commune.

Un silence intense se fit sentir et tous attendirent la réaction de Sirius qui se tourna vers son ami de toujours.

- Je… Commença James.

- La ferme. Coupa Sirius.

Sa voix était ferme et froide et pour la première fois d'après lui, il regarda Cornedrue avec haine.

- Tu viens de faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie James. Quand tu t'en rendras compte, il sera trop tard. De toutes façons, il est déjà trop tard.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa la baguette à la plume de phénix et courut à la suite de Daniel.

Il courait tellement vite qu'il en avait mal, ses larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter mais il s'en foutait. Tout comme il se foutait de la douleur de ses poumons, comme il se foutait de tout d'ailleurs. Il venait de dépasser la cabane de Hagrid, mais il continua à courir, il fonça droit dans la forêt interdite et courra dans les fougères, les arbres, les racines, les branches, les buissons. Il continua à s'enfoncer dans la noirceur de la forêt.

Sirius courait tellement vite qu'il n'avait plus de souffle, mais il voulait tout de suite rattraper son filleul. Oui, il pouvait dire son filleul, parce que depuis qu'il savait, il le considérait comme tel. Il savait qu'il se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite, comment il le savait, il n'en savait rien, mais il le sentait. Arrivé dans la forêt, il se transforma, sachant qu'il serait plus facile de retrouver Daniel sous sa forme animagus.

Arrivé dans la clairière, Daniel s'arrêta et hurla à s'en arracher la mâchoire. Alors son aura réapparu et sembla exploser. Elle engouffra l'air, elle étouffa Daniel ou Harry, peut importe, Harry ne se sentait plus lui-même, il ne savait plus qui il était, il lui semblait qu'il n'était plus rien. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur et continua à hurler, le vent soufflant sur les arbres, les branches s'arrachant parfois.

Quand Sirius retrouva Daniel, il n'eu aucun doute sur sa présence bien qu'il ne le voyait pas. L'air était rouge et or, il était éblouit par tant de pureté mais aussi par tant de haine. Il ne voyait même plus Daniel tellement l'aura encombrait l'air, mais il savait que le jeune Potter-Black était au centre de cette tornade « gryffondorienne ». Il eu enfin comme un éclair de lucidité. Daniel, en plus d'être le fils de James, en plus d'être l'héritier de Gryffondor, il était ce qu'on appelait le « pure » héritier de Gryffondor. Il avait déjà entendu Benoît et James en parler, se demandant qui se serait. La légende disait que le « pure » héritier de Gryffondor aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la porte toujours scellée du département des mystères, et ainsi, il aurait le pouvoir de contrôler le feu et la possibilité de faire face à la force du mal et de la mort.

Sans pour autant en être sûr, Sirius avait la vague impression de voir ce « pure » en face de lui, et cela ne lui semblait pas étonnant que se soit lui, vu sa puissance, mais en ce moment, Daniel lui paraissait faible. Il apparaissait comme un jeune orphelin déchu, trahi. Il lui semblait impossible que quoi que se soit puisse l'aider en ce moment même, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait supporter de rester là et de le voir hurler de douleur.

- Daniel… Harry… Je… Je suis… Commença Sirius, sans savoir quoi faire.

Harry arrêta de crier mais il était à genou dans l'herbe. Le visage dans les mains. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Sirius sentit vraiment la force mentale de son filleul quand il le vit se relever doucement, posant une main sur sa joue endolorie.

- Ne prend surtout pas sa défense. Murmura-t-il.

Le jeune futur parrain fut soulagé de voir que sa voix était maintenant calme.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Murmura-t-il à son tour.

Harry leva les yeux vers son parrain et regarda les deux iris noirs pendant quelques secondes, après quoi Sirius le serra contre lui, en serrant ses bras autour de son filleul. Après quelques secondes, Harry se détendit complètement et répondit à son étreinte avec force. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, sans savoir quoi dire sur cette histoire. Soudain, un parchemin et une plume de phénix apparurent de nulle part.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'exclama Sirius.

Mais Harry avait déjà attrapé le parchemin et ses yeux remirent à lancer des éclairs.

- Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour me défouler. Dit-il avec hargne.

Sans un mot de plus, il disparut d'un coup, dans une fumée blanche. Le parchemin tomba sur le sol et Sirius le rattrapa, il cria quand il vit ce qui était écrit, par lui-même du futur.

_ Hermione et Clara attaquées à Pré-au-lard._

_ Besoin de ton aide._

_ Sirius. _

Lorsqu'Harry arriva sur les lieux, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour regarder ce qui l'entourait. Sirius et Remus était postés devant Hermione qui tenait Clara dans ses bras. Ils étaient à deux contre trois. Plus à droit se trouvait Sirianne, qui était contre quatre mangemorts d'un coup… à non, plus que trois, elle venait d'en tuer un. Ron et Malefoy étaient côte à côte face à deux mangemorts.

Il descendu la côte sur laquelle il était posté, puis voulu prendre sa baguette mais elle n'était plus là. Il se souvint l'avoir laissé dans sa salle commune. Il prit donc la baguette de sa mère. En sixième année, Sirius lui avait donné deux baguettes, celles de ses parents, mais Harry se sentait incapable de prendre celle de son père maintenant.

Il dépassa Hermione en courant et d'un grand coup de baguette, il expulsa deux mangemorts d'un coup. Le combat pouvait commencer pour lui. Du côté des mangemorts, des exclamations retentirent : « merde, Potter est là ». Sirianne vint se placer dos à dos à Harry.

- Besoin d'un coup de main frangin ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

C'était leur truc ça, dans chaque duel, il arrivait un moment où Sirianne allait se mettre contre le dos de son frère et lui proposer son aide. Des fois c'était même le contraire. En entendant cette question, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient maintenant encerclés par cinq mangemorts. Sirius était parti plus loin et Remus se trouvait seul face à deux mangemorts, derrière lui, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de lancer des sorts tout en gardant Clara dans ses bras.

- Regardez, le duo Potter – Black nous fait l'honneur de sa présence.

- Tu ferais mieux de courir au lieu de perdre ton temps à rire. Ironisa Sirianne.

- Alors comment on se la joue ? Demanda Harry.

- Comme les pure gryffondor que nous sommes frérot.

- Alors c'est parti.

Et ils s'élancèrent tous les deux dans la bataille et lancèrent des sorts à tout va. La bataille semblait être gagnée quand soudain un rire sadique retentit.

- Le père Lupin n'a plus de baguette pour protéger sa sale fille de sang-mélé. Rigola une voix de mangemorts.

Harry et Sirianne se tournèrent vers Remus pour le voir faire face au mangemort, mais sans baguette. Ils n'étaient qu'à trois mètres d'écart.

- REMUS, ATTRAPE !! Cria Harry en lançant la baguette de son père.

Remus attrapa la baguette qui appartenait à James Potter et envoya le mangemort valser à plusieurs mètres de là.

C'est alors que le monde sembla s'arrêter, ralentir au point de non retour. Un mangemort arriva de nulle part devant Hermione et Clara alors que Remus leurs tournait le dos. Sirianne était repartie pour faire face aux deux mangemorts restant, Sirius était en train d'aider Ron à se relever, et personne à part Harry ne semblait voir le mangemort lancer un sort à Hermione qui commençait à lever sa baguette pour défendre Clara qui avait la tête cachée dans le chemisier d'hermione.

Il s'élança pour s'interposer, sachant qu'il était trop tard pour contourner le sort, il se plaça devant Hermione et l'attrapa pour faire face au sort. Il entendit le cri d'Hermione, il sentait Clara dans son dos, il voyait Remus se retourner avec peur, puis la lumière bleu entra en contact avec son torse, puis le noir, le froid, le silence, et plus rien.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou à tous !!

Oui je sais que j'ai été absente pendant un certain temps, mais j'ai ou beaucoup de choses à faire !! A chaque fois je me dis « je mettrais le prochain chapitre demain, cet après-midi… » et au final je ne le met pas !! Bref vous me comprenez !!

Sinon, _thom merilin_ je suis d'accord avec toi, James n'est qu'un salopard, mais t'inquiètes pas, il finira par découvrir la vérité !! Je n'en dis pas plus !! ^^

C'est vrai _Klaude_, que Harry est en ce moment même déçu par son père, tout le monde lui a toujours dit que c'était quelqu'un de bien, et là cette magnifique image vient de tomber en mille morceaux, bref vous imaginez son humeur !!

Mdr, oui _titemb-bm_, le tact et la délicatesse chez les lions est…légendaire ? ;-)

_Clamaraa_ je te remercie pour ton commentaire, je suis vraiment touchée qu'il te plaise à ce point, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, surtout pour l'engueulade, et je crois bien m'être servie de mon humeur du moment, c'est pour te dire !! Tes compliments me touchent, et je vais essayer de rester sur cette voix, et que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant !!

Et pour finir, oui _mary jane_ tu as raison, cette réplique vient bien du film **nanny mc phee**, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce film, et j'ai surtout adoré cette réplique, je me suis dit que la ressortir maintenant pourrait aller avec la situation ! Voldemort ? non mais lui il laisse d'abord ses pions se faire tuer pour ensuite entrer en scène, mais il finira par arriver !

Et pour tous ceux que je n'ai pas cité comme _nounou_, _liliblack13_, _chotsala_, _clem's_… voilà la suite !!

XII) Retour vers le passé :

- Les enfants taisez-vous vous risquez de les réveiller. Murmura une voix autoritaire de femme.

Harry avait un sacré mal de crâne et se demandait pourquoi Molly leur disait de se taire. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Je me demande ce qu'il leur ait arrivé, pour atterrir ici.

- En tout cas, on peut déjà savoir d'où ils viennent. Murmura une autre voix terne, masculine.

Pourquoi Sirius disait ça ? Et pourquoi il avait encore cette voix triste et lasse ? Harry décida s'ouvrir les yeux doucement.

- Sirius ! Sirius il y a mon double qui se réveille ! S'exclama une fois d'un ado de 15 ans.

Son double ? Cette fois Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui le laissait sans voix. Il y avait Sirius, Molly et Remus, ça c'était normal, mais que Tonks soit aussi fine qu'une aiguille alors qu'elle est censé être enceinte, cela n'était pas normal. Et que quatre ados de 15 ans était devant lui, alors qu'ils sont censés en avoir 20, ça non plus, ce n'était pas normal.

Son visage passa de l'étonnant à l'incompréhension totale. Puis il se souvint.

- Hermione !! Clara !! Dit-il en se levant de son lit.

- Ah, elle s'appelle Clara la petite. Ravi de le savoir. Dit Hermione, la jeune.

Harry regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans sa chambre au 12 square Grimmault, mais au lieu d'être recouverte de drapeau de gryffondor, de posters ou de photos, elle était noire, poussiéreuse et pas très accueillante. Il regarda de nouveau le groupe de personnes. Puis il se retourna et vit Hermione en train de dormir dans un lit simple, celui que Ron avait quand il dormait ici, puis il y avait Clara dans un plus petit lit, dormant elle aussi.

Il s'approcha d'elles et s'accroupit pour les regarder.

- Elles vont bien, elles dorment, c'est tout.

C'était Sirius qui avait parlé cette fois. Quand Harry le regarda, il su tout de suite qu'il n'était pas encore innocenté, ça se voyait à sa tête. Puis il se regarda lui-même, qui le regardait d'une drôle de manière. Harry remarqua que la main gauche de son double était bandée.

- Où est ma baguette ? Demanda-t-il tout bas, toujours en regardant son jeune double, en faisant en sorte de ne pas faire attention à la belle chevelure rousse juste à côté.

- Elle ? Demanda Tonks.

Elle sortit une baguette fine de sa poche, c'était celle de sa mère.

- Donne la moi ! Demanda doucement Harry en tendant son bras.

- Pas avant de nous avoir dit comment tu l'as eu.

- C'est toi et Sirius qui me les a données, il y a 4 ans. Répondit Harry à Remus.

Et sans attendre la réponse, il lança un sortilège d'attraction en informulé, sans baguette, et attrapa celle de sa mère.

- Comment as-tu fais ? Murmura Molly qui parlait depuis la première fois depuis son réveil.

Mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention, Hermione venait de grogner et ouvrit doucement les yeux en se massant le crâne.

- Clara ? Harry ?

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle laissa échapper un cri, en plaquant les mains sur sa bouche, puis vint rapidement se poster près d'Harry.

- Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que nous sommes dans le passé Hermione, mais je ne sais pas comment…

- Vous avez débarqué de nulle part. Informa le jeune Harry. On était ici, en train de discuter, quand il y a eu une lumière bleue, puis on a entendu un cri, et puis vous êtes apparu tous les trois, inconscient. Ca fait depuis hier que vous dormez.

- Depuis hier… répéta doucement Harry.

- Ouais.

Il se tut et se tourna vers Hermione qui était perdue. Il regarda autour de lui.

- Cinquième année ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron, alors que derrière Sirius et Remus étaient en train de chuchoter avec Molly et Tonks.

- Vous êtes en cinquième année ? Demanda Harry.

- Ouais. Répondit encore l'autre avec hargne.

- Et si on continuait cette discussion dans la cuisine, pour laisser la petite dormir ? Proposa Tonks.

Hermione et Harry regardèrent la petite qui dormait tranquillement.

- Elle ne risque rien ici. Informa Sirius.

Harry regarda son parrain et lui sourit doucement.

- Je sais très bien qu'elle ne risque rien, je le sais mieux que personne.

Ils descendirent tous à la cuisine.

- Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de rentrer chez nous au plus vite. S'inquiéta Hermione en s'asseyant alors que Sirius faisait du café. Harry tu n'as pas une id… Harry, qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

Harry était adossé au mur de la cuisine, il jouait à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et se retenait de rire.

- J'imagine la tête des membres du phénix quand ils verront que nous sommes dans le passé.

Hermione se mit aussi à sourire.

- C'est surtout Sirius et Tonks qui seront contents.

- Et pourquoi on est censés être contents ? Demanda Tonks.

Hermione la regarda et regarda Harry qui haussa les épaules.

- De toutes façons on peut lui dire Hermione, elle change de coiffure toutes les heures alors, mais on ne dit pas qui est le père, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione rigola et se retourna vers Tonks.

- Clara est ta fille, c'est pour ça que tu vas être ravie de savoir qu'elle voyage dans le temps.

Cette déclaration fut suivie par des cris de joie pour les filles, puis par des sifflements et des remarques en tout genre.

- Je vais préparer la chambre à côté des garçons, si vous restez ici plusieurs jours, il faut bien que vous dormiez. Commenta Molly.

- Comment vous allez faire pour rentrer chez vous ? Demanda Ginny en regardant Harry.

Harry fut attiré vers la voix comme un aimant, et quand il croisa le regard de la belle rousse, il retint sa respiration. Dieu qu'elle était belle, elle se mit à froncer les sourcils en voyant blanchir Harry.

- Heu… nous… nous… je ne sais pas encore. Commenta Hermione en voyant l'état de son ami.

Il y eu un silence où tous regardaient Harry et Ginny. Puis soudain, un cri de frayeur déchira l'air. Un cri de petite fille.

- Clara !! Cria Harry en fonçant dans les escaliers, tous les autres sur ses talons.

Clara hurlait de peur, assise sur son lit, son visage était rouge et ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais et longs. Ils prenaient toujours cette forme quand elle avait peur.

- Kreatture sort de cette pièce ! Gronda Harry en poussant l'elfe.

L'elfe de maison avait fait peur à Clara en se penchant au dessus de son visage. De plus, la pièce était sombre, au lieu d'être lumineuse, alors Clara avait eu peur.

- Clara, c'est fini, viens là c'est fini, je suis là. Dit doucement Harry en portant Clara.

Clara passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son grand frère et regarda autour d'elle d'un air effrayé.

- Où on est ?

- Viens, on descend à la cuisine.

Ainsi ils descendirent tous, Clara dans les bras de son protecteur et arrivée dans la cuisine, Hermione fit rapidement un chocolat chaud qu'elle tendit à la petite.

- Pourquoi la cuisine elle est toute noire ? Demanda Clara, cette fois sur les genoux d'Harry.

Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table en regardant la petite, ses cheveux tiraient cette fois sur le jaune orangé, signe qu'elle était intéressée par ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- Clara tu sais où se trouve Harry dans ses journées ?

- Il est dans le passé ! Répondit-elle toute contente d'elle.

- Et ben là, c'est pareil ! Commenta Harry, le mangemort contre qui Hermione se battait nous a lancé un sort et nous venons d'atterrir dans un autre passé. Nous sommes 5 ans dans le passé, là où moi et Hermione on a 15 ans. Donc toi tu n'es pas encore née.

Clara regarda autour d'elle les yeux pétillants et les autres la trouvèrent tout de suite mignonne.

- Là c'est toi ! Dit-elle en montrant le jeune Harry.

- Clara ce n'est pas bien de montrer du doigt. Prévint Hermione.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en baissant son doigt, mais c'est lui quand même.

Tout le monde ria d'un coup. Clara n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et semblait très sûr d'elle.

- Si tu veux. Rigola Hermione.

Ils continuèrent à parler calmement pour détendre l'atmosphère, Sirius et le jeune Harry fixaient le Harry qui tenait Clara, elle-même était fixée par sa mère et Hermione et Ron ne lâchaient pas la grande Hermione des yeux.

Soudain quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

- Vous deux, vous pouvez sortir le temps qu'on discute s'il vous plaît ? Vous pouvez emmener la petite avec vous ?

- Nous…

- Harry, écoutons-le et allons dans le salon, tu connais Alastor, il est aussi parano que Sisi et toi réunis.

Ainsi, ils sortirent tous les trois sous le regard magique de Fol œil. Mais avant que la porte se referme, ils entendirent Clara murmurer dans les bras de Harry :

- Je n'aime pas son œil magique, il me fait peur !

- Alastor, je ne suis pas sur que cette petite réunion soit indispensable, je suis sûr que Harry et Hermione viennent vraiment du futur, et rien n'indique que Clara n'est pas la fille de Tonks, elle change de cheveux autant qu'elle.

- Tu dis ça simplement parce que c'est de Harry dont nous parlons Sirius mais…

- Moi je pense comme Sirius, ça c'est vus dès leurs réveils qu'ils semblaient perdus, et ils connaissent la maison. Défendit Harry.

Tonks allait dire quelque chose mais elle vit que Remus semblait soucieux.

- Tu ne leur fais pas confiance Remus ? demanda Tonks.

- Harry a expliqué à la gamine qu'un mangemort avait lancé un sort à Hermione, et ils ont atterris ici, cela voudrait dire que le mangemort était ici quand ils ont reçus le sort ?

- Cela voudrait dire que je nous ai fait transplaner directement ici parce que je voulais mettre Clara en sécurité. Expliqua une fois ferme à la porte.

Harry entra dans la cuisine comme si de rien était, sortit un verre et prit la carafe pour servir de l'eau.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Maugrey.

- La petite a soif.

- Vous auriez pu frapper, continua l'ancien auror.

Harry sourit, se retourna et s'adossa au comptoir de la cuisine.

- Vous n'avez pas frappé quand vous êtes entré.

- Je suis ici au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix.

- Autant que je suis ici chez moi. Défendit Harry. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper à la porte de la cuisine de ma maison pour y entrer. Vous par contre ça ne m'étonnerai pas, juste pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Les membres de l'ordre éclatèrent de rire. Cette remarque n'était pas là pour vexer et Maugrey l'avait remarqué. Le regard d'Harry était rieur et Alastor lui accorda un sourire, ou une grimace.

- En attendant, j'ai quelque chose qui peut prouver que je suis bien Harry Potter.

- La forme de ton patronus ? Demanda Remus.

- Les mangemorts la connaissent.

- Mais ne peuvent pas l'imiter. Sourit le jeune Harry, en pensant à son père.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et détourna le regard.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à appeler mon patronus. Informa-t-il, le poing de son père était encore trop présent dans son esprit.

- Et en quel honneur ? Demanda Sirius, encore inquiet.

- Ce n'est pas important, non en fait c'est autre chose que je voulais vous montrer.

Il posa le verre et approcha sa main d'une bougie, il mit la paume de sa main si près que la flamme dansait dessus. Ginny et Hermione lâchèrent un cri, Molly se dépêcha de la lui retirer mais Sirius la retint, il regardait Harry les yeux ronds.

- C'est lui, dit-il à l'assemblée. Tu es… Il regarda son jeune et retourna sur l'autre Harry, tu es…

- Oui.

- Sirius, demanda le jeune filleul, je suis quoi ?

Tout le monde regarda le jeune Harry.

- Attend, tu veux dire que tu n'es pas au courant, à l'heure qu'il est.

- Non Sirius, je ne suis pas encore au courant. Répondit Harry, la main toujours dans le feu.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il énervé.

- Parce que Mr-je-décide-de-tout-sans-me-soucier-du-bien-être-des-autres-qui-auraient-envie-de-savoir a décrété que je n'étais pas « assez grand » pour m'annoncer ça.

- Et comment tu l'as su ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi qui me l'as dit !

- Harry je ne suis pas sûr que tu doives parler de ça, on ne devrait rien dire sur le futur d'ailleurs.

Hermione tenait la main de Clara qui la lâcha pour aller chercher son verre.

- C'est bien dommage. Parce que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi…

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend et regarda les yeux fatigué de son double.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu aurais déjà mis ton grain de sel, je sais…

Elle regardait Harry qui avait le regard perdu, sa main toujours dans le feu, comme si cette chaleur lui faisait du bien.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je te connais Harry, tu étais bizarre dès ton arrivée dans la bataille.

- Je… Je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à la puce, c'est tout… et à toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Hermione se mit à rire et s'approcha d'Harry, le forçant à la regarder.

- Moi je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose tu sais où.

Harry de dégagea de la main d'Hermione et alla aider Molly à mettre la table. Il étonna tout le monde en faisant voler un tas d'assiette en un geste de main, sans baguette.

- J'ai raison !! J'ai comme l'impression que Sirius et Remus sont au courant, et vu la tête qu'ils ont fait, ça avait l'air grave.

Harry eu une exclamation de dédain. Tout le monde regardait alternativement Hermione et Harry, en essayant de comprendre quelque chose de la conversation.

- C'est Sirius qui…

- Sirius n'a rien à voir là dedans. Coupa Harry. Quoi que… s'il n'était pas intervenu, ça aurait pu très mal tourner…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que s'il ne m'en avait pas empêché, je lui aurais rendu son poing, à ce crétin sans cervelle que tout le monde considère comme un as.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? De qui tu parles ? Qu'est ce que Sirius t'a empêché de faire ?

Plus personne ne comprenait, et tout le monde se tournait vers Sirius pour savoir s'il avait comprit quelque chose, mais celui si regardait son futur filleul les sourcils froncés.

- De qui veux tu que je parle ?

- Queudver ?

Harry émit un rire amer. Sirius, Remus et les autres sursautèrent.

- Parce que tu crois que mon parrain aurait pu m'empêcher de m'en prendre à ce sal rat ?

- Alors qui ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il jouait avec la baguette de sa mère en regardant Clara changer la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Il n'empêche, ça a du te perturber.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Parce que tu ne tiens pas la bonne baguette ! Lança Hermione en croisant les bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? C'est une de mes baguettes.

- Peut-être mais c'est celle de ta mère, je sais que c'est Remus qui a celle de ton père mais où est celle à la plume de phénix ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ?

Le jeune Harry retint son souffle, alors que le Harry de vingt ans regardait la baguette de sa mère en réfléchissant à la question.

- Je… C'est Sirius qui l'a, enfin… je crois… j'espère.

- Comment ça « j'espère » ?

- Je ne suis pas…

Mais Hermione le coupa, soudain furieuse.

- Tu crois que Sirius a ta baguette et tu n'en ais même pas sûr ! Non mais tu dérailles ! Comment Sirius pourrait avoir ta baguette, s'il se battait avec la sienne contre les mangemorts, et si tu étais dans… Attend, ne me dit pas que…

Et Harry ne lui dit pas. Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda le jeune Harry avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est ce Sirius là qui a ta baguette.

- Je ne te le dis pas car je n'en suis même pas sur.

- Même pas… Même pas… Mais enfin Harry ! C'est ta baguette ! Un sorcier sans sa baguette c'est comme un chevalier sans son épée !! C'est toi qui nous as appris ça ! Tu sais bien à quel point cette baguette est importante !

- Non c'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Commenta Harry en colère.

- Mais Harry !

- C'est bon Hermione ! S'exclama Harry en la regardant. Garde ta leçon de morale pour toi, je n'en ai pas besoin ! On est déjà assez dans la merde pour que tu en rajoutes, et je te dis que Sirius a sûrement ramassé ma baguette avant de venir me rejoindre !

Sirius essaya d'intervenir :

- Je crois qu'il y a un…

- Comment ça « ramasser », comment ça venir te rejoindre ? Mais enfin Harry ! Répéta-t-elle, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry garda le silence et détourna le regard.

- Harry, qu'est – ce – qui – c'est – passé ? Répéta Hermione.

- Je… ce n'est pas important d'accord !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma.

- Bien. J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu dis, quand tu dis que Sirius a ta baguette !

- Je suis sur qu'il l'a.

Hermione souffla puis attrapa des verres pour les mettre sur la table.

- C'est prêt ! Lança Tonks pour calmer la tension.

Et ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, Harry mit Clara entre lui et Hermione, toujours furieuse. Le jeune Harry, lui se mit à côté de son parrain en regardant son double avec une certaine inquiétude. Puis Molly arriva.

- J'ai fini votre chambre, j'ai rajouté un plus petit lit pour Clara mais il va falloir que vous dormiez tous les trois dans la même… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda t'elle enfin en voyant Harry et Hermione en colère et tout le monde qui les regardait.

- Non Molly, tout va bien… Commença Lupin.

- Euh… d'accord.

Puis elle s'assit. Il y eut un silence durant lequel tout le monde mangea puis…

- Est-ce que tu peux me donner de l'eau s'il te plaît ? Murmura Clara.

Tonks eu l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à elle, mais en fait non, Clara parlait à la carafe.

- S'il te plait… Insista-t-elle.

Puis elle regarda la carafe d'un œil, soudain devenu mi noir mi miel, et croisa les bras, ses cheveux tirant vers le rouge.

- Harrryyyyy ! Elle ne veut pas me servir, pourtant j'ai était gentille ! Rouspéta-t-elle.

Tout le monde regarda la réaction d'Harry, croyant qu'il prendrait Clara pour une folle, mais en fait non. Il souriait en ayant sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas rire.

- Harry, on ne se moque pas de sa sœur, quand on est gentil ! Déclara Hermione.

Harry sourit encore plus, et Clara était encore plus en colère, ses cheveux étaient maintenant rouge sang.

- Princesse, la carafe ne te sert pas car nous ne l'avons pas ensorcelé. Ici, tu n'es pas encore née, alors nous n'avons pas jeté de sort aux objets de la maison pour qu'ils répondent à tes demandes.

Puis il prit la carafe et servit Clara, qui but son verre après avoir à moitié remercié Harry. Elle était toujours un peu vexée. Harry allait se remettre à manger, mais voyant que tout le monde le regardait, il posa sa fourchette.

- Depuis que Clara peut se débrouiller toute seule, nous avons ensorcelé toute la maison pour qu'elle ait ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut, sans avoir à nous demander. A condition qu'elle le demande poliment, ce qui fait qu'en temps normal, la carafe lui aurait donné de l'eau. Si elle avait demandé au tiroir de lui donner une cuillère, le tiroir se serait ouvert et une cuillère serait sortie.

- C'est ingénieux comme idée ! Commenta Hermione, la jeune.

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui l'as eu.

Les deux Hermione se mirent à rougir.

- Mais ça peut être dangereux ! S'affola Molly, si elle demande un couteau de viande par exemple.

- C'est pour ça que nous avons instauré certaines limites, aucun objets dangereux ne peut lui être donné, ni même un biscuit quand ses parents ne lui on pas donné la permission d'en prendre un. Dit-il en regardant sévèrement (quoi que…) Clara.

Celle si répondit par un petit sourire innocent et ses cheveux se mirent soudain en rose bonbon.

- Eh ! Tricheuse ! Rigola Tonks en mettant ses cheveux violets.

Et c'était parti, Clara regarda sa mère, et fronça ses sourcils pour que ses cheveux soient eux aussi violet. Et plus Tonks changeait, plus Clara suivait. Elle mettait plus de temps, mais elle était plutôt douée pour son jeune âge. Et quand Tonks commença à changer la forme de son nez. Clara se mit à loucher pour regarder le sien, et petit à petit, son nez se transforma en petit champignon. Toute la table applaudit à tout rompre.

- C'n' est pas juste ! Je n'étais pas si douée à son âge ! Ronchonna Tonks.

- C'est parce qu'elle a une entraîneuse hors paire ! Rigola Hermione. Tu joues avec elle à ce jeu tous les jours, pour répondre au regard de Tonks. C'est comme ça qu'elle est aussi douée, c'est son jeu favori, vous changez de coiffures vingt fois par jour.

Tonks sourit pour toutes réponses.

Et le dîner se déroula de cette manière, dans la bonne humeur. Tout le monde remarqua, par contre, qu'Harry et Hermione, enfin, surtout Harry, évitaient soigneusement de trop regarder Ginny, comme si cela pouvait les brûler.

- Clara, il serait peut-être temps pour toi de te laver et de te coucher. Remarqua Hermione.

- Exact ! Approuva Harry.

Tout était débarrassé et les personnes regroupées autour de la table, étaient totalement détendues. Harry se leva et attrapa Clara pour la mettre dans ses bras.

- En fait Clara, quand tu es dans les escaliers, essais de ne pas faire trop de bruit, sinon le tableau pourrait se réveiller.

Puis Harry monta les escaliers, et plus aucun bruit. Il y eu soudain un silence gênant où tout le monde regarda Hermione.

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de me regarder comme ça j'avoue que cela m'arrangerai, c'est Harry qui est habitué aux regards de travers, pas moi.

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre, mais le jeune Harry lui, eu une exclamation de dédain.

Le soir, Clara dormait et Hermione ainsi que Harry décidèrent d'en faire autant. Ils étaient donc dans leur chambre près à se coucher, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oui, entrez ! Répondit Hermione.

C'était Harry, le jeune de 15 ans. Il entra doucement, en regardant particulièrement Harry, son double, qui dieu soit loué, eu l'idée de mettre un tee-shirt, cachant ses blessures.

- Harry, commença Hermione, en regardant les deux. Il y a un problème ?

- Non, non, c'est juste que… j'aurais voulu savoir un truc. Mais si vous ne pouvez pas le dire, quoi que… ce n'est pas si important… enfin si, un peu.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus clair ? Je ne comprends rien ! Rigola gentiment Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, moi j'ai compris ! Commenta le jeune Harry tout bas, pour ne pas réveiller Clara. Et je sais exactement ce qu'il veut !

Alors Harry s'assit sur son lit, pendant qu'Hermione s'allongeait sur le sien. Harry fit signe à son jeune double de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, et sortit une photo de nulle part. Sur la photo, il y avait Harry, qui avait 15 ans, presque 16. Il était appuyé contre le torse de Sirius, qui lui, était adossé à un arbre. Il avait ses deux bras autour de son filleul et sa tête posée sur les cheveux en batailles du jeune Potter. Harry lui, tenait les bras de son parrain avec les siens, et avait la tête penchée en arrière, contre la poitrine se son parrain, comme s'il était dans le plus bel endroit du monde. Bien que son visage soit tiré et fatigué, on voyait Harry rire et Sirius répondre à ce rire en embrassant de temps à autre les cheveux d'Harry.

Harry, du haut de ses quinze ans, regardait la photo, ne pouvant la lâcher des yeux. L'arbre, il l'avait déjà vu dans le jardin des Weasley, ils semblaient si heureux tous les deux.

- Cette photo, elle a était prise le 29 Juin, en fin de cette année. C'est la première photo qui a été prise une fois Sirius innocenté, le jour où le nom Black s'est ajouté au nom Potter.

Le jeune Harry regarda son double avec étonnement et remit son regard sur la photo, alors un grand sourire inonda son visage et après quelques instants, il rendit la photo à Harry pour aller se coucher, mais celui-ci lui dit de la garder. Alors Harry sortit, sans un mot, toujours en regardant la photo, du coin de l'œil.


	13. Chapter 13

Tu as raison Klaude, mais moi je n'aime pas trop trop Dumbledore. Il agit comme un mec qui sais tout sur tout et qui dirige son petit monde comme il l'entend, j'ai l'impression que c'est un chef avec ses pions sur un échiquier et ca m'enerve. Il le fait surtout avec Harry et Severus je trouve !!

Clamaraa, ravie que cette fic te plaise et surtout ce chapitre car je n'en ai pas entendu que des éloges, encore moins pour celui qui vient !

T'inquiètes pas pour Ginny elle n'est pas bien loin !

Sauver Ginny Chotsala ? hmmm tu n'as qu'à lire !!!

Lilylys, je suis désolée que la suite tarde autant, je n'ai pas eu internet pendant les vacances et je ne suis rentrée que hier !! Mais la voilà maintenant.

Ilie1sa, Di castillo de Mortes, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise !! Toutes ces reviews me font très plaisir !!

XIII) L'arrivée surprise :

Le lendemain se passa sans incident, sauf peut-être au réveil, quand tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine. Il y eu un petit choc qui se dissipa assez vite. Le jeune Harry était toujours souriant en regardant son double et son parrain, mais bizarrement, ne fit aucun commentaire. Durant la journée, Harry et Hermione fouillèrent la bibliothèque du salon pour trouver un livre qui pourrait les aider à rentrer chez eux, mais ils ne trouvèrent qu'un livre qui cri dès qu'on l'ouvre « Quand je vous dis que ma famille était cinglée !! », un autre qui refusait catégoriquement de s'ouvrir « Et bien voilà un livre particulièrement utile ! », et un autre qui crachait du feu quand ou l'ouvrait, « Harry, je suis sur que tu dois l'adorer celui-là !! ». Ainsi, ils n'eurent pas d'autres solutions que d'aller à Poudlard. Après une autre engueulade entre Hermione et Harry, dont Clara semblait habituée, Harry partit à la réserve de Poudlard, avec sa cape et sa carte. Et Hermione fit la tête à tout le monde pendant 15 bonnes minutes.

Le soir du deuxième jour, ils avaient déjà commencé à se mettre à table quand Harry arriva, suivis de plusieurs grimoires. Il en déposa un devant Hermione, qui laissa échapper une quinte de toux à cause de la poussière du livre. Hermione se pencha dessus.

- Tu veux que je lise CA ? Mais enfin Harry, c'est écrit en runes !!

- Hermione ! Je ne veux pas que tu lises ce bouquin, je veux juste que tu me trouves la partie qui pourrait nous intéresser.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, pour le lire, il faut que je traduise tout le livre.

Harry s'assit devant son assiette et baissa la tête en passant les mains dans les cheveux.

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… Tu sais qu'en vieillissant, tu perds de tes capacités intellectuelles ?

- PARDON ??? Cria Hermione faussement vexée alors que Clara riait comme une folle.

Toute la salle explosa de rire et Harry se tourna vers Hermione comme si elle était une petite fille qui ne comprenait rien.

- Et bien vois-tu, dans chaque livre il y a la table des matières et justement, elle est faite pour nous permettre de nous repérer dans le livre. Ainsi il te suffit de traduire les noms des chapitres, et tu traduis le chapitre qui parait le plus intéressant. Tu as tout compris où il faut que je répète ?

Hermione sembla chercher une répartie, mais baissa la tête et commença à lire les chapitres. Harry sourit avec fierté puis se servit de l'entrée.

Tout d'un coup, la porte de la cuisine claqua et Fumseck entra en trombe dans la cuisine passa au-dessus de Harry et lâcha une lettre qui tomba de ses genoux. Tout le monde regarda avec étonnement le phénix se poser sur l'épaule du voyageur temporel.

- Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Remus, depuis le départ de Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas vu Fumseck, et puis comment sait-il que vous êtes là ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la lettre et reconnut tout de suite l'écriture. Il regarda Hermione et lança rapidement un regard sur Sirius pour revenir vers Hermione, elle comprit aussitôt que Sirianne était celle qui avait écrite la lettre. Mais en parler devant Sirius serait dangereux. Après tout, Sirianne est censés être morte.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ron a pris ma place à Poudlard. Et c'est lui qui a ma baguette, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Et… Ah, ils ont un moyen de nous ramener à la maison !! Il faudra par contre que l'on soit là demain à 17h30.

- Vraiment ? Fais voir ça !! S'exclama Hermione en allant lire la lettre derrière Harry.

Harry cacha la lettre contre son torse.

- Me permets-tu de lire la lettre de ma sœur tranquillement ? Rigola-t-il.

- Oh, ça va ! Ce n'est pas comme si Sirianne t'avais envoyé une lettre ultra personnelle ! Lança-t-elle en tapant Harry sur le crâne.

Harry, Hermione et Clara se mirent à rire, mais la tête de Sirius calma leurs rires. Il était maintenant blanc comme un linge.

- Et merde ! Murmurèrent Harry et Hermione en une voix.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Souffla doucement le jeune Harry, lui aussi très blanc. C'est impossible.

Hermione retourna doucement s'asseoir et Harry posa la lettre, puis il baissa la tête en passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Tout le monde put voir la lettre, écrite d'une main féminine.

_Salut frangin, salut frangine, salut la pauvre qui est obligée de les supporter._

_Bon Harry j'espère que tu es sympa avec Hermione et que tu t'occupes bien de Clara, parce que quand Tonks a compris où était sa fille unique, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait accoucher avant l'heure !! Heureusement que Remus a pu la calmer ! C'est dingue ce que les femmes enceintes sont stressées ! _

_Enfin bref, sache que Ron a pris ta place en 1983. Il a ta baguette d'ailleurs, il s'en sert pour ne pas que les autres élèves remarquent que Daniel change de baguette !! Papa m'a dit pour le coup de poing de James. Tu sais que j'ai tué des personnes pour moins que ça ? Mais bon ça te regarde ! Il n'empêche, James s'est longtemps excusé, mais c'est Ron qui s'est pris les excuses. Oui je sais ce que tu te dis : « Je me fiche royalement de ses excuses »._

_Bon, le sujet le plus important : Votre présence dans le passé ! Sachez que moi et mon inégalable intelligence avons trouvé un moyen de vous ramener à la maison, mais pour ça, il faudra que demain, vous soyez dans la cuisine, à la maison, à 17h30. Parce qu'il faut que je fasse un pentacle avec des runes, et que j'y inclus une incantation, ainsi qu'une potion. Franchement Harry, vous me faites bosser dur là !!_

_Sinon, pas grand-chose à dire. La bataille s'est super bien terminée (pour nous bien sûr) et personne n'est blessé. En fait si, Ron a eu une blessure au bras. Mais rien de grave !!_

_Dernier point qui ne va sûrement pas te plaire. Scrimgeour a su que tu étais en ce moment même dans le passé avec Hermione et Clara et il voudra te voir dès ton retour ! Non, je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu restes caché là !! _

_Aller je te laisse, Sev' m'attend pour la potion._

_Xxx Patmolette. _

_PS : Hermione, sache que nous faisons tout notre possible pour que tu n'ais pas à supporter Harry trop longtemps._

- Patmolette… Murmura Sirius, les yeux rivés sur la lettre.

- C'est le surnom qu'elle s'est donnée. Répondit Harry sur le même ton, puis il leva les yeux vers son parrain. Sirius écoutes…

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt ? Demanda-t-il.

Harry su au son de sa voix que son parrain n'allait pas tarder à hurler.

- Parce que l'histoire ne doit pas être changée. Et puis d'ailleurs, tu vois bien qu'elle est là. Donc, elle finira par revenir.

- Qui est cette Sirianne ? Demanda Ginny. Harry, tu la connais ?

- Oui… Souffla le jeune Harry, les yeux fixés sur son parrain. C'est…

- Ma fille. Termina Sirius.

Il s'était levé et maintenant, il se tenait dos à la table, ses mains posés sur le comptoir, la tête baissée.

Tous regardèrent Harry, âgé de 20 ans, qui lui aussi avait les yeux fixés sur son parrain. Mais ils ne reflétaient pas la même chose. Le jeune Harry regardait Sirius avec inquiétude. Le plus âgé des deux Harry, lui, avait un regard où se reflétait l'attente.

Quand tout le monde entendit Sirius dire « ma fille », ils sursautèrent et Ron, Hermione et Ginny se tournèrent vers Harry.

- Tu le savais ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Mais ils furent coupés par Sirius.

- Ma fille unique que je crois morte depuis qu'elle a à peine un an ne l'est pas et tu sais où elle est… Il se retourna d'un coup et regarda Harry d'un air sévère.

Jamais le jeune Harry n'avait vu Sirius comme ça contre lui.

- Et bien sûr il te paraît normal de ne pas me dire où elle se trouve, où même comment elle va !! S'exclama-t-il.

- Ecoute Sirius. Recommença Harry. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle va bien, c'est sûr, elle a beaucoup changée, mais elle va bien, et elle n'est pas toute seule. Elle reviendra quand elle pourra, chaque chose en son temps.

- Chaque chose en son temps ? Harry, où - est- elle ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne dois pas changer l'histoire Sirius. Commenta Harry.

- Tu dérailles complètement ! S'exclama le parrain.

- Essaie au moins de comprendre ! Tu crois que c'est facile d'être là, vous voir tous sans pouvoir dire ce qui va vous arriver. Sans pouvoir changer l'histoire pour nous éviter plein de souffrance, parce que tu sais, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

Harry était passablement énervé.

- Ma fille est séquestrée depuis qu'elle est gamine, sûrement par des mangemorts, et toi, tu me demandes de faire comme si de rien était !! Dit moi où elle est maintenant !!

- TRES BIEN !! Cria Harry. TU VEUX SAVOIR ? PARFAIT !!! Sirianne a été enlevé la nuit où Marianne est morte pour qu'elle devienne l'héritière de Voldemort, et là, elle connaît les pires horreurs que je ne voudrais même pas connaître moi-même. Tu veux savoir pourquoi Voldemort voulais une héritière ? A CAUSE D UNE PROPHETIE ! Parce que si Voldemort a tué mes parents, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est à cause d'une prophétie qui indique que je suis le seul sorcier de ce monde à pouvoir le tuer définitivement. Et oui, en plus d'être le survivant, je sui L'ELU D UNE PROPHETIE qui piment bien ma vie, je peux te le dire. L'arme que vous croyez qu'il cherche, c'est ça !! Ca vous en bouche un coin hein ? Oh et tu veux savoir autre chose ? NON PARCE QUE LA ON EN EST SEULEMENT AU PREMIER NIVEAU !! Parce que vous imaginez qu'il suffit juste que je tue Voldemort et Paf ! On en cause plus. MAIS NON ! Car cet assassin qui fait de ma vie un enfer a crée SEPT HORCRUXES !! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est… et ben tant mieux pour eux parce que c'est à donner des cauchemars. ET APRES LA MORT DE DUMBLEDORE… A oui en fait… DUMBLEDORE MOURRA L'AN PROCHAIN !! C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui dirige l'Ordre… DONC APRES LA MORT DE DUMBLEDORE, Sirianne et moi sommes partis à la recherche des horcruxes, parfois accompagnés de Ron et Hermione, en passant par un nombre INCALCULABLE de dangers dans lesquels on est tous passés à un cheveu de la mort. Et enfin pour terminer ce MAGNIFIQUE petit récit, je dirai que nous sommes en ce moment même en train de voyager entre notre temps et l'année 1983 parce que Voldemort et TOUTE SON ARMEE qui regroupe inféris, détraqueurs, géants, ogres, mangemorts, trolls, loups-garous et pleins d'autres créatures sont retournés dans le passé dans le but d'empêcher notre naissance à Sirianne et à moi !

Le silence le plus intense qu'Harry n'ait jamais entendu. Il regarda autour de lui. Remus et les autres étaient blancs comme un linge. Certains comme Hermione ou Tonks pleuraient silencieusement, en apprenant la mort de leur mentor. Et Clara avait les larmes aux yeux, elle descendit de sa chaise et demanda à monter sur les genoux de Remus, qui la prit contre lui sans s'en rendre compte. Harry regarda à nouveau son parrain, aussi silencieux que les autres, le regard vide.

- Mais ce n'est pas fini Sirius. Murmura-t-il avec douleur. Ce n'est pas fini. Tu crois peut-être que nous avons là les pires cauchemars de la terre. Mais non. Parce qu'à la fin d'un spectacle il y a le bouquet final n'est ce pas ?... Il marque un silence, et Harry regarda dans le vide. Nous avons tous appris à nous battre. Sirianne a toujours été douée, mais nous nous sommes entraînés pour devenir les meilleurs. Nous avons passés des semaines et des mois enfermés dans le grenier pour nous entraîner en magie et développer notre aura. On voulait tous devenir invincible. Les plus fort, et ça a marché tu sais. Ca a marché. Ta fille et ton filleul sont les deux plus puissants sorciers de leur génération. Nous sommes devenus des animagus. Il ne m'a fallut que 7 mois. Ainsi, on a trouvé un moyen de résister à l'Avada Kedavra. Mais il n'y a que Sirianne, toi et moi, à savoir le faire. Ginny elle n'a pas réussi à maîtriser cette aptitude. Mais sur le moment elle l'a sans doute oublié. Parce que tu sais quoi Sirius ? Sirianne et moi sommes les meilleurs, mais on n'a pas pu protéger la plus jeune d'entre nous : Ginny. On avait 19 ans et Ginny n'en avait que 18, elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Avec les ASPICS qu'elle avait eus, elle serait rentrée à St Mangouste haut la main. Mais Voldemort en a décidé autrement encore une fois. Après avoir tué mes parents et ma marraine, après avoir fait tout ce mal à Sirianne, il fallait qu'il continu à s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime. Alors Ginny a imité ma mère Sirius. Tu t'es souvent moqué qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu. Mais elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Parce que quand Voldemort m'a lancé l'Avada Kedavra, j'étais prêt Sirius, j'étais prêt à y résister une fois de plus. Mais Ginny, tu la connais… elle s'est interposée. Comme ma mère Sirius, comme ma mère. Je l'ai vu s'élancer devant moi, je l'ai vu mais je n'ai rien fait… JE N AI RIEN FAIT ET GINNY EST MORTE SANS QUE JE N AI PU LA PROTEGER ALORS QUE J EN AVAIS LES MOYENS !!!!!!!!!!

Harry avait hurlé ces derniers mots alors que toute la cuisine avait sursautée en entendant la nouvelle. Ginny était devenue blanche comme un linge et comme Harry l'avait fait l'autre jour, il sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour personne, en claquant la porte d'entrée de la maison. Hermione, du haut de ses 20 ans, avait les larmes aux yeux, et encore une fois, son regard fut dirigé vers Ginny qui était blanche, comme tout le monde autour de la table.

- Hermione… Murmura Ginny, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Hermione soupira et s'assit doucement sur une chaise, pour commencer son récit.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a faim ? Demanda doucement Remus, environ une heure après.

Tout le monde le regarda avec un regard désespéré.

- Euh… C'était une idée stupide.

- Non, tu as raison Remus, c'est l'heure de passer au plat chaud, de toute façon. Commença Molly pour essayer de se reprendre. Euh… Crois-tu qu'Harry viendra pour la fin du repas Hermione ?

Hermione qui regardait ses mains avec tristesse, sursauta.

- Non Molly. Harry ne viendra sûrement pas.

- Où est-il ? demanda Sirius qui parlait pour la première fois.

- Dehors. Comme d'habitude. Murmura Hermione.

- Comme d'habitude ? Demanda Harry qui lui aussi était resté muet.

Hermione regarda le double de son ami et sourit doucement.

- Harry va toujours dehors quand il a besoin de souffler, il aime bien regarder le vide pour réfléchir. Une fois il est resté 3 heures à regarder les nuages bouger. Là, il est sûrement à l'arbre. Le plus grand arbre qu'il y a dans le parc en face. Il monte sur la plus haute branche et il y reste autant qu'il veut.

Alors sans un bruit, sans une parole, Ginny se leva et sortit doucement de la pièce. Elle partit rejoindre Harry, dans son arbre.

- C'est dangereux d'être dehors à cette heure et en ces temps. Murmure Molly en regardant avec inquiétude la porte que Ginny venait de fermer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, avec Harry, on ne risque rien. Même si c'est la plus grande cible de Voldemort, on est en sécurité auprès de lui. La preuve, dit-elle en montrant la lettre, toujours sur la table. Tonks, n'a pas l'air de trop s'inquiéter, elle sait que Clara est entre de bonnes mains avec Harry.

Et le silence revint, Molly se tourna vers ses casseroles, imaginant sa fille, dehors, au pied d'un arbre.

- Harry, est ce que ça va ? Murmura Ginny.

- …

- Le repas va continuer bientôt, tu n'as plus faim ?

- …

- Est-ce que je peux rester à discuter où tu préfères rester seul ?

- …

- Eh ben ! Notre relation était toujours aussi intéressante ?

Harry, du haut de sa branche, ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Ginny, que fais-tu ici ?

Ginny commença à escalader l'arbre en montant de branches en branches. Arrivée en haut par contre, elle commença à tanguer et elle attrapa au dernier moment la main qu'Harry lui tendit. Elle la serra en plongeant dans le regard vert d'Harry.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

Alors Harry la tira sur la branche sur laquelle il était lui-même assis, et Ginny pu s'asseoir tant bien que mal et s'accrocha au bras d'Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Demanda-t-elle.

D'un coup de tête, Harry montra le soleil qui se couchait au dessus des toitures.

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir. Murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas du parler comme ça à ton parrain. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ils regardèrent le soleil qui finissait sa journée lui aussi. Ce fut Ginny qui brisa le silence.

- Hermione nous a tout raconté.

- Elle n'aurait pas du.

- Sans vouloir être vexante, c'est toi qui en as dis le plus !

Harry soupira encore.

- Oui je sais.

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Puis Ginny se mit à ricaner, et enfin, à rire aux éclats.

Harry la regarda avec un regard bizarre.

- Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire rire.

- Tout ça !! Ria t'elle. Tu… C'est bizarre hein ? J'ai à peine 14 ans, et je sais que dans quatre ans je vais mourir ! C'est trop, ça c'est un truc qui aurait sûrement fait plaisir aux jumeaux, connaître leurs futures morts.

Puis, en voyant le regard triste d'Harry, elle se calma.

- Excuse-moi. Ca na pas du être facile tous les jours. N'est ce pas ?

Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux et regarda le ciel rouge.

- C'est comme dans un cauchemar. Invivable. Je… Quand on est arrivé ici et que je t'ai vu… J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir te resserrer dans mes bras, te dire combien je t'aimais, mais… En arrivant ici, reprit il, je pensais pouvoir changer l'histoire, et te dire tout ce qui c'était passé, pour ne pas que l'on refasse la même erreur. Mais, l'histoire est trop compliquée pour ne pas prendre en compte les risques que ce changement engendrerait.

Ginny resta silencieuse, Harry aussi. Derrière eux une porte claqua.

- Harry !! Appela Hermione. Il y a un problème à Poudlard, vite !!

Sans attendre la réponse, Hermione repartit en coup de vent vers la maison. Ginny se retourna vers Harry, mais il avait disparu, il avait déjà sauté de l'arbre.

- Viens dépêche toi ! Dit-il.

Ginny essaya tant bien que mal de descendre les branches mais c'était difficile. Alors Harry lança un sort à Ginny qui dans un cri, se mit à flotter dans les airs. Harry la posa à terre et sans attendre quoi que se soit, partit vers la maison.

Sirius et tous les autres étaient penchés sur la carte du maraudeur, où un phénomène étrange avait lieu. A la lisière de la forêt interdite, un groupe de points et de noms apparaissaient et disparaissaient. Parmi eux, on voyait Sirius Black, Sirianne Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alastor Maugrey, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malefoy, et encore pleins d'autres.

Hermione venait à peine de se pencher vers la carte que la porte de la cuisine claqua pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, Harry se pencha vers la carte. Il ne réagit que quand il vit tous les membres de l'ordre sortir leurs baguettes.

- Personne ne bouge sans mon accord. Dit-il.

Il le dit d'une manière si autoritaire que personne ne pensa à répliquer.

- Clara tu ne bouges pas jusqu'à notre retour, Hermione tu viens avec moi. Personne ne doit nous voir de Poudlard, nous ne sommes pas censés être là. Précisa-t-il.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête et ils disparurent tous les deux dans une lumière blanche. Les autres se regardèrent avec étonnement et regardèrent Clara qui s'était assise dans le divan près de la table, et qui avait sortit de nulle part un rubik's cube mélangé qu'elle essaya de tordre dans tous les sens.

Fol œil, sans demander quoi que se soit, fit apparaître un écran magique contre le mur, et c'est là qu'ils virent le problème :

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent en plein milieu d'un combat entre mangemorts et membres de l'O.P. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps et lança un sort au mangemort devant elle. Harry aussi lança un autre sort. Le combat continua et les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient toujours au QG virent leurs doubles se battre contre les mangemorts, c'était assez bizarre en fait. Sirius, Harry et Remus retinrent un cri quand ils virent Harry se mettre contre le dos d'une femme, un peu plus petite que lui, avec de longs cheveux noirs, de la même couleur que ses yeux.

- Sirianne, qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda-t-il.

Sirianne attendit deux secondes, pour en finir avec son mangemort.

- Je te le dirai quand je le saurai ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Et ben tu as intérêt à le savoir vite fait ! Dit-il en se séparant d'elle.

Il décocha un sort à un mangemort alors que dans son dos, un mangemort lui lançait le sortilège de la mort. Toutes les personnes présentent dans la cuisine du QG retinrent leurs souffle quand ils virent le double de Sirius lancer un sort au mangemort et attraper Harry pour le dévier de la trajectoire du sort.

- On surveille toujours ses arrières Harry ! Fit Sirius avec un sourire.

- Oh ça va hein !

- Tu me fais encore la tête avec la bonne nouvelle que l'on t'amène ?

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais Sirius était déjà parti voir Lucius Malefoy.

Alors Sirianne hurla aux autres membres de l'Ordre de se coucher et ainsi, elle cria un sort en fourchelangue et alors, une fumée sombre entoura la zone de combat et quand tout se dissipa, les mangemorts étaient tous au sol, inconscient. Ainsi, les combattants se relevèrent doucement en regardant Sirianne.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est le seul moyen. On peut comme ça les amener avec nous à la maison. Je suis la seule qui puisse lever le sortilège et les réveiller.

- Génial. Parce que là, j'ai l'impression que vous avez beaucoup de chose me dire. Commenta Harry en regardant Sirius.

Celui-ci regarda sa fille avec un sourire.

Alastor eu juste le temps de faire disparaître l'écran que les membres de l'ordre du futur arrivèrent les uns à côté des autres.

- Papa !!! Cria Clara en se levant du fauteuil pour courir vers son père qui la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avec désolation et Sirius éclata de rire avec Sirianne. Harry s'assit alors et se mit la tête dans les mains.

- Bah quoi ? Demanda Clara, à lui j'ai le droit de le dire !

Remus, tenant sa fille dans ses bras regarda son double plus jeune, blanc comme un linge, et haussa les épaules.

- Oui Clara ! Soupira Harry. Oui Clara !

- Quelqu'un a un appareil photo ? Demanda soudain Sirius, non parce que là ça vaut la peine de le prendre !! Dit-il en désignant Remus.

- Papa ! Protesta Sirianne en rigolant.

C'est alors que l'histoire de Remus passa au second plan. Tout le monde fixa Sirianne, qui était contre le mur, les bras croisés. Elle avait un petit sourire en regardant son frangin qui alla se placer devant elle.

- Explication ! Dit-il.

- Deux mauvaises nouvelles, une bonne nouvelle, pas encore d'explications pour notre arrivée surprise. Par quoi je commence ?

- Et si on commençait par un café ? Proposa Molly.

- Un café ne se refuse jamais ! Lancèrent Harry, Sirianne, et le Sirius du futur.

Tous ceux du passé regardèrent le drôle de trio mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ainsi, ils s'assirent tous. Harry, de 15 ans, regardait son parrain fixement avec un petit sourire. Il paraissait en forme, contrairement à son parrain d'aujourd'hui, qui était taciturne et renfermé. Lui il souriait tout le temps.

- Oh, en fait Harry. Je crois que cela t'appartient. Commenta Remus en tendant une baguette à Harry, celle de James Potter. Merci.

Harry prit la baguette, la regarda quelques secondes et la mit dans sa poche.

- On ne laisse jamais tomber sa baguette. Dit-il à Remus avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça. Murmura son parrain.

Il faisait tourner sa cuillère autour de son doigt en attendant que son café refroidisse et regardait fixement Harry qui lui rendit son regard.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Répondit-il un peu trop rapidement.

- Mais bien sur.

Sirius, celui du passé cette fois, regardait l'un après l'autre son double et le filleul qu'il aurait dans cinq ans.

- De toute façon on n'est pas là pour parler de ça.

- Evidemment. Répondit encore Sirius.

Harry regarda son parrain d'un œil noir mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Bon, Sirianne c'est quand tu veux.

- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de t'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles.

- Parce qu'à ta tête, je sais qu'il y en a au moins une qui te concerne.

Pour toute réponse, Sirianne détourna le regard.

Harry souffla un bon coup et but son café.

- Bon, vas-y, commences par les mauvaises.

Mais ce fut Sirius qui répondit en sortant de sa poche le journal, qui d'après la date, était du matin même. Quand Harry vit la une, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- QUOI !!! Cria-t-il.

- Ouais, fit Sirius avec colère, et on ne l'a appris qu'en lisant le journal. Personne au ministère n'a cherché à nous prévenir. D'un côté je comprends pourquoi.

Harry lut les grandes lignes de l'article, mais c'est surtout le titre qui sauta aux yeux de tous :

_« PETER PETTIGROW, ECHAPPE DE PRISON »_

- Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une blague, j'avais demandé à ce qu'il soit surveillé 24h sur 24. J'avais prévenu Scrimgeour qu'il se transformait en rat ! S'énerva-t-il. Il devait y avoir toujours deux aurors devant sa cellule !! Comment s'est arrivé ? Cria-t-il en se tournant vers les autres.

- On n'en sait rien justement, commenta Remus qui jouait avec les couettes de sa fille. Quand on a reçu le journal, on a tout de suite été au ministère, et on… enfin c'est surtout Sirius et Sirianne qui ont mené le spectacle.

Sirius eu un éternuement très suspect mais Harry n'eu aucune réaction, contrairement à son jeune double qui se retint de rire. Ce que tout le monde remarqua par contre, ce fut le regard ravi de Sirius sur le Harry qu'il avait pour filleul il y a cinq ans, apparemment ravi de le faire rire.

- Quand s'est il échappé ? Demanda Harry, les yeux toujours rivé sur l'article.

- D'après Scrimgeour, depuis deux jours déjà, nous nous sommes mit en état d'alerte, Minerva a interdit toutes sorties et les défenses ont été rajoutée sur l'école. Ron a été mit au courant et ne lâche plus les maraudeurs. Mais comment trouver un rat ?

- Il serait étonnant qu'il soit allé à Poudlard, à mon avis il est de nouveau auprès de Voldemort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il faut comme même faire attention, il ne se risquera pas à aller dans le passé, il a trop peur de nous.

Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres de Sirianne et Tonks eu soudain peur de cette vision.

- Bellatrix. Murmura-t-elle.

Tout le monde sursauta et la regarda, Sirius peut-être plut violemment que les autres. Sirianne et son frère par contre, ne firent que tourner leur tête vers elle.

- Pardon, qu'est ce qu'elle a ma cousine ? Demanda la jeune Black, le visage menaçant.

- Oh, rien… Murmura Tonks, un peu apeurée. J'ai juste pensé à Bellatrix Lestrange quand tu as souris.

Sirianne se leva et osa sa tasse vide dans l'évier puis se retourna vers Tonks, le visage souriant, presque malicieux.

- Et alors ? La prochaine fois que je la croise celle là, je la tue.

Tout le monde sursauta différemment. Sirius, celui du passé, n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il regarda sa fille fixement sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

- Sirianne, soupira Harry, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée que tu agisses comme ça, déjà qu'ils pensaient tous que tu étais morte, évites d'en rajouter s'il te plaît !

La sœur ne fit que hausser les épaules. Harry lui n'avait pas lâché des yeux la photo de Peter Pettigrow, comme s'il pouvait le tuer avec le regard.

- C'est quoi la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Alors on vit Sirius détourner le regard et se replacer sur sa chaise, Remus aussi regarda ailleurs alors qu'il jouait avec les couettes de sa fille, et Sirianne passa derrière son père et lui souffla à l'oreille.

- J'aurais préféré qu'il l'oublie cette affaire là !

- Tu connais ton frère, dès qu'il peut te charrier…

Sirius avait seulement murmuré ces paroles et Sirianne retint un éclat de rire avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

- Je ne cherche pas à charrier ma sœur Patmol, je cherche à savoir ce qui a bien pu arriver à l'Ordre du Phoenix pendant mon absence. En plus, plus vite je serais au courant de la mauvaise nouvelle, plus vite tu pourras m'annoncer la bonne.

Sirius se mit à sourire en se penchant en arrière, sur deux des quatre pieds de la chaise.

- En fait quand est ce que les vacances se finissent ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le plus jeune des deux Harry.

- Dans trois jours Sirius et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet s'il te plaît. Continua Harry qui lisait toujours l'article sur l'évadé.

- Oh non, je n'oserais pas voler la vedette à mon filleul qui excelle dans ce domaine.

Tout le monde regarda Sirius comme s'il était fou. Il avait les bras croisé et regardait Harry d'un regard plus que pénétrant. Hermione et Sirianne grognèrent en se regardant, Remus arrêta de jouer avec les cheveux de Clara et même Fol Œil se raidit sur sa canne.

En entendant la répartie de son parrain, Harry lâcha pour la première fois son regard et il fixa son regard vert dans le regard noir de son parrain.

- Sirius je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit le moment ! Prévint-il.

- De toute façon tu feras toujours en sorte que ce ne soit jamais le moment !

Harry soupira et alla vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de parler de ça ! Lança-t-il.

- Ca c'est ce que tu veux faire croire.

- Si je devais faire de l'humour, je dirai que cela remonte à 20 ans, il y a prescription.

Sirius fit retomber sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds et croisa les bras sur la table.

- Harry, je te connais par cœur ! Tu feras tout pour ne pas parler de ça, tu contourneras le problème et tu garderas tout pour toi, comme tu le fais à chaque fois. Et tu sais très bien comment ça va finir, tu ne pourras pas te le cacher éternellement.

- Exactement ! Lança Harry avec un sourire hypocrite, alors si tu veux bien Sirius, je ne vais pas changer les vieilles habitudes et nous allons retourner tranquillement à nos problèmes comme si de rien était ! Parce qu'au risque de me répéter nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Alors maintenant, c'est quoi la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle Sirianne ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui ne voulait aucune réplique.

Sirius soupira et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite sans lâcher son filleul des yeux, il se laissa tomber contre sa chaise et cette fois, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bon, très bien. Soupira la jeune Black. Le truc, c'est que quand on a appris l'évasion de Peter, on s'est tous dirigés de pied ferme au ministère pour avoir des explications. Et on a été reçu par l'autre crapaud rose d'Ombrage. Elle a changé de poste, elle s'occupe d'audience maintenant, elle les dirige.

Harry commença à grogner, tout cela s'annonçait très mal.

- Comme tu l'imagines, continua Remus, elle n'a pas été très ravie de nous voir.

- C'est normal ça Lunard, tu lui fais peur !!! Rigola Sirius.

- Peut-être mais en attendant à ce moment là si j'avais été elle, j'aurais plus eu peur de toi et Sirianne plutôt que de Remus. Grogna Alastor.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Eh bien, disons que Sirius était un peu furax à l'idée que Queudver ai pu s'échapper.

- Le crétin, cracha Sirius, il a utilisé ma tactique en plus. Fini t'il en hochant négativement la tête comme pour faire de l'humour.

- Du coup, on était encore plus énervé d'être reçu par elle ! Et elle a était odieuse ! Continua Remus cette fois outré.

Derrière Harry qui était retourné s'asseoir, Maugrey grogna un peu et en face, Sirianne tapa sa baguette contre sa cuisse, signe chez elle de grands énervements.

- La prochaine fois qu'elle sort une connerie pareil sur l'un d'entre nous je vous préviens tout de suite je la tue de mes mains. Siffla-t-elle.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a fait pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ? Demanda Harry.

Sirius passait sa tasse d'une main à l'autre et fixait la table des yeux comme s'il voulait la tuer.

- _Elle a était ignoble, c'est le diable en personne, une sale pouffiasse, une…_

- Sirianne ! S'exclama Harry.

Tout le monde la regarda les yeux ronds. Elle venait de parler fourchelangue.

- C'est de qui que vous parler ? Demanda Clara.

- De Dolorès Ombrage princesse. Répondit Hermione.

- La vieille sorcière male baisée. Murmura la petite.

Malheureusement, son père l'entendit, et il sursauta.

- Tu peux me REPETER CA ??

Tout le monde avait bien compris ce que Clara avait dit, celle-ci baissa la tête qu'elle cacha dans ses épaules.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de DIRE ?? Tonna Remus, étonnant tout le monde.

- Mais c'est Sirianne qui…

- Je sais très bien que c'est Sirianne qui a lancé cette insulte la dernière fois que nous avons parlé d'Ombrage, mais cela ne te permet pas de répéter ce que ta sœur dit Clara ! Gronda Remus avec colère. Sirianne est adulte, elle est responsable de ce qu'elle fait et ce qu'elle dit, et je refuse catégoriquement que tu parles comme ça de la sous-secrétaire d'Etat ! C'est impoli et inadmissible !

- Mais elle t'aime pas. Murmura Clara d'une toute petite voix.

Alors Remus porta Clara debout sur ses genoux et regarda sa fille dans les yeux. Clara le regarda avec peur et ses yeux devinrent couleur ambre, comme ceux de son père.

- Ombrage ne m'aime pas, soit, elle est contre nos idées et nous complique la vie avec l'Ordre, je suis d'accord, mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de ça, c'est notre problème pas le tien. Donc je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de Dolorès Ombrage, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre de cette manière. Est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre jeune fille ?

Clara hocha la tête doucement et baissa la tête. Remus soupira longuement et reposa Clara sur ses genoux, le dos de la petite contre son torse, et recommença à jouer avec les cheveux de sa fille sans vraiment faire attention.

- En ce qui te concerne Sirianne, je crois vraiment qu'il faudrait que tu te calmes avec les membres du ministère, tu es déjà la première sur leur liste de bouc émissaire. En plus, si Clara ce met à répéter tout ce que tu dis, on est vraiment mal barré.

Sirianne sourit en regardant son père.

- Papa, sache que je n'ai plus 16 ans, que j'en ai 20, et que je suis responsable de mes actes ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Il n'empêche que tu es très mal vue et que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils trouvent un moyen de t'envoyer en prison ! Lança le père.

- Et je te promets que je mettrais 12 fois moins de temps que toi pour m'évader ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Sirius ne pu se retenir de rire. Il regarda sa fille dans les yeux avant de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, intervint Harry, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait Ombrage pour être aussi ignoble ?

- Elle a dit… Oh et puis zut, que quelqu'un lui dise moi j'en suis incapable, ou alors je devrais me tuer moi-même. Grogna Sirianne.

- Très bien je vais le faire, mais je te préviens c'est toi qui a fait la bourde pas moi ! Lança Remus.

- Je te ferais remarquer mon cher Lunard que si ta FEMME ne t'avait pas retenu, toi aussi tu aurais fait cette « bourde ».

Toute la salle se mit à ricaner et Tonks ainsi que le jeune Remus évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder.

Harry lui, ne cessait de regarder et son futur parrain et sa sœur. Sirius regardait Sisi comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme (ce qui était quand même un peu le cas). Ginny elle, regardait Sirianne avec méfiance, et il y avait de quoi, car lorsque Sirianne avait charrié Remus elle s'était mise contre l'épaule d'Harry qui était adossé aux meubles noirs de la cuisine. Celui-ci avait donc passé son bras sur les épaules de sa sœur.

- Très drôle Sirianne, vraiment très drôle. Bon Harry, assis toi ça vaut mieux.

Harry regarda Remus, très sceptique.

- Qu'est ce que Tonks t'a empêché de faire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce que moi j'ai fait. Répondit sa sœur.

- Ok, racontez moi ce sera mieux.

- Bon.

Remus posa sa fille par terre et se mit droit sur sa chaise, les mains jointes sur la table et regarda Harry.

- Nous sommes donc allé au ministère pour… discuter dirons-nous. Nous sommes tombés sur Ombrage et bien sûr, tout c'est compliqué, tu sais comment ça fini quand Ombrage est dans la même pièce que nous. Donc nous lui avons demandé comment tout ça était arrivé. Et la discussion s'est rapidement dégradée, je t'épargne les détails, et après, Ombrage a dit quelque chose, d'ignoble. Je me demande même si je devrais te le dire. Enfin… Elle nous a tous regardé et elle a dit : « De toute façon, hormis avoir engendré la mort des Potter, Mr Pettigrow n'a pas fait grand-chose ».

Tout de suite après cette « citation », un bruit de vers cassé retentit, suivit qu'un cri de rage.

- Rhâââ et MERDE !! Cria Sirius en se levant, la main pleine de café et de sang, alors qu'il venait de casser sa tasse en la serrant trop fort. Cette vieille sorcière aussi qu'est ce qu'elle peut être co…

- Sirius ! Coupa Hermione avec un signe vers Clara.

Sirius grogna avec haine en passant sa main sous l'eau froide. La carafe d'eau posée sur la table explosa et un éclair de lumière rouge et or sembla apparaître comme un flash devant Harry alors que ses yeux s'animaient d'une colère contenue.

- Elle a osé… Murmura-t-il la voix plein de haine. C'est vraiment une… Elle tient vraiment à ce que je la tue ce n'est pas vrai. S'exclama-t-il en se levant et en passant ses mains dans les cheveux.

Il respira profondément pour essayer de se reprendre alors que Sirius s'était soigné sa main par un cou de baguette et que Sirianne faisait craquer ses doigts avec colère, les yeux dans le vide.

- Est qu'est ce que tu as fait Sirianne ? Demanda Harry la voix rauque.

- Tu ne le devines pas déjà ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux. Il se mit lui aussi à siffler.

- _Je préfèrerais que tu me le dises toi-même._

- _Tu ne te mettras pas en colère ?_ Demanda Sirianne dans la même langue.

Tout le monde les regarda bizarrement, et seul le jeune Harry pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- _Très drôle Sisi, allez vas-y, j'ai déjà une vague idée de toute façon._

- _Je…_ Sirianne soupira et regarda son frère. _Je lui ai mit mon poing dans sa face._

- Quoi ?!? Cria Harry en reprenant une voix normale.

- Ben quoi ? S'étonna Sirianne, je pensais que tu t'en doutais !

- Je pensais que tu lui avais jeté un sort ! Pas que tu l'avais défiguré !

- Je ne l'ai pas défiguré ! Je n'ai fait que l'embellir quand on y pense ! Se moqua-t-elle. En fait je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez.

- Et quelles sont les répercutions ? Demanda Harry.

C'est là que Sirianne se sentit mal, et comme son père, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux. Elle prit le journal où Peter était toujours là, et tourna la page, défroissa le journal, et le tendit à Harry, cette fois, on pouvait lire en titre :

ATTEINTE A LA SANTE DE DOLORES OMBRAGE.

_Sirianne Black frappe la sous-secrétaire d'Etat._

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lire l'article, il ne regarda que la photo. On voyait un face à face entre Ombrage et les membres de l'Ordre. Du côté de l'ordre, on voyait en tête du groupe Sirianne au centre avec Remus à sa gauche et Sirius à sa droite. Sur la photo animée, on vit Ombrage avoir un sourire ravi et d'un coup, Remus, Sirius et Sirianne s'agiter et tenter de foncer sur Ombrage. Tonks et Bill attrapèrent Remus respectivement par le bras et le torse, alors que Fol œil, Fred et George avaient du mal à retenir un Sirius déchaîné. Par contre, Charlie et Drago n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que Sirianne avait déjà foncé sur Ombrage en lui décochant un coup droit en plein sur le milieu du visage. D'un coup l'image sembla s'arrêter alors que tous les membres de l'O.P se figèrent et qu'Ombrage relevait la tête lentement, la main sur sa joue. Cette vision rappela un mauvais souvenir à Harry qu'il aurait aimé oublier.

- Bien… Bien… Commenta Harry. Et la bonne nouvelle ? Demanda-t-il en refermant le journal et en le jetant dans le feu de la cheminée.

- Harry ! Tu t'en fous ? Demanda Sirianne en regardant le journal avec étonnement.

- Je préfère ne pas y penser !

- Mais enfin tu as lu l'article ? Il y a une audience disciplinaire ! Lança Sirius avec inquiétude.

Harry regarda Sirius avec stupeur et se tourna la cheminée. Il tendit sa main et le journal y fut attiré comme par un aimant, alors que des flammes entouraient encore le journal. Mais Harry n'y prit pas garde et ré ouvrit l'article sur sa sœur en faisant tomber les morceaux de papier journal calcinés. Ses yeux volèrent le long de l'article et il referma l'article pour le jeter avec rage sur la table.

- L'audience est prévue pour quand ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Pour Jamais !! Lâcha Harry avec haine.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Sirius.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des membres du futur, ce fut une des personnes de ce temps là, donc du passé qui parla. Sirius venait de parler directement à Harry après leur altercation de tout à l'heure.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y aura pas d'audience.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? On ne peut pas aller contre la loi. Commenta Tonks.

Harry eut un sourire cynique, presque…maraudeuresque.

- Non, et non, je refuse. Scanda Sirianne. Je refuse que tu recommences à utiliser ton tutorat sur moi pour me sortir d'affaire Harry. A chaque fois tu le fais et le ministère se fait un plaisir de me le rappeler. Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, mon casier judiciaire est encore plus rempli que tous les coffres de Gringotts le sont d'argent. Alors que tu me couvres cette fois encore n'y changera rien. J'irai à cette audience point final.

- Pour finir à Azkaban ? Demanda Sirius, le plus vieux, cette fois. Hors de question !! Je préfère encore me jeter dans le repaire de Voldemort que de te voir aller là-bas !!

- Et à ton avis il me faudra combien de temps pour me sortir de n'importe quelle prison moldue ou sorcière ! Répliqua Sirianne à son père.

- Pas longtemps, c'est vrai, mais ils ne pourront rien faire contre toi si tu restes à la maison.

- Alors là non ! Non Harry ! Je ne resterai pas ici pendant que les autres iront se battre lorsque les mangemorts attaqueront. C'est directement Niet !!

- C'est juste le temps que le ministre se calme !

- Je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression de me cacher ! Et puis nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite de cette putain de guerre, nous avons besoin de toutes les personnes possible et ce serait vraiment handicapant si je devais rester ici.

- Les autres pourraient très bien se débrouiller sans toi ! Rétorqua Harry.

- Pas si Voldemort attaque !! Cria Sirianne, car tu sais bien que nous sommes les deux seules personnes à être capable de lui faire face en ayant de grande chance de s'en sortir vivant et avec toi dans le passé…

- Je te ferais remarquer que justement Voldemort est aussi dans le passé.

- Ah ouais ? Tu en as la preuve vivante ? Tu l'as vu de tes yeux ? Parce que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il nous fait un coup de bluff !!

Les autres regardèrent Harry et Sirianne bizarrement. Ils se regardaient avec haine et on pouvait sentir leur puissance magique autour d'eux. Le plus jeune des deux pères/parrains allait dire quelque chose mais son double l'arrêta d'un regard, en fait, tous ceux de ce présent là comprirent que dans ces moments là, il y avait un bon moment pour intervenir. Avant ou après ce moment …, ce n'était pas le bon.

- Il y a peut-être une solution à ce problème. Commenta Harry en se parlant sans faire attention à sa sœur.

Tout à coup, Sirianne sembla se calmer et regarda Harry avec intérêt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

- Euh… Réfléchit Sirius. Des bois ?

Les deux Remus, Sirianne, les deux Sirius et le jeune Harry éclatèrent de rire. Même Harry se permit de sourire.

- Très drôle Sirius ! Mais non ce n'est pas ça. J'étais juste en train de me dire qu'il y avait un moyen de faire en sorte qua Sirianne n'aille pas à cette audience et n'est pas de problème jusqu'à ce que la situation se tasse, sans pour autant qu'on me soupçonne de la protéger.

- Et comment ? Demanda Sirianne.

Harry échangea un regard avec son parrain qui se mit à sourire, comprenant les pensées de son filleul.

- Excellent, mais comment comptes tu faire ?

- Il suffirait que tu meurs.

- C'est sympa pour moi ! Rigola Sirius.

- Ne soit pas stupide, c'est la seule idée que j'ai, après si tu en as une autre. De toute façon je comptais renforcer la protection à Poudlard, on sera mieux à deux pour surveiller tout ce petit monde.

- Excusez moi deux secondes mais c'est quoi votre idée ? Demanda Sirianne.

- En fait, il faudrait que tu ailles dans le passé avec Daniel.

- Ca ne risque pas de faire bizarre ? Demanda Hermione. Elle est censée restée avec toi et déjà que l'arrivée de Daniel n'est pas passée inaperçue alors la sienne…

- C'est pour ça qu'il suffirait que Gary meure ! Commenta Sirianne qui semblait comprendre.

- Il y a des morts chaque semaine, ça serait simple de faire passer Gary pour mort dans une des batailles et ainsi, Sisi Oldman serait obligée de revenir auprès de Daniel.

- Comme ça, conclut Harry, non seulement la protection ne serait que renforcée près des maraudeurs et le Ministère ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à Sisi, j'ai un contrat avec Scrimgeour, je suis celui qui a le dernier mot sur tous les faits et gestes qui se passent à Poudlard en 83 ayant un rapport avec notre temps à nous.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel tout le monde, du moins ceux du temps du « combat final », était en train de réfléchir à cette possibilité d'action.

- Bon, il faudrait peut-être continuer le repas non ? Demanda Molly en se dirigeant vers les plats.

Tout le monde se remit à sa place tandis que Molly faisait apparaître de nouvelles assiettes pour les nouveaux arrivants, il faut dire que Molly faisait tellement à manger que cinq personnes de plus n'étaient pas de trop pour en finir avec les repas. Il y eu trente secondes de silence avant que Harry ne se remettent à parler.

- Bon et ton explication pour cette arrivée surprise ?

Sirianne, qui était en train de boire, prit son temps pour finir son verre et regarda son assiette.

- Et bien c'est une erreur que j'ai faite lors de la réalisation de la bonne nouvelle.

- En fait Sirianne, demanda Hermione, rassure moi, ça a marché ?

- Plus que jamais Hermione.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'expression de Sirianne. Comme une joie immense, ce qui était rare venant de la jeune fille. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Harry, ce fut les larmes aux yeux d'Hermione alors qu'elle souriait en mettent ses mains devant sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de hurler. D'ailleurs, d'après Harry, tout le monde semblait comprendre ce qui se passait, puisque Sirius, Remus et Kingsley se souriait mutuellement. Même Clara était toute contente.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez-vous ?

J'aurais voulu mettre la suite le week end dernier mais croyez le ou non j'étais malade !

Mais me voilà aujourd'hui pour un chapitre de plus !

**Titemb-bm** : Alors comme ça tu as des suggestions ? J'espère alors que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

Drago ? Hmmm… T'inquiètes dont pas pour lui !

**Clamaraa** : Et oui en effet, tu ne seras le dénouement de cette histoire qu'en lisant ce chapitre… Enfin ! ^^

**Lilylys** : je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire t'emballes à ce point !

Mais tout ne va pas se faire en un chapitre, il faut attendre un peu…

**Chotsala** : Super ? J'en suis ravie ! Tu sembles l'apprécier et tant mieux ! Quand à Ginny… ben… faudra lire. Les mouchoirs ? Moui pourquoi pas ! hihi

**Klaude** : Comme quoi je ne suis pas la seul à trouver que Dumbledore n'est pas parfait ! Ca me rassures ! ! James ? Hmm, disons que l'arriver de Sirianne va mettre le feu aux poudres, mais ses fesses vont rester intactes ! Pas de panique !

**Anneaux** : merci du compliment, j'espère ravoir de tes nouvelles !

Sur ce… bonne lecture !

XIV) La bonne nouvelle : 

- Attendez un peu, dit-il d'un ton soupçonneux, qu'est ce que vous me cachez ?

- Est-ce qu'on a gagné le jeu ? Demanda Clara à sa grande sœur.

- Oui Princesse, on a gagné.

- Youpiii ! Cria la petite fille.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda à son tour Harry qui ne comprenait rien.

- Sirianne, à toi l'honneur. Lança Sirius.

- Merci… Et bien Harry, si je devais me la jouer métaphoriquement parlant, je dirais que les deux femmes de ta vie se sont fait un malin plaisir de t'endeuiller pour rien.

- Avoue que tu l'avais préparé depuis longtemps celle là ! Se moqua Kingsley.

- Comment tu as deviné ? Rigola Sirianne. Enfin bon, avant que tu ne fasses la moindre remarque désobligeante à mon sujet, saches, cher grand frère, que la première femme de ta vie est censée être… Moi ! Lança-t-elle en se désignant elle-même.

Toute la salle se mit rire et Sirius leva les yeux au ciel d'un air attendri avant de regarder ses deux enfants. Pendant ce temps là, Harry regardait Sirianne avec désolation, et pouffa en entendant la déclaration de Sirianne.

- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas moi après tout, vous n'étiez que des bambins avant, moi quand il m'a connu il avait onze ans, il était plus conscient de ses gestes !

- Hermione, répondit Sirianne avec sagesse, ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas importante pour Harry – loin de là – mais je crois que Ron réagirait très mal si tu devais être une des femmes de la vie d'Harry.

Encore une fois, toutes les personnes se mirent à rire, sauf Hermione et Ron âgés de 15 ans, qui regardaient leur assiette alors que leurs joues prenaient feu.

- Bon, est ce qu'on peu en revenir au sujet principal s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Harry. Car je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre, qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans cette histoire Ginny ?

Cette fois, ce fut la jeune Ginny qui se mirent à rougir en s'étouffant avec son verre d'eau. Harry venait de dire implicitement l'identité de la soit disant deuxième femme de sa vie.

- Et bien Harry, sache déjà que notre arrivée dans le passé n'est pas due au hasard, commença Hermione. En fait, au départ, c'était seulement Clara et moi qui étions censées arriver ici, mais tu t'es joint à nous ce qui a compliqué les choses.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry soudain énervé, votre présence ici était prévue ? Mais vous êtes devenus malade ou quoi ?

- Mais il n'y avait aucun risque puisqu'on a atterri au quartier général. Se défendit Hermione.

- Et bien sûr je pari que c'est toi qui est à l'origine de cette bêtise ! Commenta Harry en regardant Sisi.

- Oui et alors ?

- Alors il n'y a que toi pour tenter des trucs aussi suicidaire ! Et avec Clara en plus, bonjour la sécurité autour de la petite.

Sirianne s'énerva soudainement et se leva de sa chaise en faisant basculer celle-ci.

- Tu vas trop loin là Harry, tu sais très bien que la sécurité de Clara est primordiale et que jamais je ne prendrai le risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je risquerai ma vie pour sauver la sienne et si j'ai envoyé Clara avec Hermione, c'est que j'étais sûr qu'elle ne risquait rien ! Se défendit-elle.

- Ok, Ok, on se calme maintenant. Sirianne rassis toi, Harry écoute ce qu'on a à te dire.

C'était Sirius qui venait de parler, et le plus jeune des deux Black fut étonné de voir Harry et Sirianne lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, sans pour autant se lâcher des yeux.

- Bien. Dit Harry en croisant les bras. Je vous écoute.

- Merci. Répondit un peu sèchement Sirianne. Donc, comme je le disais il n'y avait aucun risque pour Clara.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes arrivés en plein milieu d'un combat, et que cinq mangemorts se trouvent inconscients dans le couloir. Maugréa Harry dans sa barbe.

- Là il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Commenta Remus. Mais en fait, où est Clara ?

Tout le monde regarda dans la pièce, mais Clara avait disparu. Sirianne et Harry furent les premiers à se lever, baguettes en main, et à ouvrir rapidement la porte de la cuisine. Mais les cinq mangemorts étaient toujours aussi endormis et Clara n'était pas là. Remus, Sirius et les autres étaient levés.

Sirius, arrivé dans le couloir, stupéfixa la toile de sa mère, ce qui permit à Remus de crier le nom de sa fille.

- Oui ?

- Mais enfin où es tu ? Demanda Remus en montant les escaliers.

- Je suis… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Cria-t-elle.

- Clara !

Sirius et Remus montèrent rapidement les escaliers, suivit des autres. Mais soudain une petite fusée aux cheveux noirs fonça dans les genoux de Sirius, qui mit sa filleule dans ses bras.

- Mais enfin Clara qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Mais Clara regardait derrière elle avec colère, ses cheveux étaient rouges sombres.

- Cette sale bestiole stupide, pas belle et méchante ! !

Elle conclu sa phrase en tirant la langue au couloir qui menait au deuxième étage.

- Mais Clara ? Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Clara regarda son père en se collant contre le torse de Sirius.

- Elle était toute noire et toute velue, avec des gros yeux et plein de pattes !

- Mais… Attends tu as eu peur d'une araignée ? Mais Clara tu as déjà vu pire que ça ! S'exclama son père.

Tout le monde était en train de regarder le trio que formaient Remus, Sirius et Clara pendant que tous se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

- Oui, mais il n'y a jamais eu d'araignée dans le grenier.

Le jeune Sirius et le jeune Remus sursautèrent et regardèrent le plafond. Ils avaient eux-mêmes tentés d'aller dans le grenier, mais c'était peine perdu tellement il était sombre et crade.

- Mon dieu, cette fois c'est sûr Clara tu fréquentes trop ton frère et ta sœur, tu fonces droit dans le danger sans faire attention à ce qu'il pourrait arriver, et de préférence, sans prévenir personne.

- Dis donc papa, on est censés prendre ça comment Harry et moi ? Demanda Sirianne en regardant son père.

Alors qu'Harry et Remus se remettaient à rire Sirius leva les mains l'air de dire, « c'est toi qui voit ma fille ».

- Bon et alors, on en revient au sujet principal, maintenant qu'on a retrouvé la petite, qu'est ce que notre venue ici a à voir avec Ginny ?

- Harry, tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ? Demanda Hermione, Mais regarde : On arrive dans un passé où Sirianne est encore détenue par les mangemorts, et où Ginny est encore en vie, comme par hasard.

Harry regarda Hermione en réfléchissant aux paroles de celle-ci. Il comprenait bien quelques choses, quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir, mais il n'avait pas envie d'espérer, il avait fini par se résigner et par ne plus rien attendre de la vie, pour ne plus être déçu, et moins souffrir qu'il ne souffrait déjà.

Harry, Sirianne, Hermione, Clara, Remus, Sirius, Fol œil et Kingsley étaient toujours dans le passé. Maintenant ils allaient attaquer le dessert alors que Sirianne et Hermione tentaient de faire comprendre à un Harry buté l'importance de leurs venues ici.

- Bon je crois que le truc c'est de l'expliquer simplement. Lança Hermione.

- Oui tu as raison. Concéda Sirianne.

- Ecoute Harry, commença sérieusement Hermione, cette nuit pensant que tout le monde dormait, j'ai été voir Sirianne, elle était à Poudlard. En fait, Drago passe ses vacances à Poudlard en ce moment et Sirianne a réussi à s'évader pour aller voir Drago à l'école. Donc je savais que cette nuit, ils étaient ensemble. C'est Drago qui me l'a dit. Alors j'y suis allée et j'ai discuté avec eux pendant de longues heures. Evidemment toi tu dormais, tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien. Et j'ai réussi à gagner la confiance de Sirianne, difficilement je te l'accorde, et je lui ai raconté l'évènement du 21 Janvier.

Harry l'avait écouté attentivement en regardant Sirianne de temps à autre, pour la voir acquiescer les paroles de la jeune brune. Par contre, Ginny et tout les autres remarquèrent les yeux d'Harry s'éteindre à l'évocation d'un certain 21 Janvier et Ginny comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du jour de sa mort.

- En quoi… En quoi cela a changé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il la voix étouffé

- Harry…. Conclu Sirianne d'une voix douce qui lui était inconnue.

Elle avait finie de graver un cercle avec des inscriptions runiques et elfiques sur le sol, et maintenant elle regardait son frère dans les yeux.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, papa, toi et moi sommes les seuls à être capable de se cloner pour laisser notre clone prendre le sortilège de la mort… Ce n'est pas Ginny qui s'est interposée entre l'Avada Kedavra et toi… c'était moi…

Il y eu un long silence, puis Sirianne fit apparaître un écran magique sur le mur, et Harry vit 6 jeunes personnes, de 18-19 ans, en train de rire, sous un beau ciel bleu, sans aucun nuage.

*****FLASH BACK*****

Ron et Hermione, Sirianne et Drago, Ginny et lui, voilà un groupe qui lui plaisait. Ils étaient tous différents mais tous unis, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. Tous les 6, côtes à côtes, avançaient dans l'allée, rigolaient, discutaient. Le ciel était bleu. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la forêt, tout se transforma.

Des mangemorts, pleins de mangemorts arrivèrent pour les encercler.

Harry et Sirianne se mirent tout de suite en garde, suivit de peu par les quatre autres. Et les sorts commencèrent à fuser.

- Préparez vous à mourir. Murmura une voix.

- Dans tes rêves Bellatrix. Cria Sirianne.

Et le combat reprit entre les cris, les sorts, les coups. Deux mangemorts furent tués par des sorts bien placés de Sirianne. Alors que le combat semblait se finir. Lord Voldemort arriva et pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sort vert semblait mettre un temps infini à toucher Harry. Sirianne se tourna lentement vers lui, les cheveux ondulant autour de son visage. Ginny lâcha Hermione et Ginny et Sirianne se mirent à courir vers le sort destiné à Harry. C'est alors que Sirianne, sans s'arrêter de courir, lança un sort à Ginny qui fut envoyée trois mètres plus loin, ainsi elle pu continuer sa course folle. Ainsi, quand Harry leva sa baguette pour se défendre, une chevelure noire fut tirée en arrière par le sort qui frappa la mauvaise cible.

- SIRIANNNNEEEEEE !

Douleur et cris se mélangeaient mais Harry n'y prenait pas garde, il tomba à genou au dessus de cette tête magnifique mais sans vie. Voldemort se mit à rire et disparut, Harry prit la tête de sa sœur entre ses mains.

Mais d'un coup, le corps sans vie disparut et les mains d'Harry touchèrent du vide. Drago cria et regarda autour de lui.

- Sirianne ! Sirianne ! OU ES TU ?

- Malefoy. Murmura Ginny qui pleurait. Sirianne est… elle est…

- NON ! C'était un clone, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car Sirianne, plus pâle que jamais apparut adossé à un buisson. Elle commença à s'écrouler mais Drago fut plus rapide et la posa tendrement à terre.

- Sirianne ! S'exclama Harry en s'agenouillant devant elle. Comment ?

- C'est un clone… souffla Sirianne, qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits. C'est le seul moyen que je connaisse pour contourner le sortilège de la mort.

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Cria Ginny d'une voix hystérique, les larmes toujours présentes. Tu m'as empêché de m'interposer.

- Elle a bien fait ! Grogna Harry en regardant Ginny, tu voulais quoi ? Te prendre le sort à ma place ? Ne refait jamais ça Ginny !

- Le mieux serait que l'on retourne à la maison, Sirianne a besoin de souffler et de se reposer. Commenta Ron, lui aussi tremblant.

Ainsi, ils transplanèrent tous, Drago transplanant en prenant Sirianne dans ses bras, et Harry prenant rapidement la main de Ginny.

Encore une fois, rien ne semblait les atteindre.

*****FIN DU FLASH BACK*****

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la cuisine restèrent stupéfaits. Harry fixait le mur alors que l'écran avait disparu.

- Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas… pour moi c'est Ginny… pas toi…

Sa voix était murmure, il semblait essoufflé.

- Je sais. Continua Sirianne, mais à partir du moment où tu retourneras à la maison, tu auras le même souvenir que nous. Pour Hermione aussi c'est Ginny qui s'est prit le sort.

Harry resta quelques secondes déconnecté, comme s'il fallait que la nouvelle monte au cerveau.

« C'est Sirianne qui s'est prit le sort… pas Ginny… Sirianne… mais alors… »

- Où est Ginny ? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa sœur. Où est-elle ?

Cette fois il sembla réveiller, excité même. Sirianne le regarda en souriant.

- Elle est à l'infirmerie. Répondit Sirius (Harry le regarda instantanément). Elle est sous les bons soins de Pomfresh, Molly, heureusement, n'a pas fait de malaise en voyant Ginny, et elle se trouve elle aussi à l'infirmerie, ainsi que Tonks et Drago, ils sont tous autour de la miraculée.

Harry sourit légèrement puis son visage se referma, Ginny s'attendait à ce qu'il saute de joie, mais il avait toujours un visage neutre. Puis d'un coup, il se leva !

- Quand est ce qu'on rentre ? Lança t'il à tout va.

- J'ai gagné ! S'exclama Sirius avec joie.

Du coup, Harry regarda Sirius perplexe, à côté de lui, Remus levait les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai dit que la première question que tu poserais lorsque tu apprendrais le retour de Ginny serait « comment elle va ? », mais Sirius a dit que tu dirais « quand est ce qu'on rentre ?».

- Mais enfin Lunard, continua Sirius pendant que tout le monde se mettait à sourire, je connais mon filleul mieux que toi quand même, c'était évident qu'il demanderait ça !

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny avec audace, il aurait pu demander de mes nouvelles non ?

- En fait, c'est simplement que même si on disait à Harry que tu allais super bien et que tu étais déjà parti faire les JO, Harry ne nous aurait pas cru, on pourrait lui dire n'importe quoi, il ne le croira pas tant qu'il ne t'aura pas vu de ses propres yeux.

C'était Hermione qui avait répondu à Ginny.

- Il n'empêche, commenta Sirianne, on rentrera lorsque j'aurai trouvé une nouvelle incantation, car la dernière ne semble pas avoir marché comme je le souhaitais.

Harry regarda à nouveau le vide, mais alors, un sourire commençait à naître sur son visage. Toutes les personnes du futur présentent ici, purent voir les yeux du Survivant le remettre à briller de bonheur et d'amour, comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

Ca y est, Harry avait assimilé la nouvelle. Ginny était vivante, et pour lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou !

Ce soir, mise à jour et nouveau chapitre. Je met du temps à poster car je suis moi-même en train d'écrire le 18ème chapitre, alors je préfère gagner un peu de temps avant d'être coincé.

Et oui Klaude, plus ça va et moins j'aime le vieux manipulateur. Et encore dans mon autre fic, se sera encore pire pour lui ! Ici encore ça va, il y a quand même un minimum de respect.

Eh bien, Zaika, Nounou, Chotsala, vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir. Je suis ravie de voir que mon imagination fait plaisir à quelqu'un !

Vavaamoi, bienvenue parmis nous ! Je te remercie pour ta review. Quant à ton intuition… ben… désolé, pas de secret dévoilés, va falloir attendre pour voir si tu as raison. Ici, pas de spoilers.

Et oui, comme le dis Ilona, Harry a enfin un peu de bonheur dans sa vie ! Tant mieux. Non mais franchement, le couple Harry / Ginny, c'est impossible de le casser, ils vont trop trop bien ensembles !

Alors maintenant, bonne lecture !

XV) La Saint-Valentin :

- MAMAN ! Cria Clara en se levant du canapé pour courir vers Tonks.

Tout le monde venait de rentrer dans leur propre temps, et alors qu'ils allaient tous se coucher vu l'heure tardive, Tonks, Drago, et Molly venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.

- Vous étiez fatigué ou vous étiez de trop ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

- Les deux ! Répondit Drago, mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

Tout le monde rigola : dès leur arrivée, Harry avait transplané jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sans demander son reste. Les détails viendraient plus tard, pour le moment, il ne voulait que Ginny. Deux minutes après, Molly Tonks et Drago étaient arrivés.

Ils montèrent tous se coucher, alors qu'à des centaines de kilomètres, des yeux verts fixaient des yeux marron.

- Drago arrête de me faire rire, déjà que j'ai du mal à lever le bras en me concentrant ! Rigola une voix.

Ginny était assise sur un fauteuil moelleux à côte de son lit, Tonks, fatiguée par son gros ventre, était quasiment allongée sur le lit de Ginny, Drago était au bout du lit, et Molly à côté de sa fille. Celle-ci s'entraînait à lever le bras. Elle avait une petite paralysie temporaire qui l'empêchait de lever haut les bras. Et Drago ne faisait que la déconcentrer plutôt que de l'aider.

Soudain, une lumière blanche apparut au milieu de la salle, et ils virent arriver Harry, qui regarda directement Ginny.

- Je crois qu'on va vous laisser ! Murmura Tonks en se levant, la main sur son ventre.

Drago serra sa cousine dans ses bras en posant une main sur le ventre arrondi pour pouvoir aider Tonks à transplaner en toute sécurité. Molly, elle, embrassa le front de sa fille avant de disparaître en souriant à Harry.

Celui-ci regarda Ginny de la tête au pied. Elle était pâle, ce qui faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur, ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux nattes. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos et avait l'air fatigué. En chemise de nuit et en robe de chambre, elle regarda fixement Harry sans rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Harry fut le premier à le rompre :

- Ginny…

La rousse le regarda tendrement en souriant, ravie d'entendre l'émotion dans la voix de son amant.

Harry s'approcha doucement, et s'agenouilla devant Ginny, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Tu es là…

Ginny eut la force d'avancer le bras pour poser sa main sur le cou d'Harry, qui frissonna à ce contact.

- Je suis là Harry, je ne partirai pas.

Harry leva alors la main, et doucement, comme s'il hésitait, il mit une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de Ginny, qui ferma les yeux.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Murmura-t-il.

- Je sais…

- Comment…comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va. Murmura-t-elle doucement. J'ai une petite paralysie aux bras, mais ça devrait vite partir. Je suis un peu fatigué, mais avec un peu de repos, je devrais retrouver la forme d'ici à quelques jours.

Il y eut un nouveau silence durant lequel Harry scruta chaque partie du visage de Ginny, de sa bouche à ses yeux. S'il ne se retenait pas, il serait déjà en train de l'embrasser.

- Alors pourquoi tu te retiens ? Demanda Ginny taquine.

Harry grogna et détourna les yeux. Ginny avait le même « don » que Sirius, qui était de savoir à quoi il pensait, sans utiliser de leligimencie.

- Ca y est ! Devina Ginny. C'est reparti pour un tour, comme à l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

Elle regarda Harry avec douceur.

- Tu es stupide, tu sais que c'est nul comme idée, la dernière fois tu as craqué au mariage de mon frère et tu m'as embrassé devant tout le monde.

Harry se leva et fit quelques pas en tournant le dos à Ginny.

- Ginny… soupira t'il. Tu…

- Ou alors tu as flashé sur une autre. Je comprendrai tu sais. Dit-elle avec douleur.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Chuchota Harry, sans se retourner.

Ginny se leva, rassurée et avança doucement vers le dos du jeune homme.

- Alors pourquoi me tournes-tu le dos comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle lentement.

Elle posa ses mains sur la taille d'Harry, en posant sa tête sur son épaule, de telle sorte qu'elle parlait à l'oreille d'Harry.

Celui-ci se mit à frémir en sentant Ginny derrière lui. Il ne devait pas craquer, mais elle était là, contre lui, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, mais avait 'il le choix ?

- Beaucoup de choses ont changées pendant ton absence. Je… C'est dangereux Ginny ! Lança-t-il d'un coup en se retournant. Il t'a tué, tu ne sais pas comment ça a été pour nous ! Comment ça a été pour moi. Dit-il tout bas.

Ginny prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes. Harry n'y tenant plus, la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Il enfoui son visage dans la chevelure rousse de sa belle.

- Je t'aime Ginny, dit-il le visage toujours caché. Et quand je t'ai vu mourir, j'ai cru mourir avec toi, je ne veux pas revivre ça, je ne veux pas que Voldemort ou qui que ce soit puisse te faire du mal.

- Ne pas être avec moi et ignorer tes sentiments n'y changeront rien. Tu sais très bien que c'est ta force.

- Et Voldemort s'en sert pour m'affaiblir.

Harry, même si le cœur n'y était pas, se dégagea de Ginny et la tint à bout de bras.

- Il faut que tu te reposes.

- Donc tu joues au têtu et tu restes planté sur ta décision. Lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Harry baissa les yeux.

- C'est la meilleure solution tu sais.

- C'est peut être ce que tu penses, mais sache quand même que dans une relation, nous sommes deux à choisir.

Harry ne répondit pas et voulu la lâcher pour rentrer se coucher. Mais Ginny, qui tenait ses mains, le tira vers lui et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique pour Harry, il sentit une chaleur lui parcourir le corps, comme s'il venait de plonger dans un bain d'eau très chaude. Alors que Ginny s'écartait, Harry resta sur place, les yeux fermés, ne voulant qu'une chose : recommencer, encore et encore, l'embrasser.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il voulait par-dessus tout la protéger.

Il savait que Ginny le mettait là, à l'épreuve et sans ouvrir les yeux…

- Tu es sadique là… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il entendit Ginny rire doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, en souriant.

- Je suis désolé Ginny…

- Je sais… Mais tu me connais, plus têtu que moi tu meurs. Même Sirius ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.

Sans répondre, Harry transplana, et Ginny alla se coucher le sourire aux lèvres, elle le savait, Harry ne tiendrait pas, la Saint-Valentin était dans quelques jours, elle pourrait toujours le cuisiner jusque là.

Le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor s'anima quand Daniel ouvrit les volets d'un coup, laissant le soleil éblouir la pièce.

- Lunard ! Grogna Sirius, Tu sais que tu es particulièrement chiant quand tu fais ça, ce n'est pas parce que tu es matinal qu'il faut que tu nous fasses part de cette tare !

- Très drôle Patmol ! Grogna une réponse, mais pour une fois je n'y suis pour rien, moi aussi je dormais tranquillement.

Alors tout le monde s'éveilla en maugréant. Et les quatre maraudeurs virent Daniel, debout, habillé bien réveillé avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Dan ! S'exclama Sirius. Idiot !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Patmol ! Lança Dan en rigolant.

James le regarda de travers mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il n'aimait pas trop que Dan utilise le surnom des Maraudeurs pour s'adresser à Sirius, mais depuis le coup de poing, il se la jouait profil bas.

Sirius par contre regarda Daniel droit dans les yeux. Depuis deux jours, il savait que c'était Ron qui était là, mais là, quelque chose lui disait qu'Harry était de retour.

- Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de robe pour le bal ! Se plaignit Marianne à Lily.

- Il te suffit de découper un vieux drap, ça fera l'affaire, de toute façon, je te trouverai quand même belle !

Marianne sursauta et regarda derrière elle pour trouver un Sirius souriant. Harry était de retour depuis une semaine, et il était rassuré, il n'évitait pas James, mais ne lui parlait pas non plus. Daniel faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

En attendant, le bal était dans trois jours.

- J'ai appris quelle sera la déco de la grande salle pour le bal ! Lança Lily à tout va pendant le petit déjeuner. Ce sera style « nature », il y aura plein de plantes, de fleurs, d'arbustes…

- Donc je trouverai une robe verte. Conclu Marianne.

- Berk ! Lança James, ça n'ira pas du tout avec tes yeux.

- Tu t'y connais toi ? Demanda Lily.

- Mais j'ai des talents cachés que vous ignorez mademoiselle Evans !

Le soir du bal, Harry fut forcé d'aller y assister pour protéger les Maraudeurs, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, pas sans elle.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce avec les maraudeurs. Il fut cloué sur place. Tout était blanc. Sur chaque table blanche, des roses blanches étaient posées, dans un vase.

Harry grogna et tourna le dos à cette vue et regarda le mur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sirius qui s'était rapproché.

- Rien. Souffla-t-il. Rien.

Au bout d'une heure, les maraudeurs avaient déjà dansé plusieurs danses et Lily était aux anges, elle souriait toujours à James et Harry surpris leurs mains liées plus d'une fois. Pourtant, Harry se cessait de fixer la rose blanche en face de lui.

Soudain les premières notes d'une musique s'élevèrent, mais les maraudeurs trop fatigués attendaient avant de retourner danser.

_Chaque nuit dans mes rêves, _

_Je te vois, je te sens, _

_C'est pour ça que je sais que tu vis…_

Etonnant tout le monde, Harry mit sa tête dans les mains en grognant. Sirius s'en inquiéta.

_Par delà la distance, et l'espace entre nous, _

_T'es venu témoigner de ta vie._

Harry commença à grommeler des paroles incompréhensibles, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage.

_Près, loin, où que tu sois, _

_Je suis sur que ton cœur bat encore…_

Cette chanson était passée lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, et Ginny avait forcé Harry à danser avec lui alors qu'il était censé se tenir loin d'elle.

_A nouveau, t'as ouvert la porte, _

_Et t'es là dans mon cœur et_

_Mon cœur ne cessera de battre._

Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas tenu ses propres promesses et avait embrassé Ginny devant tout le monde. Sirius l'avait charrié pendant longtemps.

_L'amour peut nous effleurer, _

_Il durera à jamais, _

_Et persistera jusqu'à la mort._

Harry parla à nouveau et les maraudeurs purent entendre quelques brides de paroles :

« Capable de faire face au danger… à la mort… mangemort… Voldemort… mais pas capable… faire face… elle »

- Daniel ? Demanda Sirius.

Mais Daniel ne répondit pas, la chanson continuait, douce et mélodieuse.

Soudain il se leva, prit la rose qui le fixait, et s'en alla.

- Pas la peine de m'attendre, je connais le chemin. Dit-il avant de partir.

- C'est moi ou j'ai loupé un épisode ? Demanda Remus.

- Laisse tomber Lunard ! Lança Sirius en souriant. Cette histoire la nous dépasse de loin. Crois-moi, elle a de l'avenir ! Rigola-t-il.

Harry marcha rapidement sans regarder où il allait, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il savait ce qu'il verrait là-bas. Il savait aussi qu'il avait encore craqué, et cela le fit sourire. Il le savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre, Ginny à côté, sans la serrer dans ses bras, sans l'aimer.

Au bout de quelques minutes il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, il resta scotché sur place, bouche bée :

Tel un ange elle était là, elle se tenait les bras, dans sa robe blanche pure, elle avait les bras nus, sa robe était tenue au cou, par un nœud dans la nuque, d'où deux longues bandes de tissus tombés dans le dos nus.

La robe était bien choisie, pensa Harry. S'il a une chose qu'Harry aimait particulièrement, c'était de faire glisser ses doigts dans le dos de sa bien-aimée.

Elle regardait le ciel noirci par la nuit. Elle avait une belle natte, d'où c'était glissé trois fils blancs.

Aux yeux d'Harry, Ginny était tout simplement magnifique.

Il s'approcha doucement et vit le sourire de Ginny d'agrandir. Elle l'avait entendu arriver. Il lui présenta la rose blanche.

- Tu en as fait exprès n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Ginny regarda la rose en souriant encore plus et Harry la mit derrière l'oreille de Ginny.

- Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-il.

- Les Facétieux. Répondit-elle simplement.

Harry soupira, bien sûr, les jumeaux avaient participés à cette mise en scène, et au regard de Ginny, il soupçonna Sirius d'être aussi dans le coup.

- Il faut que je surveille les maraudeurs.

- Et tu ne crois pas que les jumeaux qui tiennent le bar pourront le faire, et que la chanteuse pourrait les aider ?

Harry réfléchit et se mit à rire. C'était des jumeaux au bar, ainsi Fred et George avaient réussi à s'incruster à la fête. Et Harry devina l'identité de la chanteuse. Sirianne adorait chanter et elle était très douée dans ce domaine.

- Donc je suis coincé ! Lança-t-il.

D'un côté ça le soulageait.

- Oui. Je t'avais dit que j'étais têtue.

Harry la pris dans ses bras une fois de plus. Il y avait ce parfum de fleur qu'il aimait tant.

- Et la chanson c'était fait exprès ?

- Je savais que se serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase.

- En tout qu'à ce ne sera plus la rose.

Ginny se mit à rire et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, faisant se balader ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry.

- Je préfère ta vraie apparence tu sais.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, murmura une formule, et redevint lui-même. Ainsi, il dépassait Ginny qui se fit un plaisir de passer ses mains dans les cheveux noirs en bataille d'Harry. Il colla son front sur celui de Ginny et la regarda dans les yeux.

Il y eu un long silence, puis Harry s'approcha lentement du visage de Ginny, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres.

Il attira directement Ginny contre lui tout en l'embrassant, il passa sa main dans le dos nu de Ginny pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque, l'autre main restant au niveau des reins de la belle rousse.

Le baiser sembla durer éternellement mais pour Harry, même l'éternité ne serait pas suffisante.

Quand Ginny s'écarta, elle se blottie contre l'épaule de Harry, qui la serra contre lui.

- Comment vont tes bras ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ca va. Ils me font un peu mal quand je les utilise trop, quand je porte Clara par exemple, mais sinon ça va.

Harry prit alors le visage de Ginny entre ses mains, elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Ginny soupira de bonheur en laissant glisser ses mains sur le torse d'Harry. Elle voulut clore le baiser mais Harry s'avança pour le prolonger, Ginny se mit à rire malgré elle mais arriva à ses fins.

- Mais c'est que vous en redemander Mr Potter-Black !

Harry la regarda, un grand sourire lui coupait le visage et ses yeux brillaient de milles feux.

- Que diriez-vous d'une ballade dans les parcs de Poudlard, au clair de lune Miss Weasley ?

Ginny le regarda en souriant et attrapa son bras.

Ils déambulèrent ainsi pendant des heures, parlant de tout et de rien, parfois de parlant pas. Ils faisaient attention de rester caché aux yeux des autres, et prirent le temps de s'embrasser de temps à autre.

Puis Ginny commença à avoir froid, alors ils rentrèrent et déambulèrent dans le château, se souvenant de leurs propres années à Poudlard, et Harry racontant ses aventures dans ces murs durant l'année 82-83. Ginny se promena et emmena Harry près de la salle sur Demande. Harry regarda sa belle sans un mot, puis soudain il parla.

- Je vais te ramener au portoloin.

Ginny fit une moue et se rapprocha de Harry, mutine.

- Nous sommes le 14 Février Harry.

- Peut-être fît-il avec un sourire, mais Pomfresh veut que tu te reposes et moi aussi.

- Tu as raison, concéda Ginny, mais j'ai envie de passer la nuit de la Saint-Valentin avec l'homme que j'aime.

Ainsi, elle embrassa Harry, et l'emmena dans la Salle Va-et-vient, sans que Harry ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher.

Lorsque Ginny se réveilla, elle garda les yeux fermé, perplexe : Elle ne sentait pas Harry près d'elle. Elle tendit son bras avec une grimace de douleur, mais Harry n'était pas dans le lit. Elle grogna en ouvrant les yeux, se tourna et regarda son amant, assis dans un fauteuil, seulement vêtu d'un short, en train de dessiner.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de trop bouger se serait bien. Chuchota-t-il.

- Si tu pouvais ne pas te lever et rester près de moi un matin comme ça se serait encore mieux. Répliqua-t-elle en se moulant dans le lit douillet avec un sourire.

- Vais-je au moins avoir l'honneur de voir ton dessin ?

Harry sourit mais posa le calepin à côté de lui.

- Non, pas tant que je ne l'ai pas fini.

Il alla rejoindre Ginny dans les draps, et celle-ci se colla contre lui avec un soupir.

- Bien dormie ? Demanda-t-il.

- Humm, répondit-elle en souriant. Et toi ? Depuis quand es tu debout ?

- Assez longtemps pour te dessiner. Dit-il en passant ses doigts dans le dos de Ginny. Tu as mal aux bras ?

- Un peu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Ne me dit pas que tu le regrettes ! Lança-t-elle moqueuse.

Harry ne fit que lui tirer la langue en souriant et se pencha au dessus d'elle pour la surplomber. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et elle se fit un plaisir de répondre à sa demande.

Malheureusement, les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin et il fallu que Harry reprenne son apparence de Daniel, et qu'il ramène Ginny dans leur temps pour lui-même aller rejoindre les maraudeurs, sûrement dans la grande salle à cette heure.

Il était déjà en train de boire son café quand les maraudeurs entrèrent, heureusement que c'était Dimanche, il n'y avait pas cours.

- Je suis crevé ! Lança Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le banc en face d'Harry.

Tout le monde se dit bonjour en arrivant, Lily et James se tenaient l'un près de l'autre.

- Bonjour Daniel ! Lança James tout joyeux. Comment vas-tu ?

Sirius le regarda étonné mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Bonjour James ! Je vais très bien, je crois même que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi bien. Et toi tu as l'air en forme !

Cette fois, Marianne et Sirius se regardèrent soufflé par la réponse sincère de Daniel, le petit déjeuner se passa dans une excellente ambiance.

- Dis-moi Daniel, où es tu parti hier soir ? Demanda Lily soupçonneuse.

- Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde ! Répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Apres tout, moi je ne te demande pas comment s'est finie TA soirée.

- Mais tu pourrais tu sais ! Car j'ai passé une excellente soirée et à la fin du bal, James m'a raccompagné et je suis allée me coucher.

Daniel hocha la tête en souriant. Et il croisa le regard de Sirius. Il le regardait comme le Sirius du futur le faisait, ses yeux le scrutaient comme pour lire en lui, et son sourire en disait long sur ses pensées

- Sirius je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires alors soyons clair, tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'ai fait hier, et je ne te demande pas ce que toi tu as fait. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il vit le visage de Marianne s'empourprer et su qu'il avait bien fait de titiller Sirius.

La journée se passa relativement bien. Et les jours qui suivirent aussi. Les cours avaient repris et l'effervescence du bal était retombée bien que la bonne humeur soit toujours là.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées et que vous êtes prêts et prêtes pour la rentrée !

Je vais être honnête, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 22, et normalement il y en aura une trentaine ! Je sais que je n'ai pas pus finir pendant les vacances, mais vu la longueur de mes chapitres, je me dis que ce n'est pas trop trop mal !

En plus, cet été j'avais autre chose à faire que d'écrire car figuraient vous que… j'ai passé le permis… et que JE L'AI EU ! (en même temps si je ne l'avais pas eu je ne m'en serais pas vanté ! –').

Bref, me voici de retour pour le 16ième chapitre de ma première fic !

Et je remarque par toutes vos reviews que vous avez été unanime : « Hary et Ginny ne peuvent vivrent l'un sans l'autre » ! Et je suis d'accord, par ailleurs il était hors de question que je laisse Ginny morte une seconde de plus !

Bref, sans autre forme de procés, voilà la suite tant attendue (du moins j'espère).

Mili

XVI) Le professeur Morhange :

Quand le dortoir des 7ème années de Gryffondor se réveilla, Sirius comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit. Daniel avait l'air fatigué, il bougeait doucement, et il avait un magnifique hématome à sa tempe gauche.

- Qu'est ce que tu as là ? Demanda James en montrant sa blessure.

- Ca, c'est une bêtise ! Rigola faussement Daniel. Je me suis réveillé cette nuit et il faisait noir et je me suis prit la porte de la salle de bain dans la tronche !

Heureusement James se contenta de cette réponse.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Sirius et les autres maraudeurs virent quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du être là.

- Daniel ! Lança Lily. Ta sœur est avec Mc Gonagall !

Daniel fit semblant d'être étonné, mais Sirius était sûr qu'il le savait, Dan savait tout.

- Sisi ! Cria-t-il en descendant l'escalier sans faire attention aux regards des autres élèves.

Il faut dire qu'elle faisait peine à voir : Ses cheveux blonds et lâchés, elle était assise sur sa valise, la tête baissée, ses yeux en larmes regardaient ses mains. Mc Gonagall la regardait avec tristesse et désolation, et avait sa main posée sur son épaule.

En entendant son frère, Sisi releva la tête et se leva en courant vers son frère. Daniel et ses compagnons arrivèrent en bas et il ouvrit les bras pour que sa sœur s'y loge en étouffant un gémissement dans le cou de son grand frère.

Autant voir sa future fille et son futur filleul aussi complice était une bonne chose, autant Sirius espérait que Sisi fasse encore de la comédie, car elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

- Sisi ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda le grand frère inquiet.

- Papa…papa !

- Mr Radcliffe ! Intervint le professeur Mc Gonagall, vous devriez aller voir le directeur, je me charge de votre sœur.

- Il est hors de question de laisser Sisi seule dans cet état ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je vous le dirai si vous me suivez dans mon bureau Mr Radcliffe – Oldman.

Dumbledore se tenait en haut des escaliers, un air grave sur le visage.

- Votre sœur peut vous accompagnez si vous y tenez mais de toute façon elle est déjà au courant.

Ainsi les deux jeunes suivirent le directeur le directeur tandis que le professeur de métamorphose envoyait ses élèves au petit-déjeuner.

- Asseyez-vous je vous en pris. Commença e directeur.

Daniel savait à quoi s'attendre, il regarda Sisi dans les yeux. Tous deux n'avaient pas besoin de paroles, ils avaient tout prévus cette nuit et Sisi se permit un clin d'œil complice pour son frère, sans que le directeur ne le remarque.

- Chers élèves, j'aimerais avoir votre attention s'il vous plait.

Daniel venait d'entrer dans la grande salle et de s'asseoir près de sa famille. Lily et Marianne s'étaient inquiétées de la voir absent, comme mort. Sirius préférait ne rien dire et attendre.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez fait attention ce matin, mais durant la nuit, un village a été sauvagement attaqué…

Dumbledore continua son discours et les maraudeurs comprirent quand ils virent Sisi dans un coin au fond de la salle, et Daniel, devant eux, fermer tous les deux les yeux avec douleur.

- Ainsi, j'aimerais que vous accueilliez avec respect Melle Sisi Oldman.

Sisi alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret alors que la sous-directrice lui plaçait le chapeau magique sur la tête. A peine ce chapeau sur elle, Sisi fut envoyée à Serpentard !

La table des serpents applaudit avec respect tandis que les trois autres la regardaient bizarrement. Tout le monde commençait à connaître Daniel, le gryffondor anti-magie-noire et son amour pour sa sœur, alors que celle-ci aille dans la maison des « méchants » était assez mal vu…

Sans aucun sentiment, Sisi alla s'asseoir au côté de Severus Rogue et regarda fixement Daniel, les yeux dans les yeux : C'est maintenant que tout devenait sérieux…

- Daniel, pourquoi Sisi n'est elle pas restée avec son père ?

Daniel se mordit la lèvre et regarda sa future mère dans les yeux.

- Parce qu'il vient de mourir cette nuit. Déclara-t-il.

Les deux jeunes femmes étouffèrent un cri, James baissa les yeux d'un air honteux, Remus ne savait pas dire, et Peter regardait Harry les yeux ronds, la bouche pleine.

Sirius lui se retourna pour regarder Sisi, qui lui fit un sourire discret pour le rassurer. Alors Sirius reprit sa tasse de café et la visa d'une traite, comme il le faisait toujours.

- Et c'est pour ça que ta sœur…

- Est venue me rejoindre en urgence à Poudlard. Oui…

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Ce sont des mangemorts, Sisi a réussi à maîtriser celui contre qui elle se battait, Gary… était à 5 contre1. Dit-il la voix cassée.

Le petit-déjeuner se termina dans une ambiance morose. Daniel jouait bien la comédie, il ne toucha pas à son repas.

Ils étaient en train de remonter l'escalier principal, quand…

- Dan ! DAN ! Attend-moi !

Daniel et les maraudeurs se retournèrent d'un même geste pour voir Sisi se diriger vers son frère.

- Comment-vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh non s'il-te-plait, j'ai déjà eu John qui m'a posé la question, puis le professeur Mc Gonagall, puis le directeur alors surtout pas toi !

- Si tu veux. Répondit-il sans sourire. En attendant je te présente Sirius que tu connais déjà un peu, et voici Marianne, sa petite-amie, James Potter, leur meilleur-ami, Lily Evans, sa pas-encore-petite-amie- mais-c'est-pour-bientôt. Remus Lupin, le plus sage de la bande, et Peter Pettigrow.

- Enchantée. Murmura Sisi, le visage triste. Nous avons potion ensemble non ?

- Oui. Répondit James. Tu n'as qu'à nous suivre, nous allons te montrer le chemin.

Ainsi, ils partirent tous les 8 vers le cours du professeur Slughorn. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils voyaient Sisi bailler et piquer du nez. Elle serrait la main de son frère dans la sienne. Dans leurs comportements, on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient en couple, s'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille.

- En fait, qui est John ? Demanda Lily.

- C'est… c'était l'ami de mon père. Murmura Sisi.

Il y eu un nouveau silence gênant durant lequel Sirius regarda Remus, Daniel, Sisi, Remus, pour regarder de nouveau devant lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent qu'un comité d'accueil vert et argent les attendait

- Oldman ! Appela Malefoy d'une voix suave. Je suis Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy, Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard, et étant donné mon statut, il est de mon devoir de te remettre ton insigne et ta cravate.

Daniel regarda avec méfiance la main de Lucius se diriger vers la poitrine gauche de sa sœur.

- Merci, je peux le faire moi-même. Rétorqua Sisi en lui arrachant l'insigne.

Dan vit le regard ravi de Severus Rogue avant de revenir vers Sisi. Il vit aussi que Malefoy avait l'intention de mettre la cravate. Encore une fois, Sisi lui prit des mains et se la noua. Malefoy prit mal cet affront et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avec compassion.

- Je sais que ça doit être dur Oldman et je suis là pour…

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir car Sisi lui attrapa sa main en le forçant à se retourner. Ainsi, Malefoy se retrouva plaqué, le ventre sur le mur, avec son bras droit dans son dos, dans un angle particulièrement douloureux pour lui.

- Ecoute moi bien Malefoy, tu as vraiment intérêt à m'écouter car je ne le dirai qu'une fois, la prochaine fois, c'est un sort que tu recevras. Alors entre bien ça dans ta sale tête si tu en es capable : je ne veux pas que tu me parles, que tu me touches, ou même que tu me regardes, je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors à l'avenir, évite de m'approcher, est ce que je suis claire ?

- …

- EST-CE-QUE JE SUIS CLAIRE ? Cria-t-elle en cabrant encore plus le bras.

En voyant la grimace de douleur sur le visage de Malefoy, Daniel décida d'intervenir.

- Sisi, laisse le… il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Pourtant si ! Cracha-t-elle en le lâchant quand même.

Malefoy massa son bras et s'apprêta à lancer une phrase cinglante quand Slughorn ouvrit la porte de la salle de potion. Tout le monde entra et Sisi dut attendre sous la demande du prof, que tout le monde soit assis.

- Bien le bonjour tout le monde. Souhaitons la bienvenue à votre nouvelle camarade. Je suis ravie de vous avoir dans ma maison mademoiselle. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas vous mettre avec un élève de votre maison, pour faire plus ample connaissance… Mr Rogue par exemple.

Les Maraudeurs virent avec dégoût un soulagement passer sur le visage de Sisi. Ile purent lire sur ses lèvres un « merci Merlin » silencieux.

- Dis-moi que je rêve… Murmura Sirius à Daniel.

- Non, Sisi aime beaucoup Rogue, je sais, c'est bizarre et à la maison, dès que le sujet vient sur le tapis, elle s'énerve contre nous deux.

- Tu es sur que c'est ma fille ?

- Oh que oui ! Sinon, elle n'aurait pas plaqué Malefoy contre un mur pour lui dire ses quatre vérités… Quoi qu'elle tient peut-être de Marianne pour ça.

Sirius étouffa un rire et regarda Sisi. Elle venait de dire quelque chose à Rogue, il avait répondu par un petit sourire.

Le cours venait de se terminer. Chaque duo devait faire un travail ensemble pour la semaine d'après. Daniel et James, qui étaient ensemble, semblaient vouloir laisser leurs différents de côté. C'était plutôt James qui le voulait car on sentait encore un peu d'amertume dans la voix de Daniel quand il s'adressait à son futur père

- Oldman ! OLDMAN !

Sisi qui était retournée vers les Maraudeurs et qui s'était encore collée à Dan, se retourna pour coir Rogue se diriger vers elle.

- Il faut que l'on trouve un créneau pour le devoir.

- Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur, nous sommes dans la même classe.

- Ce soir, on fini à 17h, pourquoi pas à 17h30 à la bibliothèque.

- Parfait ! Fit Sisi, ce soir à 17h30, c'est noté.

Rogue ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla. James attendit qu'il soit assez loin pour se tourner vers Sisi.

- Comment peux-tu supporter ce type ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Répliqua la jeune fille.

- James ! S'exclama Lily.

- C'est un idiot ! A part les potions il ne sait rien faire, il insulte tout ce qui bouge !

- J'ai entendu dire que vous n'étiez pas les derniers à lui rendre la pareille.

Sirius et Daniel se regardèrent d'un air entendu. James s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Sisi fut plus rapide.

- Ecoute-moi bien Potter, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, alors tu me lâches, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, je suis assez grande. Et Severus me semble très sympa, et sache que si tu continus à m'emmerder avec çà, cette fois, tu n'auras pas le temps de dégainer ton poing que j'aurais déjà envoyé le mien. Compris ?

James ne répondit pas et Remus en profita pour faire diversion.

- Morhange n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, on ferait mieux de ne pas être en retard.

Le cours commença très mal. Il n'était que théorique, du niveau de cinquième année. La plupart des élèves s'ennuyait à mourir, et Sisi, qui s'était installée à côté de son frère, ne tarda pas à s'endormir, la tête dans ses bras croisés.

Le professeur de très mauvaise humeur, eu ce jour là, l'idée stupide de réveiller les élèves !

- BIEN ! Cria-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde, sauf Sisi. VOUS VOUS ENNUYER, PARFAIT ! VOUS VOULEZ CONNAITRE, APPRENDRE AUTRE CHOSE ? TRES BIEN ! JE ME DEMANDE SI VOUS VONNAISSEZ CA !

Il regarda toute la classe qui le regardait avec inquiétude, toute la classe sauf une jeune et nouvelle élève, toujours en train de dormir, sachant que son frère veillait pour elle.

- Oldman ! OLDMAN !

Sisi se réveilla en sursaut, et le prof lui demanda de le rejoindre sur l'estrade. Sisi se leva en lançant à son frère un regard sceptique. Elle aussi se méfiait de cet homme, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais n'arrivait pas à lui donner un visage… Un _vrai_ visage.

- Alors comme ça, vous dormez dans mon cours ?

- Ecoutez, j'ai passé une nuit affreuse et votre cours je le connais déjà alors je…

- Vous connaissez la léligimencie ?

- Oui pour… ?

- _Legilimens_ !

Un écran magique, tel un hologramme, apparut sur le tableau alors que le sort touchait Sisi en plein cœur. Ils retinrent tous une exclamation alors que Daniel se leva, baguette à la main.

***** FLASH BACK *****

Une jeune fille blonde de 17 ans se battait contre un mangemort dans ce qui semblait être une chambre.

- Endoloris !

Sisi feinta le sort en se réfugiant derrière son lit, on entendait des cris en voix off. Elle se tourna vers le mangemort en face d'elle qui ricanait derrière son masque.

- Ton père va mourir sale traîtresse de ton sang.

- Tu mourras avant ! Expulso ! Stupéfix ! Expelliarmus ! Protego !

Le sortilège de protection lui permit de ne pas ressentir l'onde de choc dût aux trois autres sorts. Le mangemort était à terre, alors, toujours en entendant des cris et des bruits d'explosions, Sisi déboula les escaliers quand soudain…

- AVADA KEDAVRA !...

Tous les élèves de la salle de classe virent, dans le souvenir, Sisi Oldman se figer dans sa course, avant de repartir encore plus rapidement. Elle fit exploser la porte du salon puis, elle vit devant elle, le corps de son père, aux pieds de cinq mangemorts.

***** FIN DU FLACH BACK *****

Seulement quelques secondes venaient de se passer quand tous les élèves se mirent à crier, puis il y eu une explosion quand le sort ressortit du corps de Sisi pour atteindre celui du professeur.

***** FLASH BACK *****

- Et vous avez une idée pour empêcher ce massacre ? Demanda Harry à l'assemblée.

- C'est toi qui demandes çà ? Cette fois, c'était une voix froide et dédaigneuse qui répondit. Ce n'est pas toi par hasard qui dirige l'Ordre du Phœnix ? Alors c'est à toi de nous dire quoi faire.

La scène se mit à changer quand Sirius regarda Daniel qui avait sursauté et regardait maintenant le prof avec effroi.

Cette fois, ils se trouvaient dans une salle noire, et tout le monde se mit à crier en voyant Voldemort se tenir sur un trône.

- Alors ? Demanda le seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'est décidé, il va dans le passé, en 1983, il se fera passer pour un élève.

- A-t-il des doutes sur toi ?

- Non, mais ils ne me font pas confiance, surtout la jeune Black.

- Oui, elle se méfit de tout le monde, nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir. Tu iras là-bas, toi aussi…

- Comment maître ?

- Il leur faut toujours un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal non ?

Et l'image changea encore. Ils étaient toujours dans la même salle, mais on sentait qu'il faisait jour.

- Il a des doutes, je le sens maître, que dois-je faire ?

- Rien. Tant que Potter ne sait pas que nous sommes au courant de sa présence ici, nous avons l'avantage.

- Il s'est rapproché de Black, je vais finir par croire qu'il est au courant.

- Parfait, dans une semaine, j'enverrai une trentaine de crocs-de-sang attaquer Black, il n'aura aucune chance.

***** FIN DU FLASH BACK *****

Cela aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si Sisi n'avait pas ôté le sortilège et n'avait pas dégainé sa baguette pour faire face au mangemort. Daniel vint se poser à côté d'elle, baguette en main, tandis que tout le monde criait et reculait au fond de la salle.

- TRAITRE ! Cria Sisi, je me disais aussi que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part.

Le mangemort ne répondit pas mais lança un sort avec une vitesse alarmante. Sirianne se le fit de plein fouet et fut éjectée dans un cri de surprise contre le mur. Les élèves se remirent à crier tandis qu'un garçon de Serdaigle courrait prévenir Dumbledore. Daniel ne perdit pas de temps à riposter face au mangemort et un duel commença.

- Expulso !

- Protego ! Stupéfix.

- Endoloris !

Daniel se prit le sort et tomba à terre, sans pour autant crier. Sirianne qui s'était relevée lança un sort informulé au mangemort, le visage tordu pas la rage. Le mangemort, trop occupé avec Daniel, ne vit pas le sort courir vers lui et se retrouva expulsé lui aussi contre le mur.

- Petrificus Totalus ! Lança Sirianne.

Dire que le silence était pesant était un euphémisme. On entendait la respiration profonde des deux jeunes sorciers, les murmures et les pleurs des élèves. Daniel se releva avec l »aide de sa sœur. Il alla s'asseoir et Sirianne se tourna vers le mangemort hors d'état de nuire.

C'est alors qu'on entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. Le Serdaigle revint essoufflé, suivit par le Directeur.

- Mr Radcliffe, Miss Oldman, écartez-vous de lui tout de suite !

Il y avait du dégoût sur son visage tandis qu'il menaçait le mangemort inconscient de sa baguette.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Ca va, répondit doucement Sirianne, j'ai terminé contre le mur, mon frère s'est pris un doloris.

Dumbledore sursauta mais Dan le rassura tout de suite.

- Ca va, je vous assure, je vais bien.

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, il se releva doucement.

- C'est un mangemort ! Murmura Sisi, Un sal mangemort.

- Miss Oldman, voyons, c'est impossible.

- Ah ouais? Ironisa-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha du mangemort, et découvrit son bras gauche. Elle le serra de ses mains et la marque apparut, mouvante, tel un serpent.

La classe cria encore plus fort et s'agita.

- Calmez-vous ! S'exclama Dumbledore.

Il sortit sa baguette, son visage exprimait un profond dégoût. C'est alors que Dan sortit sa propre baguette.

- Humanum revelio.

Le sort toucha Morhange et tout le monde vit les traits de son visage se tirer dans tous les sens.

- Roker ! Grogna Sisi avec haine.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- C'était un collègue à mon père.

Sisi et Dan se regardèrent. Stéphane Roker était un ancien membre de l'ordre qui était parti en Août, soi-disant pour mettre sa femme enceinte à l'abri.

- Sisi éloignes-toi de lui.

Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Ca suffit ! Vous deux, vous me suivez. Et vous autres, vous allez directement dans votre salle commune, et vous n'y sortez pas jusqu'à votre prochain cours. Bien sur vous ne parlez de cette histoire à personne, jusqu'à ce que j'aie résolu ce problème.

La classe s'effectua en un quart de tour. Pendant le trajet vers le bureau directorial, personne ne parla.

- Et bien ! Vous commencez bien votre année Miss Oldman !

- Ce sal…

- S'il vous plaît. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous demander. D'où connaissez-vous cet homme ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, il travaillait avec mon père. Répliqua Sisi.

- C'est bizarre, je ne connais aucun Roker chez les mangemorts, et je peux me vanter d'en connaître pas mal.

- N'oubliez pas que nous venons de loin. Et à mon avis ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il bosse pour l'autre taré. Grogna Sisi.

Ils furent tous les trois silencieux, le mangemort inconscient voletant au côté du directeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Nous allons attendre l'arrivée de Mr Potter, c'est lui que j'appelle quand quelque chose se passe à Poudlard.

Aucun ne prit la peine de répliquer, se contentant de ne pas exploser de colère. Puis Dumbledore fit apparaître trois chaises, dont une où il déposa le mangemort, toujours évanoui.

- Je vous en pris asseyez vous. Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui, si je peux me permettre ce genre de remarque…

- De toute façon même si vous ne pouviez pas, maintenant c'est dit. Murmura Sisi.

D'un coup la cheminée s'activa et Benoît Potter apparut dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui l'avait appelé.

- Que ce passe t'il cette fois ? Fit-il en regardant les deux jeunes.

- Nous avons un mangemort parmi notre corps professoral Benoît.

- Ah… Comment avez-vous vérifié ?

- Miss Oldman a fait apparaître sa marque.

L'auror fixa Sisi de ses yeux marron pendant de longues secondes.

- Seul Voldemort peut faire apparaître la marque sur ses mangemorts.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le véritable problème du moment. Répondit Daniel.

Sisi soupira, avec Daniel elle ne risquait rien. Il avait cette façon naturelle, innée, de régler les problèmes. Certes Voldemort est le seul à pouvoir faire apparaître la marque sur ses fidèles, mais Sisi étant ce qu'elle est, elle en a la possibilité elle aussi. Après tout, sa marque à elle ne disparaît jamais.

- Ce n'est quand même pas le plus important mais ça reste quand même curieux. Surtout venant de vous deux… Je dois avouer que vous m'êtes très suspect…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et regarda le mangemort qui lui rendit son regard.

- En tout cas, lui je l'emmène pour l'interroger.

- NON ! Crièrent les deux jeunes.

Le directeur et l'auror sursautèrent et Dan et Sisi parlèrent en même temps.

- Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Il faut nous le laisser.

- C'est trop dangereux !

- Vous ne comprenez pas !

- SILENCE ! Cria l'auror.

Il tapa du poing sur le bureau du directeur et regarda intensément les deux élèves.

- Maintenant écoutez-moi tous les deux ! Soit vous me racontez ce qui se passe, soit vous m'accompagnez aussi au poste.

Les deux voyageurs se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- _Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_ Siffla Sisi.

- _Je pense que l'on peut leur faire confiance… Dumbledore comprendra… Mon grand-père par contre…_

-_ Prendra un sacré coup de vieux._

Les deux jeunes éclatèrent de rire sous le regard éberlué des deux adultes. Dumbledore sursauta, mais ce fut Benoît qui réagit plus fermement. Il dégaina sa baguette d'un coup, menaçant Daniel et Sisi qui se défendirent automatiquement. Dumbledore se leva et sortit lui aussi sa baguette essayant de calmer le jeu. Benoît fut le premier à agir.

- Stup…

- Protego ! Lança Sirianne.

Mais l'auror, très entrainé, relança le même sort vers Sirianne, qui le fit dissoudre…

Ils se menaçaient, mais c'étaient leurs regards qui étaient réellement effrayants. Le duel n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais Daniel en avait profité et maintenant faisait face à sa sœur, protégeant son grand-père.

Un dialogue silencieux commença alors entre le frère et la sœur. Daniel demande à Sisi de s'en aller mais celle-ci n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber la première. C'était une battante jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Daniel hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Le silence était pesant. Dumbledore était prêt à les arrêter si tout cela dégénérait. Benoît, lui regardait toujours Sirianne avec haine en la menaçant de sa baguette.

Alors tout doucement, Sirianne baissa sa baguette, en défiant toujours le chef des aurors du regard froid et pénétrant. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise, croisa les bras, et détourna le regard.

Celui-ci se tourna tout d'abord vers les éternelles étagères remplies de grimoires et d'objets divers.

Quand elle regarda par la fenêtre, Sisi remarqua le mauvais temps. La pluie s'abattait à grand bruit sur les fenêtres su bureau directorial.

Finalement, son regard se posa sur Fumseck, qui la jugeait de ses yeux brillants et envoutants.

Ce tour de salle n'avait duré que 10 secondes durant lesquelles Daniel s'était tourné vers l'homme brun

Aux yeux marron qu'était son grand-père.

- Je pourrais vous arrêter pour avoir tenté de faire du mal à un agent du département des aurors.

- Nous pourrions porter plainte pour avoir reçu une menace sans justifications valables.

- Vous êtes des _fourchelangue_ !

- Je connais les lois et cette vérité ne permet pas votre acte.

L'auror resta silencieux, le jeune homme face à lui avait raison, le fait d'être fourchelangue n'était pas une preuve valable.

- Veuillez vous rassoir.

- Veuillez abaisser votre baguette.

- Celui qui donne des ordres ici c'est moi.

- Mais celui qui a les réponses à vos questions c'est moi.

- C'est du chantage ?

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'y a que ça qui marche avec vous… comme avec votre fils.

- Je vous prierai de laisser James tranquille.

- Pourtant ce que vous voulez savoir le concerna d'un peu trop près à mon goût.

- Frangin si tu veux tout lui raconter, bouge toi parce que Roker revient à lui. Grogna Sirianne.

Encore une fois, la pièce ronde se mura dans un silence jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore invite tout le monde à se rassoir.

- Bien, maintenant vous devez comprendre jeunes gens que ni Mr Potter ni moi ne vous laisserons partir sans quelques…explications.

Alors Daniel soupira et échangea un regard avec sa sœur.

- C'est une longue histoire en fait.

- Nous prendrons le temps qu'il faut.

- Et légèrement compliquée.

- Je suis sûr que nous pouvons comprendre. Grinça l'auror.

- Mais pas vraiment croyable.

- Pour être honnête vous aller nous prendre pour des cinglés.

- Et c'est pourtant la vérité.

- Et nous avons des preuves valables.

Benoît resta stoïque devant la remarque de la jeune fille.

- Vous savez, avec mon boulot j'en vois beaucoup.

- Ah parce que ça vous arrive souvent de croiser des voyageurs temporels qui viennent du futur et qui sont assez suicidaires pour défier Voldemort.

- _SIRIANNE !_

Malgré sa réprimande, Daniel devait avouer que l'expression sur les visages des deux hommes restait particulièrement comique. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux exorbités, le directeur et l'auror venaient de tomber des nus…

- Que… Que voulez vous dire par « voyageurs du futur » ?

- Ce que nous sommes Mr Potter… nous venons du futur.

- Je ne comprends pas. Commenta Albus.

- C'est sur, les explications de ma sœur sont très… explicite.

- Si tu n'es pas content tu n'a qu'à leurs expliquer toi-même. Répliqua Sirianne.

Daniel se tourna vivement vers elle.

- Déjà tu vas baisser d'un ton ! Car moi non plus je ne savais pas que Roker avait trahi l'ordre au profit de face de serpent, alors ne t'en prends pas à moi.

- Evidemment, tu ne le surveilles que depuis Septembre.

- Il se tenait toujours à carreaux !

- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était justement ça qui était suspect !

- Black ! Potter ! Fermez vos gueules, de toute façon c'est trop tard, le seigneur des ténèbres va vous exterminer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Sisi et Sirianne qui se faisaient face se retournèrent pour voir Roker. Son regard méchants, ses cheveux entre noir et gris, son vidage cicatrisé au dessus de la lèvre. Il avait la trentaine.

- Tiens, tiens, Stéphane… quel _plaisir_ de te revoir ! Grinça Sirianne.

Sirianne se pencha sur la chaise du mangemort. Dumbledore allait l'empêcher de s'approcher de l'homme mais trop tard, Sirianne avait déjà posé ses mais sur les accoudoirs du mangemort.

- Alors ma belle !

- Ferme là avant que je ne t'étripe !

- T'aurais-je vexé Black ? Pourtant j'ai fait comme toi, je n'ai pas trahi l'ordre puisque je n'ai jamais été pour l'ordre.

Sirianne, dans un accès de rage, attrapa le cou du mangemort et la serra avec force.

- Sirianne NON ! Lâche-le ! S'exclama Harry.

- Bon, silence maintenant ! Cria l'auror.

Sirianne retourna s'asseoir et serra les poings en regardant les deux adultes méfiants.

- Voilà. Souffla Harry. Je suis Harry Potter et voici ma sœur, Sirianne Black.

Dire que les deux adultes étaient scotchés relevait de l'euphémisme. Et Harry tourna aussitôt son regard vers l'auror.

- Je suis Harry James Potter, le fils de James, votre petit-fils.

Benoît non plus ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Son petit-fils ? Pas croyable ! Et pourtant il y avait sur ce visage une vérité de l'auror n'aurait pas pu nier.

- Mon petit… C'est impossible !

- Je vous l'avais bien dit. Murmura Sirianne assez fort.

- Et pourtant ! Rigola Albus, cette aventure s'est déjà déroulé par le passé.

Dumbledore était amusé par cette déclaration. Notamment car elle expliquait beaucoup de choses, comme la similitude entre Daniel et James, voir même avec Sirius…

- Combien d'années ?

- 24 ans, dans le futur.

- Donc vous naitrez dans...

- Dans 3 ans. Répondit Sirianne. Nous avons 20 ans. Bientôt 21.

- Et alors ? Quelles sont vos preuves ? Demanda Benoît.

Sirianne et Harry se regardèrent.

- Dans notre temps, la guerre fait rage. Nous tentons par tous les moyens d'arrêter Voldemort. Mais voilà qu'il a eu l'idée de retourner dans le passé, à savoir ici, pour tuer nos parents et empêcher notre naissance.

- Mais pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi les maraudeurs ? Pourquoi James ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment vous l'expliquer. Mais disons simplement que Voldemort tient à nous tuer tous les deux personnellement.

- Ouais parce que Black est une mangemort qui nous a trahi et que Potter a c'te cicatrice avec c'te prophétie, comme qui dirait qu'c'est le seul à pouvoir anéantir notre seigneur, comme s'il le pouvait ce gamin.

Avant même que Dumbledore ne puisse bouger, Sirianne se leva et balança un coup de poing dans le visage de Roker qui flancha sous l'impact dans un hoquet de douleur.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de te taire.

Mais le traître ne réagit pas et Sirianne retourna sur sa chaise.

C'est comme si cette interruption avait réveillé l'auror qui secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Vous mentez ! Enfin Albus ! Soyons lucides ! Des voyageurs temporels, comme par hasard le fils de mon propre fils, et la fille de son meilleur ami. Avec une petite menace, un mangemort et une prophétie quelconque. Franchement cette histoire et inventée de toute pièce, c'est évident.

- En effet, nous n'avons pas de preuves concrètes et…

Soudain, une cloche sonna, mais les 4 interlocuteurs restèrent à leur place, écoutant le brouhaha des élèves. Normalement, les Maraudeurs allaient en métamorphose.

Heureusement, Dumbledore avait mit une note annonçant que le professeur Morhange serait dans l'incapacité d'assurer son cours.

- Bref ! Avez-vous de quoi prouver ce que vous avancez ?

Cette fois, c'est sans se concerter que Sirianne et Harry murmurèrent une incantation.

C'est alors qu'une sorte de vent entoura les deux jeunes héros, celui-ci ne dura que quelques secondes durant lesquelles Dumbledore et l'auror Potter échangèrent un regard inquiet. Devaient-ils les croire ? Si oui, devaient-ils leur faire confiance ?

Ils étaient tous les deux prêt à se battre, n'ayant aucun doute sur leur victoire si un duel s'engageait, mais alors que le vent se terminait, Fumseck se mit à chanter un magnifique trémolo et alla se poser sur l'épaule de Harry James Potter-Black, je presque frère de Sirianne Marianne Black, tous deux sous leurs vraies apparences, en train de défier du regard Albus Perceval Dumbledore et Benoît Charles Potter.

A coté de cela, Roker essaya de se faire tout petit, voyant au regard de son ancienne Reine des Ténèbres, qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure…peut-être le dernier de sa misérable vie.

Albus et Benoît tombèrent à l'unisson sur leurs chaises.

Benoît détailla les deux visages.

Harry avait de magnifiques yeux verts, aussi pénétrants que des yeux pouvaient l'être. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que ceux de James, presque aussi longs que Sirius et irrévocablement souples comme si une brise les faisait voler. Son visage marquait une profonde amertume envers le mangemort, une tristesse à l'égard de celui qui aurait pu être son grand-père, et une mystérieuse complicité pour le directeur. Mais son visage était aussi dur, et fermé, comme impénétrable, comme si le jeune homme présent dans le bureau chaleureux avait beaucoup trop souffert. Sa mâchoire carrée, couverte d'un léger duvet noir, lui donnait un visage dur d'un homme responsable, puissant et autoritaire.

A coté de ça, comme un paradoxe, comme pour contraster les expressions de son visage, derrière ce sentiment de supériorité, se cachaient des traits fins et harmonieux d'où reflétaient un calme et une confiance infinie envers tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, et c'était surement à cause, ou peut-être grâce à ces sentiments, que les deux adultes accordèrent implicitement leurs totales confiance envers ce jeune homme qui se disait être le pure héritier de griffondor.

Sirianne, quant à elle, ne plaisait pas du tout à l'auror. Ses longs cheveux étaient certes, soyeux et brillants, mais ils cachaient la moitié gauche du visage de la jeune femme, lui donnant un air beaucoup plus antipathique. De plus, le regard noir braqué sur lui n'aidait pas beaucoup pour entrainer une quelconque amitié. Il fallait l'admettre, dans ce regard aussi, il y avait une sorte de flamme, mais celle-ci était noire, menaçante, ténébreuse… S'il avait à parier, l'auror l'aurait accusé d'être au service du Lord Noir. Même si Benoî connaissait Marianne depuis des années, cette fillequi lui ressemblait était aussi son opposée. Son visage bien que mate, était fermé et dure, et tout dans son attitude était sur la défensive, prêt à attaquer au premier geste suspect.

Sa magie était presque palpable, puissance, sombre, terrible, et semblait émaner d'elle comme les rayons émanaient du soleil. C'était comme si la magie noire lui appartenait, comme si elle la métrisait, comme si cette soi-disant Sirianne Black, sœur du pure héritier de Gryffondor, n'était composée que d'une magie maléfique, et que celle-ci composait entièrement le personnage.

D'un geste, Sirianne secoua la tête pour balancer ses cheveux derrière son épaule, et pour défier l'auror du regard, et Benoît pu contempler le losange noir recouvrant la moitié gauche du visage de la jeune fille.

- Ceci n'explique pas cela ! Murmura l'auror pourtant de plus en plus convaincu. Vous auriez très bien pu inventer ces apparences pour ressembler à vos parents.

- Et vous croyez que je me serais mit ce stupide losange sur le visage ? Grinça Sirianne.

- Sirianne, calme-toi !

- Ne me dit pas de me calmer ! Explosa-t-elle. On est en plein merdier là Harry ! On a un mangemort sur les bras ! Avec des infos sur l'ordre ! On a les Maraudeurs à surveiller er on se retrouve enfermé dans ce bureau avec un auror buté qui n'est personne d'autre que ton grand-père et qui ne veux pas croire notre histoire ! Et pour couronner le tout, un Dumbledore qui semble avoir oublié sa tendance à faire confiance à tout le monde, alors que pour une fois on en aurait besoin. Alors ne me demande surtout pas de me calmer !

Contre toutes attentes, Harry se mit à sourire.

- Voilà en effet qui résume bien notre situation.

- Non toi tu la fermes ! Cria Sirianne.

Elle venait de s'adresser à Roker qui commencé à ouvrir la bouche.

- Et non, définitivement NON ! Je suis Sirianne aussi bien que mon frère est Harry, et il faut vite que vous vous foutiez ça dans le crane. Vous voulez qu'on vous dise quoi pour vous le prouver ? On connait les maraudeurs, c'est notre famille ! Et oui il y a véritablement une prophétie concernant Harry, et oui nous sommes complètement cinglés !

Harry riait dans sa barbe en voyant sa sœur tourner en rond dans le bureau. Il y avait bien une solution pour qu'ils y croient mais…

- D'accord, alors imaginant 30 secondes que nous vous croyons, que comptez vous faire ?

- Continuer à surveiller les Maraudeurs sans se faire prendre, pourquoi il faut faire quelque chose de précis ? Demanda abruptement Sirianne.

- D'ailleurs vous pourriez nous y aider… Murmura Harry.

- Comment ?

Harry regarda Albus et c'est comme s'ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard.

- En évitant d'attirer l'attention sur nous, et en classant encore une fois cette affaire aux oubliettes. Termina-t-il à l'attention de l'auror.

- Mais qu'est ce qui nous le prouve ? Retenta Mr Potter.

Sirianne, qui s'était un peu calmée, se tourna rapidement vers l'auror

- Je suis désolé mais je ne vous laisserais pas approcher mon fils ni même ses amis sans preuves de ce que vous avancez.

- Harry, montre lui !

Harry se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Montrer quoi ?

- Le feu. Si avec ça il ne te croit pas, moi je ne comprends plus rien.

Sirianne regarda son frère, puis l'auror, avant de retourner vers son frère pour lui faire un coup de tête en direction de la cheminée. Alors le pur héritier tendit sa main vers la cheminée et sous les yeux de l'assemblée, une boule de feu sortit des flammes et se dirigea droit vers la main du survivant. Les yeux de l'auror s'ouvrirent sous la surprise alors qu'Albus se raidissait sur sa chaise.

- Vous… Murmura l'auror.

- Moi… Répondit Harry qui jouait avec sa boule.

Benoît resta silencieux un certain temps. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, quand il releva la tête vers ce jeune homme, un sentiment immense de confiance s'instaura et il se rendit compte qu'il les croyait, tous les deux.

Même s'il avait encore plein de questions, même si ça lui paraissait improbable, il voulait y croire, ou du moins essayer…

- Bien… Il se pourrait que peut-être je vous croie. Mais j'ai quand même quelques questions.

- Par exemple ? Grinça Sirianne.

- Par exemple… pourquoi avez-vous ce losange sur votre visage ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre exactement ?

Cette fois Harry se leva rapidement, attrapa Sirianne par le poignet, la leva de force et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Ecoute-moi attentivement Sirianne. Sois tu la fermes et tu restes là avec moi, soit je te ramène à la maison pour que tu te calmes, et ce de gré ou de force, parce que je te préviens je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps ton sal caractère ! Tu as compris ou je réexplique ?

Sirianne, aucunement impressionnée par son frère, se redressa sur toute sa hauteur et même si elle faisait une demi-tête de moins que lui, elle le défia méchamment du regard.

- Dis moi Potter, qui me parles là, je frangin de service ou le chef de l'ordre ?

- Ca fait une différence ?

Sirianne voulait absolument répliquer, ne voulant pas que son frère ait le dernier mot, mais elle voulait aussi être présente dans ce bureau, même si cela l'obligeait pour une fois à se clouer le bec.

Avec des gestes brusques, elle se dégagea de son frère, se rassit sauvagement et regarda d'un regard noir et froid le bureau du directeur. Le verre à pied qui était posé dessus explosa.

Harry soupira et répara le verre d'un coup de baguette.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura Benoît.

- Nous venons de vous le dire ! Répondit Harry aussi fort.

- Mais…

- Si vous ne me faîtes pas confiance ! Scanda Sirianne, faîtes lui confiance au moins à lui…

- Sirianne… Prévint Harry.

- Oh c'est bon frangin, ferme-la ! Fit-elle en se levant. Tu t'occupes de ton chêêêêr grand-père, pour qu'il entre enfin dans son crane de Potter Fini que nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, et moi je ramène Roker dans notre temps, je vais passer mes nerfs à la maison, et je te laisse expliquer tout ça aux maraudeurs parce qu'apparemment ton père non plus ne peux pas me saquer, ça doit être une tare de famille que tu as loupé, heureusement pour moi. Oh, et je ne reviendrais que quand tu me certifieras que aucun membre de ta famille n'a pour but de me pourrir mes journées.

Dans un geste théâtrale, et avec grande classe, Sirianne tourné sur elle-même, faisant tourner se cape, et attrapa Roker avant de disparaître dans une fumée noire.

- Vous voyez ! S'exclama Potter. Vous voyez ! Fumée noire, comme les mangemorts, et après vous voulez que je lui fasse confiance ?

- Benoît s'il te plait, laisse-le au moins nous expliquer tout cela. Argumenta doucement Dumbledore en regardant Harry.

Cette fois par contre, c'était Harry qui regardait son grand-père d'un œil noir. Il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne ç sa sœur, elle avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert dans sa vie.

- Je veux bien vous expliquer ce qui se passe, mais je ne peux pas tout vous dire, il en va de la sécurité du bon déroulement de l'histoire. Alors j'aimerais s'il vous plait que vous me fassiez un peu confiance, et que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre, car Sirianne a raison, c'est un peu compliquez…

Quiconque se serait collé à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore aurait pu entendre une histoire palpitante concernant Voldemort, Harry Potter, Sirianne Black, L'Ordre du Phoenix, les Maraudeurs, et un certain voyage dans le temps. Mais surtout, cette personne aurait entendu un phœnix chanter une douce mélodie, alors qu'il était posté sur l'épaule d'un jeune homme aux yeux vert et aux cheveux couleur corbeau.


	17. Chapter 17

Bien le bonjour mesdames et messieurs (et mesdemoiselles).

Que dire si ce n'est que du temps est passé depuis la dernière mise à jour ?

Ce chapitre est l'un des plus long de ma fic (pour l'instant).

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne mets pas souvent mes histoires à jour, car je mets beaucoup de temps à écrire un chapitre, vu leur longueur !

Bref, voilà quand-même une suite à vous proposer en ce joli mercredi ensoleillé (je ne sais pas pour vous mais ici il fait beau !).

_Clamaraa :_ Mon DIEU ! C'est surement la review la plus élogieuse que j'ai lu jusqu'ici ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre si ce n'est merci pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère d'ailleurs que la suite te plaira tout autant !

_Klaude :_ Je ne dis pas qu'ils seront remis à leur place tous autant qu'ils sont, mais bon… peut-être un peu quand même ! Et pas tout de suite, un peu plus tard. En tout cas, voici la suite de mon histoire !

_Ipoline :_ j'ai déjà lu beaucoup de Drarry ! J'aime bien ce couple, mais je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de fics « hot » si je puis dire, et pas assez de vraie romance. A force de lire des fics sur eux, je me dis « ca va il n'y a pas que le sexe dans leur vie ! ». C'est vrai quoi, à chaque fois, ils sont au pieu ces deux là ! ^^ Je n'ai rien contre ce genre de fic mais bon quand même !

_RRaw :_ Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! J'ai lu pas mal de fic sur Harry qui retourne dans le passé, et c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois, Harry devient quasiment le « cinquième maraudeur » et devient le meilleur ami du groupe. J'ai voulu changer un peu ça et je suis contente parce qu'apparemment, j'ai réussi ! Je trouve qu'Harry est beaucoup trop différent des Maraudeurs pour devenir réellement l'un des leur. Il est né pour être leur fils, pas leur potes ! Bref, merci pour ta review ! ^^

Je remercie aussi _Tiickel_ et _Liyly_ pour leur review qui me font toujours plaisir !

La suite !

XVII) Fais-moi confiance !

- DAN ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Hurla une Lily affolée.

Toute la salle commune avait les yeux braqués sur Daniel, qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Comment savais-tu qu'il était bizarre ? Tu le connais d'où ?

- Marianne, laisse-le respirer…

Daniel alla se poser debout devant la cheminée.

- Le professeur Morhange s'appelle Stéphane Roker, c'était un ancien collègue à mon père. Et vous avez tous vu aussi bien que moi qu'il est au servir de Voldemort.

- C'est trop bizarre, cette nuit, ton parrain meurt, et aujourd'hui c'est Morhange qui se fait avoir.

- Merci pour ton tact Queudver mais on s'en passera… Rétorqua James.

Puis il se tourna vers Daniel.

- Pourquoi il a appelé ta sœur « Black » ? D'ailleurs elle est où ta frangine ?

- Elle est avec le directeur, elle ne va pas très bien. En ce qui concerne le prof, Sisi est blonde, il l'a peut-être confondu avec Narcissa Black, la cousine de Sirius.

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel James regardait Daniel avec soupçons.

- Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

- Là n'est pas la question. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, c'est une histoire de sécurité. Et de protection. Il arrive des choses bizarres depuis que tu es ici, et je te soupçonne fortement de faire plus ou moins partie de toutes ces choses qui se passent.

- Tu… Tu as peut-être raison. Concéda Daniel en soupirant. Le truc c'est que moi aussi je suis une cible des mangemorts, et c'est justement pour ça que nous sommes venus à Poudlard. Je ne pensais pas que j'attirerai autant d'ennuis.

James prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et c'est justement ça qui est dur à accepter. Le fait que ce ne soit pas de notre faute.

James eu un sourire gêné et Daniel lui répondit avec soulagement. Seul Sirius se permit un sourire éclatant la relation entre James et Daniel pouvait enfin commencer…

- Euh… Daniel ?

Daniel et les 6 autres maraudeurs se tournèrent vers une jeune Gryffondor de troisième année. Sirius était dans un canapé, Marianne sur ses genoux, Remus sur un autre canapé avec un bouquin de métamorphose, Peter était à terre avec un coussin, plongé dans un livre d'Histoire de la magie.

Et sur le grand canapé se trouvait James et Daniel, chacun à un bout, avec Lily allongé entre les deux, se servant de James comme oreiller et des genoux de Daniel comme repose jambes.

Daniel quant à lui se servait des jambes de Lily pour y poser son album photo (métamorphosé pour l'occasion). Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient installés.

- Qu'y a-t-il Cécile ? Demanda Daniel.

- Ta sœur est dehors, mais elle ne peut pas entrer, et elle veut te voir.

- Si elle peut entrer ! S'exclama James en dégageant Lily avec douceur. Il lui faut simplement l'autorisation de l'héritier de Gryffondor.

Sur ces mots, James disparut et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Sisi. Elle lança un regard à Daniel qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

Lily se leva pour l'accueillir.

- Salut Sisi, bienvenue dans notre salle commune. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu viens me voir !

- Merci beaucoup… Lily c'est ça ?

Lily hocha la tête en souriant et se replace près de James de telle sorte que Sisi puisse se mettre près de son frère. Mais celle-ci s'assit sur ses genoux pour poser son épaule contre le torse de Daniel.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Pour toutes réponses, Sisi posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Dan en soupirant, celui-ci répondit en prenant Sisi dans ses bras, comme pour la protéger d'un froid inexistant.

Encore une fois, il semblait que le frère et la sœur ne faisaient qu'un, qu'ils étaient un véritable couple. Sirius allait devoir vérifier.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, le dîner va commencer ! Fit-il.

Toute la troupe se leva et Sisi annonça qu'elle devait écrire à John pour donner des nouvelles. Elle s'écarta du groupe et Daniel la suivit.

Au détour d'un couloir, Sisi attrapa Dan qui se laissa faire, elle entra dans une salle vide et le plaqua contre le mur. Sans un mot, elle dégaina sa baguette, verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce pour laisser exploser sa colère.

- Le SALOPARD ! Fulmina-t-elle. Oser trahir l'ordre, et dans mon dos en plus ! Et moi je n'ai même pas été capable de voir, de _sentir_ que c'était un mangemort. Mais à quoi me sert ma marque, A QUOI ?

- Tu l'as mis où ?

- Dans un cachot à Poudlard, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, avant qu'il n'arrive à sortir, les véracrasses auront des dents !

Daniel se permit un sourire. Il connaissait sa sœur et savait que malgré sa fureur et sa haine, et malgré qu'elle était impressionnante, elle n'était pas _si_ dangereuse qua ça.

- On s'est fait avoir…

- Oui ! Et maintenant Voldi chéri sait que nous sommes là.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il l'a toujours su.

Sirianne se mit à réfléchir.

- Ouais, si on se fit aux souvenir de ce crétin de Roker, alors il l'a toujours su… mais quand même !

Une cloche sonna à travers le château, et le brouhaha des élèves s'éleva dans les couloirs.

- Qu'as-tu dit aux autres ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Que Morhange t'avais confondu avec Narcissa, et que c'était un ancien collègue de ton père.

- Ouais c'est le plus plausible. Comment ont-ils réagit ?

- Sirius n'a rien dit, Marianne et Lily sont seulement choqués, Queudver est toujours aussi stupide, par contre James et Remus sont bizarres.

- Bizarre comment ?

Daniel regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une salle de classe inutilisée, des coups de craies sur les tableaux montraient que Peeves était venu passer ses nerfs ici. Sinon c'était une salle normale, des tables, des chaises, des étagères vides, et une affreuse odeur de poussière qui donnerait un infarctus à Rusard. Il s'assit sur le bureau.

- James, eh ben… j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de se racheter, il est… sympa ! C'est… surprenant je dois dire. Tu as vu comment il t'a laissé entrer, et comment il s'est comporté avec moi. Il m'a presque pardonné de connaître un mangemort infiltré à Poudlard.

- Je crois seulement qu'il veut se faire pardonner pour le coup de poing.

Pour toutes réponses, Daniel grogna en détournant la tête.

- Mais toi tu y penses toujours n'et ce pas ?

En prononçant cette phrase, Sirianne s'était posée sur le bureau à coté de son frère. Elle regardait doucement le profil de Daniel puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon qui passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

- Le problème n'est pas là tu sais. Murmura-t-il.

- Oui… je sais.

Daniel regarda sa sœur avec un petit sourire, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Je ne t'aime vraiment pas en blonde tu sais ?

- Ben et moi alors ! Rigola la fausse blonde.

Le grand frère se mit doucement à rire, embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et sauta du bureau.

- Aller viens, nous allons encore nous faire remarquer si nous sommes en retard au festin, en plus je crois que Dumbledore va encore faire un discours concernant Roker si tu veux mon avis.

Alors ils sortirent de la salle, et durant le trajet, ils croisèrent quelques retardataires qui se dirigeaient eux aussi vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit en quoi Lunard était bizarre ?

- Il… je crois qu'il commence à comprendre, à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Il n'est pas Lycanthrope pour rien.

- Que feras-tu s'il s'en rend compte ?

- Comme avec Sirius, je lui ferais confiance.

- La pleine lune est dans deux jours, je t'accompagnerai ?

- Pourquoi pas, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je peux demander à papa de…

- Non ! C'est bon, il devra s'occuper de Clara, tu sais bien qu'elle est infecte pendant cette période, et Tonks avec le bébé commence à souffrir des pleines lunes.

- Alors c'est d'accord, rendez-vous a l'entrée du château.

A la fin de cet échange, ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il y eu un silence durant lequel toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux élèves.

- Les nouvelles vont vite n'est-ce-pas ? Murmura Sisi à Daniel.

- Comme toujours. Répondit ce dernier.

Sur ces mots, Sisi embrassa Dan sur la joue et se dirigea droit vers Rogue et s'assit à côté de lui, pour s'excuser d'avoir loupé le rendez-vous prévu à la bibliothèque, mais compte tenu des épisodes précédent, il n'en tint pas rigueur et le rendez-vous fut reporter à un autre jour.

Daniel se dirigea d'un pas léger vers les maraudeurs, sans s'inquiéter des regards posés sur lui.

- Mes chers élèves, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis ici, je vais pourvoir vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle. Il se trouve que le professeur Morhange ne pourra plus assurer ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cet homme était au service de Lord Voldemort, et qu'il avait pour mission de faire du mal à certains élèves.

Comme d'habitude, les élèves murmurèrent d'un air effrayé à l'entente du nom du mage noir.

- Ce qui signifie que les cours sont suspendus jusqu'à ce que je vous trouve un nouveau professeur pour cette matière. Sur ce, bon appétit.

Le repas se passa dans un silence plutôt pesant, tout le monde se demandait ce qui s'était passé, et ceux qui avaient assisté au combat entre le prof et Sisi se donnaient un plaisir à tout raconter à leurs amis.

Après cela, tous les élèves retournèrent à leurs salles communes. Daniel intercepta Sisi alors qu'elle sortait des toilettes.

- Sisi !

L'interpellée se retourna vers son frère.

- Tu as réussi à semer Rogue ?

- Je n'ai _pas_ semé « Rogue » Dan ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un faux coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Je te raccompagne à ta salle commune ! Déclara le grand frère en faisant un signe aux maraudeurs.

- Trop aimable ! Grinça Sisi. Mais tu sais je peux faire le trajet moi-même.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu le connaisses le trajet ! Ironisa Dan.

- Ha, Ha, et triple Ha ! Se moqua Sisi en espaçant les « Ha ».

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent en direction des cachots. Et durant le trajet, Dan eu tout le plaisir la fin de l'entrevue entre lui et l'auror, sous l'oreille attentive du directeur.

- Il ne m'aime pas n'est ce pas ?

- Comprend le, tu n'inspires confiance à personne, même dans notre temps, et ici, tu lui annonce que la vie de son fils unique est entre tes mains. Il a déjà perdu sa femme, c'est normal qu'il veuille protéger son fils. Et puis l'attitude que tu as eu a été vraiment inadmissible il faut l'admettre.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ? C'est lui qui m'a pris en grippe, moi je ne lui ai rien dit ! Il pourrait faire un effort.

- C'est un auror, tu lui dois un minimum de respect !

- Oui bien sur ! ! ! Tout le monde sait à quel point nos relations avec les aurors sont basées sur le respect et la bonne entente ! Répliqua méchamment Sisi.

Daniel stoppa sa marche et se tourna rapidement vers sa sœur, des éclairs de colère dans les yeux.

- Il a été sympa avec nous une deuxième fois, et il n'est pas comme les autres, tu devrais agir différemment ! Je n'accepterai pas encore une fois cette attitude !

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Potter que je dois m'incliner devant lui. Et puis arrête un peu ! Tu parles comme mon père !

- Je te parle comme Sirius te parlerai car il aurait été beaucoup moins patient que moi dans le bureau !

- Parfait ! Envoie moi dans ma chambre en me privant de dessert si ca peut te faire plaisir !

- Arrête ça tout de suite Sisi ! Tu es à Poudlard maintenant, tu n'es plus à la maison, si tu n'es pas capable d'endurer tout ce qui se passe ici, je te remplace par quelqu'un d'autre, mais arrête d'attirer l'attention des gens comme ça, nous sommes censés faire profil bas !

Sisi regarda son frère d'un air goguenard.

- Mais vas- y Daniel, remplace moi si tu affirmes que je n'ai pas ma place ici ! Je me demande comment s'en sortirai ta belle rouquine entourée de futurs mangemorts dans la salle des Serpentard.

Sisi ne vit pas le coup partir et la main de son frère atterrit comme une fusée sur sa joue. Quand elle releva les yeux elle eut une folle envie de rendre sa claque à son frère, mais elle se retint. Elle sut qu'elle avait été trop loin cette fois. Les yeux de Dan était sombre, noirci par la colère et pas la peur. Et ce regard, Sisi l'avait déjà vu plus d'une fois, à chaque fois en fait que Dan se remémorait l'absence douloureuse de Ginny, chose qu'il avait encore du mal à encaisser malgré tout.

Mais Sisi ne s'excuse jamais, pour elle, être désolé est un signe de faiblesse, elle avait grandit dans cet environnement, et malheureusement, certains traits de son caractère avaient gardés leurs noirceurs.

- Je crois que je vais finir le trajet toute seule, tu ferais mieux de retourner chez les Gryffondors, se serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose qui forcerait Benoît Potter à revenir.

Ainsi, elle partit sans un autre regard pour son frère, qui, une fois sa sœur partie, frappa d'un coup de poing le mur devant lui. Il détestait s'engueuler avec sa famille, et il ne supportait pas quand il perdait le contrôle de lui-même comme ça. Et c'est avec rage qu'il se tournait vers l'autre côté du couloir pour retourner vers sa salle commune.

- Bon ben bonne nuit tout le monde ! Lança Sirius.

Les autres répondirent plus ou moins distinctement, Daniel lui, se laissa tomber sur son lit et par automatisme, son regard se tourna vers Sirius, torse-nu, qui cherchait un tee-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama. Un pensée effrayante lui vint alors à l'esprit… et si Sirius venait _réellement_ à mourir ? Il repensa à ces 3 longues semaines qui avaient suivis la bataille du département des mystères. Trois semaines qu'Harry avait passé au chevet d'un Sirius comateux. Trois semaines avant que Sirius ne rouvre les yeux. Trois semaines de culpabilité insupportable pour Harry, alors qu'il croyait perdre définitivement son presque-père.

- Dan ? DAN ! Eh ! Allonges-toi avant de rêver.

Daniel se réveilla et regarda son parrain en lui souriant. Sirius finira forcément par mourir se dit-il, et le plus tard sera le mieux. Le plus tard possible.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que Harry Potter-Black, alias Daniel Radcliffe-Oldman s'endormit.

L'auror était parti s'occuper du dossier, Dumbledore avait fait son discours, Dan et Sisi s'étaient expliqué devant leurs amis, la vie reprenait son cours.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! S'exclama encore une fois James Potter.

- James, je te promets que si tu répètes cette phrase une 37ième fois, je te tue ! Rigola Remus.

- Tu penseras à m'en laisser un bout ? Demanda Lily.

- Quoi ? Tu veux devenir veuve avant même d'être mariée ?

La troupe se mit à rire, excepté Sirius et Dan qui échangèrent un long regard, qui ne passa pas inaperçu, ni pour James, ni pour Remus. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu parler, le couloir fut occupé par Sisi et Severus.

- ou lala ! Je me disais aussi que cette journée serait pourrie ! Lança James.

- Potter ! Je n'imaginais aucune autre répartie de ta part, la prochaine fois, essai de changer de réplique, ça devient lassant à force !

Sisi en profita pour rire au nez de James et pour lancer un regard d'avertissement à son frère qui répondit d'un regard noir. La tempête n'était pas terminée entre eux. Mais Sisi ne se laisserait pas faire. Si James allait trop loin, elle répliquerait.

- Salut Sisi ! Ca baigne ? Pas trop effrayée par le château ? Demanda Sirius qui essayait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ca va je survie ! Ca commence bizarrement mais je gère.

- Et toi Snivellus ? Ca te fais quoi d'avoir enfin trouvé une personne qui fait la charité au point de même accepter de traîner avec toi ?

- Lui au moins n'est pas sous la protection de deux _toutous_ ! Grinça Sisi à l'encontre de son futur parrain.

L'insulte était grave et du coin de l'œil, Dan put voir Remus blanchir à la référence canine qu'à utilisé Sisi à son sujet.

- Nous au moins on ne va pas devenir des toutous de ce chêêêêr Voldemort.

- Ne te fis pas aux apparences Potter !

- Sisi ! Ne pousse pas trop loin ! Prévint Daniel.

Pourtant les politesses étaient dîtes et déjà, on passait aux choses sérieuses.

- Et donc d'après toi je fais de la charité Potter ? Tu ferais mieux de te regarder avant de causer ! Voyons ton groupe… Un mec renié par sa famille qui a demandé asile chez toi, une fille qui en a fait autant, une sang-de-bourbe sans amis, un peureux incapable de se défendre tout seul qui se cache toujours derrière ton dos… oh ! Excuse moi j'avais oublié le monstre sanguinaire aussi.

Avant même que n'importe qui ait pu réagir, James s'étais jeté sur Sisi, mais, plus rapide que lui, la jeune sorcière avait déjà sortie sa baguette pour la pointer sur la gorge de James.

Sirius regarda autour de lui. Heureusement, le couloir était vide de monde. Seuls les tableaux semblaient amusés de la situation.

Maintenant, Sisi et James n'étaient séparés que par une trentaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

C'est alors que Dan s'approcha rapidement du groupe et attrapa sa sœur par le bras.

- Vous m'excusez deux secondes je dois éclaircir certains points avec ma frangine.

Ainsi il s'éloigna traînant Sisi avec lui pour lui parler en priver.

- Que tu t'en prennes à James est une chose, Sirius nous connait, Mari et Lily ne se laisseront pas faire, Queudver n'en parlons pas, mais la lycanthropie de Remus tu la mets en sourdine compris ? Murmura-t-il.

- Ok j'ai compris ! Tu acceptes qu'ils fassent plein de crasse à Severus mais tes chers petits maraudeurs, pas toucher !

- Arrête un peu avec ton sale caractère !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me frappes encore une fois ?

Malheureusement ou non, toutes les personnes autour l'entendirent. Sirius se mit à paniquer en imaginant Harry et Sirianne se frapper mutuellement, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un long regard, James était encore fou de rage, Peter avait peur, seul Severus était sans expression. Remus ne prononça aucun mot, de toute façon, il n'en était surement pas capable.

Le reste de la conversation n'arriva pas aux oreilles du groupe mais elle semblait pourtant très animée.

Après une dernière réplique cinglante, Sisi planta son frère et alla rejoindre Severus, le visage fermé.

Sans un regard pour personne elle se plaça à côté de Severus et lança à James :

- Je t'avais prévenu… Mêles toi de tes oignons ou je balancerai mon poing avant que tu ne lances le tien.

Sur ce, Sisi et Severus partirent sans un mot de plus pour les Gryffondors. Daniel regardait toujours le mur, Peter se faisaient petit, Sirius ne savait pas où se mettre, les filles se remettaient du choc, Remus était toujours silencieux et James tentait de calmer ses nerfs.

- Cette sale… !

- « Cette sale » est ma sœur James ! Prévint doucement Daniel.

- Ca c'est sur qu'elle te ressemble ! Réplique James.

- En effet ! Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui lui ressemble ! Mais il n'empêche qu'elle a raison. Laisse Severus tranquille et grandis un peu, ça ne te fera pas de mal. En plus, un conseil d'ami, ne rivalise pas avec Sisi sur ce jeu là, tu vas perdre.

- J'n'y crois pas ! Quand elle est là, tu l'engueule, et quand elle part tu la défends !

Daniel se rapprocha du groupe et regarda James dans les yeux.

- Je ne la défends pas car elle a tord, elle n'aurait jamais du vous parler comme ça. Mais elle a raison sur un point : laisser Rogue tranquille, ça ne vous avances à rien de le faire chier à longueur de journée.

James le regarda méchamment et ils se mirent silencieusement en route vers la Grande salle. Le petit-déjeuner fut tendu et expédié rapidement. A la table devant lui, Dan voyait sa sœur qui discutait tranquillement avec Rogue. Décidément il ne comprenait pas cette relation. Enfin si, il comprenait car Sisi et Rogue se ressemblaient, mais il aurait vraiment aimé savoir pourquoi Rogue s'entendait aussi bien avec la fille de Sirius Black ?

Les Maraudeurs profitèrent du beau temps pour aller faire leurs devoirs sous leur arbre dans le parc. Ils commencèrent par ce qu'ils aimaient le moins : les potions. Seul Lily excellait dans ce domaine.

Daniel avait fini par avoir quelques bases mais il préférait la théorie à la pratique.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils travaillaient sur leurs devoirs et Sirius avait bien remarqué que Daniel était ailleurs. Il parlait tout bas en regardant Sisi assise, plus loin, toujours avec Severus, surement en train de faire leur devoir commun de potion.

- Dan ?

Le concerné sursauta avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as… un problème avec ta sœur ?

- Sans vouloir te vexer, ça ne te regarde pas.

Sur ces mots, il se remit à lire son livre. Sirius allait répliquer mais Dan avait raison. Ca ne le regardait pas et franchement, pour une fois, il ne voulait pas trop se mêler des affaires du futur, qui lui compliquaient déjà assez la vie comme ça.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que le calme soit rompu. Car une ombre s'approcha du groupe et cacha le soleil aux yeux de Dan, qui pourtant ne releva pas la tête.

Les autres personnes présentent purent alors voir Sisi Oldman, debout derrière son frère, en train de fixer les cheveux bruns de son grand-frère.

Daniel n'eu aucune réaction pourtant tout le monde était sûr qu'il savait qui se trouvait derrière lui.

- Tu sais bien que je ne m'excuse jamais. Commença la jeune fille.

A ce moment là, Daniel leva la tête.

- Et tu sais aussi que je déteste te faire du mal.

- Pff ! Tu ne fais même pas foutre de vraies claques de toutes façons, je n'avais même pas sentie. Répliqua Sisi en s'invitant entre son frère et Remus.

- Il n'empêche que c'est inconcevable !

- Peut-être, mais je dois admettre que j'y ais été un peu fort.

Daniel regarda sa sœur, un sourcil levé.

- D'accord ! Rigola Sisi, j'ai vraiment été odieuse ! Tu me pardonnes ?

Dan haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon je ne peux jamais t'en vouloir longtemps.

Et c'est avec un air ravi et un grand sourire que Sisi posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Mais, remarquant l'ambiance tendue autour d'elle, elle se redressa.

- Je n'aurais pas du vous parler comme je l'ai fait, c'était vraiment dégueulasse. Je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à vous en citant vos problèmes personnels, ce n'est pas juste…

- Oui, surtout qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment ! Tu nous dis qu'on s'en prend à Severus sans le connaître, mais tu as fais exactement la même chose avec nous. Répliqua Lily.

Sisi la regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Tu as raison Lily, c'était irrespectueux de ma part. Et… je veux juste que tu saches que contrairement à l'impression que j'ai pu donner, je n'ai strictement rien contre les sang-de-bourbe. Ma marraine, la mère de Dan, était une enfant de moldue elle aussi, et c'était une femme géniale.

Remarquant que Remus était toujours tendu et qu'il s'était même éloigné d'elle à son arrivée, elle se tourna vers lui.

- A toi aussi je dois des excuses Remus. Je ne sais pas si Dan te l'a dit mais…

- Tu as un ami lycanthrope et tu n'a rien contre lui je sais ! Grinça-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Sisi comprit qu'elle n'en tirera rien de plus.

- Oh ! D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de te passer le bonjour de toute la famille Dan. Fit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Et Clara, tu lui manques beaucoup, elle grandit tellement vite notre petite louve ! Tu sais, on s'est demandée avec la rouquine si elle allait vraiment devenir Lycan comme John ou si elle resterait telle qu'elle est.

Dan fit un sourire moqueur à sa sœur, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle essayer de dérider Remus, en parlant… de Remus. Ce dernier sursauta en entendant la dernière phrase de la jeune fille.

- De… De qui tu parles ?

- Ben de John ! Répondit Sisi en haussant les épaules. Le loup-garou de la famille.

- Mais… Et Clara c'est… ? Ce n'est quand même pas sa fille ?

- Bien sûr que si pourquoi ? Clara est la fille de John, elle a 3 ans, presque 4 ! Elle est tellement mimi, c'est un peu comme notre petite sœur à Dan et à moi. On l'a vu grandir, et…

- Elle est lycanthrope ? Coupa Remus, complètement hébété.

- Euh… Pas vraiment en fait, c'est juste que… ben, elle tient un peu de son père alors pendant les pleines lunes, elle ne dort pas, et elle à un caractère assez spécial.

- Ton ami est loup-garou et pourtant il a eu une fille ? S'écria Remus scandalisé.

Dan et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé devant la réaction de Remus.

- On dirait que cela te pose un problème Remus. Commenta Dan. John savait les risques qu'il prenait en ayant un enfant avec Dora.

- Tu oublis aussi sa réticence à sortir avec elle au début. Si papa n'y avait pas mit son grain de sel, on y serait encore !

- Ouais aussi ! Rigola Dan.

- Mais ! Bégaya Remus. Si c'est un loup-garou, comment peut-il accepter de faire vivre ça à sa fille, tout en sachant ce qu'il vit.

Dan et Sisi se regardèrent en souriant.

- Je n'ai jamais vu John aussi vivant que depuis qu'il est avec Dora, et je ne te raconte pas le plaisir qu'il a à être père. C'est justement un fait qu'il n'avait jamais espérer avec son état. Mais bon, Dora est du genre têtu.

Il y eu ensuite un silence, mais pour une fois, il n'avait rien de désagréable.

- Je crois que Rogue t'attend frangine.

- Ouais. Fit Sisi en se retournant. Mais en fait je voulais te parler d'un truc, par rapport… à Roker.

Tous les yeux la fixèrent et Dan, sourcils froncés se leva et suivit sa sœur.

Les Maraudeurs les regardèrent partir dans un coin pour discuter à grand renfort de gestes.

- A votre avis, de quoi ils parlent ? Demanda Queudver

- On s'en fout royalement ! Grogna James.

Sirius le regardait avec froideur, mais referma aussitôt son regard, puis resserra son étreinte autour de Marianne.

- James ! Répliqua Lily. Tu exagères un peu ! Elle est venue elle-même s'excuser pour ce matin. Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort ! Elle vient tout de même de perdre son père.

- Désolé si je ne pleure pas à chaudes larmes.

- Si tu n'avais pas commencé avec Rogue, elle ne nous aurait surement pas insultés. Grinça Marianne.

- Donc c'est de ma faute ! Explosa le jeune Potter en s'adressant à Mari.

- Pas totalement ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Mais tu remarqueras que quand Sirius s'est adressé à elle, elle a répondu avec politesse. C'est toi qui l'as cherché ! Tu l'as insultée !

- FAUX ! Je m'en suis pris à Rogue, elle, je ne lui ais rien dit.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Cria Marianne en se levant sous le regard étonné de l'assemblée. Non seulement elle perd son père, mais en plus elle voit son frère se faire torturer avec un doloris par un mec qui était censés être un ami et qui se trouve être un mangemort, et pour finir, un des amis de son frère insulte sans raison le seul ami qu'elle ait réussie à se faire ! Et toi tu dis que tu ne lui as rien fait ? Et pour ta gouverne tu as quand même insinué qu'elle ne faisait que la charité envers Rogue, ce n'est pas très agréable à entendre et je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle l'ait mal pris.

- Bordel Marianne qu'est ce qui te prend là d'un coup ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

- James ! S'écria Sirius.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Cria presque Lily.

Avant que quiconque ait pu répondre autre chose, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- Il… Il y a un problème ? Demanda doucement Dan.

Sa sœur était retournée vers la table où se trouvait Severus, et Dan était en train de revenir vers les maraudeurs quand il avait entendu une dispute. Il s'était alors attendu à un Sirius/James mais en entendant une voix féminine, il s'imagina un Lily/James. Mais finalement il se retrouva devant une Marianne folle de rage, debout, un Sirius posté près d'elle dans un geste défensif et James assis en tailleur sous le regard colérique de sa meilleure amie, avec un air perdu sur le visage.

- Non ! Cracha James en foudroyant Dan du regard. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Dan regarda rapidement le groupe et alors qu'il comptait se remettre à parler, une voix plus froide et plus dédaigneuse parla.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà, le petit groupe se prend la tête. Qu'est ce que tu as Cooper ? Un problème de couple ? Tu sais que je peux te régler ça quand tu veux.

Malefoy se tenait là, fier comme un paon avec une voix mielleuse qui se moquait ouvertement de Sirius Black. Il lança un regard aguicheur à Marianne avant de lui sourire avec sarcasme. Marianne lui retourna un regard meurtrier.

- A quoi tu joues Malefoy exactement ?

- Moi ? Mais à rien, tu le sais bien ! Bon, il faut que j'y aille. A la prochaine Cooper, nous nous reverrons !

Lucius Malefoy partit sans un mot de plus, et au bout de quelques pas, il se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil à Marianne avec d'éclater dans un grand rire, comme s'il venait de raconter la meilleure des blagues. Bizarrement, Marianne tiqua à ce rire et crispa ses poings en grinçant les dents. On aurait dit qu'elle comprenait la raison de son hilarité.

- Il devient de plus en plus débile ce blond sans cervelle vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Sirius après un moment de silence.

- Totalement d'accord ! Répondit James.

- Mari ? Ca va ? Ne fait pas attention à lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine, ce n'est qu'un crétin sans intérêt !

Marianne secoua la tête et se tourna vers Lily en souriant doucement.

- Tu as raison Lily, sans intérêt.

Sirius se rassit en l'emmenant sur ses genoux, ainsi, Mari se glissa dans les bras de son petit-ami.

Cette intervention eu au moins le mérite d'avoir fait oublier la précédente dispute. Mais Sirius remarqua les sourcils froncés et le visage calculateur de Daniel qui fixait Malefoy depuis le départ de celui-ci. Dans regarda ensuite sa future marraine d'un air soupçonneux avant de se tourner rapidement pour regarder Sisi assise plus loin, puis il regarda de nouveau Marianne avant de remarquer le regard de Sirius. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de retourner dans son livre. Pourtant, Sirius n'était pas rassuré.

Il s'inquiétait non seulement pour Sisi et Dan qui semblaient être plus ou moins au bord d'une crise, mais la réaction de Marianne devant Malefoy l'effrayait un peu.

Il resserra sans s'en rendre compte ses bras autour de Marianne et regarda autour de lui pour tenter de se calmer.

A sa gauche, on pouvait voir un bout du lac autour duquel quelques élèves étaient entassés en groupe. Certains s'amusaient même à lancer des galets pour faire des ricochets. Sirius tourna légèrement la tête pour voir beaucoup d'autres élèves qui profitaient du soleil et du week-end. Alors qu'il regardait le château, il remarqua Sisi assise sur l'une des tables extérieures mises à la disposition des élèves. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas seule. Comme prévu elle était en face de Severus, mais Severus était dos à Sirius, ainsi, ce dernier pouvait voir le faux visage de sa future fille. Mais la sorcière du futur n'avait pas que Severus pour compagnie. En effet, après que l'altercation, Malefoy avait rejoint le duo, accompagné alors de Narcissa et Bellatrix, d'un an de moins.

Malefoy s'était bien entendu placé à côté de Sisi qui s'était décalée sans aucune discrétion, geste que tout le monde avait remarqué. Et pendant que Narcissa faisait les yeux nous à Malefoy qui la snobait, Sisi remarqua le regard de son père et lui fit de loin une grimace écœurée, comme si la promiscuité avec ses camarades de maison lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

Sirius lui rendit un sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Mais il n'était toujours pas calmé. En retournant sa tête vers les Maraudeurs, il remarqua qu'il en allait de même pour les autres. James lisait son livre en le détruisant des yeux, Lily écrivait son devoir de potion en s'ennuyant, avec un air triste. Peter était perdu dans ses pensées, Remus aussi lisait un livre, mais on sentait bien que ce n'était qu'une apparence, il pensait toujours aux paroles de Sisi. Marianne rêvassait tranquillement dans ses bras, et c'est cette image qui calma Sirius. Il embrassa le haut de la tête de sa petite-amie. Il essaya de capter le regard de James mais celui-ci était encore en colère contre Sisi, contre Marianne.

« Et surement contre moi » Pensa Sirius. En effet, au lieu de soutenir James, il avait défendu Sisi, et même Marianne en fait. Et surtout Dan.

Une chose qu'il regrettait depuis l'arrivée de Dan c'était tout ces moments de complicité qu'il partageait avec James. Rien n'était comme avant et il avait peur que la venue de Sisi ne fasse qu'envenimer les choses. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était pour leurs sécurités à tous et il était rassuré de la présence des sorciers du futur. Il soupira et avec nostalgie, tourna son regard vers la forêt interdite.

- Cornedrue ?

James releva la tête avec une rapidité effrayante. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, du moins à ses yeux, que Sirius ne l'avais pas appelé ainsi. Et en ce moment, Sirius regardait vers la forêt interdite, leur lieu préféré, et même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, James était sûr que le regard de Patmol était plein d'envie.

Avec un grand sourire, il se leva, se mit face à Sirius et lui tendit la main.

- Quand tu veux Patmol !

Dans un éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement Sirius attrapa la main de son frère et partit avec lui en faisant des signes d'au revoir aux autres membres du groupe.

Remus, Peter et Marianne rirent de bon cœur, comme soulagés.

Finalement, la journée ne serait peut-être pas si affreuse que ça. Lily et Dan, par contre, ne comprenaient pas et regardaient Mari dans l'attente d'une explication.

- Souvent, sans prévenir, Sirius et James partent tous les deux se balader dans la forêt interdite. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils se disent, mais ils reviennent toujours de bonne humeur. Répondit Remus.

- Personnellement, commença Marianne, il y a au moins une virée où je sais de quoi ils ont parlé.

- Et de quoi ? Demanda Lily.

- De moi ! Sourit la première maraudeuse, car le lendemain, je sortais _enfin_ avec Sirius.

Il y avait tellement de tragédie et de drame dans sa voix que Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Franchement je me demande pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à sortir ensemble tous les deux, même sans vous fréquenter, je savais que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre !

- Oui… c'est vrai… c'est bête ! Répondit évasivement Marianne.

Lily fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Remus. Ils avaient tous deux remarquer l'attitude changeante de Marianne ces dernier temps, surtout à l'approche des prochaines vacances. Car en effet, le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé que, en raison des temps durs que le monde vivait, il avait annoncé que 10 jours de vacances seraient accordés pour permettre aux élèves de revoir leurs familles.

- Mais au fait ! Commença Lily pour enfoncer le clou, comment vous avez fini par sortir ensemble ?

- Oh euh… je ne sais plus trop… Ca c'est fait naturellement…

Cette fois c'était sûr, Marianne cachait quelque chose. Même Dan le sentait. C'était déjà assez difficile de les protéger en temps normal, si en plus les principaux intéressés se mettaient à avoir des problèmes, et surtout à ne pas en parler, Dan et Sisi n'était pas sortis de l'auberge.

- En fait c'est grâce à James ! Renchérit Peter au supplice de la jeune Cooper, Sirius voulait pas sortir avec mari à cause de lui, et Mari voulait pas s'interposer entre James et Sirius, alors c'est James qui a fini par les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lily réfléchit quelques instants puis fini par changer de sujet pour soulager son amie, car après tout, ses problèmes de couple ne la regardaient pas.

- J'ai toujours considéré Sirius et James comme des mecs égocentriques qui ne s'occupent que de leurs petites affaires sans se soucier du monde autour.

- Eh bien, tu as tord. Murmura Remus. Tout ça n'est qu'une façade, ils sont généreux comme pas possible, ouverts d'esprit et n'hésites pas à se foutre dans les problèmes pour aider les personnes auxquelles ils tiennent.

En entendant ces mots, Marianne détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher ?

Dan regarda la forêt d'un air soupçonneux, presque inquiet, puis il se tourna vers Sisi qui, à 30 mètres de là, se retourna comme par hasard vers son frère. Une sorte de communication visuelle eue lieu entre eux et la jeune fille hocha la tête en acquiesçant. Alors, comme si de rien n'était, le jeune homme se retourna.

Alors qu'il entamait une discussion avec les maraudeurs, Sisi s'excusa auprès de Severus, assurant qu'elle devait se rendre à la volière, avant de partir dans la forêt interdite pour rejoindre Sirius et James.

- Ouais… Conclut James. Beaucoup de choses ont changés.

- Parce qu'on n'a rien fait pour empêcher ça ! Où est passé le temps où on faisait chier les Serpentards ?

- Et bien tu vois, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Je préfère qu'on reste entre nous, on n'a pas besoin d'eux.

- Sauf pour Rogue ! Rigola Sirius.

- Rogue est un cas particulier, mais avec cette fille…

Sirius soupira et s'assit sur la branche de son arbre. Ils se trouvaient dans leur coin, le coin des Maraudeurs, une sorte de clairière ensoleillée au cœur de la forêt sombre. L'arbre de Sirius était grand et majestueux avec de magnifiques branches. Un noisetier que Sirius avait tout de suite adopté. Il y avait deux branches entrelacées qui servait de siège au Maraudeur.

Celui de James avait des branches et des feuilles désordonnées, comme ses cheveux, et certaines branches montaient bizarrement, faisant une sorte de triangle avec le tronc, ce qui permettait à James de poser ses jambes dessus en s'adossant au tronc. Cet arbre était un cerisier.

Remus avait choisi un arbre a côté du cerisier. C'était un bouleau et il s'asseyait à même le sol, contre l'arbre, là où les racines formaient un trou lui permettant de s'asseoir confortablement.

Enfin, il y avait l'oranger, l'arbre de Peter. Petit, rond, avec plein de fleurs et d'orange quand c'était la saison. Lui aussi s'asseyait sur le sol, à l'ombre de son arbre.

Ainsi, James et Sirius avaient chacun leur arbre, et étaient en train de discuter, sans se soucier de Sisi, cachée derrière un autre arbre, en train de les espionner, ou plutôt, de les surveiller.

- Ecoute James. Franchement tu exagères. Quand on était à l'infirmerie avant noël, elle m'avait parue très sympa. Il n'y a que toi qui n'arrives pas à t'entendre avec Dan et sa sœur. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te remettre en question ?

Pendant le silence qui suivit, Sisi retint son souffle… C'était l'instant de vérité.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas tu sais. Murmura James.

Sirianne se risqua à regarder le duo, alors elle se pencha sur le côté de l'arbre.

Par rapport à la ou elle était, James lui faisait face. Adossé au tronc, les jambes le long des branches, il se trouvait à quatre ou cinq mètres du sol, il semblait tellement petit dans cet univers végétal, mais en même temps tellement à l'aise. Sirius quant à lui était de profil, son arbre était plus proche, mais aussi plus gros que celui de Cornedrue, et l'attitude du chien était beaucoup plus décontractée. Il avait une jambe pliée, une autre le long de la branche, et de cette manière, il donnait l'impression de surplomber la forêt. Sirianne ne put s'empêcher de trouver son père beau de cette manière. Chez elle, elle admirait silencieusement son père, il avait la classe et savait toujours comment se tirer du pétrin et se relever après une chute, et tout ça, elle en avait hérité, et elle en était très fière. Bien sûr, elle n'avouerait jamais à son père à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point il comptait pour lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Sirius en bougeant.

Sisi sursauta et se plaqua derrière son arbre, heureusement pour elle, sans se faire voir.

- En fait c'est assez confus. Commença James. Et avant je Sirius ne l'interrompe, il se lança. Je le hais mais je l'apprécie, je veux lui faire du mal mais aussi le consoler. Il me fait peur mais je l'admire, Je me méfie de lui tout en lui faisant confiance. Je lui en veux comme je lui pardonne. Je ne veux pas être comme lui alors que je le copie. Il sait tout mais ignore tout. Il nous menace puis nous protège. Il est puissant et faible en même temps. Je ne sais pas qui il est Sirius ! Je le connais tout en étant face à un inconnu. Je me fous de lui autant qu'il me fascine, je veux l'ignorer mais le connaître. Il… Il m'impressionne ce type ! Quand il rentre dans une pièce, on a l'impression qu'il domine l'espace, qu'il lui est soumit, et quand tu le regarde dans les yeux, tu te bats pour ne pas détourner le regard tout en sachant au fond de toi que tu le feras car il a dans son regard quelque chose en plus qui fait de lui quelqu'un de grand et fort. Sur son visage, tu peux lire la haine et l'amour, la peur et l'assurance, la confiance et la méfiance, le respect et l'orgueil, le courage et la sécurité. La salle commune était le seul endroit où je me sentais dans mon territoire et la première fois qu'il y a mit les pieds, j'ai eu la sensation que la salle commune se mettait à genou devant lui, et je l'ai tout de suite considéré comme un rival.

Sirius était bouche bée. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas simplement James qu'il voyait, mais un James qui finalement écoutait Dan, et essayait de grandir. Il avait devant lui un ado qui entrait dans le monde de l'adulte.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Quoi que… C'est peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

Le silence était songeur.

- Alors je fais quoi ?

- Tu lui dis !

- QUOI ? Mais t'es Malade ! Je ne vais pas aller lui expliquer ça.

- Pas avec les mêmes mots Cornedrue.

Nouveau silence.

- Et toi Patmol ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Moi ?

- Ouais. Depuis quelques jours, tu es bizarre.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Confia Sirius, c'est Marianne le problème.

Sisi sursauta en même temps que James. Que se passait-il avec sa mère ?

- C'est elle qui est bizarre en fait ! Plus les vacances approchent, et plus elle est stressée. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle se ferme comme une huître. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal mais elle m'évite, elle ne veut pas qu'on reste tous les deux tranquille, et à chaque fois qu'on croise Malefoy dans les couloirs il se passe un truc pas net ! Il lui aurait fait quelque chose que ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

Cette fois, Sisi serra les poings. Malefoy elle le haïssait ! C'était même pire que de la haine, ce mec lui avait pourri sa vie, c'est à cause de lui si elle est comme ça aujourd'hui. C'est plus que de la haine, c'est inexplicable. Et si Lucius Malefoy avait touché à un seul cheveu de sa mère, alors elle se faisait la promesse de le faire souffrir jusqu'à la mort.

En voyant les deux Maraudeurs descendre de leurs arbres, Sisi se mit sur ses gardes : ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire coincer.

James et Sirius se rapprochaient dangereusement de Sisi quand elle décida de prendre sa forme animagus. C'est ainsi, que jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt, un jaguar avec un losange sur l'œil gauche suivait silencieusement les Maraudeurs qui discutaient en riant. Une fois en sécurité, elle retourna vers Severus en faisant croire qu'elle avait en effet posté une lettre à ses amis.

Les deux garçons, quant à eux, retournèrent vers leurs amis.

Dan fut soulagé de voir son père et son parrain revenir de la forêt. Dieu sait ce qu'il se cachait dans cet endroit. Sisi se dirigea directement vers Severus, un air énervé sur le visage. Qu'est ce qui lui était encore arrivé ? Qu'est ce que James avait bien pu dire à Sirius.

- Salut les jeunes ! S'exclama Sirius.

- Jeune ? Cher Patmol, dois-je te rappeler que je suis plus âgé que toi ? Demanda Dan avec ironie.

- Tout dépend du point de vue ! Rigola Sirius en regardant son futur filleul.

- Bon, nous avons fini nos devoirs, mais le déjeuner ne va pas tarder, ça intéresse quelqu'un ? Demanda Peter.

Tout le groupe se dirigea silencieusement vers le château après que Sirius et James aient pris chacun la main de Marianne et de Lily.

Une mauvaise nouvelle attendit James durant le repas. Même si les hiboux ont l'habitude d'apporter le courrier le matin. Certains apportaient des nouvelles plus importantes dans la journée. C'est ainsi qu'au milieu du déjeuner, le hibou familial des Potter fila droit sur James, qui, dans un geste prudent, déplia la lettre de son père.

Tout le groupe vit alors le jeune homme blanchir de plus en plus au fil de la lecture.

- Cornedrue, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda doucement Sirius.

- Je… Il faut que je parle au professeur Mac Gonagall au plus vite. Je ne… pourrais pas rester ici pour les vacances. Je suis désolé, je…

- Ecoute James. Commença Marianne.

Elle se pencha à travers la table et attrapa une main de son meilleur ami.

- Si tu as un problème, vas-y, ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous.

James lui sourit tristement et délaissant son repas, il partit rejoindre le professeur de Métamorphose qui justement était en train de sortir de la grande salle. Après son départ, les jeunes élèves restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Puis sous la demande de Remus, ils se remirent à manger, en attendant une occasion de discuter avec l'héritier Potter.

- Dan, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sisi avait fini de manger, et, à côté de Severus, elle demandait à Dan des explications quant à l'attitude de James.

- Je ne sais pas Sisi, il est parti d'un coup sans donner de raison.

- Humpf.

- Bof, il doit avoir un problème avec son père, c'est vraiment important ? Dédaigna Severus.

- Oui Severus ! Répondit Sisi. C'est peut-être grave ! Tu me donnes des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle à son frère.

Dan répondit d'un hochement de tête. Et s'attaqua à son dessert.

- Elle n'est pas si méchante en fait. Remarqua Marianne, je crois seulement que nous l'avons brusqué.Ce n'est pas évident pour elle.

- Oui c'est sur. Répondit Dan avec un sourire. Mais je me demande quand-même ce qui se passe avec James.

Sur ces mots, ils finirent tranquillement leur repas avant de se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor pour tenter de retrouver James. Celui-ci était en effet caché des autres élèves dans son dortoir. Quand ils virent la tête déconfite du jeune homme, ils se mirent vraiment à avoir peur.

- James ! Lily se précipita vers lui. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, dis quelque chose ?

- Ma tante et mon oncle viennent de mourir. Murmura-t-il. Une attaque de mangemort. Mon père veut que je rentre pour les vacances, et puis, il y aura… les obsèques.

Tout le monde fut sous le choc. Car tout le monde ici connaissait la famille de James pour l'avoir déjà rencontré pendant des vacances. Mais Daniel se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son oncle et sa tante. Sa famille venait de mourir. Ca lui faisait un choc, un coup. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Lily se figea d'horreur avant de faire un geste qui étonna tout le monde. James était assis contre sa tête de lit. Alors la jeune fille lui déplia les jambes, pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur son petit ami officieux. Ainsi, elle le prit contre elle dans une douce étreinte.

- Je suis désolée.

James logea sa tête dans le cou de Lily, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se laissa doucement bercé par elle, sentant sa peine allégée.

Sirius s'assit sur son lit et posa Marianne sur ses genoux pour la serrer contre lui. Elle-même se serra contre Sirius pour plus de réconfort. Le jeune homme regarda le visage atterré de Dan et comprit que James n'était pas le seul Potter en deuil.

- Je ne pourrais pas rester pour les vacances. Mon père a besoin de moi. Chuchota James, toujours contre Lily.

- Oui c'est normal. Répondit Remus.

Puis il y eut un silence. Personne ne savait réellement quoi dire. Lily lança un coup d'œil à Marianne, qui comprit le message.

- Euh… nous…nous… les mecs ? Appela-t-elle en se levant.

Sirius, Dan, Remus et Peter se levèrent d'un seul geste et quittèrent le dortoir en silence, laissant le couple dans l'intimité.

- James ? Demanda doucement Lily.

Elle lui caressait les cheveux et essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention pour lui parler. James respirait profondément, et Lily savait que s'il ne se retenait pas, il se mettrait surement à pleurer.

- James écoutes. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que je suis désolée, et que je suis là. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

- Je sais. James se redressa tout en gardant ses bras autour de Lily. Et tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis content que tu sois là.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. L'instant aurait pu être parfait, selon Lily, si seulement les raisons n'étaient pas si macabres.

- Je t'aime Lily.

Lily sursauta. Cette déclaration la surprenait énormément. Il n'était pas du genre à se répandre en sentiment pourtant. Alors pourquoi disait-il ça tout d'un coup ?

- James… Murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises ça parce que tu viens de perdre ta famille. Je… Je t'aime aussi, ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne veux pas que…

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

James ferma les yeux en soupirant. Puis, les yeux toujours fermés, il se confia à celle qui deviendra sa femme, et la mère de son fils.

- Ma tante, Cynthia, m'a dit un jour, qu'il ne fallait jamais attendre pour dire aux autres ce que l'on ressentait. Que la vie était parfois dure, et que un jour, on perdrait quelqu'un qu'on aime, sans avoir eu le temps de lui dire…

James soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda de nouveau Lily dans les yeux.

- Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, à ce que Dan me dit, je suis parfaitement conscient qu'au dehors de ces murs, la guerre fait rage. Et je sais aussi que mon statut d'héritier de Gryffondor fait de moi la première cible. En plus je suis fils d'auror, c'est la totale. Et aujourd'hui j'ai la preuve que Voldemort ne s'arrêtera jamais, jusqu'à ce que le nom de Potter soit effacé de la liste. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas laisser passer la chance que j'ai de te dire combien je t'aime.

Maintenant, c'était sûr, Lily pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais elle refusa de lâcher les mains de James pour essuyer les perles d'eaux de ses joues.

- Non ! Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu pleures Lily ! Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que…

- Excuse-moi ! Coupa-t-elle. Je suis beaucoup trop sentimentale je crois. Mais est-ce que… tu vas enfin…m'embrasser ?

- …

- James ?

- … Non.

- Qu… Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était le monde à l'envers. Il y a à peine une minute, il lui déclarait sa flamme, et là, il refuse de l'embrasse, alors que ça fait des années qu'il lui court après.

- Je ne comprends pas. Fit-elle doucement.

- Je ne veux pas, imagine, Voldemort va nous courir après, mon père me le dit dans la lettre. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'atteigne, je ne veux pas prendre ce…

- Donc, tu t'interdis d'être heureux à cause de ce type, ce monstre, cette pale imitation d'être humain, ce…ce…

Puis Lily s'arrêta là. Oh que non elle ne se laissera pas faire. Mais quand elle vit le visage torturé de James, elle choisie une autre option.

- D'accord James. Je comprends tes intentions, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je les accepte. Tu es chamboulé, tu viens de perdre une partie de ta famille, je comprends. Je respecte ta décision… pour l'instant. Je propose de te laisser tranquille avec ça, tu as déjà assez de problèmes, nous en reparlerons à la rentrée, je te laisse les vacances. D'accord ?

- Lily je…

- C'est parfait ! Vivement la rentrée ! Cria-t-elle avec grand optimiste en tournant sur elle-même.

Elle essayait de faire rire James, et bizarrement, cela sembla marcher, car un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune brun.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans la salle commune pour rejoindre le reste de la troupe. Remus et Peter jouaient aux échecs. Sirius et Marianne se tenaient la main en silence, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, Daniel ne disait pas un mot. Il avait l'impression d'être en deuil de sa famille une deuxième fois.

- James ! S'anima Sirius. Ca va vieux ?

- Oui, je crois. Je suis désolé pour les vacances je…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Répondit Peter.

- Queudver a raison.

- Pour une fois ! Grogna une voix basse.

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Daniel, qui regardait fixement les flammes. Il semblait ailleurs, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

- Euh… Commença Sirius. Ca va toi aussi ?

Mais Dan n'écoutait pas, il fixait le feu comme s'il voulait y plonger. Sirius avait en fait peur qu'il le fasse, mais c'est l'attitude de Dan qui le dérangeait. Il avait les coudes posés sur les genoux, les mains jointes étaient dans le vide. La dernière fois que Sirius avait vu Dan comme ça, il avait su qu'il venait d'un autre monde, même s'il ne savait pas, à une époque qui lui semblait loin, que Dan était son filleul.

- Ils sont morts eux aussi, encore de la main de Voldemort. D'abord mes parents, Mari, puis ça a failli être ma sœur, et puis toi… Sans oublier Cédric et Ginny. Alors dis-moi Sirius, c'est qui le prochain sur la liste, quelle mort devrons nous encore affronter ? Bordel, mais quand est ce que ça va se terminer cette putain de guerre ?

Dan tourna son regard vers les autres et se réveilla dans un sursaut effrayé. Il les regardait comme si c'était la première fois.

- Que…Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Il regarda directement Sirius, lui priant silencieusement de le rassurer, pour savoir ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Rien… Rien de spécial. Bégaya Sirius.

Il avait comprit le message silencieux de Dan, il avait compris sa peur. Il savait ce qu'il lui demandait, par contre, il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment il le comprenait, mais il lui semblait parfois que son double, le Sirius qu'il sera dans quelques années, lui soufflait la marche à suivre, depuis qu'il savait le secret de Dan.

- Tu as parlé de tes parents, de ta marraine, qui s'appelle Marie, et de ta sœur, tu as cité Cédric et Ginny, et moi. Tu as oublié ?

- Je suis désolé, j'étais ailleurs, c'est tout ça, ca me rend malade.

- Tu t'en ais pris à Queudver aussi. Déclara James.

- Ah… Je ne m'en rendais pas compte !

Il y eu un silence gêné. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Mari regardait son meilleur ami tristement, avant de tourner son regard vers Lily qui lui fit un sourire triste. Sirius gardait Mari contre lui, le regard perdu dans le feu, une pensée pour le couple Potter qui venait de perdre la vie. Peter ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour consoler son ami, et Remus se contentait d'être là, protégeant sa meute contre une guerre trop forte pour leurs frêles épaules.

- Dan ?

Cette fois, c'était un garçon de première année qui s'adressait au jeune homme.

- Il y a encore ta sœur dehors, elle veut te voir.

- Merci.

Sans un mot de plus, juste un hochement de tête pour le groupe présent, Dan se leva et quitta tristement la salle commune de sa maison.

Sisi était penchée, les bras croisés sur la rambarde. Elle regardait le sol, plusieurs étages plus bas. Quand elle entendit le portrait se fermer derrière Daniel, elle le regarda en souriant doucement

Sans un mot échangé, Daniel s'approcha d'elle, ravi de la voir, s'arrêta devant elle, attrapa doucement sa main et l'emmena doucement à travers les couloirs de l'école. La jeune fille se laissa faire, entrelaçant doucement ses doigts à ceux de Daniel, restant à ses côtés, sachant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Daniel choisit une classe désaffectée, dans un couloir désert et très rarement fréquenté. Il entra et toujours silencieusement, sortit sa baguette pour barricader la porte et insonoriser la pièce.

Sisi qui avait lâché Dan et s'était accoudé au mur, regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers elle lentement. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de la blonde, colla son front au sien, toujours en la regardant, Dan descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille, l'embrassant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait l'embrasser.

La jeune blonde pencha sa tête en arrière en souriant. Elle murmura quelque chose d'indistinct alors que les lèvres de Dan remontaient le long de son cou pour accéder à ses lèvres. Dan, qui comprit les paroles de Sisi répéta la même chose avant de finalement capturer la bouche de la jeune fille pour un baiser. C'est alors que l'apparence des deux jeunes changea, et soudain Harry apparut, embrassant tendrement une blonde qui petit à petit, prit l'apparence d'une jeune femme, un peu plus petite que Harry, un an plus jeune, rousse avec de magnifiques tâches de rousseur, du moins, au yeux de Harry.

- Je suis étonnée que tu m'ais reconnue. Chuchota Ginny une fois le baiser terminé.

- Je sais quand même faire la différence entre ma sœur et ma petite-amie. Répondit Harry en riant.

Ginny le regarda en souriant, ses bras autour de son cou.

- Sisi est venue nous annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de te changer les idées.

- Je suis ravi que tu sois là.

- Alors ? Comment vas-tu ? Murmura-t-elle.

Harry savait que cette question n'était pas innocente, et que Ginny attendait une vraie réponse. Alors il l'attira vers lui, s'assit sur une chaise, et la prit sur ses genoux.

- Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je ne m'imagine pas. Bien sûr je savais que toute ma famille était morte, du côté de mon père. Mais j'avais oublié que cette année, se serait son oncle et sa tante et… je me dis que peut-être, j'aurais pu…

- Non Harry, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu sais que tu ne dois pas interférer avec l'histoire déjà écrite, du moins le minimum possible.

- Je sais. Soupira Harry, je sais, et c'est justement ça le pire.

Harry paraissait plus las qu'il ne l'était réellement. Epuisé et vide, Ginny avait l'impression qu'il retombait dans cette espèce de mélancolie que Voldemort lui faisait subir à chaque fois qu'un nom connu de l'Ordre tombait sur la L.O.V.G, la Liste Officielle des Victimes de Guerre. Liste qui n'aurait jamais du exister.

- Il faut que je retourne surveiller les maraudeurs, James ne va pas bien, il ne faut pas que je le laisse seul.

- Hors de question !

Sur cette exclamation, Ginny fouilla les poches de la cape de Harry et ressorti un parchemin bien connu de la famille. Se saisissant de sa baguette, elle lança la célèbre phrase secrète des maraudeurs, et le plan de l'école apparut sur la carte d'Harry. Ginny la posa sur la table à côté d'eux.

- Tu vois, comme ça, on peut les surveiller. Ils sont tous dans la salle commune, Sirius, beau-papa, belle-maman, Remus, Peter, Mari… Ou est Marianne ? S'affola-t-elle soudain.

Harry sursauta et regarda lui-même la carte du Maraudeurs. Sans se parler, Ginny et Harry se levèrent et déplièrent la carte au maximum.

- Elle a dit…. Qu'elle devait rendre un livre à la bibliothèque… je crois.

Ginny vit Harry blanchir à vue d'œil. Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour une bataille, Harry n'était vraiment pas en forme pour ça. Elle se dépêcha de trouver le secteur de la bibliothèque sur la carte, et enfin, trouva la jeune disparue.

- Elle est dans les toilettes, là, mais…elle a de la compagnie.

Harry sursauta en voyant les points noirs qui entouraient Marianne. Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix et Narcissa Black, ainsi que Severus Rogue. Ginny vit Harry sortir directement sa baguette, et se jeta sur lui pour l'arrêter.

- Harry NON ! Tu m'as dit toi-même que Marianne était bizarre, et Sirianne nous l'a certifié tout à l'heure, et je crois que ça a un rapport avec eux. Laisse moi y aller, ils n'y verront que du feu si ta sœur y va à ta place.

- Je refuse ! S'ils te font…

- Ils ne me feront rien ! Coupa-t-elle. Après tout, je suis une Serpentard qui a plaqué Malefoy contre le mur.

Sur ces mots, et sans laisser le temps à son petit ami pour réagir, elle disparu dans cette éternelle fumée blanche. Alors elle arriva dans un coin désert pour ne pas de faire voir, et se dirigea directement vers les toilettes à côté de la bibliothèque, imaginant très bien son petit-ami en train de fixer anxieusement al carte du Maraudeur.

Alors Sisi entra dans les toilettes comme si c'était la chose la plus simple. Elle se figea à l'entrée, étonnée, ou presque de voir la scène devant elle. Ce n'était ni le décor blanc ni la présence des jeunes sorciers qui la dérangeait, mais plutôt l'expression de Marianne, entourée de tous les Serpentard. Elle semblée gênée par la présence de la sœur de Daniel dans la pièce.

- Eh ben ! Quelle ambiance !

- Oldman, Dehors ! Ordonna Lucius.

- Tout doux Malefoy, tu n'aimerais quand même pas finir tête dans le mur une deuxième fois.

Sisi, ou plutôt Ginny fut ravie de sa réplique quand elle vit Malefoy la regarder avec haine alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

- Alors Cooper ? T'es pas avec ton mec ? Mon frangin m'a pourtant bien fait comprendre que vous étiez inséparables. Dommage pour moi, c'est surement un beau parti !

- Ouais ! Ricana Bellatrix avec mépris. Ca aurait pu, si mon chêêêêr cousin n'était pas un traître. En attendant, félicitation Oldman, j'ai eu vent de ta petite « engueulade » avec Potter. Tu viens de monter dans mon estime, au moins tu as vite compris que ce mec n'est qu'un crétin.

Ginny fut presque ravie de la réaction de Bellatrix. Cela lui faciliterait peut-être la tâche finalement.

- Alors ? Suis-je invitée aux festivités ? Demanda-t-elle en rapport avec la situation actuelle.

La réaction des personnes présentes laissa Sisi sans-voix. Les trois filles avaient sursauté et la regardait comme si elles la voyaient pour la première fois. Lucius la dévisageai avec soupçon, et Severus eu son éternel regard pénétrant que Sisi commençait à connaître par cœur.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Marianne avec ce qui ressemblait à de la peur.

Cette fois c'est Sisi qui ne comprenait pas.

- Comment je sais quoi ?

- Ben… Répondit Narcissa. Comment es-tu au courant pour le mariage ? Nous n'en avons parlé à personne.

- Que… Mais enfin QUEL mariage ?

Sisi / Ginny ne comprenait rien. Quel mariage ? Celui de Narcissa et Lucius ? Mais en quoi ça concernait Marianne ?

- Oh mais fermez-la ! Ca ne la regarde pas de toute façon ! Répliqua Malefoy.

Sisi regarda Severus, Marianne et Narcissa en les dévisageant. Severus, à gauche de Sisi donnait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait, assit contre le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Marianne, plus ou moins en face à Sisi, adossé dans le coin que formait le mur de pierre avec la porte des toilettes du fond, semblait vraiment mal à aise, et la déclaration à Sisi concernant le mariage semblait l'avoir dévasté, comme si elle en était responsable. Quant à Narcissa, qui se trouvait à droite de Sisi, posée contre le lavabo, au centre de la pièce, la plus âgée des deux Black paraissait triste concernant ce mariage, ce que Sisi ne comprenait pas. Après tout, Drago lui avait toujours dit que Narcissa était folle amoureuse de Lucius, même si ce n'était pas toujours réciproque.

- Severus ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Sisi, ou plutôt Ginny, grimaça intérieurement, quand elle appela son ancien professeur par son prénom, elle n'y été pas habitué, contrairement à Sirianne.

L'interpellé regarda la nouvelle élève en soupirant. Elle avait été sympa avec lui depuis son arrivée, il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille non ? Et puis il avait cette impression que les choses allaient se compliquer si la jeune fille comprenait. Et franchement, il n'attendait que ça, rire au dépend de Lucius Malefoy.

- La famille Cooper et la famille Malefoy vont marier Marianne et Lucius pendant les vacances. C'est un mariage arrangé prévus depuis longtemps déjà.

- … … … QUOI ? Non mais tu délires ! Tu… Marianne, tu ne… Mais… et Sirius ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Sisi ! Sirius, c'est juste un mec ! Je sors avec lui pour passer le temps c'est tout !

Sisi était plus que choquée d'entendre Marianne parler comme ça. Dans son temps, Sirius disait toujours que Marianne et lui, c'était « du béton ». Il n'avait jamais parlé de Marianne se mariant avec Lucius.

Son esprit était embrouillé, elle ne comprenait plus. Elle se contentait de fixer Marianne comme une idiote, alors que celle-ci baissait les yeux avec honte, embarras. « Calme toi Ginny, calme toi ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas Sirianne à ma place, sinon Lucius serait en train de souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ok ! Ginny tu te calmes, et tu trouves rapidement une solution. »

- Ok, très bien ! De toute façon tu as raison, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur à tous les deux ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius, Cooper, je prendrais soin de lui !

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire ironique collé aux lèvres, et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Marianna relever le regard avec colère et jalousie.

- En attendant, Potter veut te voir.

Marianne sursauta et revint sur terre, se rappelant de l'état de son meilleur ami.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais ! J'étais avec Dan et Sirius, tu sais, celui qui n'est qu'un mec à tes yeux ! Eh ben il a dit que James te cherchait et depuis on te cherche.

- Je… J'arrive !

Lucius Malefoy attrapa Sisi par le bras alors qu'elle commençait à partir avec Mari.

- Pas un mot à tes copains Oldman. Sinon ton frère pourrait rapidement rejoindre ton père.

Sous son déguisement, Ginny vit rouge.

- Touche à un seul cheveu de mon frère et je t'assure que je fais souffrir jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Malefoy ne fit que sourire, certain que ce n'était que des mots.

Ainsi, Marianne sortit en compagnie de Sisi, une tension entre elles deux était palpable. Sisi était vraiment en colère contre Marianne, elle ne comprenait pas son acte, même si elle savait que Mari n'était pas vraiment heureuse de la situation.

Sans lui adresser la parole, Sisi fit entrer Marianne dans une salle de classe avec force. Et la jeune fille fut étonnée de découvrir Dan, assis sur une table, comme s'il les attendait.

- Mari ! Ca va ?

- Ou est James ?

- J'en sais rien, surement encore dans la salle commune pourquoi ?

Marianne se tourna d'un geste vif vers Sisi, qui elle regardait fixement Dan.

- Alors ? Demanda celui-ci à sa sœur.

Il y avait comme de l'anxiété dans sa voix. Marianne regarda le duo comme si elle voulait entrer en lui. Elle avait l'impression que la discussion qui allait avoir lieu serait une discussion à double sens. Et elle avait surtout la sensation que les deux sorciers avaient un lourd secret soupçon qui se confirmait de jours en jours.

- Mariage arrangé entre Marianne et Lucius, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- QUOI ?

- Apparemment non ! Il ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

- Jamais, ça ne me dit rien, et elle non plus d'ailleurs !

- Peut-être qu'elle ne le sait pas !

- Mais l'autre ne lui a jamais dit ? Probablement pas, sinon il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Oui c'est aussi ce à quoi j'ai pensé.

- Excusez moi vous deux mais cette affaire ne vous regarde pas alors mêlez-vous de vos oignons.

Pour la première fois, Daniel regarda fixement Marianne. Elle était pâle, des cernes sous les yeux prouvaient qu'elle dormait mal. Son regard était fuyant, et elle cherchait vraisemblablement un échappatoire à cette situation.

Daniel s'approcha et se posta juste devant elle, et encore une fois, Marianne se sentit impuissante face à lui. Elle le regarda avec peur et quand elle plongea son regard dans le sien, elle ne put retenir l'arrivée de ses larmes.

- Mari… Tu peux mentir autant que tu veux, je sais que tu ne veux pas épouser ce crétin, et je sais que tu aimes Sirius et que tu ne veux pas le quitter. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi tu ne viens pas d'une grande famille de sang-pur.

- J'ai cru comprendre pourtant que tes parents t'avaient mis à la porte.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus affaire à eux. Grinça-t-elle.

- Explique-moi !

- Laisse tomber d'accord ? S'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne peux rien faire de toute façon. Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux me sortir de là en t'opposant à eux ! Des clous ! Tu ne peux pas m'aider alors oublie.

En disant ça, Mari s'était détournée des deux jeunes et regardait par la fenêtre. Daniel était sûr qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

- Très bien, tu as le droit de vivre ça toute seule. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour rester là les bras croisés à ne rien faire. Je ferais tout pour empêcher ce mariage, même si pour ça je dois faire un scandale à la cérémonie.

Sisi le regarda effaré. Alors c'est tout ? Il en reste là, il ne pousse pas sa marraine à parler ? Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte…

- Ils vont lui faire du mal. Pleura une voix derrière eux.

Daniel et Sisi se regardèrent avant de se tourner en même temps vers Mari. D'un coup elle se retourna, les joues pleines de larmes.

- Ils vont faire du mal à Sirius si je n'épouse pas ce crétin. Non seulement mes parents, mais aussi ceux de Malefoy, et tous leurs amis, les mangemorts. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils les tueraient tous, même Remus et Peter, même Lily. J'ai essayé de m'opposer, et voilà le résultat, James est invité à enterrer son oncle et sa tante, et ses deux cousines. Je sais que c'est eux, Malefoy me l'a dit. Je ne veux pas l'épouser, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent du mal à mes amis, et encore moins à Sirius. Vous ne savez pas de quoi ils sont capables, vous ne les connaissez pas.

- Que… comment ça lui faire du mal ? Mais… tu n'es pas responsable de… écoutes Marianne, tes parents ne peuvent pas…

- Sisi, ce n'est pas parce que tu as un père aimant et tendre qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde ! Cracha Marianne.

Elle releva son chemisier sur son côté gauche, ce qui révéla une cicatrice difforme d'une quinzaine de centimètre.

- C'est l'un des rares cadeaux que j'ai reçu de mon père. S'il est capable de faire ça à sa fille, imagine un peu ce qu'il peut faire à quelqu'un comme Sirius.

Daniel alla encore une fois se poster devant Marianne. Celle-ci, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, eu un élan incroyable de confiance envers ce jeune homme. Et c'est surement pour cela qu'elle se jeta dans son étreinte avec violence, en cachant ses larmes dans l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent Dan. Je ne veux pas qu'ils les tuent. Ils ont déjà commencé, avec James, je ne veux pas que mes amis meurent à cause de moi.

Dans passa une main dans les cheveux de sa future marraine. Il la comprenait surement mieux que personne. Il ne la laisserait pas toute seule dans ce calvaire. Après tout, Sirianne elle-même allait naître, alors Mari allait forcément épouser Sirius non ? Dan devait donc trouver un moyen d'empêcher cette union.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mari. Chuchota Dan à son oreille. Fais moi confiance, je ferais tout pour te sortir de là, et je te promets qu'ils ne feront rien à Sirius, ni au autres. Tu as ma parole.

Marianne renifla et étouffa un sanglot en essayant de se calmer.

- J'ai peur Daniel.

- Je suis là, et je ne te laisserai pas.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

En posant cette question, elle se décolla de Dan et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle y vit un regard intense dans lequel elle se sentait bien, en sécurité. Puis, avec tristesse et douleur, elle baissa les yeux.

Alors Sisi parla pour la première fois.

- Tu dois en parler à Sirius !

- NON ! Il va me détester ! Je ne peux pas… je…

- Il finira par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre de toute façon.

Marianne la regarda d'un air effrayé, rien que d'imaginer la réaction de Sirius quand il l'apprendra.

- Je ne lui dirai pas à ta place Mari, mais il doit être au courant. Si jamais tu ne lui dis pas, je finirai par le faire. Mais je préfèrerai que se soit toi.

- Dan ! Commença Sisi, il faudra quand même trouver une solution pour régler ça !

Dan regarda Sisi fixement.

- On en rediscutera, on trouvera un moyen, en attendant…

- Je retourne dans ma salle commune et essaie d'en savoir un peu plus du point de vue de nos chers amis Serpentard.

- Sisi !

Le couple se regarda dans les yeux et Ginny comprit le message. Il voulait que Ginny soit en sécurité et ne voulait pas l'imaginer au milieu de toute une année de Serpentards affreux comme Lucius ou Rodulphus.

Et pour une fois Ginny était d'accord. Non seulement Sirianne s'en sortirait beaucoup mieux, elle en avait l'habitude, mais en plus elle saurait soutirer plus d'informations sur ce problème.

- Bien, alors j'y vais.

Sans un mot de plus, elle partit loin de la pièce.

Il y eu un long silence, rompu par Dan.

- Viens, il faut rentrer maintenant. Tu agis comme tu veux, je ne vais pas m'en mêler, mais réfléchis.

Marianne hocha simplement la tête, et ils partirent tous les deux sans un mot après avoir refait une beauté à Marianne. Ils retrouvèrent les autres dans la salle commune, au même endroit qu'avant, devant la cheminée. James avait toujours le regard perdu, Lily se tenait près de lui en réconfort, Remus était immobile, les yeux fixé sur le feu de la cheminée, et Peter lisait le journal en attendant que la tension passe.

- Mari, où étais-tu passée ? Demanda Sirius.

- J'étais partie… me changer les idées. Fit-elle doucement.

Daniel regarda Marianne s'asseoir près de Sirius sans rien dire. Il fallait qu'il en parle, avec l'autre Sirius.

- Il faut que…j'aille voir ma sœur !

- Mais tu viens de lui parler ? S'étonna Lily.

- Oui, parce que… j'ai oublié de lui dire un truc, mais t'inquiètes, c'est rien.

Il partit en sentant le regard de Marianne dans son dos.


	18. Chapter 18

Je vous pris de bien vouloir accepter mes plus plates excuses pour cette longue absence…

Non sérieux ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eu pas mal de truc à faire et ma fic n'avançait plus alors… Bref. Si quelqu'un est encore là, qu'il me fasse signe !

Liyly : Mon histoire, je pense qu'elle fera une trentaine de chapitres, à quelque chose près… Je n'ai pas encore de nombre défini mais ça va dans ce sens ! Je suis vraiment ravie que mon histoire te plaise et je suis encore désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps à mettre la suite !

Bachelor49 : Merci du compliment !

Clamaraa : Je m'excuse pour les fautes, j'essaie de faire un effort mais je fais toujours plus de fautes sur un ordi que sur une feuille ! Désolée. En tout cas j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier ce chapitre !

Grispoils : Merci, ça me touche ! Pour le mariage ? Hmm, cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée, il faut lire pour le savoir ! )

Flore Jade : Mais de rien ! ^^ et encore une fois pardon pour la longue absencen ce sait à quel point c'est frustrant d'attendre une suite !

Nounou : Merci pour ta review !

Et maintenant sans plus attendre : la suite !

XVIII) Croire en l'amour :

- QUOI ? Cria Sirianne.

Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine du quartier général, sa sœur face à lui, verte de rage. Remus aussi était là, ainsi que Sirius et Tonks qui faisait un gâteau pour le goûter. Autant dire qu'il y avait de la farine partout sur la table et un œuf éclaté par terre. Clara faisait une sieste et Drago prenait une douche.

Sirianne posa doucement son journal quand elle entendit la phrase de son frère.

« Sirius ! Marianne doit se marier avec Lucius Malefoy ! Dis-moi que tu es au courant et que tout va s'arranger ! »

- Je viens à peine de l'apprendre ! Tu m'expliques ?

- Je savais qu'elle devait l'épouser, le seul truc que je sais, c'est que la cérémonie a été annulée, j'ignore pourquoi. Malefoy a demandé de tout annuler pour épouser Narcissa.

- Alors pas d'inquiétudes ?

- Au contraire ! S'exclama alors Remus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que plus le temps passe, plus on en parle, et plus les souvenirs sont flous. Comme si…

- Comme si tu n'avais pas la version officielle ?

- Ouais, comme s'il manquait des pièces au puzzle.

Il y eu un silence seulement rompu par les coups de fouet de Tonks dans sa pate à gâteau. Harry réfléchissait déjà à une solution pour sauver Marianne. Sirius lui regardait sa fille.

- Ecoute ma belle…

Mais il fut coupé par une tignasse rouge qui débarqua dans la cuisine tel un boulet de canon.

- Sirius ! Il faut AB-SO-LU-MENT que je… Oh ! Chéri ! Tu es là, tu… tu leur a dis ?

- Oui.

Ginny tourna directement son regard vers Sirianne. Cette dernière était choquée, et pour la première fois aux yeux de Ginny, elle était aussi sans voix.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Aucune idée.

- En tout cas, Narcissa est verte de jalousie, ça crève les yeux. Je paris que… Sirianne, que fais-tu ?

La jeune femme s'était levée lentement, et maintenant était en train de mettre une cape, sans un bruit.

- Je sors d'ici avant de réveiller Clara. Je vais me calmer, je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec papa aujourd'hui, il faut que je m'aère la tête. On discutera de tout ça à mon retour. Quand je ne serai pas à deux doigts de faire exploser la baraque.

Sur ce elle partit, et Sirius eut l'air encore plus renfrogné, Harry s'assit face à son parrain, Ginny à ses côtés, Remus étant lui-même à côté de l'animagus chien, et Tonks, son gâteau était au four, se posa à côté de son mari.

- Alors ?

Sirius soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. Il détourna le regard un moment puis fixa Harry de ses yeux sombres.

- Tout ce dont je me souviens Harry, c'est que Marianne devait épouser Lucius, que nous avions fini par l'apprendre, que nous nous sommes opposés à ça, et que Lucius a fini par épouser Narcissa, disant que se serait mieux pour lui d'épouser une vraie Black. Voilà.

Harry devina tout de suite que son parrain ne voulait pas en parler. Et il le comprenait

- Il nous faut une solution. Commença Ginny. Et si on faisait en sorte que Lucius se rende compte que Narcissa est « mieux » que Marianne.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Demanda Harry. Il faut tout prévoir et surtout empêcher ce massacre.

- Alors on foncera dans le tas comme d'habitude. Sourit Ginny pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry soupira.

- Il faut que je retourne là-bas, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

- Je viens avec toi, les Serpentards me regardent encore comme une ennemie, il faut que je me fasse accepter.

Après avoir salué les trois adultes, les deux jeunes se dirigèrent vers le salon pour retrouver le portoloin.

Encore une fois, Harry se retourna vers Ginny et la regarda avec anxiété. Mais avant qu'il ait pu parler, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais chéri, et je te promets de faire attention. Je n'y vais pas pour chercher la bagarre alors calme toi.

Harry sourit en silence avant de prendre Ginny dans ses bras. Puis, il prit le portoloin sans un mot pour retourner dans ce passé de plus en plus chamboulé.

Il était onze heures passé, presque minuit. Sirianne était revenue de chez Severus, s'en était suivie, malgré ses précautions, une longue engueulade entre elle et son père. Finalement, elle avait repris sa place dans le passé après avoir juré par tous les dieux à Harry qu'elle ne touchera pas à un seul cheveu de Lucius Malefoy.

Pourtant ce n'est pas ça qui dérangeait Daniel ce soir, alors qu'il fixait le plafond du dortoir, les mains sous la tête, alors qu'il cherchait le sommeil. Non, ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'est qu'il n'entendait pas la respiration endormit de James, tout simplement car James n'était pas là. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette situation, ces nuits blanches au coin du feu, à ruminer toutes ces affreuses pensées. Et il savait exactement quelle attitude adopter devant quelqu'un en deuil. Ainsi, Daniel se leva.

James était assis à même le sol. Silencieux, le visage vi de. Il aimait ce silence, avec seulement le crépitement du feu. Mais ce soir, ce même silence lui était oppressant. Soudain, il entendit Daniel descendre, pourtant, il ne bougea pas, il ne voulait parler à personne et encore moins à lui. Il ferma les yeux. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Sirius lui paraissait si loin tout d'un coup, cette journée ne finirait donc jamais. Dan s'assit dans un des fauteuils, non loin de son père, mais pas trop près non plus, et attendit en regardant le feu.

Ce silence entre les deux Potter dura plusieurs longues minutes, puis…

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? C'est Patmol qui t'envoie ?

Dan sourit doucement.

- Non, il dort. Je suis ici car je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et je ne parviens pas à m'endormir parce que tu ne dors pas toi-même. Donc je suis ici à cause de toi.

Enervé, James se leva.

- Je veux être seul mais bon vas-y, je t'écoute ! Balance-moi ton discours stupide ! Dis moi que je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable parce que je ne leur est pas écrit depuis le début de l'année, parce que je ne les ai pas beaucoup vu pendant les vacances. Dis-moi que je ne dois pas être triste car ils ne l'auraient pas voulu. Dis moi que je n'aurai rien pu faire, que la vie est comme ça. Dis moi que j'ai le droit de pleurer, que c'est humain, que je ne dois pas me renfermer sur moi-même, que je dois en parler à quelqu'un, dis-moi de ne pas me laisser aller, sinon notre combat est perdu d'avance, aller vas-y, balance moi ça car tu as raison, mais je m'en fiche ! Tu comprends ? Je m'en fous royalement ! J'en ai marre, je veux que ça s'arrête ! Et je ne veux pas aller à ce putain d'enterrement, car ça reviendrai à leur dire vraiment au revoir, car ça donnerai un sens définitif à tout ça et je refuse de vivre ça encore une fois !

Daniel n'avait pas lâché son père des yeux pendant son long discours, et pour la première fois depuis Septembre, il se sentait proche de lui. Sa façon de s'exprimer en y mettant tout son cœur, sa façon de gesticuler, il y mettait toute ça hargne. Daniel se revit lui-même, avec deux ans de plus, après la « mort » de Ginny. Il vit le visage de James et comprit pourquoi Sirius avait mit longtemps à ne pas le confondre avec son père. La même douleur au fond des yeux, la même moue sur les lèvres, la même façon de crisper la mâchoire…

- Ca ne sert à rien que je te le dise, puisque tu le sais déjà, et sache que je ne suis pas là pour te dire toutes ces vanités…

- Alors que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec soupçon.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je… James fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Tu risques de le prendre mal…

- Je te propose un marché James. Ce soir, aucun mensonge, on se contente de dire ce que l'on pense.

- … Bien… Si tu veux… Alors moi, je veux être seul.

- Je ne te crois pas. Sourit Dan. Je pense que tu as tord. Tu ne veux pas être seul car quand tu l'es, tu recherches la compagnie de quelqu'un. Ce que tu veux en fait, c'est pouvoir réfléchir en silence. Tu veux quelqu'un auprès de toi mais tu veux la paix quand même. Tu veux la certitude que tu as quelqu'un près de toi pour t'aider. Quelqu'un qui ne te forcera pas à parler et à dire ce que tu as sur le cœur quelqu'un qui te laisse avancer à ton rythme.

James le regarda sans voix. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Et quand il fixa le visage de Daniel, il comprit que s'il savait tout ça… c'est qu'il l'avait déjà vécu.

- Et alors quoi ? Tu veux devenir, le temps d'une soirée, cette personne qui restera là pendant que je me morfonds sur la mort de ma famille ?

- Accepterais-tu d'écouter une de mes histoires ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Au moins ça me fera passer le temps.

Daniel et James se dirigèrent vers les sofas pour s'y asseoir confortablement. Un silence prépara le long récit de Daniel. Quand ce dernier sentit le regard de James.

- Comme tu le sais, commença-t-il, il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, une fille que j'aimais… énormément, est morte de la main de Vodemort.

- Quand tu dis énormément…Coupa James.

- Je veux dire que je n'oublierai jamais la fois où mon parrain nous a surpris en train de dormir tous les deux dans le même lit, nos vêtements par terre, alors qu'il rentrait d'une réunion ! Rigola Daniel.

- T'es sérieux ! Rigola James sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oh oui ! Il n'a pas arrêté de m'emmerder avec ça.

Daniel soupira et reprit son récit.

- Après sa mort, je suis resté… amorphe, si on peut dire. Sans Gary et Sisi je n'y serais pas arrivé. Le pire, je crois, c'était de voir toute sa famille en deuil, et de me dire que j'en étais responsable. Je n'ai pas mangé pendant des jours… ni dormis d'ailleurs… Gary a su comment agir avec moi. Il ne passait pas son temps à me consoler, à me dire que tout allait bien. Il me changeait les idées, me forcer à sortir, même si c'était juste pour acheter le pain. Il discutait de tout et de rien, mais c'était de longs monologues, car je ne répondais jamais… J'ai passé des nuits blanches dans le salon, comme toi… en restant silencieux et en fixant le vide comme un idiot. C'est facile de se laisser aller dans ces moments là, mais Gary n'a jamais laissé tomber. Il était toujours là, silencieux lui aussi, se contentant d'être présent et… et je me suis vite rendu compte qu'en fait, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Il m'aidait plus que les autres. Je voulais juste être sur que je n'étais pas seul, que je ne le serais jamais. Et ce manège a duré plus de deux semaines.

James et Daniel restèrent silencieux un instant.

- Et après ?

- Sisi n'est pas restée à rien faire. Elle aussi elle a vue la mort en face. Et elle ne supportait pas mon attitude. Après m'avoir mit la claque de ma vie, elle m'a hurlé dessus pendant bien cinq minutes. Me disant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur : Que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir, que je ne devais pas me fermer aux autres, que j'étais ridicule et que Ginny devait avoir honte de moi, que j'étais égoïste de ne pas penser aux autres qui eux aussi avaient perdu une fille, une sœur ou une amie… Bref tout un baratin qui m'a sorti de ma torpeur.

Pendant un moment aucun des deux Potter ne parla.

- Donc après être religieusement resté derrière moi, tu vas me frapper et me balancer mes quatre vérités c'est ça ? Demanda enfin James.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour ça, je le laisse aux autres ce sal boulot.

Bizarrement, cela fit rire James.

- Pourquoi es-tu là finalement ?

- Je te l'ai dit James. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, et tant que tu ne dormiras pas à cause de ta famille, alors moi aussi je serais là, je resterais près de toi. Je te l'avais pourtant déjà expliqué il me semble : Tant que tu ne voudras pas de moi, mais que tu en auras besoin, je serais là, mais le jour où tu voudras de moi mais que je ne te servirai à rien, alors là je partirai.

- Tu crois qu'un jour je voudrais de toi ?

- J'en suis sûr ! Répondit Dan en le fixant dans les yeux.

- A propos de ça je voulais… Je suis désolé Dan ! Concernant mon attitude envers toi depuis Septembre. Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa. Mais tu m'intriguais tellement que je voulais savoir qui tu étais. Mais j'ai oublié que tu étais d'abord un mec comme les autres, et pas un mystère que je devais résoudre. Alors je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille, et même que tu refuses de me pardonner, mais sache que je suis vraiment désolé. Et en ce qui concerne ce que tu m'as dit, avec le coup de poing… tu avais raison, depuis le début, sur tout… Tout ce que tu m'as dit, tu avais raison et j'avais tord, crois moi, je le savais. Mais je refusais de l'accepter, et j'étais en colère car je savais que j'avais tord et mon attitude me dégoutait. J'ignore les vraies raisons qui m'ont poussé à te frapper, mais je m'en excuse, je sais que je n'aurais pas du.

Daniel ne répondit pas, se contentant de savourer ce sentiment d'allégresse. Son père venait enfin de lui parler, de le considérer comme un égal, presque comme un ami. Ca faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, mais il fallait pourtant qu'il réponde quelque chose.

- Je ne vous aurez pas trahi, même si vous aviez continué vos recherches sur moi, je n'aurais jamais dit à Dumbledore que vous étiez des animagus, j'aurais gardé le secret.

- Je sais. Soupira James. Je crois qu'au fond, je l'ai toujours su. Mais j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour t'enfoncer encore plus, pour que les autres soit d'accord avec moi, pour que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir tord.

Dan lui fit un sourire et décida de le dérider un peu.

- Alors ? Tu as embrassé Lily ?

Apparemment ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire car le visage de James se referma aussitôt.

- Non. Je n'ai pas voulu.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que…c'est trop dangereux ! Mon père me l'a écrit dans la lettre, Voldemort veut exterminer notre famille. Imagine ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, elle est déjà enfant de moldue !

Avec étonnement, James vit Daniel éclater de rire.

- Comme quoi, on se ressemble encore plus que je ne le pensais.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Cette fille qui est morte l'an dernier, je sortais avec elle comme tu l'as compris. Mais fut un temps où j'ai rompu avec elle, à cause de Voldemort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Mais c'est stupide comme idée. Et puis ce n'est pas une solution. Ca vous fera souffrir tous les deux, et ça donne raison à Voldemort de toute façon.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Bien sûr que si ! « Diviser pour mieux régner », ça ne te dis rien ? C'est ce qu'il veut. Parce que tout seul, on est beaucoup moins menaçant, moins fort… Tu t'éloignes de ce qui compte pour toi et c'est dommage, parce que tu perds ce goût de vivre qui te permets d'avancer.

James mit quelques secondes à répondre.

- Alors tu… tu crois que je devrais quand même sortir avec elle, malgré la menace ?

- Tu n'a toujours pas retenu la leçon hein ? Vit James ! Vit à fond ce qui t'es offert. La vie est courte alors profites-en, comme si tu devais mourir demain. Parce que c'est ce qui pourrait arriver, ta famille en est la preuve. Imagine qu'il y ait une attaque demain par exemple, et que toi ou Lily y restiez, la première chose que tu regretteras, c'est que ce baiser n'est pas eu lieu. Et là tu comprendras que la vie et surtout le temps, sont des choses fragiles.

- Je crois que j'y arriverai. Murmura James après un long silence.

- A l'embrasser ?

- Non !… Enfin si ! Sourit James. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais de dormir. Tu m'as bourré le crâne, et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir normalement…

Daniel rigola.

- Alors moi aussi je vais me coucher. D'ailleurs il était temps que tu y ailles.

- Pourquoi ?

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le seuil de leur dortoir et Daniel tourna son regard vers Remus.

- Parce que la nuit prochaine ne sera pas de tout repos.

James se crispa en entendant ces paroles.

- Je te l'ai dit James, je ne vous aurais pas trahi.

- Peut-être, mais c'est tout de même gênant que toi tu ais un secret sur nous. J'ai l'impression que tu nous as ligotés et qu'à la moindre entourloupe contre toi, tu pourrais justement nous trahir.

Daniel prit le temps de se glisser nous ses draps rouges et or avant de répondre.

- Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi. Soupira-t-il.

- Je croyais que c'était la soirée des franchises.

- Tu ne réponds pas la tu feintes.

Cette fois, c'est James qui soupira.

- Non. Déclara-t-il. Non je n'ai pas confiance en toi, pas encore.

Daniel ne répondit pas et James en conclu que la discussion était close, il se retourna donc dans son lit. Il était dos à Daniel, prêt à s'endormir, quand soudain…

- Je ne m'appelle pas Daniel Radcliffe, Sisi ne s'appelle pas Oldman, mon parrain n'est pas mort. Nous faisons parti d'un groupe que Voldemort veut à tous prix éliminer. J'ai menti aussi concernant ma magie, elle n'est pas arrivée seulement à 11 ans. En fait je suis plutôt doué comme sorcier, mais tu as du t'en rendre compte lorsque tu m'as frappé. Je suis beaucoup plus doué que tu peux le croire. Et donc, si un jour je vous balance, je t'en pris, va raconter ça à Dumbledore. Voilà maintenant on est quitte.

James se mit à réfléchir.

- Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

Il entendit Daniel ricaner dans le noir.

- Ca ne m'aide pas non plus de vous savoir avec un loup-garou déchainé. Je vais encore passer une nuit blanche demain.

- Et qui es-tu alors ?

- Eh bien… disons seulement que nous sommes plus liés qu'on ne l'imagine… Bonne nuit James.

James ne répondit qu'un vague « bonne nuit », trop perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'est ce que cette phrase voulait dire ? Il y réfléchirait demain, il était bien trop fatigué. Cette journée avait été riche en évènement, et pas seulement des bons. Avec une dernière pensée pour sa famille, James ferma les yeux. Mais ce qu'aucun des deux Potter ne savait, c'est que depuis leur arrivée dans le dortoir, un jeune loup-garou les écoutait…

Quand James se réveilla le lendemain matin, son regard se tourna directement vers le lit de Daniel. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre à ses questions qu'une voix l'interpella.

- Salut Cornedrue ! Bien dormi ? Inutile de chercher Dan, il est encore parti courir !

James sourit et tourna son regard vers Lunard qui sortait de la salle de bain. Mais son sourire fondit bien vite quand il vit le regard sérieux de son ami Lycan. Beaucoup trop sérieux ! Etait-il au courant ? Ou alors il avait entendu leur conversation ? Non impossible. C'était surement la pleine lune qui le mettait dans cet état.

- Tu es déjà levé ? Tu devrais plutôt te reposer non ?

- Ne me dis pas que je dois prendre des forces pour cette nuit, ne me dit pas non plus de me pas m'inquiéter.

- Tu as…

- Un mauvais pressentiment ? Oui. Et Daniel n'y est pas étrangé. Daniel ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs.

James se sentit blanchir, Remus était réveillé hier soir apparemment. Il allait répondre quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Ah, vous êtes levés ? S'exclama Dan, habillé en jogging. Je vais prendre une douche, vous m'attendez pour le p'tit déj ?

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Remus sur le ton de la conversation.

Bizarrement, Dan ne fit aucune remarque. Soit il était aveugle, soit il était bon acteur. James était prêt à parier pour le côté bon acteur.

Ils étaient dans la grande salle quand ils furent rejoints pas le reste de la bande. Lily se dirigea vers James en souriant et lui fit la bise. Le regard de James sur Dan dissuada ce dernier de faire un quelconque commentaire. Ainsi le voyageur du futur ne fit que rire dans sa tasse de café.

Sirius prévoyait déjà d'aller faire un peu de Quidditch et était en train de convaincre James et Dan de l'accompagner. Après tout, si Dan était comme son père, ça pourrait être pas mal non ?

Marianne quant à elle, se risqua un coup d'œil discret vers Sisi avant de replonger dans son chocolat chaud. D'ailleurs Sisi, ou plutôt Sirianne, regardait sa future mère avec fureur. Elle s'était forcée durant toute la soirée d'hier de ne pas tuer Lucius dans d'atroces souffrances. Seule la pensée de la venue au monde de Drago dans quelques années l'avait poussé à ne pas le mettre en morceau. Et c'état grâce à ses quinze ans « d'entraînement » qu'elle avait réussi à garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Mais là c'était contre sa mère qu'elle enrageait. Comment pouvait-elle tenir la main de son père, et surtout l'embrasser alors qu'elle comptait le quitter dans quelques jours, de la pire manière possible. Elle croisa le regard de son frère et lui fit une grimace dégoutée, à laquelle il répondit par un petit rire en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors Sisi retourna son attention vers Severus, avec qui elle avait l'intention de finir le devoir commun de potion aujourd'hui.

- Alors Dan ? Demanda Lily. Bien couru ?

- Ouais, il fait beau aujourd'hui alors c'est bien.

- Tu ne t'es quand même pas approché de la forêt interdite hein ? C'est dangereux ! Ce n'est pas très prudent d'y aller.

- Dis-moi Lily, tu ne pas me faire une leçon de morale alors que ton petit-ami passe le plus clair de son temps à y aller !

- Je ne te fais pas la morale, je m'inquiète c'est tout. Et James n'est pas mon petit-ami !

- Alors comment sais-tu que je parle de lui ?

Lily se mit à rougir et tout le groupe rigola à cette remarque, sauf Lily bien sûr, et James qui profita de ce moment d'inattention pour faire un coup de pied complice dans le tibia de Daniel.

- Eh bien moi j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. Commença Remus.

- Ooohh ! Vas-y raconte ! J'adore décrypter les rêves ! S'écria Sirius.

James regarda l'attitude de Dan. Celui-ci regardait Remus en mangeant un toast, aillant l'air de trouver le rêve tout à fait intéressant.

- Eh bien en fait, j'étais en train de dormir – normal pour faire un rêve ! Je sais Patmol, alors ne m'interrompt pas ! – et d'un coup, je vois Dan qui arrive et qui dit qu'il a un secret. Il me dit qu'il ne s'appelle pas Daniel Radcliffe et qu'il détient un grand secret.

En observant les regards des personnes autour de lui, Remus su que certains étaient plus ou moins au courant. Lily semblait s'inquiéter de la santé mentale du lycanthrope, Marianne semblait quant à elle, soulagée ? Avait-elle quelque chose à cacher elle aussi ? Peter avait l'air tout aussi étonné que Lily. Comment pouvez-t-on faire un rêve pareil ? Seul Sirius et James avait une expression soupçonneuse. James regardai Remus droit dans les yeux. Et Remus lui rendit son regard avec défi. Mais Sirius était paniqué lui. Pourquoi ? Se demanda Remus, c'était là la question. Apparemment Sirius savait ce qui se passait, et un éclair de lucidité traversa Remus. Mais oui ! Bien sur qu'il savait ! C'est pour ça qu'il lui faisait confiance, et qu'il le défendait toujours. Mais dans ces cas là, Dan était vraiment quelqu'un de confiance ? Ca, Remus n'en était pas encore tout à fait sur.

Ainsi, quand il tourna son regard vers Dan, il essaya d'y déceler une once de peur, ou autre chose. Mais c'était sans compter sur le visage impassible de celui-qui-n'est-pas-ce-qu'il-dit-être. Car Remus ne voyait rien d'autre que de la curiosité sur ce visage, une simple curiosité. Pourtant, il était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il avait que cette curiosité même n'était qu'une feinte.

Alors Remus soupira.

- Donc Patmol ? Monsieur le grand psychanalyste ? Qu'as-tu à dire sur ce rêve ?

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… Commença doucement Sirius.

En fait si, il savait. Mais il ne devait pas en parler. Cela concernait la sécurité de James et Lily, de Marianne, de sa famille en fait. Et en voyant le regard de Remus, il vit une petite fille aux cheveux bleus, qui du haut de ses trois ans, voulait sa vie au côté de ses parents le plus longtemps possible. Alors non, il ne le dirait pas.

- En fait Lunard, tout subconscient souhaites changer totalement d'identité et avouer ton plus profond secret, et donc tu rejettes ces désire vers un ami avec que tu connais depuis peu, pour vivre ces souhaits par procuration.

James siffla en regardant Sirius et Lily applaudie à tout rompre.

- Quel discours Patmol, quel palabre ! Je suis estomaqué ! Scanda James, sautant sur l'occasion pour sauver Dan.

- Mes hommages Mr Black ! Salua Lily. C'était très… très… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Rigola-t-elle.

Rassuré, Sirius tourna son regard vers Remus avec un grand sourire, alors que ce dernier le foudroyait littéralement du regard. En effet ! Bravo Patmol ! Encore une fois il avait réussi à s'en sortir, mais cela ne durera pas. Finalement, Sirius regarda Daniel avec inquiétude. Avait-il bien fait ? Aurait-il du dire autre chose ? Daniel ne put le rassurer que déjà, tout le groupe se leva pour passer la matinée sous le soleil dans le parc. Lily avait prévus de faire des révisions pour les Aspics, Marianne était d'accord avec elle, mais Sirius et James voulaient voler.

La « dispute » qui suivit rappela à Harry les leçons de morale dont sa chère Hermione raffolait au temps de Poudlard. Bien entendu, Harry et Ron avaient toujours eu le dernier mot. Bien entendu, Hermione finissait toujours par leur pardonner, et bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais cessé de les aider pour leurs études. Alors Daniel n'était pas vraiment étonné quand il vit Sirius et James se diriger en souriant vers le terrain de Quidditch, Lily en train de bouder derrière eux, et le reste du groupe rigoler en les suivant. Il secoua la tête d'exaspération avant de les suivre sous la demande de Sirius.

- James, j'ai un défi à te proposer ! Lança Sirius une fois dans les vestiaires.

Ils étaient trois, Sirius, James et Dan bien sur. Sirius était en train d'enfiler un pull, il avait donc la tête enfouie dans ce dit pull. James lui tournait le dos, accrochant sa cape contre le mur prévu pour cela. Daniel était en train de refaire un de ses lassés tournant lui-même dos aux deux autres Gryffondors.

- Quel genre de défi Patmol ? Non parce que quand ça vient de toi, je préfère me méfier !

- Ah ! Ah ! Et trois fois Ah ! Sérieusement, Daniel m'a dit qu'il était plutôt doué sur un balai. Je me disais que vous pourriez vous défier…

Daniel sursauta et se tourna vers Sirius en le regardant avec les yeux ronds. L'animagus chien le regarda d'un air narquois. Cette complicité réelle et puissante entre les deux jeunes sauta alors aux yeux de James.

- C'est pour CA ? Cria-t-il.

- Moins fort s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie que cette information s'ébruite ! Grinça Dan.

Cette fois, c'est Sirius qui sursauta en regardant autour de lui. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Marianne était dans les vestiaires des filles, Remus et Peter étaient avec Lily dans un des gradins, pour les regarder voler tranquillement.

- Tu lui as dit ? Demanda-t-il à Dan.

- Tu es au courant ? S'étonna James.

- Parce que toi tu l'es ?

- Surement moins que toi !

- Mais depuis quand ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- LA FERME ! Cria Daniel.

Les deux amis sursautèrent avec une parfaite synchronisation et Dan se retint immédiatement d'éclater de rire. Les yeux comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte comme un grand « O », un air idiot sur le visage, son père et son parrain étaient vraiment drôle à voir.

- Oui je lui ai dit, hier soir, mais il ne connait pas toute l'histoire, je lui ai juste dit que je n'étais pas celui que je semblais être. Il ne sait pas qui je suis ni pourquoi je suis là. Alors s'il te plait Sirius, ne lui dit rien de plus.

- OK ! Temps mort ! J'ai besoin de comprendre ! Tu as mis Sirius au courant ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Sirius n'était pas censé l'être au départ. C'est de ma faute, j'ai fait une erreur. Bon écoutez ! Lança soudain Dan. Je n'ai pas envi de tout vous expliquer, vous ne devriez pas savoir, alors faîtes comme si vous n'étiez au courant de rien d'accord ?

Sur ces mots, Daniel partit vers le terrain. Sirius et James se regardèrent.

- Il a raison tu sais. Murmura Sirius. Il ne faut pas en parler, tu sais que dans cette école, les secrets s'ébruitent vite. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Dan de cette manière.

- Tu crois qu'il peut lui arriver quelque chose ? C'est dangereux ?

- Oui.

- Pour qui ?

- Autant pour lui que pour nous. Si tu veux un exemple, les créatures qui nous ont attaquées à Noël, eh ben elles étaient là pour me tuer. Et Dan m'a réellement sauvé la vie. Sans lui, je serais surement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Mais pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi nous ?

- Pour ça, je n'ai qu'une partie de la réponse, et encore je ne suis sur de rien.

James se mordit la lèvre.

- Alors… On peut avoir confiance en lui ?

Sirius le regarda en souriant.

- Oui, tu peux lui faire confiance.

Quand James et Sirius arrivèrent sur le terrain, ils virent Daniel à califourchon sur un balai de l'école, en train de parler au reste du groupe, à une vingtaine de mètres d'altitude.

- Il se tient sans les mains ! Remarqua Sirius.

- Je suis sûr que je peux faire pareil. Renchérit James en souriant.

Et il s'envola suivit de près par un Sirius qui riait à gorge déployé. Qui aurait pu croire que la relation entre James et Harry, pardon, _Daniel_, puisse tourner ainsi ?

- Alors Sirius-je-suis-le-plus-fort-et-le-plus-doué… Que réponds-tu à ma question ?

Sirius soupira avec exaspération. Il s'était juste légèrement, très, très, très légèrement vanté d'avoir fait une manœuvre magnifique et complexe de Quidditch, et voilà que Lily-la-pas-sympa-de-la-journée-qui-s'est-pris-un-rateau-par-un-mec-fou-d'elle avait décidé de lui clouer le bec par des questions d'histoire de la magie toutes aussi tordues les unes que les autres.

En voyant James sourire en se moquant de lui de manière pas du tout discrète, il sut qu'il était totalement seul face à la folie de la rouquine après tout, c'était normal que James soutienne sa Lily non ? C'est une chose qu'il faisait toujours avec Marianne.

En pensant à sa dulcinée, Sirius soupira à nouveau. Il y avait vraiment un problème avec Marianne des derniers temps. Et Sirius ne voyait vraiment pas ce que ça pouvait être. Et le pire c'est que Daniel semblait savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

Ils étaient tous les sept dans le dortoir des garçons, pour être un peu tranquille. Finalement, le beau jour et le soleil s'en était allé, forçant les jeunes Poudlariens à rentrer à l'abri, au sec, et surtout au chaud dans leurs dortoirs.

Les garçons étaient donc chacun sur leur lit respectif, Lily était avec James, et Marianne avec Sirius. Mais même cette promiscuité lui semblait fausse. Ou avait était Marianne après leur partie de Suidditch ? Où avait-elle disparu. Et pourquoi, par Merlin, elle n'osait pas regarder Daniel dans les yeux ? C'est ce que Sirius s'était promis de découvrir.

- Sirius ? Sirius ? Patmol !

A l'entente de son surnom, l'interpelé sursauta et regarda Remus.

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait cinq minutes que Lily t'appelles ! A quoi tu penses encore.

- Euh… A rien.

En disant cela, Sirius jeta un regard à Marianne, qui lui rendit un sourire. Sirius frissonna. Ce sourire n'était pas sincère. Il connaissait les sourires de Marianne par cœur, et celui là, il était fade.

- Oh je vois ! Rigola Peter. Monsieur est perdu dans ses secrets les plus intimes ! Eh Mari ! Tu devrais t'en occuper un peu mieux de ton chéri ! Il a l'air tout triste là.

Alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire, même Marianne, Sirius vit Daniel regarder la photo encadré sur sa table de nuit. Sirius remarqua soudain que Dan faisait toujours ça quand quelque chose le tourmentait. Ca voulait dire que c'était grave n'est ce pas ?

Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Daniel était là, et c'était la seule chose qui le rassurait. Il ne laisserait rien arriver à Marianne, après tout, Sirianne allait naître, et ça allait être le fruit de ses entrailles.

- Non Lily, je ne connais pas la réponse à ta question.

- Et toc ! Bien fait !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant. Si on lui avait dit qu'il serait là, à réviser ses Aspics avec un mec qui les avait passé il y a trois ans, qui se trouvait être son futur filleul, et une fille qui passait autrefois le plus clair de son temps à l'insulter, il ne l'aurait pas cru une seule seconde.

- Bon les gars, on va manger ? Demanda Lily en refermant le livre.

Cette proposition fut acceptée par tout le monde, et le groupe se dirigea gaiement vars la grande salle.

Le repas, rapide et délicieux, se termina dans la bonne humeur. Il était presque 14 heures et les filles accompagnées cette fois de _tous_ les garçons se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Il fallait faire des recherches pour le devoir de sortilège de Flitwitch, les devoirs étant finis. C'est au détour d'une étagère que Daniel vit sa sœur qui l'appelait silencieusement.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins plus tard.

Sur ce, le groupe se dirigea vers une des tables, avec déjà plusieurs grimoires choisis avec soin par Remus et Peter.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Dan à Sisi, une fois les oreilles indiscrètes éloignées.

- Je crois avoir une solution pour régler le problème de ma mère. Et j'ai aussi une solution pour surveiller les Maraudeurs pendant les vacances…

Alors Dan se pencha vers sa sœur de cœur, pour que celle-ci lui confie ses plans et ainsi les mettre en place.

C'était le soir et d'ici une heure, le soleil s'évanouirait. D'ici une heure, l'élève deviendra un monstre, Remus ne sera plus ce qu'il devrait être. Dan, dans une heure, fera semblant de dormir pour ensuite aller protéger les personnes qui plus tard deviendront sa famille.

Remus était déjà à l'infirmerie depuis une demi-heure. En ce moment même, il était escorté par Pomfresh, Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall vers le saule cogneur, qui lui servait de refuge. Dans un même temps, les trois autres maraudeurs étaient en train de se préparer sous l'œil protecteur de leur « louve ».

- Vous croyez qu'il faut mettre Lily au courant ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les quatre garçons, Sirius, Peter, James et Daniel, se tournèrent vers la « louve ».

Il y a un an, Marianne avait compris que son meilleur ami et son petit-ami étaient en fait des animagus qui se rendaient près d'un loup-garou déchaîné à chaque pleine lune.

Après une crise de colère durant laquelle elle s'éloigna de ses amis, les Maraudeurs purent voir au lendemain d'une pleine lune, une Marianne souriante et gênée, qui, pour se faire pardonner, avait avec elle un panier garnit d'un petit-déjeuner complet pour les quatre garçons, ainsi qu'une mallette de premier soin pour les blessures que ses petites mains pouvaient soigner.

Depuis, à chaque lendemain de pleine lune, la nouvelle « louve » arrivait au petit-déjeuner pour soigner et s'occuper de ses quatre protégés, dans le plus grand des secrets.

- Lui dire ? Que nous sommes des animagus ? Que Remus est…

- Elle sait déjà que Remus est lycanthrope Sirius ! Coupa Marianne. Et maintenant, elle fait partie du groupe. Et elle n'est pas stupide, elle commence à se méfier.

- Je ne préfère pas ! Commença James. Elle risquerait de mal le prendre, de ne plus nous parler et elle pourrait nous balancer au directeur pour nous « protéger ».

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Demanda Peter. Si ça se trouve, elle trouvera ça tellement… chevaleresque que… elle te sautera au cou ? Fît-il en levant un sourcil.

Marianne, Sirius, et Dan éclatèrent de rire devant la mine perplexe de James, qui semblait imaginer la situation. Puis vint l'heure fatidique… Dan, en pyjama, vit James, Sirius et Peter mettre leur cape et sortir la cape d'invisibilité.

- Quel dommage qu'on n'ait plus la carte ! Soupira James.

Ils l'avaient perdu peu après les vacances de noël, quand ils avaient couru pour échapper une énième fois à Rusard.

- T'inquiètes pas vieux ! Faut juste avoir du flair ! Rigola Sirius en se tapotant le nez avec son index.

- Ou un éclaireur ! Renchérit Peter.

- Vous ferez attention hein ? Demanda Dan. Je ne veux pas vous retrouver à Saint-Mangouste au petit matin.

- Ne panique pas ! Tout ira bien. Le rassura Marianne. Ils sont toujours très prudents.

Dan lui sourit gentiment en voyant les quatre garçons partir. Après s'être dit au revoir, et après que Sirius ait embrassé Marianne pour « lui souhaiter bonne chance », la jeune fille se retrouva seule avec Dan.

Doucement, comme si elle avait peur de la voir exploser, Marianne ferma la porte du dortoir. Elle soupira longuement en posant son front sur la porte en bois.

Après un court silence, Dan parla :

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non.

Silence.

- Tu comptes lui dire ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Marianne se retourna, tête baissée.

- Parce que je sais que je vais lui faire du mal, beaucoup de mal, et si je peux lui offrir ce bonheur jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au dernier jour, alors je le ferai.

Dan la regarda longuement avant de continuer.

- Voilà qui est très altruiste de ta part ! Déclara-t-il avec ironie.

- Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

- Je m'opposerais à Malefoy, je lui dirai bien en face que je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de l'épouser. Et je…

- Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'ils…

- Qu'ils quoi ? Qu'ils ont menacé de tous vous tuer ? Et tu crois que la mort de la famille de James est de ta faute ? Tu ne crois pas que le fait qu'ils portent le nom de Potter est largement suffisant pour que Voldemort ne les tue ? Il avait déjà prévus ça, et ce n'est pas un simple mariage entre deux élèves de Poudlard qui l'a poussé à faire ça. Je comprends qu'ils puissent t'avoir menacé mais je ne veux en aucun cas que tu te caches derrière ça. Je préfère encore que tu me dises que tu as honte d'affronter Sirius et de le trahir de la sorte plutôt que…

Mais Dan s'arrêta quand il vit le visage de sa future marraine.

- C'est ça ? Tu as _honte_ ? C'est pour ça que tu…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'étais pas là !

- Pas là quand ?

- Durant l'été entre notre cinquième et notre sixième année, Sirius s'est enfui de chez lui. Il a enfin osé affronter ses parents. Moi pas. C'est quand nous nous sommes croisés et que James et Sirius on vu mon état qu'ils sont venus. Le père de James, qui est auror, a débarqué chez moi, m'a dit de faire ma valise, a fait la morale à mes parents et les a menacé de les arrêter. A partir de ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais remit les pieds chez eux.

- Je ne vois…

- Je n'ai pas eu son courage ! J'ai toujours été considérée comme la courageuse Marianne Cooper, et voilà que mon petit-ami et mon meilleur-ami ont du venir me sauver. Je me suis promis, et j'ai même promis à Sirius, que rien de tout cela ne recommencerait, et me voilà aujourd'hui dans la même situation. Je savais depuis ma première rentrée à Poudlard que je devrais épouser Lucius Malefoy à ma majorité, mais je pensais que ça n'aboutirait pas. Surtout quand je suis entrée à Gryffondor. Et cette pensée s'est renforcée quand je suis sortie avec Sirius. Et après, j'étais sûr que nos deux familles avaient abandonné l'idée quand je me suis barrée de chez moi avec Benoît Potter. Mais finalement…j'avais tord.

Cette fois, Daniel ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre.

- Depuis toutes ces années ?

- Je l'ai caché à tout le monde. Oui.

Daniel soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Je crois que je commence à saisir la complexité de la situation. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte ton attitude. Il n'empêche ! Continua-t-il, empêchant Mari de parler. Sisi nous a trouvé un moyen de te sortir de là.

- Comment ?

- Toi, tu agis comme d'habitude, et nous, on intervient au bon moment.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- Alors je serais ravi de m'inviter à la cérémonie. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je porterais une cravate !

Marianne esquissa un sourire devant l'air confiant de son nouvel ami, puis annonça, après l'avoir remercié pour son aide, qu'elle allait se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain matin.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Grogna une voix.

Daniel arrêta sa course folle au milieu du hall de l'entrée, pour se tourner vers la statue qui avait parlé.

- J'ai été retenu par ta mère je te signale.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est morte de trouille ! Bon, on y va ?

- Toi aussi tu as la trouille hein ?

- Oui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Soupira Daniel en regardant la lune.

Sirianne regarda le ciel à son tour.

- Je ne la sens pas cette nuit. Je flaire une attaque de mangemorts à plein nez.

Daniel sourit devant l'air mystérieux et professionnel de sa sœur.

- Aller, viens, la pleine lune est là.

Un cerf avec des yeux couleur émeraude et une drôle de cicatrice sur le front, courrait en compagnie d'un jaguar magnifique avec un losange sur l'œil gauche.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir un loup sortir d'un saule cogneur, entouré de trois autres animaux. D'un accord silencieux, ils s'éloignèrent du groupe pour ne pas exciter le loup-garou. Ainsi, ils se postèrent à une vingtaine de mètres des maraudeurs, les suivant et protégeant les environs.

Une heure, deux heures, voir plus… Les deux voyageurs du futur ne pouvaient pas dire combien de temps était passé depuis le début de cette longue nuit. Ils regardaient le quatuor animalier évoluer à travers la flore, sentant parfois le regard du chien noir sur eux.

Bien que le loup était plus excité que d'habitude, Dan avait mit ça sur le compte de leur présence, à sa sœur et lui, dans ces lieux.

Le quatuor s'était décidé, et ils partirent à travers la forêt pour « faire la course ». Et c'est quand Dan et Sisi les rattrapèrent que tout bascula.

Un feu, un simple feu de camp autour duquel discutaient quatre personnes encagoulées. Cela suffit à faire battre à l'unisson le cœur du cerf et du jaguar. Ils se regardèrent avec effroi, puis se tournèrent d'un même homme vers le loup et ses compères qui par malheur, se dirigeaient directement vers eux. L'échange de regard entre les deux animaux suffit à monter un plan de secours. Alors que le jaguar s'élançait vers les mangemorts, le cerf, lui, tenta d'éloigner le loup, sans savoir ce qui allait lui arriver.

Ils faisaient une course effrénée à travers la forêt. Sirius n'était pas inquiet, il savait que Sirianne et Harry veillaient sur lui, sur eux. Il les avait vus, ou du moins, aperçus à travers les arbres. Ainsi, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un cerf, étrangement familier, surgisse de derrière un buisson pour se planter, sabots au sol, face à un loup-garou, sans en éprouver de la crainte.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Voilà ce que Sirius demandait silencieusement à son futur filleul, si semblable à James dans don déguisement. Il capta un regard rapide de ce dernier et compris.

Des mangemorts. Il y avait des mangemorts dans la forêt. Sirianne s'approcha silencieusement, se délectant à l'idée de les surprendre et surtout de les effrayer. Même si elle n'était plus « Sélénia, Reine des ténèbres », les mangemorts la craignaient toujours autant. Et elle en jouait beaucoup. Alors elle sauta de la branche sur laquelle elle était, sous sa forme animagus, elle se transforma et se mit face aux mangemorts.

- Bien le bonsoir Messieurs ! Salua-t-elle avec vigueur, en se retenant de rire devant l'expression des mangemorts.

« _Je le connais_ ». Ce fut la seule chose que Remus Lupin pensa, coincé à l'intérieur de son loup. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait répondu immédiatement « _James_ », par automatisme, tellement il lui ressemblait. Mais si on lui avait proposé un autre choix, il aurait tout aussi bien répondu « _Lily_ ». Et c'est quand ces deux prénoms brillèrent dans sa tête tels des joyaux que Remus compris. Et alors que le loup hurlait en appelant le cerf, Remus lui, criait « _Daniel !_ » comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sirius comprit la présence de Daniel quand il vit plus qu'il n'entendit la lumière verte traverser les arbres. D'un coup, les cinq animaux ici présents s'agitèrent avec crainte. Il y avait des mangemorts dans la forêt, et cette révélation déclencha la rage du loup qui, contre la volonté de Remus, fonça sur l'intrus du groupe, à savoir…Daniel.

- Avada Kedavra ! Cria le mangemort.

Sirianne parvint à esquiver le sort qui s'échoua sur un arbre. Alors que ce dernier s'écroulait sur un des mangemorts, Sisi commença un combat acharné contre les trois autres mangemorts.

- L'égalité est votre plus grande qualité n'est ce pas ? Ria Sisi avec ironie.

Un autre sort à esquiver. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se battre ce soir, mais une vague de fureur la traversa quand elle entendit le cri du loup, et des bruits de combat. Que ce passait-il encore ?

Elle regardait la forêt vers l'endroit où elle avait entendu les bruits, là où devait se trouver sa famille. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne put éviter le sort de l'un des deux mangemorts restants, qui l'envoya contre un buisson à plusieurs mètres de là.

Sirianne se releva en jurant. Cette fois, elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus !

Ni le chien ni les cerfs n'eurent le temps de réagir pour stopper la course du loup. Dan vit Remus foncer droit vers lui. Il parvint à esquiver au dernier moment tout en restant un maximum face au loup. Il fallait éviter que le loup rejoigne les mangemorts. Alors qu'il menaçait celui qui deviendrait plus tard, beaucoup plus qu'un ami, presque un parent, il vit Sirius qui s'approchait doucement.

Une autre lumière verte apparue, suivie d'un cri de douleur, et le loup perdit tout contrôle de lui. Il attaqua de nouveau Daniel.

Un cri, inhumain certes, mais un cri de douleur que Sisi reconnaitrait entre tous. C'était celui d'un cerf, et la jeune fille n'eu aucun doute sur ce qui se passait du côté des maraudeurs. Après avoir abattu deux des trois mangemorts, il ne lui en restait plus qu'un et elle pourrait ainsi rejoindre son frère.

Le combat sembla s'arrêter alors que les duellistes écoutaient l'agonie du cerf, et les cris des autres animaux, faisant tout leur possible pour arrêter le loup. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur le visage du mangemort.

- Il me semble bien que notre cher Lupin s'est chargé lui-même de faire notre boulot.

- Parce que vous êtes trop bête pour le faire tout seul.

Maintenant le cerf s'était tue, mais cela permit aux deux combattants d'entendre un autre combat : celui du chien et du loup.

- Je doute que ton frère soit dans un très bon état.

- Bientôt, tu seras dans un pire état que lui, soit en sûr.

- Je suppose que tu souhaites être au près de ton frère en ce moment même. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas…

- Seulement pour l'instant. Répondit-elle le visage sombre.

Sur ces mots, elle frappa.

C'était la panique dans le groupe, et Peter ne pouvait rien faire du haut de sa branche. Il n'était qu'un rat. Le cerf n'avait pas pu éviter l'attaque du loup cette fois et il avait de profondes griffures allant de l'épaule jusqu'au dos. Le sang coulait abondamment. Ce qui suivit fut trop rapide pour Queudver. Sirius s'était élancé vers Remus, la frappant dans les flancs pour l'écarter de Dan avant qu'il ne le tue. James en avait profité pour poser Peter sur une branche avant de porter main forte à son ami. Il était triste de voir un cerf mourir, il était plus ou moins comme lui après tout. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait éloigner Remus de tout ce sang, tout en protégeant Sirius déjà blessé. Après, au lever du jour, il pourrait toujours aller voir Hagrid pour lui parler du cerf. Avec un peu de chance, il aura survécu jusque là.

Alors que James s'opposait à un loup déchaîné, un jaguar arriva, sauta par-dessus le cerf à terre et se lança contre le loup, pour se battre contre lui. Il le frappa au visage.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Sisi pour en finir avec le dernier mangemort. Laissant quatre cadavres derrière elle, elle rangea sa baguette et sauta par-dessus une branche basse, se transformant en jaguar au milieu du saut. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour rejoindre le clan des maraudeurs. Elle comprit rapidement ce qui se passait quand elle vit son frère allongé sur le sol qui tentait de se relever. Elle grogna de fureur et sauta sur le visage de la bête qui n'était plus vraiment humain, en le griffant au visage.

« _Mais qui est ce jaguar_ ? » Se demanda James.

Le jaguar se battait avec hargne contre le loup et l'avait méchamment blessé au visage. D'un coup, le loup se figea en regardant le jaguar dans les yeux, un air d'étonnement sur son visage plein de sang. Puis son regard se tourna vers le cerf qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Pour le protéger, James se posta entre son semblable et Lunard.

Lunard tourna finalement son regard vers James, et le silence se fit.

POV REMUS

C'était comme un flash dans ma tête. Les yeux de ce jaguar semblaient me parler. En fait non, c'est le jaguar lui-même qui me priait de me ressaisir. Il protégeait ce cerf comme je le faisais avec ma meute. Il me criait une vérité que je refusais d'entendre, ou d'admettre. Tout à coup, tout devint clair, comme si une lumière s'allumait. Non seulement ce cerf était Daniel, mais il était aussi le parfait mélange de James et de Lily. Je me tournais vers Dan et le regardais dans les yeux. Deux yeux d'un vert profond, pleins de douleur me regardaient. J'aurais voulu en ce moment même sortir de cet animal qui faisait mon cauchemar et me confondre en excuse devant ce sorcier dont je me méfiais il y a à peine 24 heures, car à présent je savais qui il était. La réaction de James me prouva que j'avais raison.

Non James, je n'attaquerais pas ton fils, et même si je me bats contre la bête pour garder contrôle, je ne m'en prendrais pas à lui.

Une vague bien trop familière s'empara de moi alors je me débattis en secouant la tête, et mon regard rencontra un autre regard. Le Jaguar me demandait de comprendre, de réaliser ce qui se passait, mais surtout de résister au loup qui ce soir était de sortie.

Sisi me regardait. Elle aussi était une animagus ? Elle aussi est…la fille du parrain de Dan… la fille de Sirius…

Une chose terrifiante et fascinante se déroula alors à l'intérieur de moi. Le loup présent dans mon corps et dans mon esprit, que Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue arrivaient normalement à dompter, courba l'échine devant le jaguar. Il se rendait, du moins pour ce soir, pour cette nuit. Il n'attaquerait pas, n'attaquerait plus. Il avait compris et il ne ferait plus de mal à sa meute, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Alors je n'étais plus un loup. J'étais de nouveau moi, Remus Lupin, et j'étais entouré de mes amis. Pour une fois, je n'étais pas un loup-garou. J'étais un animagus.

FIN POV REMUS.

Sachant que ni son frère ni elle, n'allaient être attaqué par Lunard, Sisi muta et reprit sa forme humaine devant tout le monde. Faisant toutefois attention à apparaître en tant que Sisi Oldman. Le cerf à côté d'elle s'ébroua alors qu'elle s'agenouillait près de son frère.

Cornedrue allait faire un geste pour aller vers la jeune fille, mais Remus se plaça entre elle et lui, comme pour la défendre, et lui permettre de secourir son frère.

C'était le monde à l'envers aux yeux de Patmol. Voilà que non seulement, le loup pliait devant le jaguar, mais en plus, protégeait une humaine, ce qui aurait pu être un repas, pour défier un cerf, un allié.

Sisi se retourna pour faire face au loup. Elle regarda le sang qui coulait sur son visage.

- Pars, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de lui.

James se demanda si le loup allait réellement obéir. Il eu la réponse quand le loup se mit à courir vers la cabane hurlante. Avec un dernier regard pour la jeune fille qu'il avait appris à détester, James reprit Queudver sur son dos et suivit le loup.

Il ne restait plus que Dan, qui ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger, sous les mains apaisantes de sa sœur, et Sirius, inquiet pour ses enfants du futur.

- Va les rejoindre… Murmura Sisi sans se retourner. Je vais m'occuper de lui, retourne auprès de Remus.

Alors, toujours en regardant son frère, Sirianne entendit le bruit d'un chien au galop qui s'éloignait.

- Harry ? Ca va ?

Un bruit sourd lui répondit alors que le cerf commençait à gigoter.

- Ne te retransformes pas, tu vas aggraver ta blessure.

Sur ces mots, Sisi sortit sa baguette et chuchota un sort : Une bulle bleue sortit de sa baguette pour englober totalement la blessure de son frère. Après cela, le cerf disparu et Dan prit sa place, se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer son cri de douleur.

- Je vais prévenir Ginny.

- Non !

- Mais…

- Si…Si demain… je… j'arrive avec… un… un bras… en écharpe… tout le monde… surtout Pomfresh… se posera… des… questions.

- Très bien. Céda Sirianne en aidant Dan à s'asseoir. Alors que fait-on ?

- On dit…qu'on a voulu… se… se balader… dans… la forêt… et qu'on est… tombé… sur un loup-garou…qui nous… a… attaqué.

- Bonne idée, de toute façon, Dumbledore nous couvrira. Accroche-toi à moi, je vais nous y emmener.

Dan se laissa tomber contre sa sœur, son bras gauche collé à son torse et ils disparurent dans une grande fumée noire.

- Mme Pomfresh ? MME POMFRESH !

L'interpellée arriva en grognant alors que la nuit n'était pas finie. Qui pouvait la déranger pendant la nuit la plus importante du mois ? Elle due tout de même étouffer un cri quand elle vit Sisi Oldman tenir son frère à moitié évanoui et couvert de sang.

- Par Merlin mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Nous… nous étions dans la forêt et nous sommes tombé sur un loup-garou, il a griffé mon frère.

L'infirmière se figea. Un loup-garou ? Pitié pas lui ! Pas ça !

- Venez, allongez-le là. Vous allez bien vous ?

- Oui. Juste quelques égratignures.

Elle ne posa plus de questions, vira Sisi après l'avoir félicité pour sa bulle stérile. Les engueulades et remontrances viendront plus tard, et de toute façon, son travail consistait à soigner les gens, rien de plus. Une demi-heure après, Dan endormi et soigné le mieux possible, l'infirmière se tourna vers la cheminée de son bureau pour pouvoir envoyer deux messages : un à Mr le Directeur, et un au professeur Mc Gonagall.

C'était le matin. Du moins, d'après ce que constata Sirius à son réveil. Il était dans un des deux lits, à côté de Remus. Premier réflexe un lendemain de pleine lune : bouger doucement chaque partie de son corps. Quelques griffures, quelques bleus, bref, rien de bien méchant. Accompagnés bien sur par d'innombrables courbatures.

C'est au moment où Sirius se tourna vers Remus qu'il se réveilla complètement. Sur son visage se trouvaient de longues griffures entourés de sang séché. Ainsi c'était donc vrai. Il y a bel et bien eu une attaque de mangemorts et Dan avait risqué sa vie en affrontant Remus pour l'empêcher d'y aller.

Sirius se demandait comment allaient Dan et Sisi quand il entendit des voix en bas des escaliers. Trois voix qu'il reconnut avec peur. Sans bruit, il se leva et alla réveiller James et Peter, plaquant ses mains sur leur bouche. Il fallait rester silencieux et les deux garçons comprirent rapidement pourquoi. En deux secondes, Peter se transforma, monta sur l'épaule de James qui se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité, derrière le piano. Sirius eu juste le temps de se transformer et de se glisser sous le lit avant que Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Pomfresh n'entrent dans la chambre.

Sisi était revenue au chevet de son frère juste après le départ de l'infirmière. Elle veillait sur son frère endormi quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

- Sirius vient de me prévenir. Comment il va ?

Sirianne se retourna vers Ginny, blanche et inquiète. Il faisait jour depuis environ une heure. A première vue, aucune des deux jeunes filles n'avait beaucoup dormi.

En vraie professionnelle, Ginny prit la tension d'Harry, regarda son pouls, avant d'ôter le haut de la couverture pour regarder les pansements.

- Evidemment, ça va mettre du temps à cicatriser.

Harry grogna dans son sommeil et commença à papillonner des yeux.

- Mr Lupin ? S'il vous plaît réveillez-vous.

Le professeur Dumbledore, sous les yeux des trois animagus invisibles, posa sa main sur l'épaule du loup qui lui tournait le dos. Grave erreur ! Pensèrent les trois amis à l'unisson. Car quand le directeur fit ce geste, Remus se réveilla, attrapa fortement la main alors qu'un grondement sortait du fond de sa gorge. L'instant d'après, ayant reconnu les trois personnes autour de lui, il lâche le vieil homme et s'excusa.

- Voyons Mr Lupin. C'est tout à fait naturel, et vous savez bien que si je prends l'initiative de vous réveiller aussi tôt, c'est que la situation l'exigeait.

Remus fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion, quand il réalisa enfin. Daniel ! Oh mon dieu non ! NON ! Ce qu'il avait toujours craint depuis sa première transformation venait de se produire, et de la pire façon quand on connaît la véritable identité de la victime.

- Comment… comment va Dan ?

- Je vois que vous vous souvenez.

- Albus, malgré le respect que je vous dois, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez examiner le jeune Lupin. Les blessures de son visage semblent importantes.

Dumbledore se leva pour laisser place à l'infirmière. Il alla donc s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit, là où se trouvait Sirius quelques temps plus tôt.

- Comme vous devez vous en douter, Daniel Radcliffe n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il a perdu une grande quantité de sang et est gravement blessé à l'épaule. Heureusement il n'a pas été contaminé et Mme Pomfresh le remettra sur pieds.

- Il gardera des marques ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui. Avoua le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Remus plia les genoux, dégagea sa tête blessé des mains de l'infirmière pour la cacher entre ses bras, eux-mêmes posés sur ses genoux. Il émit un bruit entre grognement et soupire qui ne laissa aucun doute sur ses sentiments concernant cette affaire.

- N'êtes-vous pas inquiet du fait qu'il connaisse…

- Je me fiche royalement qu'il sache que je suis un loup-garou ! Répliqua sèchement Lunard au professeur Mc Gonagall. Excusez-moi. Termina-t-il face à son visage choqué. Je n'aurais pas du…

- Tout va bien Mr Lupin, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Sauf votre visage. Répliqua l'infirmière. Vous garderez surement ces cicatrices pendant de longues années Remus, j'en suis navrée.

Mas Remus semblait de pas y faire réellement attention, effondré par l'état de Dan.

- Minerva, Pompom, j'aimerais rester seul avec Mr Lupin pendant un moment s'il vous plait.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se lever, mais alors qu'elles allaient sortir, Marianne Cooper entra doucement avec un panier. Le silence qui s'en suivit terrifiant. Sirius se retenaient de sortir de sa cachette pour venir en aide à Marianne, James et Peter mirent mutuellement une main sur la bouche de l'autre, Remus semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et Marianne regardait les trois adultes avec étonnement et crainte. Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, s'arrêtant un quart de secondes sur le lit défait de James et Peter, une demi-seconde sur les deux yeux d'un chien caché sous ce même lit avant de se tourner vers Remus.

- Oh mon dieu ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai une autre question pour vous. Que faites-vous la Miss Cooper ?

Mais, comble du malheur, une autre personne entra avant que Marianne ne réponde pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas : Lily.

- Non ! Lily, je t'avais dit d'attendre.

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien et… Remus ! Qu'est ce que tu as au visage ?

Une chose qui ne fallait jamais faire un lendemain de pleine lune alors que Remus est à peine réveillé, c'était l'énerver.

- Mari ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche ici ?

- Je l'ai amené avec moi, elle avait le droit de savoir, elle est des nôtres maintenant.

- Tu avais promis de garder le secret, comme si Dan et Sisi, ça ne suffisait pas !

- Dan aussi est au courant ? Demanda Lily.

- Cela suffit !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Professeur de Métamorphose qui semblait prêt à les mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

- Miss Cooper, explications !

Marianne se décida rapidement à dire la vérité, du moins en partie.

- Je sais que Remus est un loup-garou, alors tous les lendemains de pleine lune, je viens avant vous pour lui amener des croissants, histoire qu'il mange un peu quand même. Aujourd'hui, Lily m'a demandé de venir, elle savait déjà que tu es un loup-garou ! Continua Marianne en regardant Remus, comme pour se défendre, ou s'excuser.

Remus grogna en guise de réponse.

- J'ai l'impression que cette nuit est la plus farfelue que nous ayons eu jusqu'à présent ! Tenta de plaisanter le directeur. Malheureusement, l'état de Dan à l'infirmerie…

- _Dan_ ? Cria Lily.

C'est alors que les deux jeunes filles sentirent une présence derrière elles.

- On sort. Murmura James. On vous attend dehors, faites croire qu'on est tous les trois au chevet de Dan, Remus lui est tombé dessus cette nuit.

Lily faillit hurler de peur alors que James et Peter tentaient la sortie la plus discrète possible. Il ne restait donc plus que Sirius dans sa cachette sous le lit. Sachant à quel point l'escalier grinçait, Marianne tenta de couvrir les bruits de pas de ses amis.

- Bien euh… Oui Dan ! C'est justement ce que je voulais te dire Lily. Fit-elle en marchant à travers la pièce. Tu dormais quand Sisi est venue nous voir, affolée. Les garçons sont avec lui en ce moment même. Enfin bref. Voilà pour toi Remus, je suis désolée mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas croissant, mais brioche aux pépites de chocolat.

Remus murmura un merci et commença à manger sa brioche, sans oser regarder Lily.

- Eh bien nous… nous allons vous laissez discuter. Commença Marianne en reculant. Tu viens Lily ?

Et avec un dernier regard vers le chien sous le lit, Marianne s'en alla en compagnie de sa nouvelle amie.

- Salut frangin, bien dormi ?

Dan regarda autour de lui, essayant d'oublier la douleur lancinante de son épaule.

- Ginny ?

Sisi souri d'un air moqueur.

- Juste derrière toi. Bon je vous laisse mes tourtereaux. Soyez sages et ne faites pas de galipettes, je vous surveille.

- De toute façon vu son état, ça m'étonnerait qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit.

Après que Sisi fut partie, Daniel voulu se retourner pour voir Ginny.

- Je te préviens, si tu t'appuis sur ton épaule gauche, je divorce !

- On n'est même pas marié !

- Je suis prévoyante ! Fit-elle en tirant la langue.

- Alors… de quoi j'ai l'air ?

- D'un mec qui a encore risqué sa vie, et qui a encore fait peur à sa dulcinée ?

Daniel grimaça pour faire un semblant de sourire alors que Ginny se penchait pour l'embrasser. Au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, la porte s'ouvrit et un rire retentit.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser cinq minutes tout seul que j'ai déjà le risque de devenir Tata avant l'heure ! Bon, James et Peter arrivent, avec nos très chères mères.

- Alors je vais y aller.

Après un dernier baiser pour Harry, Ginny s'en alla, et le frère et la sœur redevinrent Sisi et Daniel, pour un nouveau mensonge.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Les quatre jeunes adultes venaient de crier exactement la même question, dans une parfaite synchronisation. Ils continuaient à crier sans s'arrêter en allant vers le château jusqu'à ce que…

- STOP ! Cria Peter. Marianne, pourquoi as-tu amené Lily ?

- Je vous l'ai dit hier qu'il fallait la mettre au courant.

- Tu aurais pu au moins attendre pour avoir l'opinion de Remus, c'est le premier concerné.

- Pour le problème de Remus, j'étais déjà au courant, mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment vous expliquez votre présence auprès de lui aussi tôt dans la matinée. D'ailleurs, où est Sirius ?

James, Peter et Marianne se regardèrent avec gène.

- On verra ça après ! Grinça Marianne. Qu'est-il arrivé à Dan ?

Ils étaient dans le hall du château quand James et Peter expliquèrent à Marianne les péripéties de la nuit. Marianne était de plus en plus effrayée pour son ami au fil du récit. Mais son état n'était rien comparé à celui de Lily. Le venait de comprendre que James, Sirius et Peter étaient avec Remus cette nuit, et elle avait peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre dans l'infirmerie pour voir Sisi qui aidait son frère à boire.

Cette dernière se retourna et le face à face se fit. Aucun des deux groupes ne savait réellement quoi dire, mais Sisi fit le premier pas.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien. Répondit Peter.

- Tu lui as bien amoché le visage ! Le défendit James.

- Il va toujours mieux que mon frère.

Il y eu un silence gêné durant lequel les quatre élèves entrèrent pour entourer le lit de Daniel qui réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser.

- Si tu appuis sur ton épaule… Commença Sisi.

- Oui je sais. Soupira Daniel en réponse. Où est Sirius ?

- C'est bizarre, à moi ils n'ont pas voulu me répondre. Grogna Lily en fusillant James du regard.

Mais celui-ci n'y prit pas garde.

- Depuis quand vous êtes des animagus ?

Sisi et Dan soupirèrent ensemble, ce qui, pour Dan, se termina en un grognement de douleur.

- Environ, deux ans ?... Je ne sais plus trop.

- QUOI ? Cria Lily.

Finalement ce qu'elle avait imaginé au sujet de ses amis était vrai.

- James, ne me dis pas que tu… un animagus ? Oh mon dieu rien que ça ! Tu n'as donc rien trouvé de mieux pour te faire remarquer ? Pour faire ton intéressant ? Non mais tu te rends comptes de ce que tu as fait ? Violer la loi ! Tu pourrais finir en prison ! Et le danger ! Tu t'en fou ou quoi ?

Lily hurlait, James essayait de parler, et Dan sentait la migraine arriver.

- C'est pour Remus ! Beugla James.

Surprise, Lily regarda James en silence.

- Lily je… tu te trompes. Je n'essais pas de me faire remarquer ou de jouer au m'as-tu-vu en violant la loi. C'est pour aider Remus. Les loups-garous représentent un danger pour les humains mais pas pour les animaux. Sous nos formes animagus, nous pouvons aider Remus, et ses transformations sont moins douloureuses.

Lily ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans parvenir à faire le moindre mot. Elle regardait James comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, et d'un coup, alors que tout le monde attendait qu'elle hurle, la jeune Evans s'élança vers James, et l'embrassa.

L'impact fut si puissant que James dut reculer de trois pas, refermant automatiquement ses bras autour de la jeune sorcière, pour ne pas tomber. Choqué par ce geste, il finit tout de même par répondre au baiser avec vigueur, soulevant Lily jusqu'à ce que celle-ci quitte le sol. Lily passait ses mains dans les cheveux de James, chose qu'elle disait détester.

Sisi et Dan se regardèrent ravis de voir enfin ce couple se former, Marianne avait un sourire en coin et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, des applaudissements retentirent. Le couple se sépara et regarda vers la porte pour voir un Sirius moqueur.

- Alors là chapeau l'artiste ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit James, mais continu comme ça et vous nous ferez bientôt un gosse.

Dan, Sisi et Marianne éclatèrent de rire alors que Lily rougissait, et que James foudroyait son ami du regard.

- Tu avais dis que tu me laisserais les vacances ! Commenta James.

- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger il y a trente secondes.

- Hmmm… Répondit James en souriant.

Sirius rigola et se tourna vers Dan.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Et toi, comment as-tu fait pour venir sans te faire voir ?

- Remus et les profs arrivent. Je suis parti après eux et j'ai réussi à les doubler et les semer. J'ai pris des raccourcis.

Au moment où il termina sa phrase, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur les adultes et je jeune loup-garou. Remus n'osait pas regarder Dan alors qu'il s'allongeait dans le lit d'à côté.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Pompom, Minerva, je vais vous demander de me laisser seul avec ces jeux là s'il vous plait.

- Je dois examiner Mr Lupin ! S'exclama Pomfresh.

- Je vous promets que je serais bref.

Ne pouvant refuser une demande du directeur, tout le monde sortie, même si Sisi tenta de s'y opposer. Mais le regard de son frère la dissuada d'essayer.

Le silence se fit.

- Dan je…

- Laisse Remus, ce n'est pas si grave, t'as pas à t'en vouloir.

- Ouais mais quand même…

- Remus !

Avec colère, Daniel se tourna doucement pour regarder son ami dans les yeux.

- Nous sommes responsables tous les deux. Je savais quel risque je prenais quand j'ai décidé de faire ça. Je savais comment tu réagirais.

Remus grogna. Il ne connaissait pas encore le vrai prénom du fils de James, mais il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal, et c'était inconcevable.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je sais que tu es au courant, que tu as découvert ce que je suis et que tu as beaucoup de questions. Et je sais que tu t'en veux car tu as fait du mal au fils de James, mais je te demande de ne pas t'en vouloir. Je t'assure que je vais bien.

- Mais j'aurais pu te tuer.

- Et je suis en vie ! C'est le principal.

- Le principal ? T'as vu ton épaule !

- Et toi ? T'as regardé ton visage ? Demanda Sisi.

Elle se trouvait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Remus grogna et toucha les pansements mis par l'infirmière.

- Je crois bien que je l'ai mérité.

- Bien sur que non. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Harry s'en remettra. Moi par contre je devrais m'excuser…

- Mais tu ne le fais jamais.

- …Je me suis toujours demandé où tu avais eu ces cicatrices. Je crois bien que maintenant je connais la réponse.

- Harry ?

- Ouais, c'est mon vrai prénom. Ne me demande pas pourquoi.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit de son frère et regarda Remus.

- Ca va aller pour mon frère. Je connais une fille qui se fera un plaisir de le soigner.

Harry grogna en détournant le regard sous le rire du directeur. Mais il redevint vite sérieux.

- Il est au courant.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Oui. Répondit Sisi en regardant Remus.

- Je vous laisse libre arbitre concernant ce que vous allez lui dire. Mais les autres élèves vont se poser des questions.

- J'ai une idée si vous voulez l'entendre.

C'était Sirius.

- Mr Black, je vous ai demandé de…

- Il est au courant lui aussi ! Annonça doucement Dan.

Dumbledore regarda Sirius avec étonnement.

- James et Lily sont en train de… discuter ? Peter s'est endormit et Marianne est partie colporter les ragots.

- Lesquels ?

- Nous sommes partis dans la forêt interdite pour nous amuser, et nous sommes tombés sur un loup-garou. Il s'en est pris à Dan et a commencé à attaquer Remus quad nous avons réussi à l'éloigner. Puis nous sommes revenus au château. Le tout assaisonné par quelques heures de retenue, deux heures de cours pour que ça fasse le tour de Poudlard, radio Poudlard oblige, à servir chaud, et c'est réglé.

Quatre paires d'yeux fixèrent Sirius en silence pendant quelques secondes.

- Quoi ? C'est la meilleure que j'ai trouvé, et vous ne trouverez rien d'autre aussi rapidement.

- Oh, c'est une bonne explication Mr Black, c'est juste que je viens de comprendre pourquoi nous n'arrivons que rarement à vous désigner comme coupable de vos propres méfaits.

Sirius fit un sourire un peu moqueur, un peu gêné, avant de se tourner vers Daniel.

- Ca va Harry ?

- Oui Sirius, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Soupira le blessé.

Sirius haussa un sourcil devant le ton exaspéré du jeune homme.

- Dis, c'est à moi ou à l'autre Sirius que tu t'adresses ?

Harry ne fit que sourire, trop fatigué pour répondre.

- Je vais vous laisser, vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire et Pomfresh voudra vous soigner.

- Ginny ne va pas être contente. Commenta Sisi. Elle n'aime pas que d'autres femmes touchent à son malade.

La journée fut longue, et riche en évènements, bien que les deux malades durent rester dans leur lit.

L'infirmière mit Sirius et Sisi dehors pour pouvoir soigner Dan et Remus, ce dernier toujours en train de culpabiliser. Leurs amis étaient en cours, c'était Lundi, mais ils devaient quand même rester allongés. C'est seulement vers midi que Dan vit sa famille arriver pour lui rendre visite. Remus dormait à point fermés et Dan semblait lui aussi fatigué, mais il était content d'avoir de la compagnie dans cette « salle de torture ». Sisi fit apparaître plusieurs chaises pour tout le monde autour du lit de son frère, bien qu'elle ne s'en servi que pour poser ses pieds, préférant s'asseoir sur le lit directement.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh ça va. J'ai déjà connu pire !

Il vit les mains liées de ses parents.

- Alors ça y est ? Finalement Peter avait raison, elle t'a bel et bien sauté dessus.

Son sourcil relevé et son air narquois firent rire les autres sorciers présents.

- Oui, bon, ça va hein ! Répondit James en lui tirant la langue.

- En quoi Queudver avait raison ?

- En rien Lily jolie, en rien.

- Mais oui… bien sûr.

Daniel allait continuer à charrier ses parents quand il vit le regard triste et inquiet de Marianne.

- Tu as risqué ta vie.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu aurais pu mourir.

- Je suis en vie.

- Tu garderas des marques.

- Ca ne sera pas la première fois.

- Mais elle a raison.

Toutes les têtes qui suivaient le rythme de la conversation se tournèrent vers James.

- Tu as risqué ta vie pour nous après tout ce qu'on t'a fait. Tu as défié un loup-garou pour nous empêcher de finir en face des mangemorts et tu en garderas des cicatrices. Tu aurais pu te faire beaucoup plus mal.

- Mais si il ne l'avait pas fait, vous vous seriez retrouver face aux mangemorts, et c'est vous qui auriez souffert. Argumenta Sisi.

- Vu ce que j'ai fait à Dan, j'aurais préféré le faire à des mangemorts, au moins ça aurait été utile à quelque chose ! Grogna Remus en se tournant vers eux.

Dan, Sisi et Sirius furent ravis qu'il ait pensé à prendre le nom d'emprunt d'Harry.

- Vu ce que ma sœur a fait à ton visage, on peut se considérer comme quittes.

Le visage de Lunard était plein de baume cicatrisant et de sparadraps mais Dan reconnaissait quand même les blessures encore présentes sur _son_ Lunard à _lui_.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous étiez des animagus ? Demanda James pour rompre le silence installé.

- Nous l'aurais-tu dis, si je n'avais pas deviné ? Répondit Dan.

- Deviné hein ? Rétorqua Remus en regardant Dan et Sisi.

- Bref, j'ai essayé de te mettre sur la voie, de te dire à quel point nous sommes pareils toi et moi.

- Ouais, mais je n'imaginais pas ça !

- Quoi alors ?

- Ben j'ne sais rien… Un cousin éloigné dont mon père ne m'a jamais parlé ?

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, ce qui fit grimacer les deux blessés.

- Nous voilà donc tous dans le secret !

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne m'ayez rien dit à propos de ça ! Scanda Lily.

- Mais ma…

- Oh tais-toi James ! Je suis encore en colère là !

- T'as qu'à l'embrasser ! Fit Sirius. Ca marche toujours.

Sur ces mots, il attira Marianne contre lui. Celle-ci ferma les yeux pour profiter de sa présence. « Avant de le trahir de la pire manière qui soit ! » Pensa Sirianne.

Lundi soir, Remus et Daniel étaient seuls et ils pouvaient enfin discuter en toute sécurité.

- Alors comme ça tu viens du futur ? Demanda Remus.

- Ouais. Je suis le fils de James et Lily, et Sisi s'appelle en fait Sirianne. C'est la fille de…

- Sirius et Marianne ? Coupa Remus.

- Ben…oui.

Les deux se sourirent en se regardant.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- A cause de Voldemort. Il veut nous tuer, Sisi et moi, et donc il a décidé de vous tuer à notre place.

- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est affreux, je suis d'accord, mais il est puissant, et vous…

- Nous savons nous défendre ! Avoua Dan.

Remus soupira.

- Sirius le sait depuis quand ?

- L'attaque de noël, j'ai fait l'erreur de dire son nom à voix haute.

- Humm…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Remus regarda Dan en se mordant la lèvre.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas trahi n'est ce pas ? Même si James t'avais balancé, même si on avait continué les recherches ?

Harry se mit à rire, étonnant Remus.

- Je t'ai bien eu hein ?

- Tu m'as surtout foutu une sacrée trouille !

Harry le regarda avec un sourire avant de croquer dans son dessert.

- Jamais je ne te trahirai.


	19. Chapter 19 partie 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis désolée de ma longue absence, mais j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de boulot à la fac !_

_Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise car j'avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'opinions dessus et je commençais à douter._

_Clamaraa__ : je te remercie de ta review, mais ce chapitre sera moitié moins long. En fait j'ai décidé de couper les chapitres en deux parce que franchement, ils sont très longs, donc long à écrire, et je perds du temps. Donc, je les coupent en deux pour pouvoir, j'espère, mettre en ligne plus souvent._

_Grispoils__ : Oui, les conversations vont se compliquer, mais ce chapitre va changer beaucoup de choses, je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même. Merci pour ta review._

_Nounou__ : merci pour ta review._

_Lily-jolie ChOka pick's__ : Fichtre, le pseudo le plus dur à écrire, comment tu fais pour ne pas te tromper ? ^^ MDR, je suis ravie que tu ais battue ce record ! Trois jours ? en effet tu es douée ! Bravo ! La suite la voici. Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments ça me fait super plaisir. Bisoux à toi aussi ! ^^_

_Mini-yuya__ : Merci pour cette review. Je suis contente que tu ais retrouvé cette fiction, tu n'imagines pas comme ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle plait à ce point, et je sais à quel point c'est agréable de retrouver des fics perdues depuis longtemps._

_Sur ces mots, bonne année à tous, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine, cette fois promis, je mettrais moins de temps à poster ! ^^_

XIX) Les vérités qui blessent :

Le mardi matin, Daniel et Remus furent autorisés à sortir. Remus avait complètement cicatrisé, seul Dan gardait son bras en écharpe, il ne pouvait plus trop bouger et la douleur était toujours là. Ils furent tous deux sujets à des quolibets, surtout de la part des Serpentards. Le bon côté des choses : ils furent aussi considérés comme des héros par les Gryffondors.

Les Maraudeurs étaient au petit soin pour Dan, souhaitant sans doute le remercier.

Arrivés dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, ils eurent le plaisir de voir un nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à la gauche de Dumbledore.

- Laissez-moi-vous présenter Alan Rickman, votre nouveau professeur. Bien que les vacances soient Jeudi, les cours d'aujourd'hui et de demain sont et seront maintenus pour lui permettre de s'adapter à notre école.

Remus et Sirius virent Daniel échanger un regard avec sa sœur, fixer le professeur quelques secondes, avant de lever les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. Apparemment, lui n'était pas un mangemort.

Les Maraudeurs furent ravis d'avoir leur nouveau professeur à la deuxième heure de la matinée. Alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la salle, sortant leur manuel, le professeur posa ses mots croisés et les regarda avec étonnement.

- Bon.

Ce simple mot permit au silence de s'installer.

- Première chose à savoir, je suis atteint d'une allergie sévère dès que je vois un manuel scolaire. Ce genre d'engin de torture n'est utilisé que pour les devoirs et la théorie. Et ce n'est pas la théorie qui vous servira dans la vie, alors soyez gentils et rangez moi ça. J'ai entendu dire que vous n'aviez pas le niveau pour passer vos ASPICS, alors va falloir avancer très vite. Donc levez-vous, prenez vos baguettes et c'est parti.

Les élèves se regardèrent avec joie avant de se levèrent avec entrain. Le cours fur sur remplis de duels, de conseils, de progrès. Sisi fit tomber Severus, Remus fut sympa avec Dan, James et Sirius firent leur show. Bref, tout était normal.

Quand la cloche sonna, Dan et Sisi se mirent silencieusement d'accord pour partir en retard. A la fin, ils purent rester dans la salle.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je verrais Sirius Black _derrière_ un bureau professoral.

Le dit Sirius Black, cheveux châtains clairs, coupés en brosse, faisant environ 1 mètre 80, avec des yeux marron, tira la langue à son filleul.

- Faites attention Mr Oldman, il serait dommage que je vous mette en retenue.

- Par Merlin, j'ai peur !

Tous les trois rigolèrent avant que Sirius ne prenne la parole.

- J'ai voulu laisser la place à Remus mais il a refusé. Il a dit : « ça ne peut t'être que bénéfique ! »

- Ben tiens ! Rigola Sisi. Disons plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas quitter sa chère et tendre femme !

oOo

Cette fois, Sirius était vraiment inquiet. Marianne avait encore disparue, elle était de plus en plus distante. Il se posait beaucoup de questions et refusait de croire qu'elle pouvait le tromper. Impossible.

James était replié sur lui-même, sauf quand Lily était là. Il était en deuil, c'était normal, mais Sirius était inquiet.

Il avait surpris plus d'une fois Remus en train de regarder Daniel avec culpabilité. Ses amis avaient beau lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, ça ne changeait rien et Sirius était inquiet.

Même les vacances dans quarante-huit heures l'inquiétaient. Il ne savait pas ce que Daniel et Sisi avaient prévus. Il savait qu'il devait se fier à eux. Il n'avait lui-même pas la moindre intention de quitter Poudlard. Il pensait accompagner James, mais les Potter voulaient surement être en famille. A cette pensée, Sirius grogna : il voulait faire partie de cette famille, il voulait les aider…

C'était Mardi soir, il n'était pas si tard, vers la fin de l'après-midi, et Sirius était entouré de ses amis, même Marianne était là. Ils étaient dans le parc, en cercle dans l'herbe. L'ambiance du parc était légère, calme, certains rigolaient, d'autres travaillaient. Il y avait même un groupe qui faisait de la musique. Rien ne laissait croire que Sirius était perturbé.

- Remus, arrête ça ou je t'assure que cette fois, je t'en colle une.

Tous se tournèrent vers Dan qui menaçait – encore – de frapper Remus si celui-ci continuait à culpabiliser. Daniel venait de s'allonger dans l'herbe, yeux fermés, bronzant sous le soleil.

- Les mecs, j'avais une question. J'ai reçu une lettre de John. Il voulait savoir si vous souhaitiez passer les vacances chez nous. La maison est grande et ça pourrait nous changer les idées, je ne sais pas pour vous mais depuis quelques jours on en a vu de toutes les couleurs. Bien sur, James va surement aller chez lui vu la… situation, et Peter a déjà quelque chose de prévu avec ses parents, mais pour vous quatre, ça marche ?

Les quatre restants, Remus, Sirius, Lily et Marianne, se regardèrent, se questionnant du regard. En fait, Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard, partageant le même secret. Ne sachant quoi répondre, Marianne lâcha un « euh… ». Lily regardait James pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, et Remus bu un peu d'eau.

- Quand tu veux dire chez toi ? Demanda Lily.

- Je veux dire John, Dora, Clara…

D'un coup, Remus recracha l'eau en s'étouffant. Il regarda Daniel les yeux ronds, alors qu'un rire retentissait derrière lui.

- Je me demandais à quel moment tu réagirais ! Rigola Sisi.

- Je… tu… il…

- Nous, vous, ils ! Renchérit Sisi. Bon alors vous êtes d'accord ou non ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, Sirius avec plaisir, Remus toujours sous le choc – il avait un _gosse_ ? –, Marianne avec inquiétude – elle avait quand même Malefoy sur le dos –, et Lily avec déception – elle pensait que James souhaiterai sa compagnie –.

Sisi repartie alors vers Severus, et Dan, le bras en écharpe, s'endormit dans l'herbe.

oOo

- C'est quoi son problème à Mari ?

Daniel soupira. C'était mercredi soir, ils partaient en vacances le lendemain à dix heures et Sirius l'énervait depuis bien un quart d'heure à essayé par tous les moyens de savoir ce qui arrivait à sa petite-amie.

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'en occupe, ce sera bientôt réglé.

- C'est grave ?

- Sa vie n'est pas en danger, et nous avons un plan.

Sirius grogna, il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout. S'ils avaient un plan, et qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Tu me le diras ?

- Pas la peine, tu le devineras tout seul. Et de toute façon, c'est avec elle que tu dois en discuter !

- Mais elle se ferme comme une huître à chaque fois que j'essaie de la faire parler !

Une chose est sure, ça n'allait pas lui faire plaisir.

oOo

Jour J. Le jour où tout allait se jouer. Il ne restait qu'une heure et Dan, pour l'occasion, avait enlevé son écharpe. Courant comme un fou en essayant d'oublier sa douleur, il parcourait les couloirs de l'école en regardant la carte du Maraudeur de temps à autre.

- Dan ! Attend, je n'ai pas le même rythme que toi !

Alors il ralentit pour que Lily puisse le rejoindre. Elle aussi faisait partie du plan. Ils coururent encore deux longs couloirs avant d'arriver à destination. Ils reprirent leur souffle en regardant le couple Malefoy et leur fils, Lucius, fier comme un paon, puis le couple Cooper et Mari qui devait se retenir de pleurer.

- Prête Lily ?

- Oh que oui ! Grinça-t-elle.

- Donc on est d'accord tu la surveilles ? Répéta Sisi à Severus en mettant des cheveux blonds dans du polynectar.

- Mais oui ! Rouspéta le jeune Serpentard. De toute façon, avec la potion que je lui ais donné, elle ne se réveillera pas avant au moins une heure. Rigola-t-il.

Il regarda Narcissa inconsciente, allongée dans un placard. Sisi regarda Severus avec un grand sourire.

- Merci pour ton aide Sev' ! Fit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

- Mais de rien ! Tu sais, c'est génial que tu sois à Poudlard, on se marre beaucoup plus !

Sisi éclata de rire avant de courir vers le point de rendez-vous. Deux minutes plus tard, elle arriva au détour d'un couloir. Elle but la potion quand elle vit Dan et Lily se précipiter vers les deux familles de sang-pur.

oOo

Dan et Lily arrivèrent près du groupe, prêts à faire leur comédie.

- Marianne ? MARI ! Viens vite ! Scanda Daniel.

Le groupe se retourna d'un même homme vers les deux élèves.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda Marianne.

- C'est tes affaires, dans le dortoir ! Quelqu'un les a fouillées, c'est sans dessus-dessous !

- _QUOI_ ?

- Ramènes-toi ! Pressa Dan en lui tirant la manche.

Marianne regarda les quatre adultes, dont ses parents qui la foudroyaient du regard, et Lucius qui voulait surement tuer ses deux amis en cet instant elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de suivre Dan et Lily en les plantant là, sans un mot.

oOo

Sirius, sous le regard de Remus, tournait en rond dans le dortoir.

- Alors, depuis quand tu es au courant pour Dan et Sisi ?

- L'attaque de noël.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Pour vous protéger.

- Ca fait quoi d'être papa ? Rigola Remus pour le dérider un peu.

- Je te rappelle que la tienne se nomme Clara !

Pour toutes réponses, Remus grogna en détournant le regard. D'ici une heure, ils seraient dans le futur. C'était là que Dan les emmenait. Quand il y pensait, il se disait qu'il aurait pu deviner avant.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Bougonna Sirius.

Remus allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Dan et Marianne… en larme.

oOo

Son frère et leurs mères venaient de partir en courant. Sirianne, qui ici s'appelait Sisi, mais qui venait de prendre l'apparence de Narcissa, entra en scène.

- Lucius, qu'est ce que tu… ? Oh ! Vous êtes les parents de Lucius ? C'est un véritable honneur ! Fit-elle en inclinant la tête vers eux.

La dispute qui s'était engagée entre les deux couples, considérant le départ de Marianne comme le pire des affronts, se dissipa à l'arrivée de la jeune Serpentard.

- Narcissa Black, Mr Malefoy, je suis enchantée.

Elle glissa son bras autour de celui de Lucius en souriant au couple Malefoy, voyant les Cooper s'éloigner discrètement.

Lucius fit les présentations d'un air ennuyé, mais voyant le regard appréciatif de son père, il détailla de plus près la jeune femme : riche, classe, anti-gryffondor, bonne famille, belles fesses aussi, mais surtout…Serpentard de sang-pur !

Il regarda son père et lui rendit son sourire, ils s'étaient compris.

S'en suivie alors une discussion animée pour apprendre à connaître la jeune Black. Oui elle était fière de son rang, non elle n'aimait pas Sirius, qu'elle considère comme une honte familiale, oui elle s'entendait bien avec Lucius. Il ne fallut que dix minutes pour que Mr Malefoy parle de mariage.

- Je serais ravie de faire partie de votre famille Mr Malefoy, malheureusement, il faudra en discuter avec mes parents, je ne suis qu'en sixième année, mais ils disent tellement de bien de vous, ils vous considèrent avec le plus grand respect. Je suis encore mineure je dois donc refuser cette offre… pour l'instant…

La décision fut prise. Narcissa serait la fiancée de Lucius jusqu'à leur mariage, quand elle aura 17 ans.

Marianne était déjà oubliée…

oOo

Lily, Daniel et Marianne couraient à perdre haleine. Au bout de cinq minutes, il ne restait que deux couloirs avant d'être dans la salle commune, Marianne s'arrêta.

- Il n'est rien arrivé à mes affaires n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-elle le regard baissé.

Lily se plaça devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

- Dan m'a expliqué, et là je me retiens de t'en coller une et de t'engueuler, alors tu te tais et tu cours.

- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- Je t'ai dit que nous avions un plan, j'ai fais ma part du boulot, laisse ma sœur faire le reste.

Des épaules tressautèrent, des lèvres tremblèrent et Lily sentit sa colère fondre. Elle prit son amie dans ses bras.

- Je suis… _tellement_… désolée. Pleura Marianne.

- Je sais. Chuchota Lily. T'inquiètes pas, on est là.

- Aller on se bouge, Lily tu peux retourner voir James avant qu'il ne parte.

La jeune fille lâcha Marianne, sourit à Dan, embrassa son amie et partie en courant. Alors qu'elle tournait à droite vers le parc, Dan et Marianne tournaient à gauche vers le dortoir.

oOo

- James !

L'interpellé se retourna juste au moment où Lily arrivait pour l'embrasser.

- Je voulais juste te dire au revoir et te donner un peu de courage. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire.

James lui sourit en retour en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, il faut que j'aille aider Marianne, la pauvre.

- Quoi ? Quoi Marianne ?

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, rien d'important, Dan et moi avons réglé le problème, tu ne dois t'occuper que de tes proches. Bon, j'y vais, n'oublis pas que je t'aime.

James l'embrassa l'esprit embrouillé. Il allait monter dans la diligence avec Peter quand il eu une idée. Dan ! Il lui avait dit lui-même de profiter de ses amis et d'être là pour eux tant qu'ils étaient en vie. Son oncle, sa tante, ses deux cousines, ne lui en voudraient pas s'il n'assistait pas aux obsèques, ils sont morts ! Et son père comprendrait s'il lui expliquait, Marianne avait apparemment besoin d'aide. C'était sa meilleure amie. En plus, si quelque chose n'allait pas pour Marianne, il en allait surement de même pour Sirius.

James se décida en deux secondes, et se tourna vers Peter.

- A la gare, tu pourras dire à mon père que je suis désolé mais que je pars avec Dan, chez lui ? Dis lui aussi que Marianne a besoin de moi, et que je ferais tout pour venir à l'enterrement ?

- Ouais, pas de problème.

- Merci mon vieux.

Sans attendre, James attrapa sa valise, la diminua jusqu'à avoir une boîte d'allumette qu'il glissa dans sa poche et partie en courant à la suite de Lily.

oOo

Sirius regarda Marianne pleurer quelques secondes. Il éviter intentionnellement son regard.

- Et maintenant j'ai le droit de savoir ?

Il avait un regard froid et sa voix était dur en regardant Dan, il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse mettre Marianne dans cet état. Il alla vers elle et l'attrapa par la taille, bien que celle-ci semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Non Sirius, il faut que vous partiez maintenant. Prends tes affaires et vas-y. Tu sais comment ça marche. Remus, suis-le, on vous attend de l'autre côté.

- Où est ce que tu vas ?

- Aider Marianne à faire sa valise, je vous suis juste après, et il faut que j'attende Lily. Fonce !

- Tu ne pourras pas rentrer dans le dortoir des filles ! Commenta Lily qui venait de claquer la porte.

Elle était essoufflée, elle n'en pouvait plus de courir depuis tout à l'heure, c'était le départ en vacances le plus compliqué, à ses yeux.

Les garçons la regardèrent alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur un bois de lit pour reprendre son souffle.

- Alors ? Demanda Daniel.

- Je suis quasiment sur que j'ai réussi à le convaincre, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Dan hocha la tête comme rassuré avant de finalement répondre.

- Je suis au courant de ça, seuls les héritiers de Godric Gryffondor peuvent aller dans ce dortoir.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître James.

- Marianne ? Oh mon dieu ça va ? Sirius qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Je vous expliquerai après, mais s'il vous plaît maintenant allez-y ! Lança Dan qui s'impatientait.

- Tu ne peux pas entrer dans notre dortoir !

- Lily ce n'est pas le moment !

- Pourquoi tu veux aller dans leur dortoir ? Demanda James.

- Prenez juste le portoloin.

- Et ta sœur elle ne vient pas ?

- Quel portoloin ?

- James n'a qu'à nous aider et…

- LA FERME ! Cria une voix impatiente.

- QUOI ENCORE ? Hurla Dan en se tournant vers la provenance de la voix.

Il s'agissait d'Allan Rickman. Il fit vite fait le tour de la pièce : Lily penchée contre le premier lit, presque remise de sa course, James à côté d'elle complètement perdu, son double qui tenait Marianne contre lui, et Remus assis sur son lit.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore ici ?

- Nous n'allons pas chez nos familles pour les vacances Monsieur. Commenta Lily.

- Je le sais bien ça Lily. Grogna le professeur. Harry ?

- Harry ? Grinça James en regardant Dan d'un air ahuri.

- Si toi et tes amis étiez un peu moins obtus vous seriez déjà là-bas ! Répliqua le jeune élève.

- Toi et… Non mais attendez c'est quoi ce délire ? D'où vous vous connaissez ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

- CORNEDRUE !

James sursauta et regarda le prof comme s'il avait trois têtes.

- Comment vous m'avez appelé ?

- Comme je t'ai toujours appelé depuis plus de 20 ans, alors maintenant écoutez moi, vous vous bougez et vite car les Cooper vont rappliquer ici pour chercher Marianne, alors on grouille !

Cette phrase eu le don de les réveiller, sauf James qui continuait de détailler le prof.

Sirius poussa Marianne doucement vers Dan qui attrapa Lily au vol avant de disparaître vers les escaliers, il agrippa James par l'épaule pour le faire revenir dans le monde réel pendant que le prof sortait pour « retenir ces deux idiots qui ne devraient même pas être parents ». Remus se leva et les trois garçons entourèrent le portoloin.

- Mettez vos mains sur ce portoloin vite.

- Dan, ou je ne sais qui, a un portoloin ?

- LA FERME JAMES ! Crièrent Sirius et Remus à l'unisson.

Ils posèrent tous les trois la main sur cette boite à lettre quand Sirius scanda clairement « quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix ».

Ils furent aspirés au niveau du nombril. Sirius pensa qu'il aurait pu avertir ses amis. Ils avaient déjà pris un portoloin, mais jamais un spatio-temporel, et c'était beaucoup moins agréable. Ils étaient compressés, étirés, défigurés, ils avaient l'impression qu'on attrapait leur peau pour la tirer dans tous les sens avant de finalement atterrir sur un sol en bois, dans un salon que Sirius connaissait bien.

oOo

Daniel balança la porte, sans penser à être discret. Les deux valises étaient prêtes, tant mieux, il gagnerait du temps.

Sans adresser la parole aux deux filles derrière lui, il diminua ces deux malles et se retourna vers ses camarades.

- Marianne ? Ca va ?

L'interpellée hocha la tête en reniflant.

- Il va falloir que tu lui expliques. Dit-il doucement.

A ces mots son visage se brisa de douleur.

- Bon, allons-y.

Ils firent demi-tour, retournant vers le dortoir des garçons.

Lily et Marianne se laissaient faire sans rien comprendre. Peut-être parce que Dan inspirait confiance, mais surtout parce que la situation était déjà assez hors du commun qu'elle pensait qu'il ne pourrait rien arriver d'encore plus incroyable. Elles avaient tord…

oOo

Severus attendait en faisant les cents pas, regardant de temps à autre la blonde endormie. Il se figea quand il entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Une autre blonde se dirigeait droit sur lui. Sisi.

- Alors ?

- Comme sur des roulettes.

Dans une glissade, Sisi attrapa le bras de Severus et s'appuya sur lui pour reprendre son souffle.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Sisi se jeta dans les bras de son ami en riant. Il partagea l'hilarité avec elle et ils sautèrent comme des gosses.

- C'était géant ! Rigola Sisi qui était en train de reprendre son apparence, le polynectar ne faisant plus effet. Malefoy n'est qu'un crétin prétentieux et dégueulasse.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ? Grinça Severus.

Sisi fit une grimace à Rogue pour toutes réponses.

- Ils ont complètement oublié Marianne. Et maintenant, il faut réveiller la vraie Narcissa.

Ce qui fut facile. Severus et Sisi expliquèrent à une Narcissa déroutée que Lucius avait délaissé Marianne Cooper mais qu'il avait parlé d'elle à ses parents. Quand Narcissa entendit le mot Mariage, elle hurla de bonheur avant de se regarder dans un seau, oubliant par la même occasion qu'elle avait été endormie puis enfermée. Elle se refit une beauté, sauta au cou de ses « amis », qui échangèrent un regard dégouté, et partit rejoindre Lucius, sans oublier de prendre la cape que Sisi lui tendait.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait, Severus et Sisi se regardèrent, se tapèrent dans la main et éclatèrent de rire en partant bras dessus bras dessous.


End file.
